Moving On
by Raven Shadowrose
Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?
1. Prologue

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

* * *

**Prologue.**

Hannah stood in front of the boss of her station, she had come here to discuss with him something that she hoped wouldn't disappoint him in any way. 'Hannah, I believe you have something to talk to me about, sit down.' Hannah lowered herself into the chair.

'I do. I like it here, the people are nice and I've been made to feel very welcome but it is too quiet. I wish to go somewhere that I am able to practice my skills. I hope you are not too disappointed in me, I owe you a lot.'

'Hannah, I was about to suggest the same thing to you. You have a lot of talent and at the right station you could be sat in an office similar to this in a few years. This place is too quiet for you, you need somewhere that you can flourish and blossom.'

'Is there anywhere that you would recommend?'

'The Holby team have just had a position become available, one of their technicians has transferred to another station. I worked with them a while ago and I think it might be what you are looking for. You'll get the experience and the practice you need.'

'What are the people like?'

'Very nice and welcoming, I really enjoyed my time there but I was looking for a slower pace of life. I'm going to call them right now.'

'Okay, do you want me to go while you speak to them?'

'No, stay, I'm not going to say anything that you haven't already heard.' Hannah nodded and watched as David made the call.

Hannah sat silently as David talked to the boss of the Holby team, she blushed as he gave the woman on the other end of the phone a description of her talents. Hannah was certain that he was making her sound better than she actually was. David put the phone down and looked at Hannah. 'Can you start in two weeks?'

'Two weeks, they want me to work there?'

'They do, you'll even be given some money to help with the relocation costs.'

'I'll do it.'

'Good, don't forget to keep in touch with us all here.'

'As if I would forget, it is because of you I've made it this far, thank you, for everything.'

'You're welcome Hannah.' Hannah smiled at her current boss, this was a chance for her to start over and get away from the things and the people that were holding her back.

Dixie put the phone down, she'd just had an interesting call from her counterpart in North Yorkshire, he had a candidate for the position that Cyd had left. She was hoping that it would have taken a bit longer to fill the position, just in case Cyd wanted to come back, but the woman that he had described sounded like she would be perfect. No matter what her personal feelings were she had to hire someone else, it had been two weeks now and it was obvious that Cyd wasn't coming back. Dixie had tried calling her but Cyd never picked up the phone, she left Cyd plenty of messages but she never heard back from her. In the end Dixie had given up, Cyd clearly didn't want anything to do with her now.

Two weeks and the new woman would be here, she sounded nice but in reality Dixie had been hoping that it would be a man, a man she could handle and there would be no chance of romance. After everything that had happened with Cyd, Dixie couldn't face any more heartbreak, she'd had enough. She knew that Jeff would accuse her of moping about and tell her that she should get back on the dating scene.

Dating was something that Dixie didn't want to get into again, it was safer to stay away as then she wouldn't get hurt. She had told David that she would be glad to have Hannah here, she sounded like a very talented paramedic and someone that would be an asset to the team. Dixie had put her professional head on and told him to arrange the transfer, she just hoped that she was doing the right thing.


	2. Chapter One

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

Dixie surveyed the assembled paramedics that were waiting for her, when she was satisfied that they were all there she began the Monday morning meeting. 'Okay guys, I won't keep you long. I presume that you've checked the rota and you know who you are working with this week. We have another paramedic joining our crew this morning, I hope that you will make her feel welcome. Polly, will you look out for her and bring her to me in my office when she arrives?'

'Of course I will, what's her name?'

'Hannah Darbyshire, she should be here soon.' Polly nodded and Dixie turned back to the other paramedics. 'Don't forget to check your equipment and make sure that everything is working before you leave. Have a good shift everyone.' Most of the crews went to their vehicles and Dixie was left with Jeff and Polly. 'What is this Hannah like?' Jeff sounded curious.

'I don't know, I've never met her, but she comes highly recommended from her previous station.'

'Why did she leave?'

'You're full of questions today Jeff, you'll have to ask her that, assuming she wants to tell you.'

'I will, you can be sure of that, no woman can resist my charms.'

'Could you let the poor woman get here and settle in before you start the inquisition Jeffrey.'

'All right, grumpy woman. Did you get out of the wrong side of the bed this morning?'

'Do you want to clean out every ambulance in this place at the end of the shift Jeffrey?'

'No, it took forever last time.'

'Then keep your comments to yourself.'

'I will, for now anyway. I'm going to check on Dorothy.' Dixie shook her head, Jeff had a name for every ambulance in the station. Nobody knew how he remembered which one was which. Polly smiled at the antics of her colleagues, she sat on the back step of an ambulance to wait for Hannah.

Hannah looked up at the ambulance station that was about to become her new home, she hoped that her new colleagues would be friendly and that she would get on with them. David, her last boss, had told her good things about the Holby crew, he had also written her a glowing reference and he'd understood her need to go somewhere that she could get more experience. Hannah took a deep breath and walked into the garage that housed the vehicles of the Holby team. She looked around for someone that could help her find where she was supposed to go.

Polly stood up when she saw the brunette woman walk into the garage, she was betting on it being Hannah, she looked a bit lost and unsure of where to go. Hannah was shorter than Polly thought she'd be, she looked friendly though. Polly's eyes were drawn to the boots that Hannah wore, they were heavy and looked like something that a person into rock music would wear. Polly made a mental note to ask Hannah about her musical tastes later on. 'Are you Hannah?'

'I am, I'm looking for a boss type person, Kathleen Dixon.'

'Dixie, she hates being called Kathleen, she says it makes her sound old. I'm Polly, Dixie asked me to bring you to her.'

'Okay, I'll remember the name hatred bit.'

'Don't worry, she's very nice, she won't bite.'

'That's good to hear.' Polly smiled, as quiet as Hannah was she looked like a nice person and Polly was looking forward to working with her.

Hannah followed Polly through the ambulance station, she looked curiously at the men and women that were checking and restocking the ambulances. She wondered what the boss of this place was going to be like, David had been very kind and he'd taken Hannah under his wing when she had first joined the team as a technician. Under his tutelage Hannah had progressed and she had passed the paramedic exam first time. Hannah vowed to stay in touch with the people in Yorkshire, some of them had helped Hannah cope at certain times of her life.

Dixie placed the rotas for next week into the file and tucked it away into the filing cabinet, she turned at the sound of a knock on the office door. 'Come in.' Polly poked her head around the door and smiled. 'I found Hannah, I brought her to you like you asked me to.'

'Thanks Polly, can you let Jeff know that I'll be with him shortly?'

'No problem, I'll see you later.' Polly walked out of the door again and Dixie looked up at the woman that was stood in her office. Dixie took in Hannah's appearance, her hair was neatly braided and she was wearing minimal make-up. Her nails were cut short and she looked as if she was ready for a twelve hour shift. She obviously had a few piercings in her ears but some of the earrings had been removed. Dixie was pleased, there had been some paramedics in the past that weren't cut out for the work, Hannah looked as if she was quite capable.

Dixie sensed that Hannah was nervous, coming to a new place was hard. Dixie resolved to try and make Hannah feel at ease. 'Hannah, please, take a seat.'

'Thank you.' Dixie interlocked her fingers over the report that she had been sent from Hannah's boss.

'I understand from this report that you asked for this transfer.'

'I did, I wanted to gain more experience. My last station was quiet and not a lot happened there.'

'It's not like that here, we do get busy and there are days when we're not short of shouts. Do you think you can handle that?'

'I do, I know I've only worked at a small station but I'm ready for this.'

'Good, you'll be working with myself and Jeff this week. I just want to see for myself how you deal with emergency situations and if you need any additional training.'

'Okay, who will I be working with after that?'

'Polly, Simon is just a temporary paramedic from an agency.'

Okay, not a problem, she seems really nice.'

'She is, Polly has a good heart, you won't find a better partner. I'll introduce you to Jeff and then we can get going. Watch out for Jeff and his jokes, they really are quite rubbish.' Dixie was pleased to see a smile form on Hannah's face. 'Good, a smile, don't worry, everyone is nice here.'

'Glad to hear it.'

'Do you have your uniform and a spare set just in case anything happens to it?'

'I do, is there somewhere that I can get changed?'

'I'll have Polly show you the locker room shortly.'

'Thanks, I think I might like it here.' Dixie hoped that she would, she had high hopes for Hannah, she reminded Dixie of Polly, and Polly had grown to be a wonderful paramedic.

Hannah followed Dixie back through the station to one of the few ambulances that were left in the garage. 'How old are you Hannah?'

'Twenty-seven.'

'You're about the same age as Polly, you should come out with us after work, we sometimes go out for a drink after the shift on Friday evening.'

'I just might do that.'

'Good,' Dixie smiled at Hannah and then carried on towards the ambulance. 'Jeff.' Jeff turned around.

'Oh good, a new victim.'

'No Jeffrey, I've already warned Hannah about your jokes.'

'Why do you always do that Dixie?' Hannah looked curiously at Jeff, he seemed nice. 'Morning princess, don't listen to a word Dixie says, my jokes aren't rubbish, they're experimental. Now Dixie's driving on the other hand...'

'Jeffrey, there's still time for me to make you clean out the ambulances again.'

'You see how mean she is to me Hannah, this is slave labour, I'm going to call the union on you.' Hannah laughed, she was already beginning to see that she would like it here. Hannah relaxed, some of the nerves that she'd had since she got up were already disappearing.

Jeff liked Hannah already, she was fitting in despite only being there a short time. Dixie turned to Polly and Hannah. 'Polly, will you take Hannah to the locker room and make sure that she has somewhere to put her things.'

'Will do Dixie.' Polly linked arms with Hannah. 'You can tell me all about yourself on the way, what music you like and so on, I want to know everything.' Jeff smiled at Polly and Hannah, it was about time Polly had someone her own age on the crew. 'What do you think of Hannah?'

'She seems nice, I think she's going to fit in well here.'

'Me too, she's a bit quiet but that should change once she's been here for a few days.'

'I know that look Dixie.'

'What look?'

'The one on your face.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about Jeff.'

'Yes you do Dix, you get that look when you see someone you like the look of. If I didn't know any better I'd say you find our new girl attractive.'

'Don't be stupid Jeff, she's a lot younger than me.'

'So? I noticed you didn't deny it.'

'It doesn't matter Jeff, you know that nothing will ever happen.'

'Why not? This is about what happened with Cyd isn't it?'

'No, I'm just more professional these days, besides she probably has a boyfriend.'

'Come on Dixie, it has been ages since you've had a date, how long will you keep on with this not going on dates thing you've got running? It is okay to notice that women other than Cyd are attractive.'

'Drop it Jeff, we have work to do.' Jeff nodded, Dixie was very stubborn and she wouldn't give in, but there was nothing stopping him finding out a few things about Hannah.

Dixie turned around as Polly brought Hannah back, she was dressed in her uniform now. 'Thank you Polly,' Dixie said.

'No problem, Simon is waiting for me so I'll see you later.' Polly waved and went off to find her partner.

'Are you ready Hannah?' Dixie asked.

'I am.'

'Good, come with me, I want you to meet some of the doctors and nurses in the department, it will make it easier on you when you have to do handovers if you know some of the people already.'

'That makes sense, lead the way.'

'Jeff, can you please make sure we're ready to go?'

'Sure thing princess.' Dixie took Hannah into the emergency department and she went straight to the woman stood by the board with the admissions on.

'Zoe, are you busy?'

'No, what is it?'

'Hannah Darbyshire is our new paramedic, I'm just giving her a bit of an introduction to the staff.'

'Nice to meet you Hannah.'

'You too Zoe, it is all right for me to use your first name, isn't it?'

'Of course it is. Wait, Darbyshire, I was at a conference last week and met a man named Lawrence Darbyshire. He said his daughter was starting at Holby soon, is he your dad?'

'He is, it's a small world.'

'He's a very intelligent man.'

'Thank you, I'll tell him you said so.'

'We'll see you later Zoe, we have some more people to meet.'

'See you later, Hannah, good luck with your first day.'

'Thanks Zoe.' Dixie took Hannah around the rest of the department so she could meet the doctors that weren't busy.

Hannah walked with Dixie out of the department. 'So who did you meet?'

'Zoe, Sam, Dylan, Tom, Tess and Charlie.'

'You have a good memory.'

'I've always had a good memory.'

'What does your dad do? He met Zoe at a conference so he must be a doctor at least.'

'He's a surgeon.'

'A surgeon, did you ever want to be a doctor?'

'No, I've always known what I wanted to be. I got my dream, I'm here and doing the job that I love.'

'Good, glad to hear it.' Hannah smiled and went back to the ambulance station with Dixie.

Dixie's attention was captured by the radio, control had a shout for them.

'Holby control to 3004, over.'

'Go ahead control.'

'RTC on Aberville Road, multiple cars involved, casualties unknown, 3006 are also attending.'

'3004 all received and mobile.' Dixie turned to Hannah. 'Are you ready for your first shout?'

'I'm ready.'

'Good, let's go.' Dixie climbed into the ambulance and started the engine, the sirens and lights soon followed and she drove off in the direction of the accident.

Hannah took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves as Dixie drove them to the accident, she hoped that she would do well enough to prove to Dixie and Jeff that she would be a valuable addition to the team. Hannah knew that she was being watched and that her every action would be taken into consideration as to whether she would end up staying at Holby. Dixie radioed control to let them know that they were arriving at the scene, Hannah looked out of the window and tried to prepare herself to deal with whatever casualties and injuries they found there.


	3. Chapter Two

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews on chapter one, ready for Hannah's first shout?**

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

Dixie parked the ambulance as close as she could to the cars that had crashed, one of the cars had clearly crossed the central barrier and crashed into the front of the other one. 'Okay, Hannah I want you to take the nearest car with me. Jeff, take the car furthest away.' Hannah nodded and followed Dixie to the car, Dixie opened the door and sat by the woman that was in there. 'Hello sweetheart, I'm Dixie and this is Hannah, we're going to help you. What's your name?'

'Alana.'

'All right Alana, where does it hurt darling?'

'My legs, they're stuck.'

'Okay, don't worry, I'm just going to give you some pain relief and then we'll get you out.'

'It's not me I'm worried about, it's my daughter, she disappeared when we crashed, I think she was scared. Please, you must find her.'

'Don't worry, we'll find her. Hannah?'

'Yes Dixie.'

'We need to find the little girl, she could be injured.'

'I'll go.' Hannah sat next to Alana while Dixie put a line in. 'Alana, what's your daughter called?'

'Lauren, if you go in the bag on the floor you'll find a rabbit, Lauren calls him Fluffy, if you have him with you then Lauren will trust you. Please, find her.'

'Don't worry, I will find her.' Hannah put her hand on Alana's shoulder and took the rabbit out of the bag, she hoped that she would be able to find the little girl.

Hannah made her way through into the trees that lined the road, no doubt the accident had scared the little girl and she had run away to hide. 'Lauren, can you hear me? Your mummy sent me to find you, she gave me Fluffy.' Hannah waited a few moments and then called out to Lauren again, she hoped that the little girl wasn't injured and unconscious somewhere. Hannah was about to give up hope when she saw a movement in some bushes. 'Lauren?' Hannah was careful not to move too quickly, she didn't want to frighten the little girl. The bushes moved again and Hannah carefully parted them to find the little girl sat inside. 'Hello, are you Lauren?' The little girl shyly nodded and reached out for the rabbit that Hannah held.

'Fluffy,' she whispered. Hannah handed the rabbit to Lauren. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Hannah, are you hurt?'

'My hand hurts.'

'Shall we go and make it better?' Lauren nodded and Hannah picked her up, she would check her over in the ambulance.

Dixie sat with Alana as the firemen cut open the front of the car so that they could get her out, she had given her enough pain relief to last throughout the cutting but Alana was getting quite worked up over the fact that her daughter was still missing. Jeff came over and stood behind Dixie. 'Dixie, Polly and Simon have taken the other driver to hospital. Where's Hannah?'

'She's trying to find the little girl from this car.'

'Oh, do you need me to do anything?'

'Stay here, we'll be ready to get Alana to the ambulance soon. I just hope Hannah is back by then.'

'Don't worry Dix, I'm sure she will be.'

'You're right.' Dixie tried to put aside the worry that she felt and got herself ready for moving Alana to the ambulance, she busied herself with checking the spinal board and equipment as a way of keeping her hands busy.

Hannah carefully carried Lauren into the ambulance and checked her over, she was aware that Alana would want to know that her daughter had been found but Hannah wanted to ensure that there was nothing wrong with Lauren first. Hannah wrapped the little girl in a survival blanket as she was a little bit cold. Once she was satisfied that Lauren wasn't seriously injured Hannah knelt down in front of her. 'I just have to go and see my friend, I won't be long, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Good girl.' Hannah stepped off the ambulance and asked one of the policemen to look after Lauren for her, she took a deep breath and went to find Dixie.

Dixie looked around at the sound of Hannah's voice calling her. 'Did you find Lauren?'

'I did, she's in the ambulance, one of the policemen is looking after her.'

'Good work, well done.'

'I'd like to tell Alana.'

'Go ahead.' Dixie let Hannah take her place next to Alana and she watched as Hannah told her that she'd found her daughter.

Hannah took Alana's hand as she sat with her. 'Did you find Lauren, tell me you found her.'

'I did.'

'Is she okay, she's not hurt?'

'No, a few scratches from the bushes and a graze on her hand and knee but other than that she's all right.'

'Thank you, thank you so much.'

'You're welcome, she's a lovely kid.' Hannah stepped back so Dixie and Jeff could strap Alana onto the board to protect her spine. Once she was fully secured they took her to the ambulance and Hannah got in first, she sat down and put Lauren on her knee. 'What is wrong with my mummy?'

'She's not very well, we're going to see the nice doctors at the hospital and they will make her better.' Hannah watched Dixie climb into the back and put the brakes on the trolley. Jeff closed the doors and climbed into the front of the ambulance, he started the engine and moved off towards the hospital.

Dixie filled in the paperwork for Alana, she heard Lauren whispering to Hannah.'Who is that lady?'

'That's Dixie, she's helping your mummy.'

'Who's he?' Lauren pointed to the front of the ambulance.

'That's Jeff.'

'Is that his job, does he drive people around?'

'I'm the hero, princess, I save all the pretty girls like you,' Jeff said from the front. Lauren looked like she was thinking about something.

'Does that mean you saved Hannah and Dixie too, they are pretty.' Dixie smiled at Lauren, the little girl was very curious, she would be very intelligent when she was older. 'I had to save Dixie from the wrong side of the bed by telling her my jokes.'

'Are you two married?'

'No, sweetheart, Jeff is my friend and we share a house, but we're not married.' Dixie looked at Hannah who was trying not to laugh, she quickly averted her gaze or she would not be able to keep her composure.

Hannah took Lauren into the emergency department at Holby, Dixie and Jeff followed with Alana and took care of the handover to the emergency team. Hannah had taken the number for Alana's husband from Dixie and approached the man at the reception desk. 'Are you Noel?'

'I am, what can I do for you?'

'This is Lauren, her mum is currently in resus and we need to track her dad down, this is his number.' Noel took the number from Hannah and placed it by the phone. 'You're Hannah, the new paramedic.'

'I am, nice to meet you.' Hannah used her free hand to shake the one that Noel held out.

'Nice to meet you too Hannah, I'll get on this straight away.'

'Thank you. One question, where's paeds?'

'Through the double doors, then take the first door on the left.'

'Thanks Noel.'

'You're welcome.' Hannah left the reception desk and took Lauren to the paeds section of the emergency department, there was a man inside and he turned when Hannah entered. 'Hello, can I help you?'

'I was wondering if you could take a look at Lauren, she's had a bit of a rough day.'

'Hello Lauren, I'm Tom, what happened to you?'

'I fell over.'

'Come on sweetie, I believe I have a magic plaster here somewhere.' Hannah sat Lauren on the bed and watched as Tom cleaned up her injuries.

Jeff walked through the ED, Dixie had gone to take the trolley back to the ambulance, his attention was caught by a man at the reception desk. 'I'm looking for my daughter and my wife, I received a phone call telling me that they are here after being in a car accident.'

'What are their names?'

'Alana and Lauren Robinson.'

'It's all right Noel, I'll take it.' The man turned to Jeff. 'I was part of the crew that was called out to your wife and daughter.'

'Lauren is in paeds with Hannah,' Noel interjected.

'Cheers Noel.' Jeff opened the door to paeds and was met by Hannah holding the hand of the little girl, the minute she saw her dad Lauren ran to him.

'Daddy!'

'Is she all right?'

'She's fine, nothing that a plaster won't solve.' Hannah smiled at Lauren and her father.

'Thank you, all of you. Could you take me to my wife?'

'I'll take him,' Tom said.

'Hannah found me daddy, she helped me feel better.'

'What do we say to Hannah?'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, look after Fluffy okay, can you do that?' Lauren nodded and Hannah hugged her. Jeff and Hannah waved at the little girl and went back to the ambulance station.

Dixie and Polly were sat together in the rec room when Hannah and Jeff came back. Hannah's phone rang as she and Jeff entered the building. 'It's David, my previous boss, he'll want to know how my first day is going. I'll be in soon.' Dixie looked behind Jeff when he came in.

'Where's Hannah?'

'Her other boss called, she's talking to him now.'

'Right, while she's not here, how do we think she is fitting in?'

'She's lovely,' Polly jumped in quickly. 'She likes the same music as me, she's a Muse fan, she plays four instruments. Her mother made her take ballroom dancing lessons until she was sixteen when she quit them to go to college.'

'Polly, take a breath.' Jeff smiled at Polly's enthusiasm.

'I think Polly likes our new colleague, Jeff.'

'I know someone who definitely likes our colleague, right Dixie, maybe it's those cat-like green eyes.'

'Shut up Jeffrey.' Dixie glared at Jeff, she wished he would let it go.

Polly looked between Dixie and Jeff. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing Polly, Jeff just mentioned that Hannah is quite attractive and I agreed, that's all.' Polly knew that Dixie was a lesbian, though she'd never heard Dixie mention anything about a girlfriend or partner. According to Jeff, Dixie hadn't been on a date since something happened with Cyd and it had hurt her quite badly, Dixie had been unusually subdued around that time so maybe Jeff was right. 'Perhaps we should drop it Jeff, Dixie doesn't want to talk about it. Besides Hannah is coming back.' Polly made room for Hannah on the sofa that she was sat on. 'Is your boss satisfied that we're looking after you?'

'Don't worry Polly, I've told him that everyone is very nice.'

'Good. I'm glad because we like you.'

'Thank you, I like you all as well.'

'We should do something to celebrate your first week.'

'I know,' Jeff said. 'On Saturday we can have pizza and an evening of Wii gaming at our house.' Dixie gave Jeff a sideways look. 'Come on, it will be fun. Are you in everyone?'

'Okay, I am, if only to keep an eye on you Jeffrey.'

'Polly, Hannah?'

'Yes, definitely. Come on Hannah, please say yes.' Polly pleaded with Hannah to come to the little party, she really wanted to get to know her better.

'Okay, I'd love to.'

'Give me your address princess and I'll come and pick you up.'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'No worries.'

'Okay, come on everyone, back to work, break time is over.' Polly placed her cup in the bin and followed everyone out of the rec room, hopefully they would all have fun on Saturday.


	4. Chapter Three

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews, I am very grateful you're still reading. Here we go with the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

Polly smiled when she saw Hannah come into the locker room. 'Nice to see you again Hannah, are you ready for another day?'

'I am.'

'Jeff and his terrible jokes didn't scare you away then?'

'He's not that bad, I admit that his jokes need a lot of work but I've worked with worse people.'

'That's true, at least he's not always trying it on with us.'

'Yeah, I remember at university there was this guy in the bar that always tried it on with the younger women. He was very creepy.'

'You went to university?' Polly had never been to uni, she'd wanted to but it had never worked out that way.

'I did, I was going to go straight into a technician position but my dad thought it would be a good idea to get an education first.'

'Your dad sounds like a smart man.'

'He is, he's a surgeon so he should be. I like to think that I take after him.'

'How's that?'

'A love of learning and experiencing new things.'

'Hannah, what was it like at university?'

'Different, it is a place you will either love or hate. I changed a lot there, became more comfortable with who I am.'

'How do you mean?'

'It was the first proper time that I was away from my parents and able to develop as a person, my own person. I got my first tattoo while I was at university too.'

'You have a tattoo?'

'Actually, I have six.'

'Six, wait until I tell Jeff that, he thinks he's so tough because he has one. Does it hurt?'

'It does depend on where you have it and your own pain threshold but for the most part it is not as bad as people think.'

'Can I see them? They're not in any places that are going to make me blush are they?'

'If you want to. Don't worry, they're not in places that involve me taking private clothing off.'

'Oh good.'

'Do you want to see them now?' Polly nodded and Hannah slipped off her coat, she pulled up the sleeve of her t-shirt and revealed a pentagram with roses threaded through it. 'Wow, that's beautiful, are you a witch?'

'I like to think that I am more spiritual. Next.' Hannah turned and lifted up the other sleeve.

'A dragon, it has flames and everything. That's so impressive.'

'The next ones are on my back. I have to get changed anyway.' Hannah lifted her t-shirt off and turned around. Two blue butterflies sat on Hannah's left shoulder and an angel on her right shoulder. At the base of her back was a raven in full flight. 'They're amazing, real works of art. Where's the last one?'

'One minute.' Hannah put her white t-shirt on and the green paramedic shirt on over the top, she slipped off her boots and then the sock off her right foot. 'What are those flowers?'

'Cherry blossom. They grow in Japan, I got it as a reminder to live life to the fullest and make the most of it.'

'They're lovely.'

'Thank you, perhaps you could say that to my mother, she was scandalised when I came back with a tattoo.'

'I think they're wonderful.' Hannah smiled and finished changing into her uniform, she was glad that Polly liked her tattoos.

Hannah and Polly walked out into the main area of the garage, Jeff was waiting for them. 'Where have you two been?'

'Hannah showed me her tattoos, she has six of them.'

'Six? She has six of them?'

'Yes Jeff, six of them.'

'One was bad enough for me, how on earth did you get six Hannah?'

'Easily, if you want them enough then you'll have them.'

'How did you deal with the pain?'

'A bit like childbirth, I breathed through it.'

'You are one tough woman.' Hannah smiled, Jeff sounded like he was very impressed.

Dixie came out of her office and saw Polly, Jeff and Hannah waiting for her and they looked as if they were in deep conversation. 'What are you talking about?'

'Jeff is jealous of Hannah's tattoos, she has more than him you see.'

'I am not jealous.' Polly giggled at Jeff's put out expression.

'He is.'

'How many times do I have to tell you, I am not.'

'Okay children,' Dixie said. 'Do I have to separate you two and give you detention?'

'No Dixie,' Jeff and Polly chorused together.

'Good, can we at least try and behave like we are in a professional working environment.' Polly waved at them all and went off to join her partner. 'Jeff, is the ambulance ready?'

'Yep, Dorothy is ready.'

'Excellent, come on then, I believe we have work to do.' Dixie was surprised that Hannah had tattoos, she didn't seem the type, she pushed down the little voice in her head that was telling her she wanted to see them.

Hannah's attention was caught by Dixie talking to her. 'I want you to take the lead with casualties today, I'll be with you while you're treating them but you'll be in charge. Are you okay with that?'

'No problem, I can do that.'

'All right, I'm not testing you, I promise.'

'I understand, I'm the new girl, you want to see what I can do.'

'Got it in one.'

'Question, why does Jeff call the ambulance Dorothy?'

'Because he's a bit loony.'

'Hey, I heard that.' Jeff shouted from the back of the ambulance. Hannah and Dixie laughed and Dixie picked up the radio as control called them.

'Holby control to 3004.'

'3004 receiving, over.'

'Elderly male collapsed with chest pains, eight Taverner Road, Farmead Estate.'

'3004 all received and mobile.' Dixie put the radio back on her belt and turned to Hannah. 'I had hoped to leave this estate until later on in the week, it can be a bit rough and I won't hold it against you if you want to give this one a miss.'

'No, I should probably get it over with.'

'Okay, we'll look after you, don't worry Hannah.'

'I'm not worried.' Dixie nodded and Hannah climbed into the ambulance, Hannah hoped that Dixie was convinced.

Dixie talked to Hannah as Jeff drove them to the shout. 'For every shout that is genuine we get two that are hoaxes from this estate. The problem is that we can't be sure which ones are hoaxes and which ones aren't.'

'I understand.'

'Just stick with me and you'll be all right.'

'Okay ladies, we're here.' Jeff pulled up at the kerb and Dixie grabbed the pack from the ambulance.

'Jeff can you make sure we're ready to leave, just in case.' Dixie gave a sideways look at the yobs that were stood nearby.

'Of course I will, no problem princess.'

'Come on Hannah.' Dixie looked up at the boarded up house in front of her and Hannah and sighed, she really was fed up of the hoax calls that came from this estate. 'We'll check the back just to make sure.'

'All right.' Dixie looked to make sure that Hannah was following her, she didn't want to leave her alone while those idiots were hanging about.

Hannah followed Dixie to the back of the house, she was quite disgusted by the state of this place and felt sorry for the decent people that had to live there. 'It doesn't look like anyone is here, have you ever seen anything like this before, Hannah?'

'I've seen run down estates before but this is beyond that, how can anyone live like this?'

'You'd be surprised, the yobs that cause the trouble are dumped here because nowhere else will take them. Come on, there's no one here, I'll report the hoax to control when we're out of here.' Hannah and Dixie went back to the ambulance, Dixie was about to place the kit back in the ambulance when one of the yobs started whistling. 'Hey gorgeous, you with the braid, I think I might need CPR, do you fancy putting those lips of yours to good use?' The yob made an obscene gesture at Hannah and she just bowed her head, trying her best to ignore them.

Dixie was not pleased, she knew very well that they had made the hoax call and now they were making disgusting comments to one of her staff. 'I hope you're proud of yourself and the total mess that you're making of your life.'

'Dixie, leave it, it's okay.'

'She's a posh bird, we'll break her in, right lads, show her what a real man can do.'

'No, it's not okay, it is disgusting, I don't know how they think that they can talk to people like that.'

'I know, let's drop it, besides I don't think this is the type of place that we want to hang around.'

'True, it isn't.' Dixie suddenly felt herself pulled towards the ambulance by the front of her uniform and she found herself face to face with Hannah. 'Hannah, what is going on?' Dixie looked around when she heard a noise behind her and saw a brick on the ground where she had been stood a few seconds ago, she turned back to look at Hannah. 'Thanks.'

'No problem, I could hardly let you get hit by that brick now could I?'

'I guess not.' Hannah let go of Dixie, unaware of what her simple action had made Dixie feel. Dixie busied herself putting the kit back in the ambulance, being pressed up against Hannah like that had set her heart beating very strangely. Dixie climbed in the front seat and tried ignore the suggestive looks that Jeff was giving her, she picked up the radio and reported the hoax call, she had to do something to make herself feel more normal.

Hannah made herself comfortable in the back of the ambulance, Dixie was on the radio informing control about the hoax call. She had no idea what had just happened, one minute she was talking to Dixie and then the next the brick was flying through the air and there had only been a split second to react. Hannah was still thinking about everything that had happened when they arrived back at the station, she was glad that she had some experience of the worst area of Holby, it was better to get it out of the way.

Jeff closed the door of the ambulance behind him, Hannah had gone off to the rec room to get herself a drink. 'I saw what happened back there Dixie.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I'm talking about Hannah saving you from getting your head bashed in by a brick.'

'What do you want me to say Jeff?'

'I want you to admit that you like her. I saw your reaction when she pulled you to her.'

'What, you couldn't have, and there was nothing to see.'

'Side mirror Dixie, it showed me everything.'

'Shut up Jeff, you're barking up the wrong tree.'

'Fine, but you could at least talk to her and thank her properly.' Jeff smiled when Dixie scowled at him, he had got under her skin and that meant he was right, she did like Hannah.

Dixie went to the rec room, Jeff might be annoying, but he was right, she did need to talk to Hannah and say thank you properly. 'Hey Hannah, can I have a word?'

'Sure, what about?'

'About what happened at Farmead.'

'Oh, is everything okay?'

'Yes, it's nothing to worry about. Though I should be asking you that.' Dixie sat next to Hannah. 'I don't think I was grateful enough to you earlier, it was just the shock. It isn't every day that I get bricks thrown at me, I should be used to it by now but I'm not. I supposed it is stupid to think that people will change.'

'It's not stupid, you have hope and that's always a good thing.'

'Do you think so?'

'I do, if we didn't have hope then there would be nothing left.'

'Perhaps you're right. Just as long as you don't think that I'm not grateful for what you did.'

'I don't think that.'

'Okay, good. Are you all right? Farmead is tough estate, not all of Holby is like that.'

'It is just one area, I'm not going to let it drive me away, I'm starting to like it here and I see no reason why I should let those yobs make me leave.'

'Good woman. If you ever need to talk about anything though you know where to find me.'

'I know, thanks Dixie.'

'You're welcome.' Dixie picked up the radio as another shout came through. 'Come on Hannah, no rest for the wicked.' Dixie accepted the shout and hoped that it wouldn't be another hoax call, they really did make her depressed about the state of the world. She was pleased that Hannah wasn't going to leave after the Farmead incident, she admired her strength, ignoring those yobs must have been difficult. Dixie smiled, she was starting to feel like a schoolgirl with a crush.


	5. Chapter Four

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

******************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

Jeff pulled up outside a nice looking house in a smarter area of Holby, Hannah was relieved that there weren't any yobs hanging around this place, she'd had enough of them for one day. Dixie grabbed the medical pack and followed Hannah up the garden path, she rang the bell and an elderly woman answered the door. 'Thank goodness you're here, it's my husband, he's not feeling very well.'

'Okay, where is he?'

'In the lounge.' Hannah followed the woman into the lounge, her husband was sat in a chair.

'Hello, I'm Hannah and that's Dixie, what's your name?'

'Derek and my wife is Lilly.'

'Nice to meet you Derek, Lilly is a lovely name, your wife tells me that you're not feeling very well.'

'My chest hurts and so does my arm. You're a pretty one.'

'My husband is a terrible flirt, please do ignore him.'

'That's all right, it is not often I get compliments from such a distinguished gentleman. Is there anything else you are feeling that I should know about?'

'I'm struggling to breathe and my stomach hurts.' Hannah noticed that he was sweating and his pulse was irregular and quite weak.

'I'm just going to give you some aspirin, it will help you to feel better.'

'What's wrong with me?' Hannah looked at Dixie, she thought that she should tell him the truth but it might make him worse. Dixie nodded and Hannah took that as permission to tell him. 'You're in the early stages of having a heart attack. We need to get you into hospital as quickly as we can.'

'I won't die, will I?'

'No, like I said you are still in the very early stages, your wife did the right thing calling us.' The man nodded and Hannah turned to his wife.'Do you want to come with us? There is enough room for you in the ambulance.'

'I do, I don't want to leave him alone, we've been married for fifty years.' Hannah smiled, it was always nice to hear something like that.

'That's lovely, I hope I have the pleasure of being married to someone for that long one day.' Dixie and Hannah helped Derek into the ambulance and Hannah linked him up to the ECG machine straight away.

Dixie watched Hannah work, she was in complete control of the situation, she had made Derek and Lilly feel at ease almost immediately. Dixie looked at the readout from the ECG, Hannah's instinct was spot on, Derek was in the early stages of a heart attack. 'Hannah, good call, you were right. We'll be at Holby in five minutes.'

'Thanks Dixie.' Hannah turned to Derek and his wife. 'It won't be long until we get you sorted out, don't worry, the doctors at Holby are very good.' Hannah watched over Derek as she completed his paperwork, she wasn't sure what the doctors at Holby would be like and how they would treat her. She had met them briefly earlier but she still didn't know them all that well. Hannah felt nervous, she was going to have to tell the doctors everything about the patient and she hoped that she had everything they needed to take care of Derek, she just wanted to do her job well.

Hannah jumped out of the ambulance when it stopped, she started to wheel Derek into the emergency department, her nerves were getting worse as she approached the reception area. 'Dixie, do you think that you should take care of the handover, the doctors know you better than they do me.'

'No, I don't, this is your patient Hannah, finish the job.'

'Okay, I will.' Hannah nodded, Dixie had a point and she really wanted to see it through to the end, she took a deep breath and walked over to the doctor that approached them. 'What have you got for me?'

'Nice to see you again Zoe.'

'You too Hannah.'

'This is Derek, sixty-four, pains in his chest and left arm, the ECG revealed he was suffering from the early stages of a heart attack. He's had a dose of aspirin and GTN spray and his GCS has been fifteen throughout.'

'Thanks Hannah.' Zoe took the paperwork and ECG reading from Hannah and they helped Derek to shift onto the bed.

'You're in good hands Derek, they'll take care of you now.'

'Thank you Hannah, for getting me here.'

'You're welcome. Take care of yourself.'

'You too, take care out there.' Hannah smiled and left resus, she took one last look at Derek through the doors, they had got him in early, he should be fine. Hannah and Dixie took the trolley back to the ambulance.

Dixie and Hannah found Jeff and Polly waiting for them in the garage. 'I believe we've earned a coffee break.'

'Jeffrey, we've only been on two shouts.'

'So, we're not on one now and that means it is time for coffee.'

'All right, go on, bring me one back too.' Dixie waited until Jeff and Polly had gone to get the coffee before she started talking to Hannah. 'You've done well today, the Farmead Estate has scared off many a paramedic in the past. Stopping me from getting hit by a brick is a way to get into my good books. I really do have to thank you properly for that.'

'You can just owe me one.' Dixie raised her eyebrow, she hadn't been expecting Hannah to say that.

'I'm joking, I would do it again if I had to.'

'The way you dealt with that elderly couple was perfect, just don't be so reticent about dealing with the doctors, they don't bite.'

'I just don't know them yet, it can be intimidating talking to people you don't know, I appreciated the straight talking though.'

'Pardon?'

'The telling me to get in there and do it bit.'

'Sometimes I can be a bit bossy, you will tell me if I get too bossy won't you?'

'I will, but it was just what I needed at the time.'

'You're a skilled paramedic Hannah, once you've found your feet you'll be just fine.'

'Thanks Dixie.' Hannah smiled and Dixie quickly looked in the opposite direction, she was trying not to realise that Hannah was pretty when she smiled.

Jeff handed Dixie her coffee, he figured that now was a good time to question Hannah and find out a few things about her. He hadn't had the chance yesterday but now they had some downtime and he was going to use it to his advantage. 'So Hannah, we've barely had a chance to get to know each other, can I ask you some questions?'

'Sure, as long as you don't ask me can you date me.' Jeff glared at Dixie when she laughed.

'She knows you too well already Jeffrey.'

'As if I would do that. Do you have a boyfriend?'

'No, I don't, I'm single.'

'Interesting, what's your preference, men, women, or both?'

'Jeffrey, leave the poor woman alone.'

'What, it's a valid question, how are we meant to get her a date if we don't know who she likes?'

'It's okay Dixie,' Hannah said. 'That is for me to know and you never to find out.'

'Spoilsport, typical women, can't get a straight answer from any of them.'

'Need I remind you that you are surrounded by three women Jeffrey Collier, if you're not careful I will set Hannah and Polly on you.'

'Please do, I could use some female attention.' Dixie shook her head, Jeff was harmless but he really did act like a child at times.

Polly watched Jeff try to find out some things about Hannah, she wasn't giving much away about herself. Jeff's question about her sexuality had been quite invasive, Polly decided that she would move the conversation away from that and towards Saturday. 'Hannah, are you looking forward to Saturday?'

'Yes, very much so. We're still playing right?'

'Yes, we are,' Jeff jumped in. 'Polly are you going to be on my team?' Polly looked at Jeff, she was usually on his team whenever they played games.

'Not this time, I think I will be on Hannah's team.'

'You're abandoning me?'

'Sorry Jeff, Hannah is going to be my partner so I think we need to work together.'

'She's got you there Jeffrey, I think it is a good idea, it will give you a chance to get to know each other better.' Dixie smiled sweetly.

'What is it with the women teaming up against me?'

'I'll bring my remotes with me, I have a Wii at home. I think I will bring some games with me too, has anyone tried zumba or just dance?' Hannah asked. Polly watched Dixie's eyes light up. 'Hey Jeffrey, I think I would quite like to see you zumba, see if you have any rhythm.'

'If I have to dance then so do you Miss Dixon.'

'Bring it on.' Polly linked arms with Hannah, she really was looking forward to playing on Saturday, Jeff doing zumba was likely to be very funny.

Hannah was happy, she was getting closer to her colleagues, David had been right about the Holby team. They were professional when they needed to be but they knew how to have fun too. Dixie was very supportive, Hannah appreciated her straight-forward approach to things, if something needed to be said then Dixie would say it. Polly was a sweet girl, she was definitely looking forward to working with her when this week was over. Hannah would miss Jeff and Dixie and working with them but she understood that Polly needed a full time partner and she didn't want to break up the partnership that Jeff and Dixie had, they were clearly firm friends. She wondered about them, they lived together and yet they weren't married or together as a couple. They both appeared to be single, Hannah didn't want to pry too much, Jeff and Dixie were happy as they were and that was their business.

The end of the day soon arrived and Hannah had said goodbye to Polly, Jeff and Dixie, she got the bus home and put the kettle on the minute she walked in. She settled herself down on the sofa with a cup of tea. Hannah picked up her phone when it rang. 'Hi James.'

'Hannah, how is your first week going?'

'It's going well, everyone is very nice and welcoming.'

'Are you sure? I can come to you and beat them up.'

'No, James, really, everything is fine. I know you're one of my best friends but you don't have to offer to beat people up.'

'So they're being nice to you?'

'Yes, I've been invited to Jeff and Dixie's house on Saturday night, supposedly to celebrate my first week at Holby. I think they just want to learn more about me.'

'That's good, isn't it? At least they are interested in you.'

'True. How is Anna?'

'She's good, she's not here at the minute as she has gone to meet her mum for a coffee.'

'Are you still going to ask her to marry you?'

'Yes, this weekend, it is all arranged.'

'Good, she's a lovely woman.'

'I wish that my mother thought so, she looks down on her because she isn't wealthy.'

'What a load of rubbish, this isn't the dark ages, you can marry whoever you want to.'

'I know, I still think that our parents want us to get married.'

'Now that would be weird.'

'Yes it would, you are in a league of your own Hannah and one day you will find the perfect person for you.'

'I know.'

'I have to go, I want to check the restaurant reservation for Friday.'

'Don't worry, she won't say no.'

'I hope you're right.'

'Call me the minute that she says yes.'

'Goodbye Hannah.'

'Bye James.' Hannah put the phone down and turned her mind to more practical matters, she had to sort out her clean uniform for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter Five

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews, I'm feeling nice... hmm, you might hate someone in this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

Hannah finished the braid that she was putting in her hair and closed the door to her locker, she was glad that she had reached Friday without too much drama. Polly came into the locker room and stashed her bag in her own locker. 'Hi Hannah.'

'Morning Polly.'

'Dixie asked me to tell you that she wants to see you in her office.'

'Okay.' Polly saw the look on Hannah's face.

'Don't worry, she just wants to talk through the week with you, she did it with me when I had my first week here.'

'Oh, good. Thanks Polly.'

'No problem.'

'I'd better not keep her waiting, I'll see you later.'

'See you later Hannah.' Hannah left the locker room and made her way to Dixie's office.

Dixie filed away the reports that she had been reading, she sat in her chair and straightened a few things on her desk. There was a light knock on the door and Dixie looked up. 'Come in,' she called, Dixie knew that it would be Hannah knocking on the door, she just wanted to have a chat with her about how she thought the week had gone. 'You wanted to see me?'

'I do, don't look so worried, I'm not going to bite you Hannah.'

'That's good to hear.' Dixie waited until Hannah sat down before she started talking.

'This is the end of your first week, how do you think that it has gone?'

'I think it has gone all right, not too bad anyway.'

'I'll tell you what I think, you are very professional and have a great deal of skill, you've fitted in well with the team and I think you are going to make a wonderful addition. I've even had the ED docs telling me that they like you and they very rarely do that.'

'Thank you, it really is nice to hear that compliments like that.'

'I mean it, ask anyone, I do not say anything unless I mean it. Do you wish to ask me anything?'

'Am I staying?' Dixie laughed and smiled at Hannah.

'You are, if you want to stay.'

'I'd love to.'

'Excellent, are you coming tomorrow night? Jeff has been bugging me to find out.'

'I am, it'll be nice to let my hair down.'

'Good, that's settled, maybe Jeff will leave me alone now.'

'Thanks Dixie, for everything.'

'You're welcome, I'll be out shortly.' Dixie watched Hannah until she left her office.

Hannah found Polly waiting for her when she came out of Dixie's office. 'What happened? Are you staying?'

'I am, everything is all right.'

'See, I knew Dixie likes you, you wouldn't still be here if she didn't.'

'That's reassuring, I think.'

'Come on Hannah, I need a coffee.'

'I like that idea.' Hannah followed Polly across the station and into the rec room where they helped themselves to a coffee.

'You are coming tomorrow night, aren't you?'

'Let me guess, Jeff asked you to ask me.'

'He did, how did you know?'

'He asked Dixie too, is there a reason that he wants me there so badly?'

'He just wants to get to know you better, we all do, there isn't much time for that in this job.'

'Okay, I understand.'

'Shall we go and see the man himself, put him out of his misery?'

'Yes, before he asks anyone else to ask me.' Hannah let Polly link arms with her, she had got used to Polly and her spontaneous hugs and arm linking, she quite liked it. Polly was very quickly becoming a friend, Hannah was happy because everything was turning out all right.

Polly and Hannah walked arm in arm across the station when someone called Hannah's name, Hannah turned and paled instantly. 'Mother.'

'I'll get straight to the point, we are having a dinner party tomorrow evening and your presence is expected. The Masons and their son are going to be there.'

'I cannot, I promised Jeff and Dixie that I would go their house tomorrow evening.'

'Who are these people? Why are they more important than the Masons? What kind of name is Dixie?'

'They are my colleagues.'

'I do not understand why you are being so stubborn about this. James Mason will inherit the family business one day, you will be the lady of a very large house if you marry him.'

'Mother, we have had this discussion, I will not be marrying James Mason, he is my friend and that is all. He has Anna and is very happy with her. I don't want to be the type of woman that sits at home all day and does nothing. That's your life, not mine.'

'It is the life of a Darbyshire woman, why can't you just accept that?'

'Because I don't want that life, I want to make a difference in the world and help people. I want to choose the person that I love too.'

'This is a lesbian thing, isn't it?' Hannah's mother looked behind Hannah at Polly. 'Are you sleeping with her?' Polly practically choked on her coffee.

'Mother, I am not a lesbian, I'm bisexual and I'm not sleeping with Polly, she's a friend.'

'I don't care, you sleep with women, it's disgusting. You either come to the dinner party tomorrow night or never speak to me again.'

'Fine, if that's how you want it. I'll be going to Jeff and Dixie's tomorrow night whether you like it or not.'

'Fine, wait until I tell your father, he will make you do as I ask.' Hannah watched her mother leave, she hoped that Polly wouldn't judge her on what she had just found out.

Polly was stunned, Hannah's mother was a horrible woman. Polly placed her hand on Hannah's shoulder. 'Are you all right?'

'I'm okay, really.'

'Don't take this the wrong way but your mother is horrible, how could she say that to you?'

'It's okay Polly, I'm used to it. I hope you're not bothered by what you have just found out about me.'

'Are you planning to hit on me?'

'No, Polly, you're not my type.'

'I'm not?'

'You sound disappointed. Allow me to explain, you are straight and date males, correct?'

'I do.'

'You are very beautiful and attractive Polly, but you are straight and I would not want you to be anything other than yourself.'

'Oh, I see.'

'You don't seem too shocked about all this.'

'I have experience with friends that are lesbian and gay. It doesn't bother me Hannah, I like you, you're a nice person and that's all that matters.'

'I wish you could explain that to my mother.'

'Don't worry about it, tomorrow night will make you feel better.' Polly hugged Hannah and they walked off together to prepare themselves for the day ahead.

Jeff couldn't believe what he had just heard, he thought that Hannah's mother coming to see her would be a good thing and then that woman had destroyed that viewpoint by being seriously horrible to Hannah. He was glad that Hannah had stood up to her and told her that she wouldn't be going to that stupid dinner party. She was trying to set Hannah up with someone like it was still the dark ages. The fact that Hannah is bisexual had come as a surprise, he didn't know what to do with that information now that he had it. It did mean that maybe there was hope for Dixie and Hannah to get together someday.

Hannah sat down on the bench in the locker room, she couldn't believe that her mother had shown up here and said all of those things. She was glad that there had been so few people in the garage to hear that outburst. She was still musing when Jeff came in. 'Is everything all right princess?'

'Yeah, I'm all right.'

'Are you sure? If it helps I heard everything out there.'

'You heard everything that my mother said?'

'I did, don't worry princess, I will take everything that I heard to my grave.'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'Do you want to talk about it?'

'I had a so-called perfect childhood, the expensive education and private lessons in music, dancing and swimming. I wanted for nothing as a child, everything that I wanted I got. As I got older I started thinking about wanting a career, a paramedic came into school to talk about a career in the medical services and from then on I decided that it was what I wanted to be. I enrolled into college and took classes that enabled me to go and study the right things, now here I am. My mother wasn't happy but my father supported me, I like to think that he is proud of me.'

'I'm sure that he is. You've done well here, impressing Dixie is no small feat.'

'The thing is, I hated the expectation that was placed on me, I had to grow up and be a good girl, wear the pretty dresses and go to the ball. My mother wanted me to turn into someone that would be a good wife and sit at home all day meeting with the other women and gossiping. She was furious when I told her that I was giving up the dancing lessons to focus on college. It was even worse when she found out I was dating a woman at university, someone told her, I don't know who did it but she didn't speak to me for the longest time. She still thinks that it is abnormal.'

'Don't worry about it, she said she was going to tell your father, what will he do?'

'Nothing, he hates those dinner parties as much as I do.'

'Don't worry, you're coming to us for the evening and that is that.'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'No problem princess.' Jeff hugged Hannah as Dixie walked in.

'Is everything okay?'

'Yes Dixie, really I'm okay. I'm just going to go and get a drink.' Hannah left the room, she hoped that she had sounded convincing. The comments from her mother had hurt, they always did, Hannah tried to toughen herself up against them but they always cut her right to the bone.

Dixie wasn't convinced, she turned to Jeff and folded her arms. 'What is going on?'

'Hannah just had a run in with her mother, she's a nasty woman, trying to force Hannah into an arranged marriage and a life she doesn't want. Do you think we can keep her out of the station? I heard everything Dix, Hannah might pretend that she is okay but I think she needs cheering up.'

'Okay, she's coming for a drink with us tonight and to ours tomorrow night, we can cheer her up.'

'She's coming tomorrow night?'

'Yes.'

'Excellent.'

'You sound very happy about that Jeff, what are you up to?'

'Nothing.'

'Right, sure, I know you're up to something.'

'I am not.' Dixie snorted, she knew that Jeff was up to something no matter how many times he denied it.


	7. Chapter Six

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews, I really do appreciate your support :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six.**

Hannah was relieved when Friday evening came along, it had been a busy week and she could finally let her hair down. She undid her braid and brushed her hair out, it was longer than everyone thought. Hannah had asked Polly what everyone wore to the pub and she was happy to hear that they wore casual clothing. She had stood before her wardrobe the evening before and picked out what she wanted to wear. She had eventually picked her favourite jeans, a sleeveless top with a skull and crossbones on it and her new rock boots.

Hannah stood in front of the mirror and put all of her earrings back in, six pairs in all, added spiky bracelets and her lace choker. A studded belt finished the look. She lined her eyes with eyeliner and black shadow then added some mascara. Once she was done she added some dark purple lipstick and sprayed some perfume on her wrists and neck.

Hannah didn't see any point in denying who she was, it was better that the hospital staff learn who she was and that she would not change for anyone. She had tried to be girly and what passed for normal in this world and all it had done was make her unhappy. From that moment on Hannah had dressed as she pleased.

Polly came in as Hannah finished putting her make up on. 'Hannah, are you ready?'

'I am.' Hannah turned around and Polly's jaw dropped open.

'Wow, nobody is going to recognise you, you look like a rock star.'

'Is it too much?'

'No, I like it. I am going to have to go shopping with you. I want to know where you get all of your stuff from.'

'Okay, it would be nice to have some company.'

'Fab, let me know when you are going again. Come on Hannah, Jeff and Dixie are waiting for us.'

'I don't know what they're going to think of me now, I look a lot different than they have seen me so far.'

'Don't worry, they will be fine with it.'

'I hope so.' Polly hugged Hannah and they walked into the pub together.

Dixie and Jeff sat together in the pub, they had taken their usual table, it had been the scene of many discussions and drinking sessions over the years. Polly had been a welcome addition to the team and often provided a much needed third party to split Jeff and Dixie up when they started getting too into the discussions. Jeff stretched and looked at Dixie, she was in her own world. 'Dixie, you look preoccupied.'

'No, I don't.'

'You do. Is this about Hannah?'

'Not everything is about Hannah, Jeff.'

'I don't know what your problem is Dixie.'

'My problem? You're the one that keeps bringing her up, maybe you fancy her.'

'I do not, she's very attractive but I know you like her so I'm not going to go there.' Dixie didn't answer, part of her knew he was right, Hannah was the first woman that she had found attractive since Cyd, it didn't hurt so much now to think of her. Dixie remembered Cyd fondly but maybe it was time to let her go.

Jeff was pondering what to do, he knew that Hannah was bisexual and that she had been in relationships with women in the past. Telling Dixie might help her find the courage to make a move on Hannah but he had promised Hannah that he wouldn't tell anyone. It was the first time that he had struggled with his conscience over keeping something a secret. Dixie and Hannah might be very happy together but if he told her secret then Hannah might kill him. Jeff didn't have any more time to think on it as Hannah and Polly came in and sat down at the table. 'Hannah, is that you? You look different.'

'Polly said that too, in a few more words than that but you get the point.'

'Do you go out dressed like that often?'

'Only when I'm not working.'

'Jeffrey, leave Hannah alone, that looks suits her. If she wants to be her own person then nobody should stop her. You look beautiful sweetheart.' Jeff noticed the blush that swept across Hannah's face. 'I do believe the lady is blushing.'

'I don't take compliments well unfortunately,' Hannah said.

'So people telling you that you're pretty makes you blush?'

'Yes, it always has.'

'Very well, I will buy you pretty ladies a drink.' Jeff watched Hannah and she didn't blush this time. 'Come on Polly, you can help me carry them.'

'Why do I have to?'

'Because Dixie is the boss and Hannah is new.'

'Oh, right, I'm coming.' Jeff followed Polly to the bar, now he could persuade her to help him.

Polly stood by Jeff as he ordered a round of drinks. 'Why did you really get me up here?'

'As if I have a motive.'

'Jeff, I know you better than that. What are you up to?'

'Dixie is attracted to Hannah and we know that Hannah is single and has dated women in the past.'

'You want to get them together. Jeff, you are heading into dangerous territory. If this goes wrong then Dixie might end up more hurt than she was when Cyd walked away.'

'I know, there is nothing wrong with pushing them in the right direction. You saw how Hannah blushed when Dixie said she was beautiful.'

'She doesn't take compliments well, you heard her.'

'Yes, but when I said I would buy you pretty ladies a drink she didn't blush, I was watching her. I think our new colleague could possibly quite like Dixie.'

'Say you're right and she is attracted to her, what do you plan to do about it? Dixie doesn't know Hannah is bisexual and Hannah doesn't know that Dixie is a lesbian. That is a big part of this.'

'You're right, I'll think of something. Will you talk to Dixie, she'll be suspicious if I do it. Just watch her, it is obvious that she has a thing for Hannah.'

'Okay, I'll watch and see but that is all I'm doing right now.'

'Very well.' Jeff picked up the drinks, he was sure that Polly would see exactly what he saw when he looked at Hannah and Dixie.

Dixie looked at Hannah, the blush was fading from her cheeks. 'I hope I didn't embarrass you too much earlier by saying that you looked beautiful.'

'No, it's okay. I'm just not very good with people complimenting me.'

'Why not?'

'I lived in a world full of rich people, they would call you beautiful to your face and behind your back they would be insulting you. I couldn't trust a thing anyone said to me.'

'I meant what I said, you are beautiful.' Dixie watched the blush colour Hannah's face again.

'Thank you Dixie, I can tell you're not lying to me, you're honest. It is nice to be around someone that doesn't think they are better than everyone else.'

'Do you miss any of it?'

'Being forced to go to dinner parties and be all pretty and nice to people I can't stand, not for a second. Give me a rock gig any day.'

'Is that why you got your tattoos?'

'Partly, it was one thing that I could do for myself, something that I wanted.'

'I understand, you rebelled because you were being forced into being someone you didn't want to be. Believe me, I understand more than you realise.' Hannah smiled and Dixie felt the familiar knot in her stomach, the one that told her she really did feel something for Hannah.

Jeff and Polly sat back down at the table and shared the drinks out. 'So ladies, what did you talk about while we were gone?'

'Hannah's tattoos and rock gigs.'

'I still can't believe you have six Hannah. Come on everyone, drink up.' He clinked glasses with everyone on the table and they all drank. Jeff watched Hannah, she drank slowly, maybe she didn't handle alcohol well. Perhaps that was how he could get Hannah and Dixie together, if she was a little tipsy then he could get Dixie to put her to bed. Jeff was aware that Polly would kill him for thinking that. She was right in thinking that they should take it slowly, he had seen how hurt Dixie was when Cyd left and he didn't want that for her again.

Hannah relaxed and watched her colleagues, she was starting to get to know them better and what they were all about. She liked them, it was nice to be in company that didn't judge her or make nasty comments behind her back. Time passed quickly, she was happy, her mother coming in this morning had made her feel bad but tonight she felt so much better. 'Okay everyone, drink up.'

'Aww, Dixie, come on, we're just getting started.'

'No Jeffrey, we have to get up in the morning as we have snacks to buy for our little party in the evening.'

'Oh yes, I remember. I can't wait, this is going to be fun.'

'Until you get beaten that is.'

'I will not get beaten, I am a genius when it comes to playing on the Wii.'

'Are you really?' Hannah laughed, she really did like Dixie and Jeff, it was hard to feel sad when they started joking around.

Jeff looked at Hannah pulling her coat on, he wondered how she was going to get home. 'Princess, it is too late and dark to go home alone. We'll drop you off.'

'Are you sure? I wouldn't want to take you out of your way.'

'Of course I'm sure, I can't leave you to walk home by yourself.'

'He isn't going to take no for an answer Hannah, he just wants to have a flash bird in the car.' Jeff looked at Dixie as she started laughing.

'It is not like I have one normally, is it?'

'You'd better watch it mate, I seem to remember being your boss at work, I can make you do all the paperwork for the next month.'

'You wouldn't.'

'Oh yes I would.'

'Are you sure you two aren't married?' Hannah put in when they took a brief break to breathe.

'No,' Jeff and Dixie answered together.

'So that's the only thing you agree on?'

'Pretty much princess.' Jeff looked at Hannah as she laughed. 'What's so funny?'

'You two, have you ever thought of going into comedy, I think you're wasted as paramedics.'

'I think she's taking the mickey out of us Dix.'

'More like she's taking the mickey out of you.'

'I bet it is you, you do have a funny face now that I think about it.'

'You're treading on very thin ice Jeffrey Collier.'

'Ooooooooooh, I'm so scared.'

'You will be.' Jeff pulled his keys from his pocket, he decided that shutting up was probably the best policy, Dixie's punishments could sometimes be very inventive indeed.

Jeff made sure that everyone was in and started the engine, he was taking directions from Hannah to her house. 'Hey, this is the posh area of Holby.'

'My dad helped me to find this house, he would agree to the move if I agreed to him getting me a house.'

'I'll pick you up from here tomorrow evening at seven. See you then princess.'

'Bye everyone.' Jeff waved at Hannah with Dixie and Polly, he waited until she was safely in the house before driving away.

Hannah turned off her alarm and went straight to her room, she'd had fun tonight, being away from her mother made her feel better, she was a bit unnerved when she turned up in the station but it all turned out well in the end. She was relieved that Jeff and Polly weren't going to judge her on what they had found out. Jeff and Dixie really made her laugh, meeting Dixie had been quite intimidating, she had such a strong personality but Hannah was warming to her. Dixie had a softer side and under all the bravado and brashness was a kind and compassionate woman, that was the Dixie that Hannah wanted to get to know.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews, it is Wii party time :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

Hannah checked her make up in the mirror that hung above her fireplace, Jeff would be coming to pick her up soon. She picked up the Wii remote and the games that she had promised Polly that she would bring with her and put them in her bag. She closed the window that she'd had open and turned off the CD player, she was almost ready to go when she heard the knock on the door. Hannah opened it to see Jeff, Dixie and Polly stood there. 'Come in, I'm nearly ready. Feel free to have a look around.' Hannah closed the door behind them and continued to get herself ready.

Polly looked at the photos on the wall, Hannah really did love to use her camera, a lot of them seemed to be from concerts. 'How many concerts have you been to Hannah.'

'Lots of them, about a hundred I think.'

'That is a lot.'

'I love music, always have, it was the only thing that I truly enjoyed doing as a child.'

'What instruments do you play?'

'Piano, violin, guitar and cello. The guitar I chose to learn, I had lessons that my dad bought me. He also bought me a guitar for my eighteenth birthday.'

'Wow.'

'I still have it, it is one of my most treasured possessions.'

'Can I see it?'

'Sure, come with me.' Polly followed Hannah up the stairs to the room where she kept her instruments. 'This is where I go to practice and play for fun.' Polly looked at the instruments that Hannah had in the room, some of them looked expensive. 'Is that your guitar?'

'Yes, do you want a go?'

'But that's a Gibson, you'd let me play it?'

'Are you planning to run off with it?'

'No.'

'Then you can have a go.'

'I love you.' Polly picked up the guitar and held it carefully, she couldn't believe that Hannah was so generous with something that had clearly cost a lot of money.

Dixie and Jeff looked around Hannah's house. 'Hannah's dad clearly cares for her a lot to buy her somewhere like this.'

'More than her mother does.'

'Just what did that woman say to annoy you so much Jeff?'

'She was just so horrible to her. Trying to force her to go to that stupid party and when she wouldn't that woman called her some very horrible names. I know that it hurt her, Hannah might pretend otherwise but I can see that she is hiding just how hurt she is feeling.'

'You're a good man Jeff.'

'We'll make her feel better.'

'Come on Jeff, let's go and find Hannah and Polly.' Dixie followed the sound of Polly's voice and she found them in one of the rooms upstairs.

Hannah was adjusting Polly's fingers on the neck of a guitar and showing her which strings to play. 'Look Dixie, Hannah is teaching me to be a rock star.' Dixie smiled, Polly's happiness was infectious at the best of times and right now it was filling the entire room. 'She makes a very convincing star, don't you think Dixie?'

'That she does.'

'Thank you Dixie. Hannah will you teach me how to play properly?'

'I'd love to.'

'Excellent.' Polly took off the guitar and carefully placed it back on the stand, she hugged Hannah and then Dixie. 'Dixie, I'm going to learn to play like a rock star.'

'I heard, come on, we don't want Jeff getting restless.' Dixie followed Hannah and Polly out of the room, it was time to go to the house that she and Jeff shared and start the games.

Jeff pulled up outside the house and Dixie let Hannah and Polly inside. 'Make yourself comfortable. Do you like dogs Hannah?'

'I love them.'

'Good. Little Abs, come here boy.' The dog came running into the room and straight to Hannah, she knelt down and stroked him.

'Oh, he's adorable. Hello beautiful, you're gorgeous.' Dixie was pleased that Little Abs liked Hannah, the dog had good senses and he only liked good people. 'He likes you.'

'I like him too.' Dixie smiled and left Hannah and Polly playing with Little Abs.

Jeff was in the lounge setting up the Wii ready for the evening of gaming that they had planned. 'Where are Polly and Hannah?'

'Playing with Little Abs.'

'I take it he likes Hannah then?'

'Yes, very much. Are we ready?'

'Yes, shall we bring them in?'

'Let the games begin. Polly, Hannah, we're ready.' Polly and Hannah came into the lounge and Hannah handed her games to Jeff who placed them by the television.

Hannah took off her boots and sat on the sofa next to Polly. 'What shall we start with? Any preference ladies?'

'Wii sports, perhaps you can get beaten at tennis again Jeffrey.'

'You did not beat me, you cheated.'

'As you say.' Hannah smiled at Dixie. 'I think we should let Hannah go against you first.'

'Bring it on princess, tennis it is, I've been practising.' Jeff started the tennis game as Hannah pulled on her remote.

'You will find me quite hard to beat Jeff.'

'Is that so?'

'Definitely.' Hannah focused herself and started the game by serving the ball, she'd played a lot against James and he had taught her a thing or two about how to win.

Jeff couldn't believe that Hannah was winning the game, he thought that it would be easy to beat her, he nearly always beat Dixie when they played but Hannah was proving to be a tough cookie. 'I think my remote is faulty or something.' Hannah had won another point and he was dangerously close to losing the game. 'I think you're just saying that Jeffrey,' Dixie giggled from where she was sat.

'Hey, you're meant to be on my side.'

'I know that, I can't deny that seeing you get beaten is strangely satisfying though.' Jeff glared at Dixie and tried to concentrate but it was no good, Hannah sent the ball sailing past his character and gained the point she needed to win the game. Jeff took the remote off and handed it to Dixie as Hannah gave Polly a hi-five.

Dixie won her game of tennis against Polly, it was closely fought and went right down to the last point. She took great pleasure in informing Jeff that she could give him lessons if he needed it. Polly beat Jeff in the cycling and he won against her in the archery. Hannah just managed to beat Dixie in archery but lost to her in the cycling. Dixie picked up the case for the Just Dance game and handed it to Jeff. 'Come on Collier, let's see how you move. I think we'll do this one in teams and the team with the most points wins.'

'You're on Dixie, we'll beat them.'

'Don't be so sure,' Polly called from her place on the floor. 'That's fighting talk.'

'Bring it on dear Polly.'

'Okay, but we get to pick your song.' Dixie watched Polly pick up the remote and giggle as she selected a song. 'Have fun.' Dixie laughed when she heard 'Cotton Eye Joe' start up, she started laughing even more when Jeff tried to copy the moves on the screen and ended up getting hopelessly lost, she laughed even harder when he nearly tripped over his own feet. 'This is not fair, she chose a hard dance on purpose.'

'This is one of the easier dances Jeffrey, you just have two left feet.' Dixie smiled when she found out that she had got more points than Jeff.

'You set me up Polly, I am going to get you back for that one.'

'Please do.' Dixie had her suspicions that Polly had played this game before. She watched Jeff pick a song that he thought was really hard for Hannah and Polly.

Polly smiled when she heard 'Jingo Lo Ba' by Fatboy Slim start up, she'd danced this one many times and could easily ace it. Hannah looked relaxed as they waited for the main part of the dance to start. Jeff had clearly chosen the wrong song for Hannah, she was a natural at dancing and she didn't miss a move that was shown on the screen. Polly jumped up and down when it was shown that they had nearly got a perfect score. She hugged Hannah and sneaked a look at Jeff and Dixie, Jeff looked miffed but Dixie looked quite flushed. Polly remembered what Jeff had said about Dixie liking Hannah, maybe he was right, it looked as if Dixie couldn't take her eyes off her.

Dixie stood up and tried to make herself sound normal, watching Hannah dance had made her feel more than a bit warm. 'Who wants pizza? I'm going to order a margherita, a pepperoni and and a spicy chicken, any objections?' Nobody said anything so Dixie went into the kitchen to get the phone. She went straight to the sink and poured herself a glass of water, she drank it down and tried to compose herself. 'Dix?' Dixie jumped at the sound of Polly's voice. 'I said I'd come in and get everyone something to drink.'

'Okay, go ahead.'

'Dixie is everything all right? You look a bit warm.'

'I'm fine.'

'Are you sure? Jeff said that you like Hannah, is it true?' Dixie fiddled with the cord on the phone and nodded.

'You can't tell her Polly, she can't know. Promise me that you will keep it to yourself.'

'I promise.'

'Thank you.' Polly poured a couple of glasses of coke and put the bottle back in the fridge.

'You should try and tell her, she might not react badly to it.' Dixie ran her hands through her hair.

'I can't take that risk.'

'Dixie, can you be happy just watching her for the rest of your life?'

'No.'

'Then you need to think about what you want to do.'

'I know.' Dixie accepted Polly's hug and picked up the phone to order the pizzas, Polly was right, she would never be happy just watching Hannah, she would have to find the courage to tell her sooner or later.

Hannah looked at Dixie when she came back, she wondered what had made her react so strangely. She had been okay up until the dancing started and then suddenly she had shot from the room as if she was being chased by something. Hannah didn't buy that she had decided to order pizza right at that moment. She wasn't sure what was wrong but something was going on, something that she didn't have all the facts about. Hannah decided to let it go for now, she didn't know Dixie well enough to bring it up. She was certain that Polly had talked to Dixie about whatever it was in the kitchen and Dixie seemed okay now.

Jeff had found the zumba game and Polly was trying to teach him the moves as the game went on, he was hopeless at it. 'Jeffrey dear, do you have any rhythm at all?'

'I'm not so sure Dixie.'

'I think the answer is no.' Jeff pouted and Dixie laughed.

'You're mean, at least I'm trying.'

'You certainly get points for effort Jeff.'

'That's about all I'm getting points for.' Jeff was relieved when the song was over, he carefully took the game out and put it back in the cover and went to answer the door to the guy that was delivering their pizza. 'At last, the food is here, I'm starving.'

'You're always starving Jeff.'

'Not always, just after being made to dance and make a fool of myself.'

'I think you did very well Jeff,' Hannah said.

'Thanks princess.' Jeff suddenly felt a bit better about himself, he wondered how Hannah knew instantly how people were feeling and how to cheer them up.

Polly watched as Dixie sat next to Hannah, she hoped that Dixie would find the courage one day to tell Hannah everything. She didn't think that Hannah would be the type to hurt Dixie if she didn't feel the same way as Dixie did. Polly hoped that Hannah did, it would be nice to see them together and for things to go Dixie's way for once. Polly helped herself to a slice of pizza and sipped at her fresh drink. Hannah would be Polly's partner in the week to come and perhaps she would give something away about how she feels about Dixie. If Dixie wasn't going to be more forthcoming about how she felt then she risked losing Hannah to someone else.

Dixie watched Hannah out of the corner of her eye, maybe Polly was right, she had to tell Hannah, just watching her wasn't enough. It would hurt if she didn't feel the same but it was better to find out than keep on the way she was at the minute. Could it work? Hannah was from a completely different social background, the fact that she has refused to go to the posh dinner party to come and play games and eat pizza gave Dixie some hope that Hannah wouldn't mind someone that had a few rough edges where social graces were concerned.

Hannah was quite sad when it came to the time for her to leave, she had enjoyed herself, it had been nice to relax and just have fun for a change. Hannah hugged Polly first. 'On Monday we'll discuss your lessons in becoming a rock star.'

'I can't wait, both to work with you and learn to play.' Hannah smiled, Polly really was a sweet woman. Hannah thought that Dixie looked a little reticent about something, maybe she was just tired, being the boss must be hard work. 'Thanks for inviting me, it was fun, I can't remember when I last had such a good time.'

'You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.' Hannah was about to move away when Dixie hugged her. 'I'll see you Monday.'

'You too Dixie.' Hannah stepped back when Dixie let go of her, she had quite enjoyed that hug. Hannah followed Jeff to the car and tried to ignore the feeling that she just might be falling for her boss.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

Polly waited for Hannah by the ambulance that they were using that day, the weekly briefing had been done and all that remained was to wait for their first shout to come in. Polly sat in the driver's seat and sipped at her coffee. Polly was thinking about Dixie, it was obvious that she had it bad for Hannah, she had never seen her like this before. She had tried to encourage Dixie to tell Hannah how she was feeling without revealing Hannah's sexuality to her. Hannah had not given her permission to tell anyone so she would keep it secret until the time that Hannah chose to reveal it herself. 'Penny for them,' Hannah said as she sat in the passenger seat of the ambulance.

'Oh, nothing, just thinking.' Polly felt like she was in an impossible situation, she could make Dixie feel better by telling her what she knew but Polly's conscience wouldn't let her.

Hannah wondered what was wrong with everyone today, Dixie had been very quiet and reserved during the briefing and she looked tired, Jeff and Polly were both deep in thought when she talked to them. She couldn't work out what was going on, maybe it was just the Monday morning blues that was getting to them all. They'd had a great weekend and now it was back to work, no matter how much you love your job sometimes Monday mornings are rubbish. 'Polly, when do you want to start your guitar lessons?'

'Oh, I don't know, I'm free every evening during the week. Can I come to yours on Wednesday?'

'Sure, we'll start simply. Are you prepared for your fingers to hurt?'

'I think so.'

'When you first start playing, the strings will hurt your fingers but you'll find the more you play the less it will hurt.'

'That's good to hear. Hannah, how did you know that you liked men and women? I hope I'm not being too personal, you don't have to answer if you don't want to.'

'It's okay, I don't mind. I thought that I was just curious at first, like most people I suppose. I met someone in one of my classes, her name was Michelle. She told me that she was a lesbian.'

'Just like that?'

'Yes, she saw no reason to hide it. I admired her, I was struggling with my own sexuality at the time and she made quite an impression on me.'

'What happened?'

'We ended up talking, I told her all about myself and how I was feeling. Once I had finished she kissed me.'

'What was it like?'

'At the time it was different.'

'Did you like it?'

'I did actually, we dated for a little while but it didn't work out. She left the university as she found it more difficult than she realised. I am grateful to her though, she helped me figure out who I am.'

'Do you prefer men or women?'

'I like them both for different reasons.'

'What is it like being with a woman?'

'For me it was strange at first, I soon got used to it though. I've been leaning more towards women lately.'

'Do you have a specific type of woman you like?'

'Honestly, someone kind and compassionate and who isn't afraid to speak her mind when she needs to. Physical appearance means little to me.' Hannah sat back in the seat, telling Polly about herself had made her feel somewhat better, she hadn't wanted her and Jeff to find out that she was bisexual the way that they had. Polly wasn't judging her and that made Hannah feel so much better.

Polly thought over Hannah's words, she had accidentally described Dixie as her perfect woman. She wondered if Jeff was right and Hannah did like Dixie, she had watched them say goodbye at the little party and the hug that Hannah had given Dixie definitely lasted longer than the one Polly herself had received. Hannah had showed no sign of realising that she had described Dixie in what she had said. Polly wasn't sure what to do with the knowledge that she held, she couldn't deny that Jeff had seen Hannah and Dixie's attraction to each other before they had. Polly didn't want to interfere too much, it would only be a matter of time before it all came out. She had promised Jeff that she would talk to Hannah about her sexuality and it had cleared a few things up for Polly. The fact that Hannah was leaning towards women was promising, as was the fact she seemed to like Dixie. Polly had a lot to tell Jeff later on.

Jeff watched Dixie carefully, she had been very quiet all day. 'Jeff, do you think Hannah is ready to go out on her own with Polly?'

'Is that what is bothering you princess?'

'Maybe I should have kept her with us for a bit longer, she's still new here.'

'Dix, you've said it yourself, she's a very capable paramedic.'

'I know, but Hannah and Polly are young, I worry about them out there by themselves.'

'You trained Polly yourself Dixie, don't worry so much, they're sensible young women.'

'I know, it's just...'

'You care for them.'

'I do.'

'One of them in particular.' Dixie nodded. 'I know princess.'

'Am I that obvious?'

'Only to me. I've known you too long for you to hide anything from me.' Dixie sighed quietly.

'Then how do I explain Polly knowing too?'

'That might be my fault, I mentioned it to her. Dixie, answer me honestly, what do you feel for Hannah?'

'She's lovely and beautiful, she's the type of woman I could see myself spending the rest of my life with.'

'Then what's the problem?'

'I can't lose another friend Jeff.'

'I understand, come here princess.' Jeff hugged Dixie. 'Hannah would be lucky to have you Dix.'

'You're just saying that.'

'I'm not, I mean it.'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'You're welcome Dixie.' Jeff hoped that Polly had found out if Hannah liked Dixie or not.

Polly left Hannah cleaning the ambulance and went to find Jeff, she had promised to check in with him when she had found something out about Hannah. 'Jeff.'

'Polly, what did you find out?'

'I talked to Hannah and asked her about her perfect woman.'

'What did she say?'

'She said she wanted someone kind and compassionate and not afraid to speak her mind.'

'I see, interesting.'

'I don't think we should do too much Jeff, I think they need to find each other, if we interfere then things might go wrong.'

'Good point, so is locking them in an ambulance out of the question?'

'Yes, don't you dare do that Jeffrey Collier.'

'Okay, I won't.'

'Good, hush, Dixie is coming this way.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Halloween is coming up again, we were just saying that we should have a party.' Polly looked at Jeff and he took the hint to back her up.

'Maybe we could actually do it on the day this time as it is on the Friday, after work we could all get ready here and hold a little bash somewhere. Invite some of the doctors and nurses too.'

'I don't know, aren't we a bit old for Halloween?'

'Come on Dix, it will be fun, we can dress up.'

'All right, I'm in, but you two have to organise it.' Polly looked at Jeff and grinned, she had something else in mind too but for that she would need Hannah's help.

Hannah closed the doors to the ambulance after she had finished cleaning it, she was pouring the water away when a very excitable Polly came over to her. 'Someone is happy.'

'We're going to have a Halloween party next Friday night, please say that you will come.'

'Sure, I'm not doing anything.'

'It is fancy dress, I'm going to go as a witch. Do you have a costume in mind Hannah?'

'I do, but I think I will keep it a secret for now.'

'Oh okay, I have something else in mind, a little trick if you like. I want to get Jeff back for all the tricks that he played on me a while ago.'

'What do you want to do?'

'I'm not sure yet but I want to play a very good prank on him.'

'Are you sure he won't mind?'

'He started it, I promised that I would get him back one day and enough time has gone by, he thinks I've forgotten about it so now is the perfect time.'

'Okay, I'll help you. My friend James has the perfect thing to help you get your revenge, I'll call him and get what you need, he's been looking for an excuse to come and see me anyway.' Polly giggled and Hannah couldn't help but join in with her.

'I like having a partner in crime.'

'I like being your partner in crime. Will we get into trouble for this from Dixie?'

'No, she loves a good prank.'

'That's good.'

'Hannah, what do you have in mind?'

'Come here.' Hannah whispered in Polly's ear what she was going to do.

'You genius.'

'I'm glad you think so.' Hannah and Polly laughed and walked towards the locker room.

Jeff looked at Hannah and Polly laughing, he couldn't help but think that they were up to something. 'Dixie, what do you think those two are up to?'

'They're probably just talking costumes. What are you going to go as Jeff?'

'A zombie, of course.'

'Have you been watching horror films again?'

'No, well, maybe. I think I'll make a great zombie. What about you Dixie?'

'I don't know, I haven't really thought about it.'

'You could always go as a black cat.'

'No thanks, maybe I'll go as a devil.'

'Yep, that's definitely one for you Dixie.'

'Are you suggesting I'm evil Jeffrey Collier?'

'Nope, would I do that?'

'Let me think, yes, I do think that you would.'

'You do get a bit evil at that time of the month.'

'I'll show you evil Jeffrey.'

'I'm sorry, please don't make me do the paperwork.'

'I'll do worse than that.'

'Please Dixie, my best mate, I'll buy you chocolate.'

'Cadbury's?'

'Yep.'

'Done.' Jeff breathed a sigh of relief, he was off the hook this time.

Dixie laughed inwardly at Jeff, she wouldn't have done anything but the threat of doing something was more than enough for him to buy her chocolate and she used it to her advantage whenever she could. She watched Polly and Hannah out of the corner of her eye as she went to her office, they seemed to be getting on well. She had been worried about them being alone on shouts but their reports indicated that nothing out of the ordinary had happened during the day. Dixie breathed a sigh of relief, maybe she was just worrying over nothing. She was going to look out for them for the rest of this week just to make sure and if she thought that they were in danger then she would insist that Hannah go with Jeff and Polly come with her, she just wanted them both to be safe when out on duty.

Dixie felt like there was something that she didn't know, Polly had told her to tell Hannah how she felt, why would she do that? Is it possible that there might be more to Hannah than she knew? Jeff wasn't telling her something that he knew, she knew when he kept things from her and he was doing that now. They had both been secretive since the day that Hannah's mother came into the station, just what had she said to Hannah that made Jeff and Polly keep this secret of hers? What could be so bad that Hannah didn't want anyone to know? 'I'm keeping a secret from her too,' Dixie said to the empty room. 'I have to tell her, I just can't find the words.' Dixie looked around the room, looking for inspiration but not finding any. Dixie shook her head, she hated that she was being such a coward but she didn't want to lose Hannah. She would rather have Hannah as a friend and keep her feelings inside, if she didn't tell her then Hannah wouldn't go away like Cyd did.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews and messages, prank time hehehehehehehe :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

Polly arrived early to meet Hannah, they had worked hard on the plan to get Jeff back throughout the week and now the moment was here. Dixie arrived first and when she saw Polly there she went straight over to her. 'Polly, when Jeff comes in will you ask him to check the ambulance for me?'

'Sure.' Polly smiled, Dixie had given her the perfect opening.

'What's that smile for?'

'Nothing, I'm in a good mood because it is the party tonight.'

'Oh yes, do you have your costume?'

'I do, I am going to be the best witch ever.'

'I'm sure you will be.'

'Thanks Dixie.'

'Where's Hannah?'

'She's getting changed, she won't be long.' Polly smiled at Dixie and then sat down to wait for Jeff.

Jeff entered the ambulance station and found Polly waiting for him. 'Hi Jeff, Dixie asked me to ask you to check the ambulance for her.'

'Typical woman, why do I always have to do it.'

'I don't know Jeff.'

'Better do it and make the woman happy.' Polly laughed and Jeff just looked at her.

'I think you should.' Jeff walked towards the ambulance that he shared with Dixie and as he approached he heard a banging noise coming from the inside. Jeff looked at Polly. 'What is that?'

'I don't know, don't go too close, you don't know who might be inside.'

'You're right. Dixie, can you come here a minute?' Jeff stayed away from the ambulance until Dixie came out. 'What is it mate?'

'I went to check the ambulance and when I did I heard a banging noise from the inside.'

'A banging noise?'

'Yeah, like there is someone inside.'

'Go on then, go near it again.' Jeff walked up to the ambulance and sure enough the banging noise started up again. Jeff and Dixie looked at each other. 'You heard that right?'

'Yeah mate, I did.' Jeff cautiously approached the doors and he tentatively put his hand on the handle of the doors.

Polly secretly pressed the button that would set off a recording on her ipod that she had hidden at the back of the ambulance. She watched as Jeff opened the doors and then let out a high pitched scream as a roar sounded and a gorilla jumped out at him, he ran without thinking and it chased him before wrestling him to the ground in front of Dixie and Polly. Polly started laughing as Jeff struggled with the gorilla as it began to tickle him. 'Dixie, get this thing off me,' he said through laughter. Polly looked at Dixie who was watching the whole thing unfold in fits of giggles.

'No mate, watching you get molested by a gorilla is the funniest thing I've seen in ages.'

'Polly, help me, someone, anyone, please get this thing off me.' Polly laughed harder when the gorilla covered Jeff's mouth to shut him up.

Jeff looked at the gorilla, it had started laughing with a very human voice. 'Okay, I think we've let him suffer enough,' Polly said in between giggles. Jeff found himself released and the gorilla stood up. 'Polly what is going on?'

'Consider this my revenge for you pulling all those pranks on me earlier in the year.'

'Wait a minute, who is in that suit?'

'You can take the mask off now,' Polly said to the person in the suit. The gorilla reached up and took the head off to reveal a very amused Hannah. 'Hannah?' Jeff looked over at Dixie who was laughing so hard that she was crying. 'This is so not funny Dixie.'

'Oh it is,' she said and wiped her eyes. 'They got you good mate.'

'Polly, Hannah, you set this up?'

'We did,' Polly said. 'Up there is a camera too, I've recorded the whole thing.' Jeff shook his head, he knew that playing tricks on Polly would come back to haunt him one day but he never thought that it would be like this. 'I want a copy of that video Polly,' Dixie said and giggled.

'You're mean.' Jeff folded his arms and glared at Dixie.

'Aww, poor Jeff, come on mate, I'll get you a coffee.'

'It had better be a big one.' Jeff looked over at Hannah and Polly, he was only pretending to be miffed with them, secretly he was quite proud of them, it was a very good trick.

Dixie tried to compose herself, at first she had thought that someone had broken into the ambulance and she was ready to haul them out and give them a good mouthful. She hadn't been expecting the events that followed but they had given her the biggest laugh that she'd had in a while. Jeff had had it coming though, he'd played quite a few tricks on Polly a few months back. He'd swapped the sugar in her coffee for salt, hidden her locker key and once even put a false parking ticket on her car. Polly had been ready to kill him after that one and the clever woman had bided her time until he had forgotten all about it.

She hadn't thought that Hannah would be the type of person to dress up in a gorilla costume and play a prank on someone, it had been a nice surprise. She was well and truly coming out of her shell now, Polly had clearly enlisted her help. Dixie looked up as Polly walked into the room. 'So whose idea was the gorilla costume, Pol?'

'Hannah's, she borrowed it from her friend when he came to visit her a couple of days ago.'

'It was brilliant, that'll teach Jeff to play a prank on you again.'

'It's good to see you laugh Dixie, you've had a tough time lately.'

'I know, I have to admit I'm surprised that it was Hannah's idea, I didn't think she would do anything like that.'

'A pleasant surprise though, I can see it in your face.'

'Am I really that obvious, Jeff said I show it in my face too.'

'A little bit, are you going to tell her?'

'It's complicated Polly.'

'Take your time, just don't take too much of it, she might get asked by somebody else.'

'Have you heard something?'

'No, but really Dixie, just tell her, at least you'll know then.'

'You're right, it's just hard.' Dixie felt herself drawn into a hug, Polly was right, she was going to have to tell Hannah, keeping her feelings inside was getting harder with each day that went by. Dixie listened in as Polly pulled her radio out. 'Holby control to 3006, over.'

'3006 receiving.'

'Unfinished emergency call, 36 Stockport Road, caller stated that they had started in labour before the call was ended, we're trying to get in touch with the caller again, we'll update you when we have more information.'

'3006 all received and mobile.'

'Be careful out there Polly.'

'We will Dixie, don't worry.' Dixie watched Hannah and Polly drive away and prayed for them to be safe.

Polly pulled up outside the house that her and Hannah had been called to. '3006, on scene, over.' Polly knocked on the door as Hannah grabbed the kit. 'Hello, paramedics.' She waited a few minutes before knocking again and then jumped when she heard the sound of someone in real pain. 'Going in?' Hannah nodded and Polly opened the door, they quickly searched the house and Polly ran to Hannah when she heard her call out. 'I thought you wouldn't come, I couldn't finish the call, my contractions hurt so much.'

'Okay lovely,' Polly said. 'I'm going to take a look, is that all right? What's your name?'

'Natasha.'

'You're with us now Natasha, everything is going to be fine.' Polly quickly checked Natasha over and Hannah held her hand. 'We're going to have to deliver your baby here Natasha, you're too far ahead to make it to the hospital. I'm just going to get a few things from the ambulance, Hannah will you stay with her?'

'Sure, go on.' Polly ran out of the house and to the ambulance to get the things that she needed.

Hannah held the hand of the woman as she sat with her. 'Please will you call my husband, he should be here, my mobile is on the table.'

'Will do.' Hannah picked up the phone off the little table at the side of Natasha.

'His name is Nick.'

'Okay.' Hannah scrolled through the phone and found the number, she listened to the rings and waited for him to answer.

'Hello, Natasha, is everything all right.'

'I'm Hannah, a paramedic, we're with your wife at the minute as she has gone into labour.'

'What? She's not due until tomorrow, is she all right?'

'She's doing very well but we are going to have to deliver the baby at your home.'

'I'm on my way, thank you for telling me.'

'You're welcome.' Hannah put the phone down. 'He's coming Natasha.'

'Thank you.' Hannah kept hold of Natasha's hand and stroked the back of it.

Polly put the equipment down and knelt down by Natasha and handed her the entonox valve. 'Okay, I want you to breathe deeply on this whenever you need it, it will help ease the pain.'

'Contractions are every thirty seconds Polly.'

'Thanks Hannah, I can see the head. I've asked for a midwife too, they'll be here soon.' Polly looked up as a man came in.

'Natasha, I'm here sweetheart.'

'Nick, thank goodness.'

'You must be the dad.'

'I am, can I stay?'

'Of course you can. Okay Natasha, push slowly for me.' Polly supported the baby's head as Natasha pushed. 'Stop, well done, the head is out.' Polly checked the cord wasn't wrapped around the baby's neck and placed her hand under the shoulders. 'Nearly there, you're doing brilliantly. Hannah, get the blanket ready, it won't be long now.' Polly turned her attention back to the baby and concentrated on finishing the delivery.

Hannah readied the blanket for the baby and watched on waiting for the moment she would be needed. Polly held the baby as it slipped out, Hannah held her as Polly cut the cord, she rubbed her chest gently and suctioned out some of the mucus from the baby's mouth and she gave a loud cry. 'Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl.' Hannah wrapped the baby up in the blanket and handed her to Natasha. 'Well done, she's beautiful.'

'Thank you, both of you.'

'You're very welcome.' Hannah and Polly watched the family quietly, it was such a beautiful scene and what made being a paramedic all worth it.

Polly and Hannah left when the midwife arrived, all had gone well so it looked as if Natasha would be able to stay at home with her new baby. Polly put the kit away and sat in the front with Hannah. 'Did I see you getting teary eyed back there Hannah?'

'Maybe a little bit, I think if you're not moved by the minute a new baby enters the world then you have no heart.'

'The baby was so cute, I thought I was going to cry as well.' Hannah smiled.

'Moments like that make me feel better about the whole world.'

'Me too.' Polly drove the ambulance back to Holby, it had been a good day and now they had a Halloween party to get ready for.

Dixie was waiting for Polly and Hannah when she got back. 'How did it go ladies?'

'We just delivered a baby, she was so cute.'

'Oh, it went well then?'

'Yes, though I think Polly might need a strong drink.'

'Maybe, there was no time to think, it just happened.'

'You did brilliantly Polly.'

'Thanks Hannah.'

'You deserve it.'

'Well done, both of you.'

'Thanks Dixie.'

'Now come on, we have a party to get ready for.'

'Someone sounds happy.'

'I am, I just made a decision about something.' Dixie looked at Polly and Hannah as they shared a look.

'Are you going to tell us what about?' Dixie saw Polly's eyes stray towards Hannah and she gave a slight nod.

'Nope, I think I'll keep it to myself for now.'

'Spoilsport.' Dixie chuckled.

'You'll find out in good time Hannah.' Dixie linked arms with Hannah and Polly, she had decided that she was going to tell Hannah how she felt about her, she wasn't sure when but she would tell her when the timing was right.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews and messages, Halloween party time, ready to see what happens?**

* * *

**Chapter Ten.**

Polly and Hannah went into the Halloween party, Jeff and Dixie would be meeting them there later on once Dixie had finished the paperwork. 'Polly, you look fabulous, you make a very convincing witch.'

'Thanks Hannah, I'm glad you decided not to wear the gorilla costume tonight.'

'No, I think it would be very warm, I much prefer being a vampire.'

'You look amazing, how do you get into that corset?'

'I'll tell you a little secret, it does up at the front.'

'That's cheating.'

'Yes, it is. It is a very effective cheat, trust me.'

'I've never worn a corset, I'm not sure I'd want to, it looks painful.'

'This is a lightly boned one, no pain involved.'

'I see. Come on, let's get a drink.' Polly linked arms with Hannah and they went to the bar, she was a little bit worried that Hannah's outfit might make Dixie do or say something that she would regret later on.

Hannah took her glass of wine off the bar and sipped it, she was pleased that she could name most of the people here at the party. It was a bit hard recognising them in their costumes but she was doing okay so far. Sam and Zoe were sat at one of the tables not far from them and Tom was sat with Big Mac and Noel at bit further down. Polly sat on the seat by the bar and took a drink from her glass. 'Hannah, can I ask you something?'

'Yes Polly.'

'Are they real fangs?'

'They're ceramic, they fit over my own teeth.'

'Not real then?'

'Nope, they just look real.'

'Oh good, I thought you might bite me there for a second.'

'You don't have to worry, I'm not going to bite you.' Polly and Hannah laughed and continued to drink their drinks.

Jeff stood waiting for Dixie in the locker room of the station, she had been getting changed for a long time. 'Come on Dixie, I want a drink.'

'You go then.'

'No Dixie, come out here.'

'I can't.'

'Yes, you can, what's the problem?'

'I look ridiculous.'

'Let me be the judge of that.'

'Okay.' Jeff heard Dixie open the door and then she stepped out, she was wearing a full length red dress and was carrying a pair of devil horns and a pitchfork. 'Wow, Dixie, you look beautiful. If you weren't a lesbian and my best friend I would date you.'

'You're not just saying that?'

'No, you look gorgeous.' Dixie sighed. 'What's wrong Dixie?'

'I feel stupid Jeff, I've fallen for a woman ten years younger than me, why would she ever be interested in me?'

'Because Dixie, you are brave, compassionate and caring. You are the best friend anyone could ever hope for. Not to mention you have great legs.' Dixie smiled. 'That's better, come on gorgeous, the party awaits.' Jeff put the horns on Dixie's head and held his arm out to her and she put hers through it, he hoped that Dixie felt better now.

Hannah and Polly were still sat at the bar when Dixie and Jeff entered the room. 'Polly, our boss has just entered the room.'

'Oh my goodness.'

'You can say that again.' Hannah smiled as Jeff and Dixie came over to the bar.

'Hello ladies, I hope we haven't kept you too long.'

'A zombie, Jeff?'

'That I am princess.'

'Dixie, you're a devil. You look beautiful, red is definitely your colour.'

'Do you think so?'

'I do.' Hannah noticed the smile that bloomed on Dixie's face.

'Thank you Hannah.'

'You're welcome.' Hannah smiled as Polly pulled her to the dance floor.

'Come on Hannah, I want to dance.'

'We'll be back soon, I promised Polly she could dance once you got here.'

'Go on, have fun.' Hannah smiled at Dixie and Jeff and followed Polly.

Dixie fiddled with her pitchfork, all she could think of was that Hannah had said she looked beautiful. Jeff handed Dixie a drink. 'I thought you could use this princess.'

'Thanks Jeff, you're a gem.' Dixie swallowed some of her drink down, her nerves over her costume were slowly subsiding, though she may need a few more drinks to talk to Hannah about her feelings. 'Do you feel better?'

'A little bit, Hannah doesn't think that I look stupid.'

'She called you beautiful, that has to count for something.'

'It does.' Dixie took a drink from her glass and looked at Hannah, she'd been too preoccupied with worrying that Hannah would think she looked stupid to notice anything that she was wearing. Dixie took in the silk cape, the corset and the long black skirt with the split up the side, every so often she would catch a glimpse of Hannah's legs when she moved. Dixie swallowed, that outfit of Hannah's was probably going to fuel her dreams for a few nights, she unconsciously licked her lips and quickly took another drink from her glass. 'Dixie,' Jeff's voice broke into her thoughts. 'Control your expression, everything you're thinking right now is written on your face.'

'I can't help it, that outfit is not doing my heart any good.'

'So you admit that you think she's gorgeous.'

'Yes. Believe me, my thoughts are not so innocent right now.'

'I can tell, Hannah will be able to tell too.'

'I know.' Dixie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she opened them a few minutes later. 'Better?'

'Yes, better.'

'Good, I do not want the first thing that Hannah finds out to be that I'm thinking seriously about taking her somewhere and jumping on her.'

'I understand.' Dixie forced herself to calm down, this is not the way that she wanted Hannah to find out about her feelings.

Hannah and Polly rejoined Dixie and Jeff at the table they were sat at. 'Aren't you two going to have a dance?'

'I think we've established that Jeff can't dance,' Dixie said and laughed.

'Dixie, why are you so mean to me?'

'It is just fact, you don't dance well. He does make a great chocolate cake though.'

'You can cook?' Hannah sounded interested.

'Better than Dixie can.'

'Hey, that's mean.'

'I could always chew on your brains instead.'

'Stay away from my brains Jeffrey Collier.'

'Zombies go for big brains Dixie, I think you're safe.'

'You are so in trouble now Jeffrey.'

'I'm sorry Dixie.'

'Yeah, you will be.' Hannah laughed at Dixie and Jeff, she loved their easy banter, they were very funny people and being around them made her feel good. 'I think you should be quiet Jeff, you're getting yourself into trouble.'

'I know, good idea princess.' Hannah laughed again, Jeff seemed to have a talent for getting himself into trouble with Dixie.

Jeff was glad that Dixie seemed to be a bit better now, she was more relaxed, perhaps it was because she'd had a few drinks. He wasn't going to let her have any more as that risked her telling Hannah everything. Jeff knew that Dixie got very loud-mouthed when she'd had a bit to drink, she sometimes spoke before thinking when she was sober and it was even worse when she wasn't. He'd switched her to plain coke when he bought the last round. Jeff looked at Dixie when she sat next to him. 'Jeffrey, this is coke, I wanted something stronger than that.'

'I think you've had enough Dixie.'

'Do I ever tell you that I love you Jeff?'

'You're not getting another drink.'

'Please Jeffrey.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because you will say or do something that you will regret if I let you have more.'

'Is this about Hannah?'

'You tell me.'

'I'm not going to tell her that I love her.'

'I wish I could believe that Dixie, you just said that very easily.'

'I can control myself.' Dixie looked very unhappy with the fact she had been given coke to drink.

'You'll thank me for it later.'

'I won't, I want to party Jeffrey.'

'Believe me, you have had enough partying for one night.' Jeff picked up Dixie's pitchfork and horns off the table, he really was only doing what he thought was best for Dixie.

Hannah saw Jeff coming towards her with Dixie. 'Is everything all right?'

'Yes, I'm just taking our boss home, she's a bit on the tipsy side.'

'I am not Jeffrey.'

'Come on Dixie, you need a strong black coffee.'

'If I must have it.'

'We're going too Jeff,' Hannah said.

'How are you getting home?'

'We'll take a taxi, Polly is coming to mine for the night, we think it is safer to stay together.'

'Good idea, we'll see you on Monday princess.'

'Night Jeff, bye Dixie.'

'Give me a hug Hannah.' Hannah smiled and let Dixie hug her. 'You have fangs, I can see them when you smile. Could you bite someone with those fangs?'

'No, they may look sharp but they're not.'

'Pity, I was hoping you could get rid of Jeff for me, maybe make him a vampire and then I can stake him when he annoys me.'

'Hey! I look after you and buy you chocolate and this is the thanks I get.'

'I don't mean it Jeff, I'll share my chocolate with you.'

'Yeah right, you never share your chocolate. Dixie put Hannah down, we're going home.' Hannah noticed that Dixie seemed reluctant to let go of her.

'All right, if I have to.'

'Yes, you have to.'

'Bye Hannah,' Dixie said and giggled. 'Polly, I want a hug.' Hannah chuckled, she was seeing a different side to Dixie, the normally brash and tough woman had turned all gooey and wanted hugs from everyone. Jeff was right, Dixie was clearly tipsy. Hannah was glad that she had Jeff to look after her. 'Come on Jeffrey, your turn.' Dixie threw her arms around Jeff and hugged him. 'He's my cuddly zombie.'

'Good luck Jeff,' Hannah said with a smile, she wondered if Dixie would remember any of this later on.

'Thanks princess, I think I might need it.' Hannah watched Jeff try to stop Dixie hugging him and he helped her walk down the stairs and out of the pub, she stopped watching when they got to the car and Jeff opened the door to the passenger side.

Jeff helped Dixie get in the car, he was pleased that Polly and Hannah were staying together, Holby could be dangerous at night. He would have come back for them had they been going home separately. Jeff got in the other side and shut the door. 'Are you ready to go home princess?'

'No, you stopped me hugging Hannah, I want another hug'

'You have had enough hugs for one night Dixie.'

'Hannah gives nice hugs. Can we go back?'

'No.'

'Meanie.' Jeff chuckled, he knew that Dixie didn't mean anything that she said. Jeff started the engine and drove Dixie home.

Dixie had felt herself sobering up on the drive home, normally she could handle her drink but the combination of nerves and alcohol was never good. Jeff brought her a coffee and she sipped it gratefully. 'Jeff, did I do or say anything to Hannah?'

'Just hugged her, I did have to get you to let go though.'

'Do you think she noticed anything?'

'I'm not sure, I think she just put it down to you being a bit tipsy.'

'I hope so.'

'Don't worry, she didn't look like she minded you hugging her.'

'Really?' Dixie sipped at her coffee again. 'I hope she didn't.'

'You worry too much Dixie.'

'Maybe, I was going to tell her, I was so sure I was ready to and when the time came I couldn't do it. What do you think she would do if I told her?'

'I don't know Dixie.'

'Neither do I, there's my problem. I want to tell her.'

'I can't help you there princess, you're going to have to be the one to tell her.'

'I know, I don't want her to hate me.'

'She won't, she's not like that, she may be surprised and shocked but she won't hate you.'

'How do you know?'

'I just do.'

'What do you know?'

'I know that Hannah is a nice person.'

'You're right. You can be very insightful sometimes Jeff.'

'Just tell her princess.'

'I will, when I feel it is the right time.'

'That's my girl.' Dixie smiled, she was glad that she hadn't done anything that would make Hannah dislike her or said anything to push her away.

Polly made herself comfortable on Hannah's sofa. 'Thanks for letting me stay Hannah.'

'It's no problem, we're safer together. I know you probably would have been all right in a taxi but it makes no sense to take unnecessary risks.'

'You're right. Did you have a good time?'

'I did. What about you?' Hannah sat next to Polly and took her shoes off.

'Yes, I really enjoyed myself.'

'Does Dixie always get tipsy like that?'

'Not always, before you came Dixie went through a bit of a tough time, I suppose she is letting her hair down a little bit.'

'Oh, what happened?'

'I don't know all the details but someone hurt her, someone she loved very much.'

'I don't know how anyone could hurt Dixie, she's too nice.'

'I know, she's getting better but I think she needs someone new to heal her heart. Someone to love her back.'

'I hope she finds that person.'

'We all do. Is it okay if I go to bed?'

'Of course it is, see you in the morning Polly, do you remember where the spare room is?'

'I do.' Polly hugged Hannah and went up the stairs, she had detected a change in Hannah's voice when they had been talking about Dixie and Polly was certain that Hannah cared about her, maybe even loved her.

Dixie had changed into her pyjamas and sat at the table with Jeff. 'I thought you were going to bed.'

'Yeah, I am, I just wanted to say something.'

'What is it?'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'What for?'

'For stopping me, you were right, if I'd had more to drink then I probably would have said something that I would have regretted.'

'I wouldn't let you do that, you're my best friend Dixie and it is my job to stop you doing things like that.'

'I'm glad you were there.'

'I'll be there when you need me.'

'You're sweet, can I have a hug?'

'Am I still your cuddly zombie?'

'Did I call you that?'

'Yes.' Dixie laughed, she saw the funny side of it.

'Maybe I'll keep that nickname for you Jeff.'

'All right, I'll let you have that one, only because I quite like it.'

'I like it too. I'll see you in the morning.'

'Night princess.'

'Night Jeff.' Dixie gave Jeff one last hug and went up the stairs to her room, she thought back over the evening that had just gone by. It was then she remembered that Hannah had said that she looked beautiful. Dixie smiled into the darkness, maybe there was hope that one day she might be able to have a relationship with Hannah.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

******************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews and messages, welcome to FrankieDUKU and thank you for your comment. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven.**

Dixie called Polly, Jeff, and Hannah to her, she had a difficult question to ask them. She hated this part of her job, putting her staff in danger wasn't something that she wanted to do. 'I need one of you to volunteer for something that is going to be dangerous. A bank on Holby High Street is currently under siege by armed robbers. Shots have been fired and two people have been injured. As part of negotiations with the police they have agreed to let two paramedics go in to get the injured out. I want one of you to go in with me, I'll understand if you say no, you must volunteer as I'm not going to force anyone into doing this.'

'I'll go.' Dixie wanted to tell Hannah that she couldn't go in there.

'Hannah, are you sure?'

'I am, two women are less likely to make the situation worse. A man going in could raise suspicion and inflame the situation.' Dixie couldn't argue with Hannah's logic, it was something that she had thought of herself. 'Okay, Hannah with me, Polly and Jeff will you back us up outside?'

'Sure,' Polly said. 'Good luck.'

'Thanks Polly.' Dixie didn't want Hannah going into that bank, she had a very bad feeling about all of this.

Hannah followed Dixie up to the police cordon, the sergeant let them inside the barriers. 'Are you two the paramedics going in?'

'Yes, do you know anything about the casualties?'

'Nothing, they are refusing to tell us anything. We will need you to wear these vests to go inside.'

'All right.' Hannah let the policeman fit her with the bulletproof vest. 'Are you ready Hannah?'

'As ready as I'll ever be.'

'You can back out if you want to, I'll get Jeff to go in with me.'

'No, I'm all right.' Hannah walked towards the bank, she hoped that everything would be all right once they got inside.

Dixie was feeling nervous now, there were four men with guns stood around and the one by the door seemed to be in charge. 'Get in, get the wounded and get out.' Dixie decided that she wouldn't answer him, anything that she said to him could set him off and she didn't want that.

'Hannah, take the casualty in the far corner and I'll take the one here.'

'Take care Dixie.'

'You too, no unnecessary risks. Hannah nodded and Dixie tended to her casualty whilst trying not to worry about Hannah.

Hannah went to the man sat in the corner. 'Hi, I'm Hannah, what's your name?'

'Michael, he shot me.'

'Where?'

'My shoulder.' Hannah looked to where Michael was pointing, she could see the neat hole where the bullet had gone in.

'Okay Michael, lean forward for me, I'm just looking for a place where the bullet has come out.' Hannah heard Michael groan as he leaned forward, she quickly checked his back but there wasn't any sign of a wound that she could see. 'Michael, how bad is your pain on a scale of one to ten?'

'Seven.'

'I'm going to give you something for that.' Hannah quickly drew up some morphine and gave it to Michael, she picked up her radio and pressed the call button. '3004 to 3006, over.'

'3006 receiving.'

'I have a casualty for you Polly, can you meet me by the entrance?'

'On my way.'

'Can you stand up if I help you?'

'I think so.' Hannah supported Michael as he stood up and she helped him walk towards the door, she felt the man with the gun staring at her as she moved in his direction, she tried to ignore him the best that she could. 'Hannah, will you get me the board and trolley from the ambulance?' Dixie called from where she was treating her patient. 'No problem.' Hannah carried on walking towards the door, she felt her skin crawl when the man at the door stared at her again, she just knew that he meant her harm in some way.

Polly met Hannah at the door of the bank. 'What have you got for me?'

'This is Michael, gunshot wound to left shoulder, the bullet is still inside. He's had five of morphine to help with the pain.'

'Thanks Hannah, how are you doing in there?'

'We're okay, it is tense but we'll be out as soon as we can.'

'Take care Hannah, please be careful.'

'Don't worry, we will.' Polly took Michael to the other ambulance and watched Hannah get the board and trolley out and then go back into the bank. She was worried, she didn't want either Hannah or Dixie to get hurt in there.

Dixie watched Hannah come back in, she wished that they were out of there already. Hannah put the board down and knelt by the other side of the casualty. 'What have you got Dixie?'

'This is Terry, he has gunshot wounds to his stomach and chest. I've given him some morphine and a litre of saline. He keeps drifting in and out of consciousness.' Hannah was about to say something when the guy at the door butted in.

'You're taking too long, I want you out of here. What is taking so long?'

'What's taking so long? He is seriously injured because you put two bullets into him.'

'Easy Dixie,' Hannah said and put her hand on Dixie's arm.

'You're right, I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, but I'd rather you didn't end up his next victim.'

'We need to stabilise him before we can leave.'

'No, I want you out now. How about I make it easier for you?' Dixie just stared as the man with the gun pulled the safety catch off the gun and pointed it at Hannah's head. 'I'll finish him off and then I'll blow her brains out if you don't leave now.' Dixie felt fear rush through her and she forced herself to try and stay calm. 'Okay, we're leaving.' She wasn't happy about moving Terry now but she had no choice, if she stayed here then both he and Hannah could end up dead.

Hannah saw the fear in Dixie's eyes and she knew that the gun was pointed at her head. She quickly helped Dixie put Terry on the board and strapped him on to it. Dixie was moving as fast as she could, she picked up the kit and looked at Hannah. 'On three, one, two, three.' They lifted Terry up and left the bank as fast as possible, placing him onto the trolley. 'Hannah, are you all right?'

'I'm a bit shaky but other than that I'm all right.'

'Are you certain?'

'Yes, let's just focus on the patient.'

'All right, if you're sure.'

'I am.' Hannah helped Dixie put Terry in the ambulance and then she linked him up to the monitor while Dixie put new bandages on his wounds. 'Are you ready to go Dixie?'

'I am, drive quick Hannah, we need to get him in asap.'

'I'll radio ahead and let them know that we're coming.' Hannah shut the doors and got in the front, she put her foot down, saving Terry's life would depend on getting him to Holby quickly.

Jeff sat with Polly in the station, they were both worried about Hannah and Dixie, he was chewing his nails. 'Jeff, stop it, you're not going to have any nails left.'

'I can't help it, I'm worried, they're in there with men that clearly won't hesitate to use a gun on them. I should have gone in.'

'I knew you'd say that. I'm sure they're fine.'

'Are you?'

'No, I wish I was.' Polly sighed and Jeff hugged her, it was always hard when friends were in danger.

'They'll be all right Pol, Dixie and Hannah will look after each other.'

'I know they will.' Jeff tried to take comfort from the fact that Dixie and Hannah were sensible and would get out at the first sign of danger.

Dixie stood up the minute that the doors opened, Tess and Sam were waiting ready to take over. 'What do you have for us Dixie?' Sam said as she helped Dixie with the trolley.

'Terry Jones, 47, gunshot wounds to the upper left chest and lower right stomach. No exit wounds, he's had two litres of saline and the third is going in now, ten of morphine to help with the pain and the pressure dressings have slowed the bleeding. His treatment was interrupted by one of the gunmen that decided he wanted us out of the building or he was going to shoot Terry and then Hannah.'

'Thanks Dixie, go and get yourself a sweet tea for the shock. You look like you need it.' Dixie tried to smile at Sam but she was finding it hard, Hannah could have been killed in that bank and it would have been her fault, she let Hannah go in there in the first place.

Hannah let Dixie deal with the handover, she thought that Polly and Jeff should know that everything was all right. She went to the station and found them stood in front of it. 'Hannah, where's Dixie?' Jeff sounded seriously worried.

'She's all right, she's just taking the patient into the hospital.'

'What about you?'

'I've just had a gun pointed at my head but I'll live. I think Dixie needs a cup of tea though, she had it tough in there. I think she might blame herself for putting me in danger.'

'Go on then princess.' Hannah went to the machine and sorted out the drinks, she wanted Dixie to know that she didn't blame her for what happened in the bank.

Dixie took the trolley back to the ambulance and put it inside, she sat down on it and closed her eyes, the adrenaline was wearing off and she was starting to feel very shaky. All she could see was that gun pointed at Hannah's head, a very real gun and a very real threat to kill her. 'Dixie?' Dixie looked up to see Hannah stood there and holding two cups. 'I thought you could use a drink.'

'Thanks.' Dixie took the cup and wrapped her hands around it. 'Hannah, I'm sorry, I put you in danger today. I should have refused to let you go in there.'

'Dixie, it's not your fault, you couldn't have known what was going to happen.'

'I let you down.'

'No, you didn't.'

'I wish I could believe that.' Dixie took a sip of her drink and placed the cup down on the side. 'I'm sorry, really I am.'

'Dixie, you are a fantastic paramedic and one I look up to. If I end up half the paramedic that you are then I'll be happy with that.'

'Do you mean that?'

'I do, I am proud to call you my friend and colleague.' Dixie smiled and without thinking she leaned in and kissed Hannah, she pulled away a few seconds later and looked at her. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, please forgive me.' Dixie stood up and moved as fast as she could away from Hannah, she didn't want to hear that she was going to lose another friend. 'Dixie, wait.' She shook her head and carried on running, she had to get away before she started crying in front of everyone.

Polly and Jeff had decided to go and find Hannah and Dixie to see if everything was all right when a very upset Dixie bumped into Jeff. 'Princess, what's wrong, is it Hannah?'

'Please Jeff, leave me alone.' She moved out of his arms and carried on running towards the back of the station. Polly looked at Jeff.

'I think Dixie has just talked to Hannah.'

'If she did then it didn't go well.' Polly looked worried, she hoped that she was wrong about Dixie talking to Hannah. 'Pol, there's Hannah, we can ask her now.' Polly and Jeff went over to Hannah.

'Have either of you seen Dixie?'

'Yes, she just ran past us looking pretty upset, what happened?'

'I don't know, one minute we were talking and the next she kissed me.' Polly and Jeff looked at each other. 'What is that look for? What don't I know?'

'We're going to have to tell her Jeff.'

'Tell me what?'

'Dixie is a lesbian, princess, she's liked you since you started here.'

'She doesn't know about me, does she?'

'No.'

'Both of you knew that she had feelings for me?' Jeff and Polly nodded. 'Did you not think that I needed to know?'

'Dixie made us promise not to.' Hannah sighed and Jeff felt quite guilty, if he had told Dixie about Hannah then they wouldn't be in this position.

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't be losing my temper with you.'

'It's all right princess.' Hannah smiled weakly and Jeff hugged her, he knew that she was feeling bad about what had happened with Dixie.

Hannah couldn't believe what she had just been told. 'Where would Dixie go, I think I need to talk to her.'

'Her office, she hides in there when she's upset.'

'Okay, I'll talk to her but you should have told me.' Hannah felt calmer about everything, it didn't change that Jeff and Polly should have told her though. 'You have every right to be upset, I should have gone with my instinct and told you.' Hannah smiled at Polly.

'It's okay, there are enough hurt people in this station for one day. I'm going to go and talk to Dixie.'

'Be careful princess, Dixie may look tough but her feelings get hurt easily.'

'I can see that.' Hannah smiled at Jeff and Polly and went towards Dixie's office, she was going to have to talk to her and make all of this right.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews and messages, seeing as you have been so nice to me I am going to give you the next chapter and not leave you on a cliffhanger until tomorrow :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve.**

Dixie closed the door behind her, how could she have been so stupid? She paced the room and stopped in front of her desk. 'Stupid Dixie, how could you even think that she would want you?' She looked at a picture on her desk and picked it up, she sat on the floor against the free wall of her office. 'Cyd, I've been very stupid.' Dixie sat looking at the picture of Cyd, she wondered where she was and what she was doing at this moment in time. Dixie was still thinking when she heard the knock on the door. 'Go away Jeff, I'm not in the mood.'

'It's not Jeff, can I come in?' Hannah, hoped flared inside Dixie, she hadn't left, she was still here. Maybe that's why she was here, to say that she's leaving. 'Can't you put your transfer request under the door?'

'Transfer request? I don't understand Dixie, please can I come in?'

'Okay.' Hannah was not going to go away until she got to come in and she had sounded confused over the transfer request, maybe she wasn't going to leave after all.

Hannah pushed the handle down and opened the door, she found Dixie sat on the floor, she took a deep breath and sat next to her. Hannah noticed the picture that Dixie was holding. 'Who's that?'

'Cyd, she was my best friend, until one day when we went on a shout together.'

'What happened?'

'The people in the house had been bitten by a snake, Cyd came back with the equipment from the ambulance and while we talked the snake appeared above my head. Cyd pushed me out of the way and got bitten by it instead. We got her to hospital but she was in a bad way, I was determined that she wouldn't die. I went to see her and I kissed her, I told her that I loved her and then went to find the snake. I found the snake with another paramedic called Greg, got the anti-venom and Cyd survived. She told me that she couldn't handle my feelings and started working with Greg all the time. Things were awkward between us. I found out a few weeks later while I was in hospital that she was transferring somewhere else, I found out from someone else. She transferred because I was in love with her, she couldn't handle my feelings and she said she wanted space. She told me that she couldn't give me what I needed.' Hannah listened carefully to everything that Dixie said, she had been hurt by Cyd and it was showing. 'I lost my best friend that day and that hurt more than her not returning my feelings.' Hannah looked at Dixie and felt instantly sorry for her, she was definitely hurting.

'Oh Dixie, I'm sorry. Do you miss Cyd?'

'Every day, Jeff and Polly are good friends but they can't replace her.'

'Couldn't you go and see her?'

'She transferred to Cheshire, it is a long way away.'

'What about calling her?'

'I tried, she never answered my calls or called me back, she hates me.'

'I'm sure she doesn't.' Dixie didn't answer but Hannah saw the tears in her eyes, she pulled Dixie into a hug and wished that she could make her feel better.

Dixie hugged Hannah and tried to take comfort from her closeness and warmth, it might be the only time that she got to do anything like this with her. 'Now you're going to do the same because I've opened my mouth yet again, I should have learned my lesson the last time.'

'Dixie, I'm not leaving.'

'No, Hannah, you can't stay, you know how I feel and you don't feel the same. I can't see you every day, it'll hurt too much. If you leave now then it will hurt for a little while but I'll heal. Please Hannah...' Dixie was cut off by Hannah kissing her, she pulled away in shock. 'Hannah, what was that?'

'I think you know what it was.'

'I know, but why?'

'I have a confession to make, I'm bisexual Dixie.'

'What? No you're not, you can't be, women like you have boyfriends.'

'I am, you're not the first woman that has kissed me.'

'That explains why you're so calm.'

'Only on the outside. Do you like me Dixie?'

'Yes, I like you, you're beautiful.' Hannah smiled and it gave Dixie the courage to ask the question she had in her head. 'Can I kiss you Hannah?'

'Yes, maybe we should move first, it is not that comfortable down here.'

'Agreed.' Dixie stood up and sat on the sofa. 'Come here.' Dixie made room for Hannah to sit down and then just looked at her.

Hannah blushed under Dixie's intense scrutiny. 'Has anyone told you how beautiful you look when you blush?'

'No.'

'They should.' Hannah closed her eyes as Dixie gently caressed her face. 'Open your eyes.' Hannah did as Dixie asked her. 'Do you trust me?'

'Yes.' Hannah felt Dixie's thumb brush over her lips. 'Dixie.'

'Hush love.' Hannah felt Dixie's lips gently brush against her own and her eyelids fluttered shut, heat rushed through her and she felt her heart skip a few beats. Hannah felt Dixie's hand slip inside her jacket and settle on her waist. 'Dixie, kiss me.' Dixie nodded and Hannah held her breath as Dixie kissed her, Hannah's hand somehow found its way into Dixie's hair and she kissed her back.

Dixie licked gently at Hannah's lips and she was pleasantly surprised when they parted, she pulled Hannah closer to her and deepened the kiss. Dixie resisted the urge to run her hands over Hannah's body, she wanted more but speed would only ruin things. Dixie slowly pulled back. 'Hannah, you are going to be the death of me.'

'How do you mean?'

'I mean, you're gorgeous and beautiful and you make my heart do strange things. Are you sure you want to be with me, I am ten years older than you.'

'Dixie, it doesn't matter, I like you.'

'I'm glad to hear it. Can I have a hug?'

'You don't need to ask.' Dixie put her arms around Hannah and held her close, she couldn't believe that she was holding Hannah in her arms. The day had started out terribly but the end of it was definitely better.

Polly found Jeff outside of Dixie's office. 'Jeffrey Collier, what do you think you're doing?'

'I am listening, shush.'

'Get away from that door.'

'Come on Polly, you can't tell me that you don't want to know what is going on in there.'

'I do, but I'm giving Hannah and Dixie the privacy that they need.'

'But Polly...'

'No Jeff, get away from that door now.' Polly waited until Jeff moved away and she followed him to make sure that he didn't go back to try and spy on Hannah and Dixie again. She hoped that they were being honest with each other in there, she wanted them to be happy.

Hannah just let Dixie hold her, she was quite happy in her arms. She didn't want to disturb the moment. 'Hannah?'

'Yes Dixie.

'What do we do now?'

'I'm not sure, I suppose we go out on dates and have coffee just like other people.'

'What will your parents think of you being with an older woman?'

'My mother will hate it.'

'I think I know now what got Jeff so annoyed when your mother visited. She doesn't like you being bisexual does she?'

'No, she thinks it is disgusting.'

'Does it bother you?'

'Sometimes, but I am who I am, it isn't like I can change it.'

'What about your father?'

'He just wants me to be happy and taken care of.'

'I'll take care of you Hannah.' Hannah smiled.

'We'll look after each other.'

'Sounds good to me.' Hannah put her hand in the one that Dixie held out and then cuddled up to her, it had been a long time since she'd felt this content.

Dixie looked down at the younger woman that was currently cuddling up to her. 'Hannah, we're going to have to go out there sooner or later.'

'I know, there will be two people out there wanting to know what is happening.'

'Jeff and Polly, they've been trying to encourage me to tell you how I felt about you.'

'If I had known how you felt then I would have told you about myself earlier, I wouldn't have let you suffer for as long as you did.'

'It's okay Hannah, you weren't to know. We're together now and that is what matters.'

'You're right.'

'Come on beautiful, let's go and put them out of their misery.' Hannah smiled and Dixie gently kissed her on the lips.

Jeff sat with Polly in the main area of the station, Dixie and Hannah had been in Dixie's office an awfully long time. 'Do you think everything is all right Pol?'

'I hope so.'

'Me too.'

'Do you think that we should have told them everything?'

'We promised not to, neither Hannah or Dixie wanted us to tell the other the things that we knew.'

'I know, we could have prevented all of this though.'

'I'm sure everything is fine Polly.'

'Are you?'

'I want to be.' Jeff looked up when Dixie's door opened and she came out. 'Princess?'

'Is everything all right?' Polly sounded worried. 'Dixie, where's Hannah?'

'I'm here,' Hannah said as she came out of the office. Jeff looked at both Hannah and Dixie, nothing looked out of the ordinary, just what had gone on in that office?

Polly noticed that Dixie looked very happy, something good had clearly happened. 'Dixie, what is going on?'

'Pol, Jeff, maybe you should sit down.' Polly looked at Jeff, now she was worried, Dixie only told them to sit down when she had bad news.

'Princess, is something wrong?' Dixie held her hand out and Hannah put hers in it.

'Are you two together?' Polly was hoping that Dixie would say yes, they were holding hands and that was a good sign.

'We are.' Polly threw her arms around Dixie and then Hannah.

'I'm so happy for you two, oh my goodness, you're so perfect for each other. Have you decided where you're going on your first date?'

'Calm down Polly, we've just figured out that we like each other.'

'Are you mad at us for not telling you what we knew?'

'No, I asked you not to and I'm guessing that Hannah said the same thing. Everything has worked out all right in the end and that's all that matters.' Polly breathed a sigh of relief, Dixie wasn't mad at her and Jeff and both Hannah and Dixie looked quite happy.

Jeff saw the sparkle in Dixie's eyes, he knew that it meant she was happy. He was happy for her, she'd had such a bad time lately and it was about time that she found some happiness. Polly had taken Hannah with her under the guise of getting coffees from the rec room which meant that he had some time to question Dixie. 'Come here princess.' Jeff moved over and Dixie sat next to him. 'You look happy.'

'I am.'

'Good, you deserve it princess.' Dixie smiled. 'I mean it, you should be happy, I think that Hannah can give you what you're looking for.'

'So do I, I know it is early days but for now I am happy that she likes me too.' Jeff smiled, when Dixie was happy she was always more relaxed, he hoped that Hannah would be with Dixie for a long time to come.

Dixie closed her eyes, she needed a few minutes to digest everything that had happened throughout the day. Hannah nearly getting shot in the head, kissing her in the ambulance, thinking that she had blown it and then Hannah confessing that she is bisexual and shared the same feelings, she never thought that today would have ended as it did. Hannah had agreed to a date, she would meet her for coffee this weekend and then see where they ended up. Dixie smiled, she felt happier than she had done in months, suddenly she had a reason to be happy and it felt wonderful.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews and messages. Welcome to WrittingWhat'sOnMyMind and thank you for following my story. Dixie and Hannah's first date, I am feeling a bit squishy about this chapter, it makes me smile :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Hannah met Dixie at the coffee shop as she had been asked to, she had no idea where they were going or what they were doing as Dixie had planned it all. 'Evening beautiful, I see you dressed like I asked you to.'

'I don't usually dress like this for dates, where are we going?'

'You'll see, follow me.' Hannah had been very confused when Dixie had asked her to wear warm clothing and sensible shoes for their date. She trusted Dixie, Hannah might not know what she had planned but she knew that Dixie wouldn't intentionally put her in danger. Hannah followed Dixie through a set of gates on the other side of the street and closed them. Hannah watched her pull out a torch and shone the beam on the path in front of them. 'This is Holby Conservation Park, we have an appointment.'

'An appointment?'

'Stay close to me, it is dark here.' Hannah felt Dixie take her hand, she smiled, it was quite romantic to be walking through the Conservation Park with only a torch lighting the way. Dixie obviously wasn't going to tell her what was going on tonight so she would let herself be surprised.

Dixie really hoped that Hannah liked what she had planned, it wasn't going to be a typical date. She hadn't thought much about it beyond that she wanted to get to spend time with Hannah and taking her somewhere quiet seemed the best place to do that. She had stumbled upon the Conservation Park when she was struggling with her feelings for Cyd and needed somewhere quiet to think and now they were having a special event for Bonfire Night. Dixie had seen something similar before but she thought it would be the perfect place to bring Hannah. She just wanted to be with her without interruptions and other people about.

Hannah heard something that she couldn't quite place, it sounded like flames. 'We're here.'

'Where?' Hannah was feeling confused, Dixie was walking towards a pair of very large gates and she took some tickets from her pocket and gave them to the man that was stood there. 'Enjoy the Fire Garden ladies.'

'Fire Garden?' Hannah looked at Dixie, just what was she up to?

'You'll see.' Hannah let Dixie pull her through the gates and she stared at the sight before her, she couldn't quite believe everything that she was seeing. 'Wow.'

'Come on beautiful, come with me.' Hannah slipped her hand into Dixie's and followed her down the candlelit path. 'Do you understand now?'

'I think so.' Hannah looked on in amazement at the arrangement of trees and flowers all made out of flames, there were lights in the trees and every so often the flowers in the middle would send up flames into the night sky.

Dixie smiled at the look on Hannah's face, she looked as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'Do you like it?'

'It's amazing, beautiful and magical.'

'I thought that too when I first saw it, it is nice to see it again through your eyes. Come on, I want you to see my favourite bit.' Dixie took Hannah past the flaming orbs and to the river at the back, she couldn't wait for Hannah to see this bit. 'Sit here and watch.'

'I don't see anything.'

'Just wait.' Dixie looked at Hannah and watched her as she saw more stars appear in the trees, fireflies drifted up from the river and fairies danced in the trees. 'Oh my goodness, it's so beautiful.'

'I know.' Dixie looked at the lights playing across Hannah's face. 'Just like you, beautiful.'

'Thank you Dixie, for bringing me here, it's incredible.'

'You're welcome.' Dixie smiled, she was happy that Hannah was enjoying herself.

'Why do you call me beautiful?'

'I think it suits you, you are beautiful Hannah.'

'You're sweet Dixie, I like it.'

'Good.' Dixie felt warm, Hannah had called her sweet, nobody had called her that before.

Hannah smiled, she was happy, she had never seen anything like this. She turned to look at Dixie and found her watching her. 'Come here Hannah.' Hannah moved into Dixie's arms and hugged her, she settled her head on Dixie's shoulder and Dixie held her closer. Hannah looked up and met Dixie's eyes. 'Dixie, has anyone told you how incredible you are?'

'Not really.'

'They should and I intend to, frequently.'

'So I'm sweet and incredible?'

'You are both of those things.' Dixie smiled and Hannah pressed a kiss to her lips, she smiled when Dixie closed her eyes. Hannah kissed her again and heard Dixie sigh, she was clearly happy. 'I want to tell my dad when I see him tomorrow that I'm seeing someone. Do you mind?'

'You want to tell your dad about me?'

'I do, you can meet him when you're ready but I'd like him to know.'

'Okay, you can tell him.'

'Good.'

'Come on beautiful, it is getting cold.'

'I don't mind, I'm with you.'

'Even so, I'm going to buy you a hot chocolate.'

'Okay.' Hannah linked arms with Dixie, she had really enjoyed herself at the Fire Garden. Being with Dixie had made her feel all warm inside. She wanted her father to know that she had met someone that meant a lot to her.

Dixie was pleased that her idea had been a success, Hannah looked happy and they'd shared little kisses back at the garden. Hannah starting some of the kisses had made her very happy, she was gaining confidence and Dixie hoped that she would carry on doing so. Dixie opened the door to the coffee shop. 'Get us a table, I'll be back soon.' Hannah nodded and Dixie went to order hot chocolate with the works, marshmallows, cream and chocolate sprinkles. Dixie joined Hannah at the table shortly and smiled. 'Your face has a definite glow about it.'

'That is being out in the cold, it always happens.'

'It makes you look even more beautiful.' Dixie chuckled as Hannah blushed, she liked telling her that she was beautiful just to see her blush.

Hannah sipped at her chocolate, it was gorgeous, some coffee shops made it too thin but this chocolate was just right. 'Hannah?' Dixie's voice broke into her thoughts. 'Did you enjoy yourself?'

'I did, it was wonderful. Thank you for taking me there.'

'It is my pleasure. I am glad that you enjoyed it.'

'There is nobody that I would rather have gone with.'

'I'm glad.' Hannah was pleased, Dixie seemed more relaxed and happier, her only hope was that she had a little something do with it.

Once they had finished their chocolate Dixie drove Hannah home, she parked up in front of her house and walked her to the door. 'Thanks Dixie, I had a really good time tonight.'

'I'm glad, I know it wasn't a conventional date but I just wanted to do something different.'

'It definitely makes a change from a movie and dinner.'

'We could still do dinner, if you want to that is.'

'I'd love to.'

'So, you want to see me again?'

'Why wouldn't I?' Dixie smiled, she had been dreading asking if Hannah wanted to see her again, her heartbeat calmed and she breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For making me happier than I've been in a long time.'

'Come here Dixie.' Dixie stepped into Hannah's open arms and hugged her.

Hannah made a mental note to ask Dixie what she was so worried about, she had clearly been burned and had some scars that were not going to go away easily. Now was not the time. 'Are you doing anything tomorrow night?'

'No, I don't think so, unless you count taking Little Abs for a walk.'

'Why don't you come here and we can have dinner, I'll cook.'

'Okay, I'd like that.'

'About seven, I'll make us something to eat and we can just relax and watch a film or something.'

'Seven it is.' Hannah looked at Dixie, she just wanted to make her happy. 'What should I wear?'

'Just casual, nothing fancy, it is just us and I'd rather we be comfortable.'

'Okay, casual it is.' Hannah smiled and hugged Dixie closer. 'Goodnight kiss?' Hannah nodded and closed her eyes as Dixie kissed her, her arms moved up and settled themselves around Dixie's neck almost of their own accord and she lost herself in the kiss as Dixie's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer.

Dixie slowly moved out of the kiss a few minutes later. 'You taste of chocolate Hannah.'

'So do you, marshmallows too.' Dixie laughed.

'Remind me not to drink hot chocolate the next time that I am going to kiss you.'

'I like it, it's nice.'

'Kissing me or the taste of chocolate?'

'Both.'

'I am glad to hear it beautiful.'

'Is that going to be my nickname from now on?'

'What, beautiful? It is true, like I said earlier you are beautiful Hannah.'

'It makes me blush.'

'I know, that's why I do it, I like seeing you blush.'

'Dixie, don't.'

'Why not?'

'I go very red.'

'I know, it is a good look on you.' Dixie hugged Hannah close, now that she had her she didn't want to let her go. 'I have to go home, it is so hard to leave you Hannah.'

'I'll be here, you can come back to me tomorrow night, earlier than seven if you need to.'

'I might just do that. Goodnight beautiful.'

'Goodnight Dixie, thank you for tonight, it was truly amazing.' Dixie kissed Hannah on the head and reluctantly went back to the car, she didn't want to leave her but she had to.

Jeff tried to look casual when Dixie came back in, he wanted to know how the date had gone, Polly had made him promise that he would tell her the minute that he found out anything. 'Hi Dix, how did it go?'

'It was okay.'

'Just okay?'

'It was wonderful, I'm going to Hannah's house tomorrow night for dinner. She wants to see me again Jeff.' Jeff could tell that Dixie was happy.

'I am very happy for you Dixie, Hannah is a lovely woman.'

'She is, I've never met anyone like her.'

'Is there something you want to tell me?'

'I don't know what you mean Jeff.'

'Nice try Dixie, I think someone is in love.' Dixie stayed silent. 'You are, aren't you?'

'Yes, I love Hannah.'

'Are you going to tell her?'

'We've only just started dating, it might just be a bit too scary to tell her right now.'

'You're right, just go to Hannah's tomorrow night and have a good evening. No pressure, you'll know when the time is right to tell her.'

'Since when did you become so good at giving advice?'

'You are my best friend Dixie, all I want is you to be happy and Hannah makes you happy. If I have to be all grown up and give you advice to make sure that you stay happy then so be it.'

'You're a good man Jeff, thank you.' Jeff hugged Dixie.

'Don't tell anyone I've been giving you advice, I have a reputation to protect.'

'Your secret is safe with me.'

'I'm going to go upstairs to get ready for bed and let Hannah know I got home safely.'

'Goodnight princess.'

'Goodnight Jeff.' Jeff smiled at Dixie, he really was glad that she was happy again, he picked up his phone once Dixie had gone and filled Polly in on everything that he had found out.

Hannah lay down in her bed and relaxed, it had been a good evening and she had really enjoyed herself. She was happy that the evening had gone well, it felt natural being with Dixie, there was an age difference but it didn't matter to her. Dixie made her feel cared for and Hannah blushed as the thought that Dixie was a great kisser passed through her head. Hannah picked up her phone off the side when it went off. 'Hello beautiful.'

'Dixie.'

'Did I wake you?'

'No, you didn't. I'm glad you called and that you're home safe.'

'I just wanted to say goodnight.'

'Didn't we already do that at my front door?'

'I know, I wanted to say it again though.'

'You're very sweet Dixie.'

'So are you.' Hannah heard Dixie smiling as she talked. 'Goodnight beautiful.'

'Goodnight my sweet Dixie.' Hannah reluctantly put the phone down, she was looking forward to seeing Dixie again tomorrow night.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, beethovenRIP and WrittingWhat'sOnMyMind for all your reviews and PMs, be prepared for fluff in this chapter :)**  


* * *

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Hannah straightened the ornaments in her lounge, she was waiting for her dad, he was due any minute and she was nervous about telling him that she was seeing someone. She loved her dad, he wanted the best for her in life and she hoped that he would like Dixie when he met her. Hannah jumped when she heard the knock on the door, she looked in the mirror and checked her appearance one last time before opening the door. 'Dad, come in.'

'How is my little girl?' Hannah readily accepted the hug that her dad gave her.

'I'm okay.'

'Good, how are your colleagues treating you?'

'They're lovely, they made me feel like a member of the team from the minute that I started at Holby.'

'Do you like your new job then?'

'I do.'

'What is your boss like?'

'She's lovely, a very nice woman.'

'Hannah?'

'Yes dad.'

'You have a glow about you.'

'I do not.'

'You do, you've met someone haven't you?'

'Yes, how did you know?'

'I know my little girl and right now my little girl is falling in love.'

'Dad, you're making me blush now.'

'Is it a man or a woman?'

'A woman. We had our first date yesterday.'

'I told you that you had a glow about you.'

'It is early days but I really like her.'

'Good, I want my little girl to be happy and if it takes a woman to make you happy then so be it.'

'Mother won't be happy.'

'Let me handle your mother.'

'Do you think you can stop her turning up at my station again? She accused me of sleeping with Polly, my shift partner, last time and revealed to two of my colleagues that I was bisexual.'

'Leave it to me. When do I get to meet the lucky woman?'

'I'll have to talk to Dixie about that.'

'Dixie?'

'Her real name is Kathleen Dixon, Dixie is her nickname, she thinks that Kathleen makes her sound old.'

'How old is she?'

'Thirty-seven.'

'Ten years older.'

'Yes, but it isn't an issue.'

'What is she like?'

'She's just Dixie; kind and caring and a brilliant paramedic.'

'You sound very happy here.'

'I am.' Hannah smiled, her father was right, she really was very happy here.

Lawrence looked at his daughter, she was glowing and smiling, clearly this Dixie was making Hannah happy. He had been stunned when she admitted to being bisexual after coming back from university but he loved his daughter and just wanted her to be happy. He wished that he could say his wife felt the same, she'd had very definite ideas of how Hannah should be and what she should grow up to be and when Hannah went against her and went to college she was not pleased. He'd been very proud of Hannah when she had got her job as a technician and then passed the paramedic exam, she was out there and making a difference in the world. 'Dad?'

'What is it?'

'Dixie told me that she has lost contact with a friend, someone she cares for very much, she still has a picture of her on her desk at work and she told me that she misses her. I know where she is and I have the number for her station. Do you think I should contact her?'

'That is up to you. You say that she misses her so I think it will be worth a shot.'

'You do?'

'Yes, friendships shouldn't be left to die. Where would you be without James?'

'I know, he's my best friend and I'd hate to lose contact with him.'

'Then you have your answer.'

'I do, thank you dad.'

'You're welcome. When are you seeing Dixie again?'

'Tonight, she's coming here and I'm cooking for her.'

'Do you want some help?'

'I'd love some.' Hannah smiled, she left her dad getting the ingredients out, she had a phone call to make.

Cyd was sat in the rec room at her new station, she was thinking about Dixie and how maybe she had made the wrong decision leaving Holby. She missed everyone; Jeff and Polly and Dixie the most of all. She couldn't return Dixie's feelings but it was hard to let go of years of friendship. She was ashamed of the way she had gone behind Dixie's back and arranged a transfer, she was most ashamed of the fact that she had hurt her best friend. She held her lucky stone and rubbed at it, what she wouldn't give to see Dixie again.

Cyd was still thinking when her boss came in. 'Cyd, you have a phone call.'

'Someone from Holby, they want to speak to you.'

'Did they say who it was?' She really hoped that it was Dixie.

'Someone named Hannah.' She was disappointed but not surprised, Dixie had obviously given up trying to call her. 'I'll take it.' Cyd stood up and went to the phone. 'Hello?'

'Is that Cyd?'

'Speaking.'

'You don't know me but I believe you used to work with a woman named Dixie.' Cyd's heart filled with fear, what if Dixie was hurt or dead?

'Is she all right? Please tell me that she's okay.'

'She's all right, apart from the fact that she is missing her best friend.'

'She's missing me?'

'Yes, a lot actually.'

'I don't understand, do you work at Holby?'

'I transferred there after you left.'

'So, you're my replacement?'

'Sort of, I could never replace you as Dixie's friend though.'

'Does she hate me?'

'No, she doesn't hate you.'

'Why did you call me?'

'I want you to meet with me.'

'Are you free next weekend?'

'Yes.'

'Do you know the coffee shop near Holby Train Station?'

'I do.'

'Can you meet me there at midday on Saturday?'

'Yes.'

'Okay. Are you going to tell Dixie?'

'No, you may get here and decide you can't see her.'

'Yes, good point.'

'If you want to then we'll arrange it on the day.'

'How?'

'I'll ask her to meet me for a coffee.'

'Okay, thank you Hannah.'

'You're welcome.'

'Bye Hannah.'

'Bye Cyd.' Cyd put down the phone and found that she was still holding her lucky stone, maybe it still had some power after all.

Dixie stood in front of her wardrobe, she was due at Hannah's in an hour and she had no idea what she was going to wear, she had tried on almost every item of clothing that she owned and she wasn't any closer to picking something. 'Princess.' Dixie turned to see Jeff stood at her door. 'You look troubled.'

'I don't know what to wear.'

'Answer me something, which items do you like the most out of those clothes?' Dixie picked out her dark blue jeans and blue shirt. 'What is wrong with them Dixie?'

'I don't know, I'm not sure they're right.'

'That shirt brings out your eyes Dixie, you should wear it.'

'Do you think so?'

'Yes, go with your first instinct.'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'You're welcome princess.' Dixie smiled and sat her dressing table, now that she had her outfit sorted she could put on her make-up, she didn't want to overdo it as Hannah had said casual but she did want to wear a little bit. 'Do you think I should get my hair cut again Jeff?' Her hair had grown to nearly reaching her shoulders and it was the longest that it had ever been. 'No, it suits you like that princess, it softens your features.'

'Okay, but what I should do with it?'

'Straighten it and just leave it loose. Come here princess, I'll do it for you.' Dixie carried on putting on her make up as Jeff straightened her hair for her. 'Where did you learn to straighten women's hair Jeff?'

'I have a daughter remember, she is at that age where she wants her hair all perfect and that is part of my duties.'

'Sounds like Sophia, I bet she's grown very tall now.'

'She has, she's beautiful.'

'Of course she is, she's your little girl, she'll always be beautiful to you.'

'I know, I'm biased. Look in the mirror Miss Dixon.' Dixie looked at herself and saw someone she didn't quite recognise.

'Is that me?'

'Yes princess.' Jeff was right about her longer hair suiting her, it framed her face and made her look younger. 'You look gorgeous, now get dressed and go to see that beautiful girlfriend of yours.'

'She's not my girlfriend yet.'

'No, but she will be, anyone can see that you two are meant for each other.' Dixie smiled and hugged Jeff.

'Thank you.'

'I'll drop you off Dixie, you should be chauffeured in style to your date.'

'You're a sweet man Jeffrey Collier, now out, I need to get dressed.' Dixie smiled at Jeff as he waved at her and left her room, she felt a lot more confident about tonight now.

Hannah stood in her room, she had done her make up and left her hair loose, it was more natural than how she wore it normally. She had just dried it and brushed it out, leaving the natural waves in it. She had butterflies rampaging around her stomach wondering what Dixie would think of her look tonight. She only had a small amount of make up on to frame her eyes and give them a bit of definition. She sprayed her favourite perfume on and looked at herself in the mirror one last time. She took the opportunity to look at her outfit in the mirror, a simple pair of jeans and a blouse with a few buttons left undone. Hannah crossed her fingers and took a deep breath, she hoped that Dixie liked her look, it was time to go downstairs and put the finishing touches to the dinner, Dixie would be here soon.

Lawrence looked up as Hannah came in. 'You look beautiful, my little girl is all grown up.'

'Thanks dad.'

'You're welcome sweetheart.'

'I mean it, for helping me with the dinner and everything.'

'I get to spend time with my beautiful daughter and that makes me happy. Come here.' Lawrence hugged Hannah and kissed her on the head. 'Now, I want you to enjoy your evening with the woman that makes you happy.'

'I will.' Lawrence stepped out of the hug and picked up his coat off the back of the chair.

'I'll come and see you again soon Hannah, maybe next time I can meet the woman you're in love with.'

'I hope so too, please don't leave it so long next time.'

'I promise to come and see you more often.' Lawrence waved at Hannah and got into his car, he was going to keep his promise to come and see Hannah more often.

Hannah composed herself, she really did miss her dad and wished that she could see him a lot more than she did. She checked that everything was ready and in place for when Dixie arrived, she wasn't sure how Dixie would like what she had on the menu. It was quite posh food but food that anyone could enjoy, she hoped that Dixie would like it and enjoy it. She dimmed the lights in the kitchen and the lounge, she didn't want things to be too romantic but she wanted the lights to be low enough to suggest that it was quite an intimate meal. Hannah felt the butterflies in her stomach return as the time got closer to seven, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Dixie looked up at Hannah's house from the passenger seat of the car. 'Jeff, how do I look?'

'You look beautiful Dixie, get in there.'

'Thank you for helping me.'

'It is a pleasure princess. What time should I pick you up, assuming you want picking up that is.'

'Jeffrey Collier what are you suggesting?'

'Nothing princess, though I might be a little disappointed if you call me to come and get you.'

'Jeffrey, stop it.'

'All I'm saying is that it would be nice for you to spend a full evening with the woman you're in love with, maybe even cuddle up together in Hannah's bed.'

'Oh, Jeff you're a romantic.'

'Don't tell anyone.'

'I know, you have a reputation to protect.'

'Go on Dixie, the fair Hannah is waiting for you.' Dixie took a deep breath and got out of the car, she walked up to Hannah's house and rang the bell. Jeff's words were running around her head, cuddling up with Hannah all night was very appealing, maybe she would bring it up and see what Hannah thought of it.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

******************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, beethovenRIP and WrittingWhat'sOnMyMind for all your reviews and PMs, welcome to Nnsmartin2011 and thank you for your comment, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, more fluff :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen.**

Hannah let Dixie in and closed the door behind her, she really had high hopes for this evening, the food was cooked to perfection and all that was left was to eat it. Hannah saw Dixie staring at her. 'Take your coat off and make yourself comfortable.' Hannah took Dixie's coat from her and hung it up by the door. 'Casual is a good look for you Dixie, that shirt suits you.'

'That's what Jeff said.'

'He's a smart man.'

'I would say something about what you are wearing but I think you caught me staring at you earlier.'

'I did.'

'Do you mind?'

'No, it means that I look all right.'

'All right? You look amazing Hannah, all right does not even cover it.'

'Thank you.' Hannah leaned in and kissed Dixie, she had missed her today.

'Something smells nice in here.'

'That might be the bread.'

'Fresh bread, as in home made?'

'Yes, my dad taught me when I was younger.'

'I can't believe I'm dating a woman that can make bread and save lives.'

'I can do more than that,' Hannah said and smiled.

'You cooked all of this?'

'With a little help from my dad.'

'Wow, it smells lovely.'

'Come on then, the first course is ready.'

'First course?'

'The one thing I liked from being made to go to that finishing school was learning about food and how to put together a meal. I'm certain that they didn't think I'd be using my skills to make dinner for a date with a woman.'

'Finishing school?'

'Yes, it is a place they teach you to be a lady, how to wear dresses and walk with perfect posture. Little did they know that most of their future ladies were the most unladylike women going.'

'I'll take your word for it, I've never been anywhere like that.'

'You don't want to, it is very boring.'

'How many courses is this meal?'

'Three, take a seat.' Hannah pointed to the table that had been set for two people.

Dixie was a little bit worried, the table looked quite posh, she hadn't eaten in a proper restaurant before and she had no idea what cutlery to use or anything. She watched Hannah put a plate down in front of her and the smell of chilli and lemon hit her instantly. 'What are those?'

'Scallops with chilli and lemon butter, just give it a go, I know you're not used to so called posh food but you might be surprised. Start from the outside with the cutlery.' Dixie carefully placed some of the food in her mouth.

'Wow, that tastes amazing.' She was definitely surprised, usually when she went out she stuck to her usual favourites, mainly Chinese and Italian most of the time. She ate slowly,she wanted to savour it.

'Do you like it?'

'It is different but really nice, I can still taste the chilli.'

'Good, I'm glad.'

'What is next.'

'Duck with parmesan potatoes, vegetables and fresh bread.'

'You are going to be very bad for my waistline Hannah.'

'You'll just have to run a few laps around the station to burn it off.' Dixie laughed and relaxed, she was beginning to enjoy herself.

Hannah sensed Dixie's mood shift, it had been a gamble making Dixie some quite posh food but it was paying off. Hannah poured some wine into glasses and handed one to Dixie. 'It goes with the meat, just try it and see what you think.' Hannah watched Dixie carefully sip at the wine.

'It tastes like blueberries and blackcurrants.'

'Have you ever had wine before?'

'Not like this, it usually tastes bad.'

'That's because it hasn't had the time taken over that it should have, I don't usually have expensive tastes, but when it comes to wine I do go for quality.'

'I can see why.' Hannah was pleased that Dixie was liking the food and wine, it was a massive learning curve for her but there didn't seem to be any complaints. Hannah ate her own food and sipped her wine, she noticed Dixie watching her.

'You're being very careful with the wine Hannah.'

'I don't handle alcohol well, it gets me drunk very easily and I don't like the lack of control that being drunk brings.'

'I understand.' Dixie pushed back her plate and stretched. 'That was gorgeous, I think I might have to eat like this more often.'

'So you admit that posh food isn't that bad?'

'It isn't.'

'Good.' Hannah went to the fridge and took out the dessert. 'I think you'll like this one.'

'What is that?'

'Triple chocolate cheesecake.'

'You made that?'

'I did, it is a speciality of mine.'

'I think I'm getting to like dating a woman that can cook.' Hannah laughed and carefully put Dixie and herself some of the cheesecake onto plates.

Dixie thought herself very lucky, Hannah was clearly wonderwoman in the kitchen, was there anything that she couldn't do? Everything had tasted wonderful, especially the chocolate cheesecake. 'Hannah, can I take some of the cheesecake home with me for Jeff, he would be seriously unhappy if I didn't bring him some.'

'Of course you can, there is too much left for me to eat by myself.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem, I'll just do the washing up and then we can relax.'

'Let me help.'

'No, you're the guest here, I'll do it.'

'I want to help.'

'Okay, you can dry.' Dixie smiled, she stood close to Hannah as they washed up, every so often she felt Hannah's arm brush against hers as she put another plate down. It was strange how she liked doing this with Hannah, maybe if everything worked out then she would be doing this with Hannah in their own place.

Hannah put the last dish in the cupboard and she turned to Dixie. 'What do you want to do now?'

'This.' Hannah found herself pulled into a hug, she sensed that Dixie needed to be close to her and Hannah was happy to grant Dixie the hug that she needed. 'Will you show me your musical instruments?'

'Of course I will.'

'I don't know how you remember to play all of them.'

'I was young when I started playing them, it makes remembering easier. I have a good memory and I've had a lot of practice.' Hannah pushed open the door to her music room and turned on the light. 'Which one do you want to see first?'

'You choose.' Hannah sat at her piano and lifted the lid and pressed lightly on a few of the keys.

'What do you like about music so much?'

'It stops me from thinking, all that matters is the notes and the composition.'

'It must be nice.'

'It is.'

'Play something for me.'

'What like?'

'Anything.'

'Okay, I know just what to play, this is one of my favourite pieces.' Hannah placed her hands on the keys and began to play.

Dixie listened to Hannah playing the piano, she wasn't even looking at the keys most of the time. Dixie didn't listen to classical music much but this piece was making her feel calm and relaxed, she almost found herself getting lost in the music and watching Hannah as she played. Hannah's concentration was complete and it looked as if nothing would disturb her. Dixie went and stood by Hannah's side, she just felt compelled to be there with her. Dixie blinked when the music stopped and Hannah rested her hands on her knees. 'What was that?'

'Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven.'

'I've not listened to classical music before.'

'It was one of the first things that I learned to play.'

'It's beautiful. You're so talented Hannah.'

'Thank you.'

'You could be earning a fortune playing music.'

'I know, but being a paramedic makes me happy, I will always have music in my life as a hobby.'

'I'm glad that you made the decision to be a paramedic, if you hadn't I would never have met you.'

'I am glad I made the decision too.' Dixie smiled at Hannah, part of her was pleased that she was dating someone so talented but another part was worried that she wasn't good enough for her.

Hannah showed Dixie the rest of her instruments and then took her back downstairs, Dixie was quiet, something was obviously bothering her. Hannah sat on the sofa and Dixie sat with her. 'I told my dad about us, he wants to meet you.' Hannah saw the look on Dixie's face, she looked nervous. 'You can meet him when you are ready, meeting the family is scary and I won't make you do it now.'

'Oh good, I'm just not ready for that yet.'

'I understand.'

'You don't mind?'

'No, I'll only arrange it when you're ready.'

'Thank you. I want to make a good impression and I can't do that when I'm a nervous wreck.' Hannah hugged Dixie.

'He'll love you, he wants to meet the woman that is making me happy.'

'Are you sure, you're so talented and great at everything and I feel like I'm not in comparison.'

'Dixie, where is that coming from?'

'I'm glad that your dad accepts your sexuality, mine didn't.' Hannah squeezed Dixie's hand gently.

'Tell me.'

'I was twenty, I had just started working for the ambulance trust and I met a woman named Alice, my dad came to visit me and found me kissing her. I hadn't told him that I was a lesbian, I knew that he wouldn't understand. He was furious, said I was disgusting and that he was disappointed in me. He wouldn't stop going on at me, told me that I would be doomed to a life of meaningless sex and I'd never have children or anyone that would love me and that I would die alone too. He told me he never wanted to see me again. That was the last thing that he said to me. I tried calling him but he changed his number, I went round to his house but he wouldn't let me in. I haven't heard from him since.'

'What happened to Alice?'

'I never saw her again. He was right, everyone I have ever cared for or loved has left me, I've never had a relationship that has lasted longer than a couple of months.'

'He is not right, everything that he said was mean and nasty. You're not alone, you have Jeff and Polly and now you have me. I won't let you be alone, I'm not going anywhere.' Hannah hugged Dixie, her father was horrible, Hannah understood Dixie's pain because of the way her own mother felt about her sexuality.

Dixie just let Hannah hold her, it had warmed her heart to hear Hannah say that she wouldn't leave her. 'Hannah?'

'Yes?'

'Thank you.'

'You deserve it, you are a very special person Dixie and I am happy to be with you.'

'Do you mean that?'

'I do, forget what your dad said, he doesn't deserve you. Karma has a way of making people pay for their words and actions and he will reap the reward one day.' Dixie wrapped her arms around Hannah, she felt a lot lighter now that she had told Hannah what was bothering her. She had carried the memories of her dad and all of the mean things that he had said to her when she was younger for a long time.

Hannah felt Dixie relax and calm down as she held her, she hoped that Dixie was feeling better now that she had told her everything. No wonder Dixie felt like she wasn't worthy of having someone to love her, her father had made her feel worthless. Hannah vowed to reverse Dixie's bad feelings about herself, she wasn't going to leave her no matter what Dixie's father had said. 'Hannah? I should call Jeff, we have work in the morning. All of my stuff is at home and he needs to come and get me.' Hannah didn't want to let Dixie go home, everything she had told her was so horrible and she sensed that Dixie needed someone to hold her and comfort her. 'Why don't you call him and get him to drop your stuff off here? I'd like you to stay with me, we can go in together in the morning.'

'You'd let me stay with you? In your bed?'

'Just to sleep, if you want to. You've been very brave in telling me everything and I think you need someone to be with you tonight.'

'Okay, I'd love to.' Hannah smiled, she hoped that she could help Dixie feel better.

Dixie waited by the door for Jeff, he was dropping her stuff off so she could stay the night at Hannah's. She wasn't going to tell Hannah everything about her dad and her worries for the future but somehow it had all come spilling out. Dixie jumped up and opened the door the minute Jeff knocked. 'I have your stuff princess.'

'Don't give me that look Jeff, it is just innocent.'

'I know. How long have I been on at you to find someone new?'

'I told her about my father.'

'You did, how did she take it?'

'She told me it was rubbish and that I have her now.'

'Good, go on princess, go back in, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm glad you're happy.'

'I am. I have something for you, this is Hannah's cheesecake and it is gorgeous.'

'Thank you princess, tell Hannah thanks for me too.' Dixie hugged Jeff and took her bag from him, she was happy, telling Hannah everything had made her feel so much better. Dixie smiled again, her future looked so much brighter now. She waved at Jeff as he drove away and went back inside.

Hannah changed into her pyjamas, removed her make up and brushed her hair out, she had let Dixie use her bathroom first, mainly so she could check that her bedroom was tidy. Hannah was pleased that Dixie had agreed to stay the night, it had been a long time since she'd had anyone in her bed. Hannah felt that Dixie needed someone, she was likely to be feeling vulnerable and Hannah was not about to let her go home feeling that nobody cared about her. She pulled back the covers on the bed and waited for Dixie to come out of the bathroom.

Dixie went into Hannah's room and found her waiting there. 'I'll just use the bathroom, I won't be long.'

'Okay, thank you for letting me stay.'

'You're welcome.' Dixie climbed into Hannah's bed, it smelled of citrus fruits, she wondered what Hannah washed her sheets with. She was still pondering the question when Hannah came back in and got in the other side of the bed. 'Hello beautiful.' Dixie turned on her side and kissed Hannah gently. 'Come here beautiful.' Dixie lay on her back and Hannah cuddled up to her. 'Jeff said thank you for his cheesecake.'

'I'll ask him what he thought of it tomorrow.'

'Goodnight Hannah, thank you for this.'

'You're welcome. Goodnight Dixie.' Dixie closed her arms around Hannah and sighed quietly, she was feeling happier than ever now, she had the woman she was in love with in her arms and for once she felt positive that she would be there forever.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter, Jeff is being a bad boy :)**  


* * *

**Chapter Sixteen.**

Dixie woke up wondering where she was, the room she was in wasn't hers, the scent of citrus filled her nose and then she realised that someone was lying on her. She looked down at the still sleeping Hannah and her memories from last night came back. Telling Hannah about her dad and then Hannah asking her to stay the night, it was nice to know that Hannah trusted her. Dixie was glad that Hannah had let her stay, she felt so much better now that her past was out in the open. She stroked Hannah's hair, it was so soft and wavy. Dixie looked at the clock and checked the alarm, it was due to go off in ten minutes, she switched it off and looked at Hannah. She kissed Hannah's forehead and lightly traced her features. Hannah stirred in Dixie's arms, she was slowly waking up. 'Morning beautiful.'

'Morning Dixie.' Dixie smiled at Hannah's sleepy voice, she wouldn't mind waking up to it every morning.

'As much as I want to stay here, we have to get up for work.'

'I know, I'd like to stay too though.' Dixie reluctantly let Hannah go, she had hoped that it wouldn't be awkward when they woke up but everything seemed to be okay.

Hannah went to her bathroom and took a quick shower, waking up in Dixie's arms was something that she wouldn't mind doing every morning, it was a bit early for them to be moving in together though. She was glad that they were taking things slowly, she didn't want anything to happen to spoil what was happening with Dixie, they were growing closer as time went on. She liked how sometimes Dixie would catch her eye and smile and how sometimes she would just come over during the workday for a hug or a kiss. She wasn't sure how many people on the team knew that she was dating Dixie, she didn't care, they were professional at work and that's all that should matter to everyone else. Jeff and Polly were very supportive, they had both mentioned how much happier Dixie was now, they seemed really glad that she had found someone.

Dixie stood up when Hannah came back into her bedroom. 'Can I use your shower?'

'Of course you can, I'll get some breakfast sorted, how do you feel about a bacon butty?'

'That is music to my ears, Hannah how do you eat so much and stay slim?'

'Natural talent.'

'I am really quite jealous.' Dixie laughed and gave Hannah a quick kiss. 'I'll see you soon.'

'See you soon, I'll put the coffee on too.'

'Good woman.' Dixie closed the bathroom door behind her, she wanted to bring up the subject of making the relationship she had with Hannah more serious, she wanted to ask her about it but wasn't sure how to. Was she too old to have a girlfriend? Would the word partner be more accurate? Then there were other things to consider, how much experience did Hannah have? Dixie was quite sure that Hannah hadn't dated a lot of people before, she wouldn't go so far as to call her a virgin but Dixie didn't think that she'd had many partners in her life. She was going to have to ask her these questions before she even attempted anything, it would probably mean Hannah blushing but she had to know, she didn't want to do something that Hannah wasn't ready for.

Hannah carefully took the bacon off the grill and put it onto the muffins. 'That smells wonderful.' Hannah heard Dixie's voice behind her.

'You're just in time.' Hannah handed Dixie a coffee and one of the muffins. 'Do you have brown sauce?'

'Of course I do, it would be a crime against bacon if I didn't.' Hannah laughed and handed Dixie the bottle of sauce, she really was quite happy that everything felt so relaxed between them. She was afraid that she had pushed it by asking Dixie to stay but if anything it had brought them closer together. Hannah quickly put the mugs and plates in the sink and washed them while Dixie got her stuff from upstairs. Once she was done she ran upstairs and cleaned her teeth, she realised that the bathroom smelled of Dixie's shower gel, something that she could definitely get used to, it would be nice to share her life with someone again.

Dixie and Hannah took the bus into work together, she wondered if anyone would notice that she had come in with Hannah rather than Jeff as she usually did. She didn't mind, it really wasn't any of their business what she did in her spare time. She followed Hannah into the locker room and got changed into her uniform, as she turned to look in her bag she caught a brief glimpse of the tattoos on Hannah's back when she was pulling her shirt on. She made a mental note to ask Hannah if she could see them, only when she was ready to show them to her of course. Dixie buckled her belt and laced up her shoes, she put everything else in her locker and then went over to Hannah. 'You will be careful out there today, won't you?'

'Of course I will, don't worry, just make sure you are careful too.'

'I will.' Dixie hugged Hannah, she didn't want anything to happen to her when she was out on duty.

Hannah shared Dixie's worries, they did a very dangerous job and it was hard when you had someone out there that you cared about. Hannah sensed that Dixie needed another hug so she pulled her close and hugged her again. 'I promise I'll be sensible.'

'I know you will.' Hannah felt Dixie's hand move down her back and settle at the base of her spine, Hannah smiled and then closed her eyes as Dixie kissed her. Hannah knew that Dixie worried about her when she was out on duty but she hoped that her promising to be sensible would set Dixie's mind at rest. Hannah felt Dixie's fingers tangle in her belt loop at the back and pull her closer, she had found their kissing sessions to be lasting longer these days and Dixie's hands were starting to travel a little bit. Hannah didn't mind, in fact she quite liked it, she just wished she had the confidence to touch Dixie.

Dixie was getting quite into kissing Hannah, she knew that she was at work and should probably put her down but there was something about Hannah that made Dixie want to kiss her and hold her. Dixie came to her senses when she heard someone clear their throat behind them, she turned to see Jeff stood by the door. 'You know, I could make a fortune on the internet if you would let me record you two kissing.'

'Jeffrey Collier, I hope you are joking.'

'Come on Dixie, I'll share the profits.' Dixie glared at Jeff. 'I'm joking, really, please don't do anything unnatural to me.'

'I'll show you unnatural one day.'

'I'll buy you chocolate, a big bar.'

'Nope, that won't work, I'll tell you what I want you to do soon enough.'

'Dixie, you're mean.'

'What do you think Hannah, what should I make him do?'

'I think we can come up with something.' Dixie laughed at the look on Hannah's face, it was a look that said she was planning something. 'Don't let her loose on me Dixie, she dressed as a gorilla and tickled me the last time someone asked Hannah to help them think up a punishment for me.'

'You should have thought about that earlier. You can start with cleaning out the ambulance tonight.'

'It isn't my turn.'

'Consider it the first part of your punishment.' Dixie laughed, she was going to have some fun thinking up punishments for Jeff, she would make him sweat before she told him what she wanted him to do.

Hannah hugged Dixie one last time and went to see Polly. 'Hello Hannah, I saw you arrive with Dixie this morning while I was checking the ambulance.'

'She stayed at mine last night.' Polly squealed and hugged Hannah.

'You have to tell me everything.'

'It's not like that, it was innocent. Dixie told me about her father.'

'I do not want to talk about that man, I have many words for him and none of them are nice.'

'I understand, I just didn't want Dixie to be alone after she told me all of the things he said. He made her feel like she'd never have someone to love her, that she'd be alone forever. I didn't want to let her go home when she was feeling so bad about everything.'

'You're so sweet Hannah, I am so glad Dixie has someone like you.'

'Actually, you might be able to help me, I need to ask Dixie something.'

'Will I need a new hat?'

'No, my friend James has invited me to his wedding next year and he says I can bring a guest, I want to take Dixie but I don't know whether to ask her or not. Do you think she would want to go to something like that?'

'I think she would want to go, she'd be with you.'

'Do you really think so?'

'Yes, anyone can see that she cares for you. Just ask her.'

'You're right, thanks Polly.'

'No problem, I just want you both happy.' Hannah hugged Polly, she was right, she just had to find the right time to ask Dixie.

'Are you still coming for your lesson tonight?'

'Yes, definitely, I'm looking forward to it.'

'Good.' Hannah and Polly closed the ambulance doors and waited for a shout to come in.

Dixie sat in the rec room, it was turning out to be a slow day on the job, she hated slow days as they always left too much time for thinking. 'Jeff.' Dixie smiled as Jeff jumped, she was deliberately not telling him what punishment she had in mind for him for his comments earlier.

'What is it Dixie?'

'I want to ask Hannah if she'll consider being my partner.'

'Wait a minute, you want to work with her instead of me? I know I said that thing about recording you kissing Hannah and selling it on the internet but is that really a reason to kick me out of the ambulance?'

'No Jeff,' Dixie laughed. 'I still want to work with you. What I mean is I've been dating Hannah for a month, I want to ask her if she wants to be my partner, or my girlfriend, I'm not sure which yet.'

'So you want to make it official?'

'Yes, I want her to be with me. Do you think I should ask her to be my partner or my girlfriend?'

'Partner is more mature sounding but girlfriend is less confusing.'

'Good point.'

'When are you going to ask her?'

'I don't know. Maybe on our next date.'

'Just ask her, I don't think she will say no.'

'Really?'

'Really, she likes you Dixie. Think about it, she invited you to her house and let you stay over, would she have done that if she didn't care about you?'

'You're right.'

'Does that mean I'm off the hook for what I said earlier?'

'Nope, I have decided what I want you to do though.'

'Which is?'

'Buy all my coffee and walk Little Abs every day for the next week.'

'It wasn't that bad what I said, do I have to clean the ambulance then?'

'Yes, you're not getting out of it Jeff, maybe it will teach you to keep quiet in future. Put it this way I could always let Hannah decide your punishment.'

'No, I'll buy the coffee, walk the dog and clean the ambulance.'

'Good, I'll take the chocolate too.' Dixie gave Jeff a very smug smile and chuckled at his expression, she loved her best friend but there were times when he didn't know when to shut up. Perhaps this time he would learn to stay quiet to avoid her punishments.

Hannah went to find Dixie, she wanted to know if Dixie had given Jeff his punishment yet. She found Dixie in her office and leaned against the door. 'Hi.'

'Hello, you've experienced one of our rare quiet days, how did you find it?'

'I am glad every day isn't like today, I might just go out of my mind with boredom.'

'I'm sure I could find a way to make you not so bored.' Hannah smiled and felt a blush tinge her cheeks, she wasn't sure if she was reading more into Dixie's comment than was there but she was surprised that her mind had headed in that direction.

'Did you tell Jeff what you want him to do?'

'I did.'

'What did he say?'

'He agreed, once I threatened him with letting you decide what he had to do.' Hannah laughed.

'I hope you asked him for chocolate.'

'I did. Hannah, are you free Sunday?'

'Yes, I'm not doing anything.'

'Do you want to meet with me?'

'Sure, I'd love to.'

'Excellent, I'll come to yours and pick you up.'

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see.'

'Okay, Polly is coming to mine tonight for her lesson so I'll see you later.'

'I still have work to do, so I'll call you later.'

'Looking forward to it.' Hannah gave Dixie a kiss and then left her office, she was looking forward to seeing Polly tonight and Dixie on Sunday. She hoped that Dixie would want to come to James' wedding, it would be nice to spend time with her away from Holby, maybe they could make a weekend of it and just have some fun.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews, I am glad that you are liking the story, enjoy the chapter :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Hannah put her guitar down and watched Polly play, she really did have a talent for playing the guitar, she learned quickly and had a brilliant memory. Hannah took a sip of drink and let Polly run through the chord sequence a few more times. 'You really have got that down, it's a pity you don't have your own guitar to practise with, you could be excellent if you practised more.'

'Do you really think so?'

'Yes, you should think about buying a guitar of your own.'

'I can't afford it, not with the rent and bills to pay and food to buy.'

'I understand, not everyone can buy luxuries. Have you ever thought of sharing a house with someone?'

'I like my own space. What about you, will you be sharing with someone soon?'

'Was that a subtle way of asking me if Dixie is going to be moving in here soon.'

'Maybe, so, is she?'

'I wouldn't rule it out, I'd like her to one day. I still think it is a bit early for us to move in together.'

'True, you are perfect for each other though. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy. Dixie has dated people in the past but until you came along she has never been relaxed or carefree.'

'So that is why Jeff got away with his comments today with only having to buy Dixie's coffee and walking the dog for a week.'

'Yep, if he'd said that to her earlier then she would have tied him up naked to the ambulance and left him there for being a sexist pig.' Hannah laughed, perhaps it was a good thing that Dixie was more relaxed. 'You do make her happy Hannah.'

'She makes me happy too.'

'I can see that.'

'You can?'

'Yes, I've watched you two when you're together. I've seen how you share little smiles and hugs during the day. It is lovely, it makes me happy. I'm so glad you came to Holby.'

'I am too, if I hadn't come here then I never would have met you, Dixie or Jeff.'

'I believe that we end up in the place that we're meant to be, that must mean that you are meant to be here.'

'I like that, it's lovely.'

'I just like to be positive about things, our experiences make us who we are and I am so glad to be part of the experience of you and Dixie being together.'

'Polly, Dixie told me about her dad but she never said anything about her mum, is there a reason for that?'

'There is, but you will have to ask her, it is not my story to tell.'

'I know, thanks Polly.' Hannah wondered about Dixie's mother, she had sensed Dixie's pain when she talked about her dad, would she be opening up more wounds for Dixie if she asked about her mother?

Jeff watched Dixie wandering around the house, she was definitely happy, she only hummed to herself when she was in a good mood. 'Dixie, have you lost some weight?'

'Maybe a little bit.'

'I thought you'd been eating differently lately.'

'I just want to look good for Hannah, I am ten years older than her and carrying a bit more weight than I should be.'

'Dixie, she likes you as you are.'

'Jeff, have you seen that woman, she has a gorgeous figure.'

'I think you are losing weight for the wrong reasons. Trust me when I say that Hannah likes you as you Dixie, she doesn't want a supermodel or stick-insect, she wants you.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, when you kissed her the day you both went into that bank were you a supermodel?'

'No, I was just me.'

'Exactly, Hannah wants Dixie. I bet if you talked to Hannah she would have her fair share of body hang-ups too.'

'How do you know?'

'Because every woman does, they all have something that they don't like about themselves.'

'You're probably right.'

'Not probably, I am right. I don't think you have anything to worry about, she said that you looked beautiful at the Halloween party.'

'She did. Are you saying that I shouldn't lose weight?'

'I'm not saying that you shouldn't, I'm saying that you should make sure that you're doing it for the right reasons. Nobody wants a person that lives on lettuce for a partner.'

'I see your point, I've been craving chocolate all week anyway.'

'You can have treats Dixie, sometimes a little of what you fancy does you good.'

'I agree with you there.' Jeff went to the fridge and took out the chocolate that he had bought Dixie to make amends for his comments about recording her and Hannah kissing. Dixie broke off a couple of blocks and put the bar on the table, she popped one of the blocks in her mouth and licked her fingers to get rid of the melted chocolate that was left behind. 'Should I leave you two alone?'

'Very funny Jeff.'

'I thought you might need some time to get reacquainted.'

'I've not been off chocolate for that long.'

'Are you going to share some of your chocolate with me?' Jeff took the bar from Dixie when she held it out. 'Thanks princess.' He broke off some of the blocks and slowly ate them, he hoped that Dixie was feeling better about herself now.

Dixie was thinking about everything Jeff had said to her, Hannah didn't care for physical appearance. Sam and Zoe were looking at a fashion magazine one day and Hannah had said that she thought they were only good for making women want a body that they could never achieve. She also said that she thought the women in there looked unhealthy and needed to put on a good few pounds. It was a sentiment that Dixie agreed with, she thought the women in the magazine looked unnatural, it was as if their heads were too big for their bodies. Hannah had also implied that she liked her women curvy, something that made Dixie feel a whole lot better about herself.

Dixie had something else to think about, she would be asking Hannah if she wanted to make their relationship more serious on their next date. It also meant that maybe it was time to ask her some other things too. 'Jeff, how would you ask someone about their experience.'

'I don't understand princess.'

'I want to ask Hannah about her past relationships and so on.'

'I see, you want to know what she does and doesn't like and how far she has gone with other women.'

'Yes, I don't know how to ask her though, she blushes when I call her beautiful so asking her questions like that might make her feel uncomfortable.'

'It needs to be done Dixie.'

'I know, I'm just having a hard time asking her. I know I am the more experienced one and it will be up to me to bring it up.'

'Then do it when you go to Hannah's again, have a bit of a cuddle and wait until you know that she is relaxed. Just ask if you can ask her some questions.'

'I don't want Hannah to think that all I am thinking about is getting her into bed.'

'She won't think that, if anything she is probably expecting you to ask, you have been together for a while.'

'I hope so, I am not sure that she is ready to take things further just yet.'

'Do you know that for certain, she might just be waiting for you to make the first move. She is definitely all right with you kissing her.'

'I know she is, she even kisses me first now.'

'You see. Maybe all she needs is a little push in the right direction.'

'I think I'll start with talking to her and go from there.'

'I know you'll figure it out, if you didn't care then you wouldn't be asking.'

'I just want to make sure that she is comfortable with everything.'

'Like I said, just talk to her, tell her what you just told me and it will be fine.'

'Yeah, thanks Jeff.' Dixie knew that she had to bring up the subject with Hannah sooner or later, she'd rather it be sooner as she wanted Hannah to feel comfortable with everything that they did together.

Hannah had said goodbye to Polly not long ago and she was waiting for Dixie to call her, it had been a great lesson and she enjoyed teaching Polly. It really was a pity that she couldn't afford a guitar of her own, Hannah hated seeing all that talent go to waste, maybe there was something she could do about it in time. Hannah jumped when her phone rang, she had been so lost in her own little world that she'd lost track of time. 'Hello beautiful,' Hannah heard Dixie say when she picked up the phone.

'Hi Dixie.'

'Are we still going out on Sunday?'

'Of course we are.'

'Good.'

'Are you going to tell me where we're going?'

'No, I want it to be a surprise. Can I stay at yours again?'

'Of course you can, I liked having you there last time.'

'I liked being with you. Hannah, I need to ask you something on Sunday and I want to give you time to get used to the idea first.'

'Okay, what is it?'

'I want to talk about our relationship and where we go next. I know that I really like you and I think that you like me too, at least I hope you do.'

'Of course I do, I don't let just anyone stay in my house.'

'Glad to hear it. Hannah, I would like to get some idea of what you think you're ready for. Have a think about it and we can talk on Sunday.'

'Okay, I will.'

'I haven't embarrassed you, have I?'

'No, I sort of knew this was coming.'

'Good, I won't make you do anything you're not ready for. I will take care of you.'

'I know you will.'

'Goodnight beautiful, I'll see you tomorrow at work.'

'Goodnight Dixie, sleep well.'

'You too beautiful.' Hannah replaced the phone in the holder and sat down by it, she knew what Dixie wanted to talk about. How would Dixie take that she barely had any experience at all? Hannah wasn't the type of person to go out and tell people that she liked them, if Dixie hadn't kissed her that day then Hannah would have kept her feelings inside and never told Dixie anything.

Hannah knew that they were going to have the conversation and it may as well be now, it made her smile that Dixie cared about her enough to ask. She hadn't worked out how to put into words how she felt when Dixie kissed her, sometimes it felt as if she didn't want her to stop. Hannah wondered if that was what desire felt like, she wasn't sure. The one thing that Hannah did know was that she cared more for Dixie than any of her previous partners. Was she in love? She looked forward to seeing Dixie every day, even just hearing her voice made Hannah's heart skip a beat or two. Maybe she would find out on Sunday, Hannah knew that she could trust Dixie, the time that she had been in Hannah's bed all night had proved that.

Dixie hoped that she hadn't been too forward with Hannah, she just wanted to know what Hannah did and didn't want her to do. Dixie thought back to the last time she had kissed Hannah, it was true that the younger woman was becoming more confident, she couldn't wait to see how she blossomed when she ventured out of her shell a bit more. Dixie formulated a plan in her mind, if she wanted Hannah out of her shell then she was going to have to help her get out of it. Dixie smiled, her plan just might work, she wanted Hannah comfortable with being touched and touching and the way to get her there was to start small. Dixie smiled again, she was looking forward to teaching the woman she loved the beauty of a loving caress.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

******************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews and PMs, are you ready for the big meeting? :)**  


* * *

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Cyd stood outside the coffee shop waiting for Hannah, she wasn't sure why she was here, part of her wanted to see Dixie again but the other part was nervous and worried that Dixie would hate her and tell her to go away. It had been quite a long time since she'd seen Dixie, had Dixie changed or was she still the same? She was still thinking when she heard her name being called. 'Cyd?'

'Hannah?'

'That would be me, thank you for coming.' Cyd opened the door to the coffee shop and they went inside. 'Can I get you a coffee?'

'A latte please.'

'I'll be back in a minute.' Cyd looked at the woman that was buying them coffee, she didn't know what to make of her. Hannah had sounded quite posh on the phone, yet her appearance was completely different to how Cyd had imagined her. The spiked bracelets and heavy boots were not what she had expected at all. Cyd looked up when Hannah put the cups of coffee down on the table. 'Thanks.'

'No problem.' Cyd put some sugar into her coffee and stirred it, she wasn't sure what to say to Hannah now that she was here. 'Are you okay, you seem preoccupied?'

'I used to come here a lot with Dixie.'

'Memories?'

'Yes, lots of them.'

'She told me what happened and why you left.'

'She did? I was stupid to leave my best friend behind, I did have good intentions though. I knew that Dixie would never find anyone to love her while I was still around. She would always be focused on the feelings that she thought she had for me.'

'You couldn't give her what she was looking for?'

'No, I love her, but not in that way, I couldn't give her the love that she was searching for.'

'She still has a picture of the two of you on her desk.'

'She does? Answer me this, is Dixie still in love with me? I can't see her if she is, it will only open up doors that I think should remain closed.'

'I think part of her will always love you, but when she talked to me about you the only thing she mentioned was that she missed her best friend.'

'Does she have someone in her life?'

'She does.' Cyd looked at the young woman in front of her, was it possible that Dixie had found love with someone?

'Is it you?'

'It is, we've been seeing each other for a month now. In fact, we have a date tomorrow.'

'Oh, I'm glad she's found someone to be with. Is she happy?'

'I think so, I hope so, we seem to be doing okay.' Cyd was surprised that the woman in front of her was into other women, she didn't seem to be the type. 'Do you want to see her Cyd?'

'I don't know, she might not want to see me.'

'I think that she will.'

'You do?'

'Yes, we can do this at my house, I think it would be better to go somewhere a bit more private.'

'All right.' Cyd was still uneasy but she wanted to see Dixie, she wanted her best friend back.

Hannah let Cyd into her house. 'Make yourself comfortable, I won't be a moment.' Hannah felt sorry for Cyd, she had talked about everything on the way to the house. She truly believed that Cyd deserved another chance. Hannah picked up her phone and gestured at Cyd to stay quiet, she listened to the ringing and waited for Dixie to answer. 'Hi Dixie.'

'Hello beautiful, to what do I owe this pleasure?'

'Do you want to come round and see me?'

'Of course I do, I've missed you today.'

'I've missed you too.'

'I'll be round in about half an hour.'

'See you soon Dixie.'

See you soon beautiful.' Hannah put the phone down and turned to Cyd who looked more nervous than ever before. 'She's on her way.'

'You really care for Dixie, don't you? I could hear it in your voice when you were talking to her.'

'I do, she's special.'

'That she is. I'm glad she has found someone like you Hannah, someone to care for her.'

'I'm glad I found her too, she means a lot to me.' Hannah smiled, it was true that Dixie meant the world to her and that's why she had brought Cyd here, Dixie had lost too many people in her life and it was time she got one back.

Cyd looked nervously at the door, it was so close to the time when Dixie would be here. 'Do you want to go upstairs, just for now, I'll make sure she's sitting down and a bit more relaxed before you go down and talk to her.'

'That's a good idea. Thanks for doing all of this.'

'You're welcome.' Cyd went upstairs and into the room Hannah told her to, she looked out of the window, her nerves were almost close to getting the better of her. Cyd was still staring out of the window when she saw Dixie walking up the garden path; she hadn't changed much, her hair was longer and straightened and she looked happy. Cyd listened to her talking to Hannah, Dixie was obviously in love with her. 'Hello beautiful.'

'Hi Dixie, I'm glad you came.'

'Me too.' Then silence, she assumed they were hugging each other. 'Come and sit down, I just have to go upstairs for two seconds, I'll be back soon.'

'Take your time beautiful.' Cyd heard Hannah's footsteps coming up the stairs and then through the door.

'Does she always call you beautiful?'

'Always, it has become a bit of a nickname. Are you ready?'

'I think so.'

'Don't worry, it will be fine.' Cyd gave Hannah a little smile and slowly walked down the stairs, she had to do this, she had to see Dixie.

Dixie wondered what Hannah was up to, she was definitely up to something, she had disappeared upstairs and Dixie swore that she had heard her talking to someone up there. Dixie was puzzled, she was missing something about this whole situation. 'Hello Dixie.' Dixie froze, there was an accent that she hadn't heard for a while, she turned to see Cyd stood behind her.

'Cyd, but, how?'

'Hannah, she called me a couple of days ago at work and asked me to meet with her, so, here I am.'

'You didn't answer my calls or call me back, why are you here?'

'That's a fair question, I'll explain. I was ashamed of my actions Dixie, I know that I hurt you by leaving the way that I did. I'm sorry.'

'What do you want me to say?'

'I don't know, whatever you need to.'

'I thought you were my best friend, I thought we could talk about anything. Do you know how much it hurt having to find out from someone else that you were leaving? It hurt a lot. Instead of talking to me about it you ran away. I would have understood that you couldn't feel for me the way I did for you. Did you think that I would have done something to you against your will?'

'I never thought that. I thought that you would be better off without me being around.'

'Better off how?'

'If I had stayed you would never have found someone like Hannah. You would have continued thinking that I would come around. I left so you could have a chance at happiness, it hurt me to leave but I had to do it so you could move on from me and find someone to love you.' Dixie hadn't expected Cyd to say that, she had always thought that Cyd had left because of the feelings that she'd revealed to her, she'd thought that Cyd had found the idea repulsive and that was why she left. Dixie tried to be angry but she couldn't do it.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I couldn't, you wouldn't have let me go. I'm thinking that I did the wrong thing leaving anyway, I hate it where I am now.'

'Cyd?'

'Yes.'

'I think I need my best friend back on my team.'

'You'd let me come back?'

'If you want to come back. I don't have a place for you on the team right now but Emma is moving back to New Zealand next month. If you want the position then it is yours.'

'I don't know what to say.'

'Don't say anything, put in your transfer request the minute you go back and have them call me.'

'I will do, thank you Dixie. Can I have a hug?'

'Of course you can.' Dixie hugged Cyd, she had her best friend back and she had only one woman to thank for that.

'Go and thank Hannah for me, she's a lovely woman Dixie.'

'Is that your way of telling me that you approve of her?'

'It is.'

'Wait here, I'll bring her down with me.' Dixie ran up the stairs to Hannah's room.

Hannah had put her music on to give Cyd and Dixie some privacy while they talked, she really wanted them to sort things out, life was too short to live it without the people that meant the most to us. She absent-mindedly flipped through a magazine as she lay on her bed. Hannah turned the music down when she heard the knock on her door. 'Come in.' Dixie's head appeared around the door and Hannah smiled.

'Hello beautiful.'

'How did it go?'

We're getting there, Cyd is going to come back to Holby when a position opens up next month. I understand why she left now and I'm glad that I have my friend back.'

'Good, a smart man told me that friendships shouldn't die.'

'Who said that?'

'My dad.'

'He is a smart man. Thank you Hannah, for doing this for me.'

'I just want to see you happy.'

'I am.' Hannah made room for Dixie as she sat down beside her on the bed and she found herself enveloped in a hug. 'I am lucky to have you Hannah.'

'I am lucky to have you too, my sweet Dixie.' Hannah relaxed in Dixie's arms, it was a nice feeling, she felt safe when Dixie held her.

Dixie felt Hannah relax, she kissed Hannah's forehead and just held her close, she knew that she was in love with Hannah more than ever before. Nobody had ever done anything for her like what Hannah had done today. 'Come downstairs, Cyd wants to say thank you.'

'Okay, I will.' Dixie took Hannah's hand as they went down the stairs, she squeezed it and then kissed Hannah gently.

'You're an amazing woman Hannah.'

'So are you.' Dixie let go of Hannah's hand so she could hug Cyd, everything felt so right with the world, she couldn't wait to tell Jeff everything that had happened today.

'I have to go home now, I have a shift tomorrow,' Cyd said apologetically. Dixie didn't want to let Cyd go but she understood that she had to.

'Keep in touch, I can't wait until you are back here properly.'

'I know, it won't be long.' Dixie hugged Cyd again and then showed her to the door with Hannah, they both waved as Cyd drove away. Dixie didn't want to be without Hannah at all, she wanted to stay with her.

'Hannah, do you want to stay at mine tonight?'

'I'd love to.'

'It's my curry night with Jeff but I'm sure he won't mind you coming along.'

'Are you sure? I'd hate for him to think I'm intruding.'

'He won't think that, come on, I'd love for you to be there.'

'Okay, let me get my stuff and I'll be right with you.' Dixie kissed Hannah and let her go upstairs, she was loving being with someone as caring and considerate as Hannah, Dixie couldn't wait to tell Hannah that she loved her and ask if she would be her partner on their date tomorrow.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your reviews and PMs, welcome to olivia. 1, I hope you are enjoying the story. Get your tissues ready ladies and gents  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Hannah sat at the table with Jeff while Dixie finished getting ready upstairs. 'Do you know where Dixie is taking me today?'

'I do, but I'm sworn to secrecy.'

'I thought so. You didn't seem too happy when Dixie told you about Cyd last night.'

'I'm not, Cyd really hurt Dixie and I can't forget about that even if Dixie can.'

'I think she has a lot of making up to do for everything that went on.'

'She does, I saw how hurt Dixie was after Cyd left, it took her a while to become her normal self. In fact, it wasn't until after you arrived that she started being Dixie again.'

'Me?'

'You made Dixie realise that there were other women out there beside Cyd. You arrived at just the right time, almost as if you were meant to be there at that moment to change how Dixie thought and felt.'

'Maybe, fate works in mysterious ways.'

'It's not often I believe in fate but in this case you could be right. Fate or not, Dixie is a lot happier since you've been around.'

'I'm glad to hear you say that.'

'I mean it, just enjoy yourself today Hannah.'

'I'm sure I will.'

'Just go with what happens.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'Nothing.' Jeff smiled and Hannah knew that it meant something, just what was Dixie planning?

Dixie was nervous, telling someone that you love them was a very big deal and the thought had crossed her mind that Hannah might not be ready to say it. Dixie still had to tell her, she wanted Hannah to know how she felt and how much she cared for her. Dixie grabbed her coat, it was a bit cold today and she would need it. She picked up her bag from the corner, it had the stuff in it that she would need when staying at Hannah's tonight. Dixie closed the door to her room and went downstairs, she saw Hannah sat alone at the kitchen table. 'Where's Jeff?'

'He's taking Little Abs for a walk. He's taken his keys with him so we can go whenever we're ready.'

'Good, he usually forgets his keys when he goes out. Are you ready to go?'

'I am, where are we going?'

'Nice try.'

'Can't blame a woman for trying.' Dixie laughed and locked the door behind herself and Hannah.

Hannah put her bag and Dixie's in the boot of the car and then got into the passenger seat. She was very curious about where Dixie was taking her today. Jeff knew something, she was sure of it, he had said for her to go with what happened and now Dixie was acting all nervous and kept tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. 'Dixie, are you all right?'

I am, really, I'm okay.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.' Hannah wasn't convinced, Dixie was definitely nervous about something. Hannah quietly looked at Dixie, she wondered what was making her act all nervous the way she was doing.

Dixie was getting more nervous as she got closer to where she was taking Hannah, she pulled up into the car park and turned off the engine. 'Where are we?' Dixie heard the curiosity in Hannah's voice.

'Jeff told me about how you didn't have a proper childhood when you were younger, that you didn't get to play and do the things that every child should have the chance to do. Today we are going to be children, I'm going to teach you how to have fun.'

'It sounds interesting, lead the way.' Dixie got out of the car and locked the doors.

'Come on beautiful.' Dixie took Hannah's hand. 'We're going to go and play.' She opened the gate to the playground and pulled Hannah over to the swings. 'Can you beat me, can you go higher than I can?'

'I'll give it a go.' Dixie chuckled and pushed off the ground to make the swing move.

'Show me what you've got.' Dixie watched as Hannah tried her best to beat her. 'You'll have to do better than that.'

'That's fighting talk.' Dixie chuckled and slowly brought her swing to a stop after another minute.

'Nice try beautiful, not even Jeff can beat me at this.'

'You two have done this?'

'We did, we got some very strange looks from the kids.' Dixie smiled when Hannah giggled, it really was a lovely sound and she hoped it meant that Hannah was having fun.

Hannah found being a child quite enjoyable, she'd never experienced just playing like this. She decided to follow Jeff's advice and just go with it. Hannah was definitely feeling out of her comfort zone and it was a nice feeling, playing on swings and roundabouts probably wasn't what most people had in mind for a date but she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Hannah noticed that Dixie seemed to have forgotten her nerves, she was puzzled, just what had made Dixie so nervous on the way here? Hannah looked at Dixie as she sat down on the roundabout. 'Are you enjoying yourself Hannah?'

'I am.'

'Good, come on, we have one last thing to do before we go for some lunch.'

'Which is?'

'Feeding the ducks, come on beautiful.' Hannah put her hand in Dixie's and followed her to the duck pond.

Dixie took the bread out from her bag and handed half of it to Hannah, she hadn't been to feed the ducks in years, feeding the ducks had always held memories for Dixie and they were coming back in spades now. Dixie tried to take comfort from Hannah being stood right next to her, every so often their arms would touch and it helped Dixie feel a bit better but being here feeding the ducks made her feel a bit sad. 'Dixie?' Hannah's voice disturbed her thoughts.

'I always used to feed the ducks with my mum when I was younger.'

'That's the first time you've mentioned your mum.' Dixie sat down on the bench.

'She was always the one I talked to about my sexuality, she understood, she told me that one day I would find someone that deserved me, someone that loved me. She was always the person I turned to when I needed to talk.'

'What happened?'

'We'd gone out for lunch and to do a bit of shopping to celebrate me passing my paramedic exam. Everything was normal, I invited her back to my flat and she came in for a cup of tea. I went into the kitchen to put the kettle on and I heard her cry out. When I went back in the living room she was lying on the floor, I called the ambulance and somehow I did CPR on her. They took her to hospital and worked on her. A doctor came into me and told me that there was nothing they could do, they couldn't save her. He told me that she'd had a massive heart attack and it was likely that she had died before she even hit the ground. The post mortem agreed with him, she'd died instantly.'

'Dixie, I'm so sorry.' Dixie felt Hannah squeeze her hand.

'I went to the funeral, my dad was there, he had a go at me, he said it was my fault that mum died. He said that I was a useless paramedic that couldn't even save the life of her own mother.'

'No, you're not useless Dixie, there was nothing that you could have done to save her. You are not to blame, it wasn't your fault.'

'She was only fifty-two, too young to die.' Dixie felt the tears roll down her face, she had kept all of this inside her for too long.

Hannah pulled Dixie into her arms and stroked her hair. 'It's okay to cry Dixie, you lost someone close to your heart. Just cry it all out.' Hannah made soothing noises and held Dixie close, she could hear and feel Dixie sobbing quietly. 'My sweet Dixie, I'm here, you're not alone.' Hannah felt Dixie's arms wrap around her and hold onto her, Dixie was clearly distraught and needed someone to be there for her at this time.

'Don't let me go Hannah.'

'I won't, I'm here for you.' Hannah kept stroking Dixie's hair and holding her until she stopped crying, she felt Dixie's head lie on her shoulder. 'Look at me Dixie.' Dixie slowly lifted her head and Hannah gently wiped the tears from Dixie's face. 'Do you feel better?'

'A little bit.' Hannah felt Dixie press a kiss to her lips and then she pulled away. 'I love you Hannah.' Hannah stared as Dixie's words sunk in, she smiled.

'I love you too.'

'You do?'

'Yes.'

'Hannah, will you be my girlfriend, my partner? I want us to be a proper couple.'

'I'd love to be your girlfriend and partner.'

'Thank you Hannah.'

'I think I know why you were so nervous before.'

'I've wanted to tell you how I feel for a while, I was just waiting for the right moment.'

'So we're official now, a proper couple?'

'We are, I am so happy you said yes.' Hannah closed her eyes as Dixie kissed her, she just lost herself in the kiss, it felt right somehow, almost as if fate had pulled them together.

Dixie looked at Hannah, she could hardly believe that this beautiful woman was her partner, that Hannah loved her. 'I wonder if my mum knows what happened today.'

'I bet she does. I think she's looking down on you right now and smiling because her daughter is happy.'

'I like that, maybe she even sent you to me.'

'She did say that you would find someone to love you one day.'

'That's right, she did, I like the idea that she sent you to me.'

'You are special Dixie, you have suffered through so much and come out the other side stronger.'

'You think I'm special?'

'Yes, very. You are a beautiful person Dixie, inside and out.' Dixie smiled and hugged Hannah, she was so very happy right now.

'Come on, my beautiful Hannah, I think we should go for lunch.'

'Good idea.'

'I know just the place.' Dixie took Hannah's hand and held it as they walked away from the park.

Hannah held Dixie's hand in her own, she was pleased that they were together as a couple now. She was still feeling all warm from Dixie telling her that she loved her, it was something that Hannah thought she would never hear from anyone. Hannah looked up to see an old country style pub in front of her. 'This place does the best Sunday lunch in the world, come on beautiful, let's go and have something to eat.'

'I like your thinking Dixie.' They went inside the pub and Hannah got a table while Dixie ordered some food. Hannah made a note to always be around if Dixie needed to talk, losing her mother in that way must have been horrible for Dixie. Hannah was glad that Dixie had told her everything, she had promised Dixie that she would be there for her and there was no way in the world that she would leave her alone.

Dixie joined Hannah at the table. 'Thank you for listening to me today, I feel much better.'

'If you need to talk at any time you know where to find me, I'll always be there to listen to you.'

'Thank you beautiful.'

'You're welcome.' Dixie tucked into her food when it was ready, she made eye contact with Hannah on occasion and smiled at her. It hit her every so often that Hannah was now her partner and they were in a proper relationship, she had a few nerves over if it would last but it felt nice to have someone in her life again. 'Dixie, thank you for today and for telling me about your mum, you are so brave.'

'I am?'

'Yes, you are. I am glad that we are together now.'

'Me too.' Dixie pushed back her plate. 'I think we should have dessert, really push the boat out, it isn't every day I end up in a relationship with the woman of my dreams.'

'You are so sweet Dixie, I think dessert is a very good idea.'

'I know just the thing to get.' Dixie got back up and ordered dessert, she picked it up from the bar and took it back to Hannah. 'Sticky toffee pudding, the perfect end to a meal.'

'Now you're talking.' Dixie smiled, she was very pleased that Hannah had a good appetite and ate well, she really loved Hannah a lot.

Hannah and Dixie went back to the car, they'd split the bill between them and walked to the car holding hands. 'Hannah, I was thinking we could have that talk when we get back.'

'The one about us and me and what I'm ready for?'

'Yes, I just want to make sure I'm not going too quickly for you. I care about you.'

'I know that you do and that is why you're asking.'

'So you're still okay with it?'

'I am.'

'Good. Come on beautiful, let's go to yours.' Hannah smiled and got into the car, Dixie was the most caring woman she'd ever met. She was a bit nervous about the talk but she understood that it was necessary, she understood that Dixie had to know about everything. It was probably going to be a little bit of a difficult talk and might lead to her blushing but they had to have it. Hannah took a deep breath, she was with Dixie and there was nothing to fear.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, beethovenRIP and olivia. c . king1, I know it has been a while coming but this chapter is special :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty.**

Dixie was sat on Hannah's sofa with Hannah's head in her lap, she was stroking Hannah's hair and running her fingers through it, she was trying to keep Hannah calm as she wanted to talk to her seriously about their relationship and what she was ready for, she wanted Hannah to enjoy herself and to feel loved at all times. Dixie thought that Hannah's hair was beautiful, it was so soft and she really loved playing with it. They'd had something to eat earlier on and now they were just relaxing, they had got changed into their pyjamas some time ago and spent most of the evening cuddling. 'Hannah, do you think you're ready to talk now?'

'I think so, we need to have this conversation.'

'Good, if you don't want to answer something then tell me.'

'Okay, I will.' Dixie helped Hannah to sit up, she wanted to have eye contact with Hannah while she was talking to her.

'I'll start, we're partners now and I would like to have a physical relationship with you. It is obvious that we care for each other and I would like that to lead to us making love one day. How do you feel about that?'

'I care for you too, an awful lot, it is why I agreed to make our relationship more serious, I wouldn't do that with just anyone. I do want us to have a physical relationship.'

'I am glad to hear that. I will wait until you're ready, I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything until you are ready for it.'

'Thank you, that makes me feel special.'

'You are special to me Hannah.' Dixie took Hannah's hand in her own, she was happy that Hannah wanted a physical relationship too, it felt more like they were on the same page.

Hannah was relieved that the conversation was going well, she had thought it would be quite embarrassing but it wasn't that bad. Hannah looked at Dixie and at their joined hands, she liked holding hands with her. 'Hannah, I need to ask about your experience, if it makes it easier for you I have my suspicions that you've not had many partners.'

'You would be right. I can count the number of partners I've had on one hand and still have fingers left over.'

'Okay, I understand. How many of them were women?'

'Just the one, she was special though, I don't sleep with anyone unless I'm in a relationship with them, there hasn't been anyone else.'

'You've only ever been physical with one woman?'

'Yes, I dated her at university, we were together for about six months.'

'Why the long gap between relationships?'

'I wanted to focus on becoming a paramedic, I went out on dates with people once I'd achieved my dream but none of them worked out, until you came along.'

'Am I right in thinking you view making love as part of a serious relationship?'

'Yes, I think it is too special to fall into bed with someone and never see them again.' Hannah blushed, she had hoped that she would avoid blushing during this talk.

'Thank you for telling me, I know this is hard for you. You refer to yourself as bisexual, is that what you think you are?'

'I think so, I can look at someone like Johnny Depp, for example, and think he's attractive but lately that doesn't mean anything, not since you've been around.' Hannah saw Dixie smile.

'Hannah, I have had quite a bit more experience than you and I'd like to teach you what it means to be with someone. Touching someone isn't always about seduction, it can be about love and showing someone that you care for them.'

'I know.'

'I would like to open that world up to you Hannah, to show you what I mean. Will you give me permission to touch you?' Hannah stared at Dixie, she felt the blush creeping up her skin. 'I'm not going to seduce you, I just want to show you how much I love you.'

'Okay.'

'Are you certain?'

'Yes.'

'I will stop if you ask me to, if you're uncomfortable with anything I do then tell me.'

'I will.' Hannah felt her heart beat quicker, she was nervous, she knew that Dixie wouldn't hurt her but it didn't stop the nerves from making her feel a bit jittery.

Dixie piled the cushions off Hannah's sofa onto the floor, she turned down the lights a little bit and held her hand out to Hannah. 'Come on beautiful.'

'I don't understand, why are all the cushions down there?'

'I think the sofa might be a bit too intimate and scary for you, down here you have enough room to move if you want to.' Dixie smiled as Hannah took her hand and moved onto the floor. 'Lie down.' Dixie lay down next to Hannah once she had settled herself in the cushions and pulled her close. 'Are you okay?'

'I am, I like cuddling up to you.'

'Good.' Dixie tilted Hannah's chin up and kissed her, she hoped that by doing things that Hannah was familiar with she would relax and be more open to being touched and caressed later on. 'Hannah, lie down on your side.' Dixie helped Hannah lie down in the cushions and stroked her hair. 'Don't worry beautiful, I won't hurt you.'

'I know you won't, I trust you.' Dixie smiled, it meant a lot that Hannah trusted her. Dixie stroked Hannah's hair a couple of times to relax her.

'Hannah?'

'Yes Dixie.'

'I'm going to start now, remember, if you want me to stop then let me know.'

'Okay, I will.'

'Close your eyes.' Dixie waited until Hannah closed her eyes and then she let her fingers trace the outline of Hannah's face and lips. 'You are so beautiful Hannah.' Dixie gently stroked her fingers down Hannah's neck and arm, she moved them over Hannah's waist and traced little circles over her hip. Dixie followed the trail that she had just made back up Hannah's arm and to her neck. Dixie smiled when she heard Hannah sigh quietly, she hoped that it meant she was enjoying the touching.

Hannah felt Dixie's hand moving back down her arm and to her waist, she had got used to her fingers making those little trails over her arm and hip, in fact she quite liked it. Hannah relaxed into the cushions, she wasn't so nervous now and was beginning to see what Dixie meant about touch being comforting and loving. Hannah was still pondering that thought when she felt Dixie's hand move under her shirt, the sudden touch of Dixie's hand on her bare flesh surprised her and she jumped. Dixie's hand moved and settled back on top of Hannah's shirt. 'Sorry beautiful.'

'It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it.' Hannah took Dixie's hand in hers and placed it back on her bare stomach where it had been originally. 'You have warm hands Dixie, I like it.'

'Good, I'm glad that you do.' Hannah snuggled back against Dixie and closed her eyes, she liked the feel of Dixie's hand against her bare flesh.

Dixie just looked at Hannah, she still had her eyes closed and looked relaxed. 'Hannah, are you falling asleep on me?'

'A little bit.' Dixie heard the sleepiness in Hannah's voice.

'We should go to bed, you can't stay here, it will be far too uncomfortable to sleep down here.'

'Okay, at least we're ready for bed and don't have to worry about that.'

'True, you go up, I'll put everything away and join you in a minute.'

'All right.' Dixie kissed Hannah and then let her go upstairs, she was very pleased with the way that the evening had gone. She was afraid that she had pushed Hannah too far by touching her under her shirt but she was very happy that Hannah had put her hand back again after she'd moved it. The only thing that Dixie wanted was for Hannah to touch her back but she didn't know how to ask, Hannah was nervous and she had come a long way this evening. She feared that asking Hannah for what she wanted would scare her away and Dixie didn't want that.

Hannah was sat up in bed and waiting for Dixie to come upstairs. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her the way that Dixie had this evening. She'd enjoyed it and in the end it had relaxed her almost to the point that she'd nearly fallen asleep. Feeling Dixie's hand against her bare skin had been a bit of a surprise but Hannah loved how warm it had felt against her stomach. The thought that she would like to touch Dixie popped into Hannah's head but she didn't know how to bring up the subject with her, maybe she could just ask Dixie if she could touch her and see how she answered. Hannah wondered what Dixie had been thinking and feeling earlier, she'd been unable to focus on anything beyond the feel of Dixie's fingers caressing her skin, it had felt wonderful and there was a part of her that wanted to give that feeling to Dixie.

Dixie went up the stairs quietly in case Hannah was asleep, it pleased her to think that her touch had made Hannah relax enough to feel sleepy. As nervous as Hannah had been at the start she had soon settled down and got used to being touched. Hannah's skin was as soft as her hair and warm to the touch, it made Dixie want to see more of it. Dixie pushed open the door to Hannah's room and saw her sat up in bed. 'Hey beautiful, weren't you sleepy?'

'A little bit, I've been thinking.'

'What about?' Dixie got into the bed next to Hannah and noticed the look on her face. 'Hannah, talk to me.'

'I was thinking about earlier.'

'Have I done something wrong, was it too much too soon?'

'No Dixie, you haven't done anything wrong.' Dixie was relieved that Hannah wasn't scared off by what they had done earlier.

'What is it?'

'I'd like to touch you Dixie.'

'You don't have to, you've come so far this evening already.'

'But I want to.'

'Okay, I'll put myself in your hands.' Dixie settled her head on the pillow behind her, she was secretly pleased that Hannah wanted to touch her.

Hannah pushed the quilt right back, she wanted enough room to work, she wasn't sure where to start. 'Just start at the top beautiful.'

'Right, I suppose that's logical.'

'Take your time, there's no hurry.' Hannah moved Dixie's hair back from her face and stroked her finger down the side of Dixie's cheek and to her neck. Hannah followed the line of Dixie's shoulder and all the way down her arm to her fingers, she followed the path she had taken back up again and made little circles with her finger at the top of Dixie's arm. 'That feels nice, keep going.' Hannah smiled, she was happy that Dixie liked what she was doing. Hannah moved her fingers over Dixie's collarbone and down her other arm and then interlocked her fingers with Dixie's. 'Thank you beautiful.' Hannah felt Dixie's lips press against the back of her hand. 'That felt lovely.'

'Did it?'

'Yes, you're very good at that.' Hannah smiled again, her nerves had evaporated, Dixie had enjoyed what she had done.

Dixie looked at Hannah, she was so proud of her for overcoming her nerves and finding the courage to touch and let herself be touched. 'Come on beautiful, I think it is time for bed.'

'Okay, I'll just turn out the light.' Dixie watched Hannah set the alarm for the morning and then turn out the light. She felt Hannah get back in the bed and cuddle up to her. 'Goodnight Dixie, I love you.'

'Goodnight beautiful, I love you too.' Dixie moved her hand from Hannah's arm and slipped it under her top, resting it at the base of her spine. 'Are you okay with my hand being there?'

'Yes, it feels nice, I like your warm hands.'

'Good.' Dixie felt Hannah's hand move from the bed, settle on her stomach and move under her top to rest on her bare skin. 'Hannah, what are you doing?'

'Following my instinct.' Dixie smiled, she felt closer than ever to Hannah now.

'Thank you for trusting me.'

'You're welcome, I like doing this too, it feels nice.'

'I'm glad.' Dixie used her free hand to stroke Hannah's hair. 'Sleep well beautiful.'

'You too Dixie.' Dixie kissed Hannah on the head, she was so happy that Hannah was growing in confidence, she really liked this new side of Hannah that was emerging, it gave her a lot of hope that one day soon Hannah would be open to a full physical relationship.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

******************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, beethovenRIP and olivia. c . king1 for your support and lovely reviews :)**  


* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One.**

Dixie watched Hannah with Polly as they cleaned their ambulance out, she liked watching Hannah when Hannah was not aware of it, her actions were always less considered and she was freer. The two women were talking and joking as they worked, it was not uncommon to hear rock music coming from the ambulance too, it made her smile, Hannah really had been a welcome breath of air for this station. Polly was happier since Hannah had arrived, she'd found a friend and they had grown very close in the past few months. Dixie thought about the relationship she had with Hannah, since Dixie had touched and caressed Hannah's skin that night, she was growing in confidence and it was showing. There were times when Hannah would lose all control and the kisses that they were sharing would become more passionate. Dixie liked those times as Hannah would allow her hands to roam more freely.

Jeff went over to Dixie and handed her a coffee. 'Hey princess, I see where you're looking.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'Really, I can see you looking at Hannah, you do it more often than you think.'

'I was just thinking, that's all.'

'About what?'

'Nothing.'

'Nice try Dixie, Hannah is on your mind isn't she?'

'Maybe a little bit, she's changing and becoming more confident when we're alone together.'

'It is down to you that she feels that way Dixie, you make her feel safe and loved and because of that she is able to express herself around you.'

'Do you think so?'

'Yes, I do. You've changed too, you smile so much more these days. Being in love is good for you Dixie.'

'I do love her, she's amazing.'

'She loves you too. Dixie, you spend a lot of your time at Hannah's these days, have you thought about discussing the subject of moving in with her?'

'No, I think it is too soon, besides, how can I leave you on your own?'

'You can't live with me forever Dixie, you've found someone that loves you and you should be with her. I think it is time you started thinking about asking her.'

'You will not do well on your own Jeffrey.'

'Dixie, this is going to happen sooner or later, please think about it.'

'All right, I'll think about it.' Jeff would miss Dixie when she eventually went to live with Hannah but he wanted her happy and Hannah made her happy. He would encourage her to think about it again and talk to Hannah, he was touched that she didn't want to leave him alone but he knew that one day she would move out, he just hoped that he would be invited to see Dixie and Hannah sometimes.

Dixie knew that Jeff was right, someday she hoped to move in with Hannah, she didn't really want to leave Jeff alone though, she felt like she was abandoning him in some way. 'Jeff, you're my best friend, what kind of friend would I be if I just took off and left you?'

'What is this really about?'

'I don't understand what you mean.'

'Yes you do, I want to know what is really bothering you.'

'All right,' Dixie sighed. 'I can't lie to you, I should know that by now.'

'Exactly, so spill the beans.'

'What if I move in with Hannah and it doesn't work, what if she gets fed up with me being there?'

'Dixie, Hannah would never get fed up with you. You two will work out, trust me, because you are too good together for it not to.'

'Thanks Jeff, you're a good mate to me.'

'You love me, I know.'

'I do, I will ask her one day when I feel that the time is right.'

'Good, make sure you do princess.' Dixie smiled, Jeff meant well, they loved each other as friends and she knew that he only wanted the best for her. She still thought that it was too early to move in with Hannah even though they spent a lot of time together, living together was a different thing entirely.

Hannah went over to where Dixie and Jeff were stood by their ambulance, she really wanted to ask Dixie something. 'Hi Dixie, are you busy?'

'No, we're just about finished here.'

'Should I leave, do you two want to snuggle?' Jeff said and laughed. Hannah grinned when Dixie slapped Jeff's arm and glared at him.

'No Jeff, I just want to ask Dixie something, that's all.'

'What is it?' Dixie sounded curious.

'My friend James is getting married next January, the invite is for me and a guest and I'd like you to be the one that goes with me. Maybe we could even make a weekend of it.'

'I'd be honoured.'

'Maybe you could meet my dad too before then, I'd like him to meet you. We are in a proper relationship now after all.'

'I'd like to meet him too.'

'You would?'

'Yes, I think it is time.'

'Okay, I'll talk to him and see when he can come here.'

'You will let me know when he's coming so I can get myself ready, won't you? I want to look my best.'

'I will, once I know myself.'

'Thank you, for thinking I am good enough to meet your father.'

'You are, I love you Dixie and I know he will too.'

'I love you too Hannah.' Hannah smiled at Dixie, she was happy that Dixie wanted to go with her to the wedding and meet her father, she noticed that Jeff was watching them with a smile on his face. 'We have something else to think about too ladies, Polly's birthday is next Monday, we need to work out what to get her.'

'I know exactly what to get her.' Hannah explained her idea to Dixie and Jeff and they both smiled.

'It's perfect, she'll love it.'

'She's coming, hush.' Hannah smiled at Polly as she approached, she knew that Polly would really like her present.

Dixie turned to Polly. 'Hey Pol, are we doing the usual for your birthday?'

'A film and junk food at your house? You bet.'

'Excellent, bring your stuff with you and you can stay over.'

'Yay, I can't wait. Make sure you get lots and lots of popcorn.'

'That won't be a problem, I'll just make sure that Jeff doesn't eat it all.'

'Hey! It wasn't me, you ate just as much Dixie.'

'I did not.'

'Did too.'

'Okay children, back to your corners.' Dixie chuckled when Polly stood in between her and Jeff to stop them arguing. 'Do I have to separate you?'

'No Pol, you wouldn't have to if Jeff would just admit he's a piggy.'

'I am not a piggy.'

'You are.'

'Right, that is enough.' Dixie laughed, Polly was stood there with her arms folded and was glaring at them. 'I think she's mad at us Jeffrey.'

'I think so too. We're sorry.' Dixie and Jeff hugged Polly between them.

'Get off me.'

'No Polly, not until you say you're not mad at us.'

'Hannah, please get them off me.'

'Sorry Polly, I can't do that, I know full well that once Dixie has decided to hug someone there is no getting her to let go.'

'All right, all right, I'm not mad, let go of me.' Dixie and Jeff let go of Polly. 'Now behave yourselves.'

'Yes Miss Emmerson.' Dixie laughed, she liked laughing and joking with the people that she loved the most in the world.

Hannah smiled, she loved Dixie, Jeff, and Polly, they might be a little on the strange side but she loved them for it. She was so pleased that she had come to Holby, she had found friends and love here and it made her happy. 'Hannah.' Hannah closed her eyes, she hadn't expected to hear that voice again.

'Mother.'

'Did you really think telling your father about my visit would stop me coming here again?'

'What do you want?'

'James Mason is marrying that common girl, you could have been that woman, are you happy?'

'Yes, my friend is marrying the woman of his dreams, I can't think of anything that makes me happier.'

'You stupid girl, you have thrown away a life of riches and for what?'

'You don't get it, there is more to life than riches, there's love and happiness.' Hannah looked back at Dixie and smiled.

'Sentimental rubbish.'

'To you maybe, you're not capable of loving anyone so how would you know?'

'I don't need it, I married your father because he was rich, not because I loved him. Do you honestly think I meant to have you? You were a mistake, one I thought I could make the most of by marrying you off to a rich family but you have been nothing but a disappointment to me.' Hannah looked down, she was hurt by the words she had just heard.

Dixie was furious, that woman was hurting Hannah and she was not about to stand by and let that happen. 'If you do not marry the next man that I choose for you then I will have to teach you a lesson.' Dixie felt the anger boiling inside of her as Hannah's mother raised her hand to slap her own daughter. Dixie moved into the space between Hannah and her mother.

'Get out of my way.'

'No, if you want to get to Hannah then you're going to have to go through me.'

'What does it matter to you?'

'I should warn you that this station is covered by CCTV, your every action is being recorded and if you touch me or any member of my staff then I will have you arrested for assault. You think you're so big and clever, telling your own daughter that she was a mistake. My mum despised people like you, she loved me more than anything. She taught me to treat people as I would want to be treated. You disgust me. I'm not going to let you lay a finger on Hannah.'

'Why should it matter to you?'

'Because I love your daughter and I'm not going to let anyone hurt her.'

'So you're one of them.'

'One of what?'

'A filthy lesbian.'

'They're just words, ones I've heard before, they don't hurt me now.'

'You're disgusting and so is she.' Dixie stared Hannah's mother in the face, she was not going to back down. 'You're not worth it, either of you.' Dixie stared as Hannah's mother left the station, she knew that the woman would back down when faced with someone who would not take her words lying down.

Hannah heard everything that Dixie said, she was happy that Dixie had defended her but worried too, would her mother hurt Dixie? She was relieved when her mother had walked out and left Dixie untouched. Her mother's words had hurt but Polly and Jeff had hugged her and that had made her feel a bit better. Hannah felt Dixie take her hands. 'Hannah? Are you all right?'

'I'm okay. Thank you for defending me.'

'I'd never let anyone hurt you Hannah.'

'I know. I've never seen her back down like that before.'

'Polly, Jeff, can you give us a minute?'

'No problem princess.' Hannah sat with Dixie, clearly Dixie wanted to talk and that's why she had asked Polly and Jeff to give them some privacy.

'Why did you get in between us, she could have hurt you.'

'I had to protect you Hannah, I knew she wouldn't touch me.'

'How?'

'Instinct. I hope you're not going to take the words that woman said to heart, she's mean and heartless.'

'I know, it's just hard.'

'Forget everything she said. I love you, that is all that matters.'

'I love you too Dixie.'

'Hannah, you mean the world to me and I want to help you feel better. When I was feeling bad over what my father said to me you let me spend the night with you, I want to do the same for you.'

'You're so sweet Dixie.'

'Come home with me, we'll get your stuff from your place and we can just cuddle.'

'I'd like that.'

'Then it is settled.' Hannah smiled, Dixie had made her feel better and the only thing she wanted now was to spend the night in Dixie's arms.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

******************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, beethovenRIP and olivia. c . king1 for your reviews and support, welcome to Wheelie91, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Please note that there is a little bit of naughtiness in this chapter.**  


* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two.**

Dixie took Hannah home after they had picked up everything that Hannah would need from her place, she just wanted to make Hannah feel better after the terrible day that she'd had. Dixie had made Hannah something to eat, she was pleased that Hannah seemed to enjoy the sweet and sour chicken that she had made for her. She was trying to learn to cook, Hannah was teaching her a few things when they had time after work. Jeff had gone for a drink with Fletch and Tom so they were alone for a while. Dixie made Hannah stay on the sofa, she wanted to take care of her, she brought over the large bar of chocolate that she had been saving and then sat next to Hannah, slipping her arm around Hannah's shoulders. 'I thought we could share this.'

'Chocolate, just the thing after a bad day.'

'Jeff bought it for me.'

'What did he do this time?' Dixie chuckled, Hannah clearly knew them very well now.

'I think he was trying to get into my good books which means he's probably done something I don't know about yet. I was saving it for an emergency, I believe this qualifies.' Dixie broke off some of the chocolate and handed it to Hannah.

'Thanks Dixie.'

'You're welcome beautiful.' Dixie ate her chocolate, she wondered what Hannah thought of the meal that she had made for her. 'Hannah, did you enjoy the meal I made for you?'

'I did, it was lovely, it is nice to have someone cook for you.'

'I know I'm not as good as you though.'

'Nonsense, I really did enjoy it, you made it for me, how could I not enjoy it?' Dixie smiled, she could tell that Hannah was telling the truth.

'I have a good idea what to follow it up with.'

'What's that?'

'You'll see.' Dixie went into the kitchen, she had something else she had been saving for when Hannah next came to visit.

Hannah wondered what Dixie was up to, she could hear her opening cupboards and pottering about in the kitchen. She suspected that Dixie had been practising her cooking, she had come a long way in the past few weeks. Hannah had quite enjoyed someone else doing the cooking for a change. Hannah saw Dixie reappear in the lounge and she was holding something. 'I thought we could share some ice cream.'

'Good idea.' Hannah took the spoon that Dixie held out.

'Have you ever had ice cream out of the carton?'

'No, I wasn't allowed, we always had to eat out of proper bowls.'

'It tastes better from the carton.'

'Does it?'

'Yes, dig in and find out.'

'Cookie dough, one of my favourite flavours.' Hannah scooped some of the ice cream from the carton and popped the spoon into her mouth. 'I think you might be right about it tasting better when eating it from the carton.'

'I am, I do this all the time. Hannah, do you want to talk about what happened with your mother today?' Hannah took another spoonful of the ice cream.

'Not really, but I suppose we should. I am sorry that she called you that horrible name.'

'Don't apologise for her, you didn't call me that, you have nothing to be sorry for.'

'She's always been like that as long as I can remember, I think she's jealous of the relationship I have with my father. She hated him supporting me when I revealed my sexuality to them, she wanted to send me to some sort of therapist that could heal people of sexuality issues. He wouldn't let her, they argued over that for a long time.'

'She wanted to change you?'

'She did, she said it was a sign of madness that I could like both men and women. She always had views on people that were different, whether they were different by choice or not.'

'She can say what she likes about me because I don't care.'

'I've always hated her negativity, I try to be nice to everyone I meet, unless they don't deserve it.'

'Hannah, you're one of the nicest people I've met, your father loves you and so do I, forget her and everything that she said today.'

'You're right, I know you are, it doesn't stop it hurting though, I will try and forget.'

'I can help with the forgetting, come here beautiful.' Hannah felt Dixie's arms wrap around her and hold her close. 'I will always be there for you Hannah.'

'I know you will, I will be there for you too.' Hannah hugged Dixie back, she felt glad that Dixie was in her life and she loved her dearly.

Dixie hated that Hannah's mother had hurt her so badly, she hoped that talking about everything had helped Hannah feel better about it. Dixie opened her eyes when Hannah's phone started ringing. 'I'd better take it, it's my dad.' Dixie let go of Hannah and let her answer the phone. 'Hi dad.'

'Hannah, are you all right?'

'Yes, I'm fine.'

'Your mother has been boasting about what she said to you today.'

'Did she tell you what she said to Dixie too?'

'No, what happened?'

'She went to hit me only Dixie got in the way and stopped her, she called Dixie a name I would rather forget.'

'Did she hurt either of you?'

'No, we're okay.'

'I'm glad to hear that but she's gone too far this time.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm not going to let her keep doing this to you Hannah.'

'Dad, can we talk about something else?'

'What like?'

'Dixie wants to meet you.'

'She does? I would like to meet her too. What day are you free so I can come to see you?'

'Thursday morning, we have an evening shift.'

'Very well, I will reassign my patients that day and come to see you.'

'I'll be glad to see you and so will Dixie.'

'I will be glad to see you too, will ten in the morning be all right?'

'Yes, I will see you then.'

'See you then, bye Hannah.'

'Bye dad.' Dixie watched Hannah put her phone down. 'Our meeting with my dad is all arranged.'

'I'm nervous, what if he doesn't like me?'

'He will like you, you have nothing to fear Dixie. You stopped my mother from hitting me, you're already in his good books.'

'I'll have to look my best on that day.'

'Just be the wonderful person that you are.' Dixie smiled, she was still nervous but Hannah had made her feel better already, she would just make sure that she looked her best when Hannah's dad came to visit.

Hannah was pleased that her dad was coming to visit, she wanted him to meet the woman she had fallen in love with. She knew that Dixie was nervous about meeting her father but he would love her, Hannah was sure of it. 'Dixie, are you really nervous about my dad coming here?'

'A little bit, I do want to meet him though.'

'I am glad to hear it, my dad is very keen to meet you.'

'Is he?'

'Yes, don't be so worried.' Hannah smiled and kissed Dixie, she just wanted two of the people that she cared for most in the world to meet. Maybe once he had met Dixie then he could meet Polly and Jeff too, he would want to come and see where she was working so that would be a good time for him to meet her friends.

Dixie sat on the floor with Hannah, she was replicating what she had done the first time that she had touched Hannah. They had done this a few times, piling the cushions on the floor and just cuddling and touching. Dixie found Hannah relaxed more when she had the option to move away if she should want to. Dixie grinned, she had an idea, she lightly touched the skin on Hannah's belly. She waited until she had lightly caressed the skin there a few times and Hannah had relaxed, she leaned in and gently blew a raspberry on Hannah's bare skin. 'That tickles.'

'Does it?' Dixie did it again and laughed. 'I quite like doing this.'

'Do you?'

'You have beautiful skin Hannah.' Dixie pressed a few gentle kisses to Hannah's belly. 'I love the softness of it.' Dixie slowly moved over Hannah until she had one leg either side of Hannah's hips. 'Hannah?' She looked Hannah in the eyes and stroked the hair from her face. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, you won't hurt me.' Dixie lowered herself until she was lying on top of Hannah.

'How about now?'

'Dixie, I trust you.' Dixie leaned in and gently kissed Hannah, she was taking it slowly, she didn't want to scare Hannah while she had so much control over her body and movements.

Hannah settled her hands on Dixie's waist, she was enjoying their kissing and having Dixie so close to her, she felt Dixie pull away from the kiss. 'We can stop if you want to.'

'I don't want to stop, it feels nice.'

'Good.' Hannah felt Dixie's lips on hers and they trailed over her jaw and down to her neck. Hannah felt her heartbeat increase its speed and she bit her lip, Dixie's lips on the sensitive skin of her throat and neck felt wonderful. Hannah bunched the fabric of Dixie's top in her hands, she loved being under Dixie's control, she felt her body start to respond to feelings that Dixie was creating in her. Hannah felt Dixie's hand move up her body and settle lightly over her left breast. 'Dixie,' she whispered, Hannah suddenly found Dixie looking at her, she wondered what Dixie was planning to do next.

Dixie moved to Hannah's left side. 'It's your turn beautiful, you have the control now.'

'I'm not sure what to do, I'm not certain what you like.' Dixie encouraged Hannah to lie on top of her as she had done to Hannah earlier.

'Follow your instinct, I'll tell you if I don't like something.' Dixie closed her eyes when Hannah kissed her, she was trying to give Hannah the confidence to be in control and lead the way. Dixie smiled as Hannah's lips followed the path of her jaw and neck. She felt Hannah moving closer to the spot she liked to be kissed and gasped as Hannah's lips ghosted over it. 'There, beautiful.' Dixie ran her hand up and down Hannah's spine, she felt and heard Hannah moan against her throat and it sent a shiver of pleasure right through her. Dixie pulled Hannah down to her and kissed her passionately, she had never felt pleasure like what she was feeling now. She tried to ignore the urge that was rising in her, the one that was telling her to run her hands all over Hannah's body and make love to her. She had to take some of the control back before she lost it completely, she was pleased that Hannah was getting more confident but she didn't want to go any further while they were on the floor of her lounge. Dixie gently rolled Hannah onto her side and slowed the kiss down, she touched her forehead to Hannah's and kissed it. 'Not here, not like this.'

'Dixie?'

'Hannah, don't take this the wrong way, I liked everything that just happened here but we need to stop now before I lose control and take you here and now.'

'I think I understand.'

'I respect you Hannah and I don't want the first time we make love to happen here. I want you to be in your own bed and comfortable, I don't want to rush anything and that is what will happen if we carry on now.'

'Thank you, my sweet Dixie.'

'You're not upset?'

'No, I'm not, you just made me feel very special. I would rather we take our time too.'

'I'm glad, are you ready for me to make love to you?'

'I am, I would ask how you knew but I think it is obvious.'

'Very much so, you're quite the vixen Hannah.'

'You love it.' Dixie laughed, she loved this side of Hannah.

'We'll celebrate Polly's birthday on Friday, then Saturday evening is all about us.'

'Okay, do you need me to do anything?'

'No, I'll come to yours and we'll just take it slowly. We'd better get up, Jeff is due back soon.'

'He'd have had a heart attack if he'd walked in on us before.'

'That he would,' Dixie laughed and hugged Hannah, she had been pleasantly surprised by Hannah tonight, she was certain that Hannah was ready for more now and she couldn't wait to show her what making love could be like.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, beethovenRIP and olivia. c . king1 for your reviews and support, they really are appreciated. Enjoy this chapter :)**  


* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three.**

Dixie wheeled her patient into the E.D. with Jeff, something felt a bit strange, like people were staring at her for some reason. Dixie shook off her odd feelings and went over to Sam. 'Hi Sam, this is Bethany Harper, twenty-two, she slipped on some of the snow outside the shopping centre. She has dislocated her shoulder but her mother told us that she didn't hit her head or go unconscious. She's had ten of morphine and entonox for the pain, GCS is fifteen.'

'Thanks Dixie. Hi Bethany, I'm Sam, can you move over on to the bed for me, nice and slowly.' Dixie helped support Bethany as she moved over to the other bed, she started to wheel the trolley away but Sam called out to her. 'Dixie, Zoe was looking for you.'

'Did she say why?' Perhaps it had something to do with why she had got some funny looks from some of the nurses when she came in.

'No, just that she wanted to speak to you.'

'All right, thanks Sam.'

'Jeff, can you take the trolley back to the ambulance while I speak to Zoe?'

'Sure thing princess.'

'Thanks Jeff.' Dixie went in search of Zoe, she was definitely getting odd looks from the nurses, she wasn't imagining it. 'Noel, have you seen Zoe?'

'She's in the staffroom on her break.'

'Cheers mate.' It was time to get to the bottom of what was happening and why people were staring at her.

Dixie opened the door to the staffroom and found Zoe sat in there with a magazine. 'Sam said you wanted to speak to me.'

'I do, close the door.'

'That sounds bad, what's wrong?'

'I heard the nurses gossiping on my way in, normally I ignore them but it is hard when the name of a friend is mentioned.'

'I don't understand.'

'It is you they were talking about.'

'Me, what did they say?'

'That one of them heard you say that you loved Hannah and then afterwards she saw you kiss her.'

'How many people know about this?'

'I'm not certain, it is hard to say, this is a big department but I've heard Noel talking about it.' Dixie sighed, Noel had a big mouth and it was likely that most of the E.D. knew about it already. 'I've tried to stop them gossiping about it when I hear them. Is it true?'

'Yes, I have been seeing Hannah.'

'You should tell her as soon as possible that people know.'

'I know, I would hate for her to hear it from someone else. Thanks for telling me Zoe.'

'No problem, I've told Tess and she is stopping the nurses from talking about it when she hears them.' Dixie smiled at Zoe, she was afraid that it was very weak though, everyone in the department already knew that she was a lesbian, but Hannah was a different matter. Nobody knew that Hannah was bisexual except for some of the staff on the crew, until now that is. Dixie left the staffroom, she was going to have to tell Hannah, no matter how difficult it was going to be.

Hannah was sat with Polly in the rec room, despite the snow that had fallen overnight it was a somewhat quiet day and only a few shouts to deal with. She really was quite bored, Polly had gone off to get herself a hot chocolate from the coffee shop while they were on their break but she had come back again and was staring out into the hospital grounds. 'Polly, I'm bored, perhaps we should entertain ourselves.'

'What do you have in mind?'

'I'm not sure yet, between us we must be able to come up with something.'

'Let me have a think.'

'You seem preoccupied, are you okay?'

'Yeah, I always think too much when it is quiet .'

'I know how you feel, are you looking forward to your birthday?'

'I am looking forward to spending time with my lovely friends.'

'Good, I can't wait to give you your present.'

'Will you tell me what it is?'

'Nope, sorry Polly, you will find out soon though, two more days.'

'Please.'

'No, trust me, the surprise will be worth it.'

'Okay.' Hannah knew that there was something wrong with Polly, maybe she was just thinking about things that she wanted to keep private but Hannah would be there for her if she needed to talk.

Dixie walked towards the ambulance station with a heavy heart, everyone knew about her relationship with Hannah, so that is why everyone had been looking at her strangely when she'd dropped off her patients. Dixie wasn't bothered that they knew, her sexuality was old news, she was worried about Hannah, she hadn't chosen to reveal her sexuality to the whole department. This situation wasn't going to go away, she couldn't think of anything that was bigger gossip for the department than the duty manager that was in a relationship with an employee ten years her junior. It was an even bigger piece of gossip because they were both women. Dixie sighed, telling Hannah was going to be hard but she had to do it, it was better than it come from her than Hannah hearing it from someone like Noel.

Hannah saw Dixie coming, she looked preoccupied, something was wrong, she had been happy this morning, what had happened to change that? She opened the door and sat down heavily in one of the chairs. 'Dixie?'

'Hannah, I have something to tell you, I'm not sure that you will like it.'

'What is it?'

'Someone heard me say that I loved you yesterday and saw us kiss as we left to go home. Apparently we are the latest bit of gossip for the department. I can't be certain how many people know but I think it is most of them. If you want me to deny it and say that it is false then I will do.' Hannah took in what Dixie had just told her, someone obviously thought they had the right to spread things about her personal life around the hospital.

'No Dixie, I don't want you to deny anything, we fell in love that isn't a crime. If people want to gossip about us then let them.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I'm not going to make our relationship into a filthy secret like it is something to be ashamed of.' Hannah found herself enveloped in a hug.

'Thank you Hannah, it means a lot that you don't want to hide our relationship.'

'I don't, I'm not ashamed, I love you.'

'I love you too.' Hannah stayed in Dixie's arms and hugged her, she loved Dixie and no amount of gossiping from people would change that.

Polly had a warm feeling inside her, she had been worried that Hannah and Dixie might find it tough with the whole department gossiping about them. It appeared that Hannah had learned confidence from Dixie, she was so happy that they weren't going to hide their relationship from anyone. It pleased her to see her friends so happy. What she had said to Hannah was true, quiet days always made her think, especially at this time of year. Christmas was coming closer, it always made her wonder what her real parents were up to, whether they thought of her or not. She had been in a care home until the age of eighteen, she always held onto the hope that they would have come for her until the day that she left and got her own place. Polly hadn't told anyone about her past, she didn't want them to pity her, not even Jeff and Dixie knew. She had friends and a family in Jeff, Dixie and Hannah now, she had made a success of her life and she was determined that she would continue to do so.

Jeff went into the hospital, he wasn't sure what was going on, something was weird. He went to the reception desk, if anyone would know what was going on in this hospital then it was Noel. 'Hey Noel.'

'All right Jeff, someone is a lucky man.'

'Excuse me?'

'Dixie and Hannah, I've heard they're together.'

'Where did you hear that?'

'One of the nurses. She said she saw them kissing, I wouldn't mind seeing that.'

'Noel, you're talking about my friends, what anyone does in their personal life is none of your business.'

'So, is it true?'

'I'm not answering that, tell whoever it is to stop gossiping about Hannah and Dixie or they'll answer to me.' Jeff stormed out of the hospital, he was not happy that people were talking about Hannah and Dixie behind their back.

Dixie saw Jeff coming back into the station, he looked angry. 'Jeff, what is it love?'

'Do you know what people are saying about you and Hannah?'

'I do, so does Hannah. We've decided that we're not going to hide our relationship from people, let them gossip, it will all blow over soon.'

'I'm not sure that I can Dixie, Noel is saying that he wants to see you two kissing.'

'I seem to remember you saying that you wanted to record us kissing and sell it on the internet.'

'I was joking, I think he means it.'

'Let it go Jeff, Noel is harmless.'

'Okay, if I must.'

'Yes, you must, if you make a big deal of this then it will hang around for longer. We need to carry on with our lives and do our job like nothing is wrong.'

'Right.'

'I mean it Jeff.'

'I know you do, you're probably right.'

'Make sure you remember that Jeff.'

'I will.' Dixie hoped that Jeff would remember what she had said, if they just ignored the gossips then all this would blow over and they'd be talking about someone else in a week or two.

Hannah thought that everyone needed cheering up, she'd heard Dixie and Jeff almost start arguing over the gossiping business, they needed something to take their mind off things. Polly was quiet too, she just wanted to make everyone feel better. A thought popped into Hannah's head and she smiled, she knew just what to do. She went outside and quickly picked up some snow, packing it into a snowball, she made a few more and put them on the ground. 'What are you up to?' Hannah spun around at the sound of Polly's voice.

'Isn't it obvious?'

'You're making snowballs.'

'Yes, you'll see why in a minute, want to help me?' Hannah offered one of the snowballs to Polly and she took it. 'You aim for Dixie, I'll get Jeff.'

'Why do I have to aim for Dixie?'

'Because I really want to get Jeff.'

'Okay.' Hannah detected a smile on Polly's face, she hoped that it meant Polly was feeling a little bit better.

Jeff knew that Dixie was right, the gossips would stop talking about it faster if they weren't given any fuel. 'Jeff, Cyd starts back next week, you will be all right with her, won't you?'

'Why should I?'

'Jeff, she's my friend.'

'Have you forgotten what she did, how she went behind your back and hurt you in the process?'

'No, I do believe that she deserves another chance.'

'I'll believe that when she proves she deserves another chance.'

'Please try and be nice to her, for me.'

'I'll try, I can't promise anything but I will try.'

'Thank you.' Jeff was going to say something when he felt something hit him on the back of the head. 'What was that?' He touched the back of his head and felt ice dripping down his neck, he looked at Dixie just as a snowball hit her on the front of her coat. Jeff turned to see Hannah and Polly stood behind them and armed with snowballs. 'What's going on?'

'War,' Hannah said. 'If you're interested.'

'Terms of engagement?'

'No holds barred, all out war.'

'You're on.' Jeff looked at Dixie and smiled, he liked Hannah's idea, this could be a lot of fun.

Dixie watched Hannah and Polly leave through the doors. 'We need a plan Jeff, they've already got a head start on us. I'll get Hannah if you get Polly.'

'Okay, I hope you're good at making snowballs Miss Dixon.'

'I am, how about you?'

'I'm an absolute genius.' Dixie followed Jeff out of the doors and looked around, Hannah and Polly were nowhere to be seen.

'You have a minute to make some snowballs and then we're coming to get you.' It was unmistakeably Hannah's voice, Dixie picked up some snow and started making some snowballs, she really was looking forward to this.

Hannah looked at the pile of snowballs that lay at their feet. 'Do you think we have enough to beat them Polly?'

'Definitely, they don't know where we are so we have the advantage.'

'Agreed, this was such a good idea.' Hannah picked up the first snowball. 'I think we have given them enough time. Are you ready Pol?'

'Yes.' Hannah peered out from behind the ambulance.

'They're stood in front of the station.' Hannah grinned and threw her first snowball, it landed squarely on Jeff's chest. 'Game on Pol.' Hannah shook hands with Polly and they picked up their weapons ready for the game.

Jeff looked at the melting snow on his coat. 'They're behind the parked ambulance over there.'

'Sneaky women.'

'I've got a plan, you go to the left and I'll take right.' Jeff grinned and picked up a few snowballs, he quietly moved towards the ambulance and stopped just before the end of it, he peered around the edge and was confused to see that Polly and Hannah weren't there. Jeff felt another snowball hit him on the back and he turned just in time to see Hannah run away. He threw one of his snowballs at her only to have her move just as it landed where she would have been. He quietly ran off after her and threw a snowball that ended up hitting Dixie instead. 'What was that for? You're meant to be on my team.'

'I was aiming for Hannah.'

'Yeah right.' He tried to duck to avoid the snowball that Dixie threw at him but it hit him right on the head.

'You've asked for it now Miss Dixon.' He threw another one at her that missed but she got hit by one thrown by Polly from somewhere across the other side. Jeff aimed a snowball in the direction he thought Polly was and laughed when he heard her squeal.

Polly chuckled, she was enjoying herself, Dixie and Jeff had forgotten all about being a team and were throwing snowballs at each other. Hannah was throwing snowballs at both of them, she had quite the deadly aim and seemed intent on hitting Jeff more than anyone else. Polly quickly gathered a large pile of snow and sneaked up behind Jeff, she shoved as much of it as she could down the back of his coat. 'Let me help.' Dixie dumped the pile of snow that she had gathered over his head and they both ran off before he could get to them. Polly spotted Hannah laughing in the corner and she threw a snowball at her for the hell of it. 'Hey, you will pay for that Miss Emmerson.'

'Only if you can catch me.' Polly ran off as fast as she could but she still felt several snowballs hit her on the back.

Hannah found Dixie and Jeff sat in the garage, Jeff was trying to get all of the snow out of his coat, she couldn't help but laugh at him. His uniform was wet where the snow had melted. 'Are you laughing at me?'

'Yes, it is too funny.'

'It is a good job there's no snow in here or you'd be for it princess.' Hannah stuck her tongue out at him and laughed again, she went and sat by Dixie who was squeezing water out of her hair. Polly came in soon after and joined them on the bench. 'I really enjoyed that.'

'Me too Pol,' Hannah said and chuckled it had been a lot of fun and they had needed the downtime. 'I think we should get changed, these uniforms are going to need a wash.'

'I wonder who's fault that is?' Jeff piped up from the corner.

'Not mine.' Hannah tried to look innocent.

'You were the one that suggested war Miss Darbyshire.'

'I know nothing.'

'Right.' Hannah chuckled at Jeff's expression, she knew that he wasn't really mad and had enjoyed the snowball fight as much as she had. She was pleased that her plan of cheering everyone up and taking their mind off the things that were bothering them had worked.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, beethovenRIP and olivia. c . king1 for your reviews and support, they really are appreciated. I really hope you enjoy this chapter ladies :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four.**

Dixie stood nervously in Hannah's room, she'd stayed the night with Hannah so she could be there in time for Hannah's father arriving the next day. She'd watched Polly and Hannah playing the guitar together during Polly's lesson, Polly had learned a lot from Hannah and she was becoming a fluent guitar player herself. She was proud of Polly, the young woman had changed since Hannah joined the crew. Polly seemed more comfortable in her own skin now. Dixie felt differently too, she'd never met a woman like Hannah before. Hannah made her feel loved and cared for. She thought back to the days when Hannah had first arrived at the station, her first thought had been that Hannah was beautiful. Dixie had slowly fallen for Hannah as she worked with her, the day that Hannah stopped her getting hit by a brick had sent her into a complete spiral. She thought about how she had given in to her impulses that night and imagined Hannah being in her bed, she'd felt very guilty afterwards and found it hard to look Hannah in the eye the next day. Most of the time she would imagine Hannah coming to her and cuddling up to her all night, it helped her to feel less lonely. Dixie sometimes still had to convince herself that Hannah was hers, that Hannah wanted to be with her, she still couldn't believe that she had been so lucky.

Dixie had brought all of her things with her, she had used Hannah's shower and dressed and put a little bit of make up on. She felt the nerves get worse as it got closer and closer to the time that Hannah's father would arrive here. Dixie looked at herself in the mirror, she fiddled with her hair and straightened her clothes. She made sure the clasp on her necklace was at the back of her neck and checked her make up. Dixie turned as Hannah came into the room, she straightened her blouse and played with the hem as she waited for Hannah's assessment of her clothing, she hadn't worn a skirt in the longest time but she wanted to make a good impression on Hannah's father.

Hannah looked at Dixie, she'd never seen her wearing anything like this before, the black skirt fell to just below her knees and the pale blue blouse really suited her colouring. Her hair was neatly straightened and the little make up she had on brought out her eyes. 'What do you think?'

'Dixie, you look beautiful.'

'Do you think so?'

'Yes.' Hannah moved Dixie's hands away from her blouse and held them in her own. 'Don't be nervous, my dad will love you.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, I am, just be yourself.'

'I've never done this before.'

'Never? Nobody has ever asked you to meet their parents?'

'No, I am so out of my comfort zone here.'

'Dixie, you have nothing to worry about, I promise.' Hannah hugged Dixie close to her, she could see Dixie's nerves were making her feel jumpy and hoped that the hug made her feel better.

Dixie relaxed and hugged Hannah back, she was feeling a bit better about the meeting that was to come. 'Hannah, do I really look okay?'

'Okay? You look wonderful, I've just noticed something about you Dixie.'

'Really, what is it?'

'You have very sexy legs Dixie Dixon, I've never seen them before as you always wear trousers.' Dixie smiled.

'Do you think that?'

'Yes, I do, you are a very attractive woman Dixie and I can't believe that you don't think you are.'

'Sometimes I don't believe that you are mine.'

'I am yours, believe me, I don't want anyone else.' Dixie moved her arm around Hannah's waist and kissed her, she was pleasantly surprised that Hannah thought her legs were sexy, she was even more surprised that Hannah had told her. Dixie pulled away, she had to before she got carried away.

'Hannah, I want you, I need you, body and soul.'

'Saturday evening, I'm all yours, you can have me then.' Dixie just stared at Hannah, she was sure her mouth had fallen open.

'What do you mean Hannah?'

'I want you in my bed for more than sleeping, you've already got my soul and on Saturday you can have my body too.'

'Hannah, are you sure?'

'Very, I want you too Dixie.' Dixie could hardly believe what she was hearing, Hannah wanted her, she had many thoughts running through her head and none of them were innocent, she was going to make their first time making love together very memorable for Hannah.

Hannah hadn't thought about what she was saying to Dixie until the words were out there and she'd already said them, she meant what she said, she wanted Dixie to make love to her. Hannah knew that Dixie would take care of her and wouldn't force her into anything that she didn't want to do. Hannah felt Dixie grab her hands as the doorbell rang. 'Hannah, what if he doesn't like me?'

'He will, don't worry.' Hannah let Dixie hold her hand as they walked down the stairs, Dixie's nerves had disappeared for a while but now they had returned. 'Remember what I said, just be yourself Dixie, you are wonderful as you are.'

'Thank you beautiful.'

'I mean it, go and sit down in the lounge and we will be in soon.'

'Okay.' Hannah kissed Dixie's hand and let her go into the living room, she felt sorry that Dixie was feeling so nervous about meeting her father.

Hannah opened the door to her father. 'Hello dad, it is nice to see you.'

'You too, my lovely girl.'

'Dad, go easy on Dixie, she's feeling a bit nervous about this meeting.'

'Okay, why is she nervous?'

'She just wants to make a good impression.'

'Understood.' Hannah went into the lounge and Dixie stood up immediately, she saw Dixie's hand stray to the edge of her blouse and then she stopped and put it back down by her side.

'Dixie, this is my dad, Lawrence Darbyshire.' Hannah squeezed Dixie's hand and smiled at her. 'Dad, this is Kathleen 'Dixie' Dixon.'

'It is nice to meet you Dixie, can I call you Dixie?'

'Of course you can, it is nice to meet you too.' Hannah smiled as her dad and Dixie shook hands, everything was going well so far.

'I'm just going to make us some tea, I'll be back soon.' Hannah squeezed Dixie's hand again to reassure her and went into the kitchen.

Dixie resisted the urge to straighten her clothes and hair as she sat on the sofa in front of Hannah's dad. 'Hannah tells me that you're the duty manager for the station.'

'I am, Hannah has been a wonderful asset to this station.'

'Thank you, it is nice to hear that. Do you enjoy your job?'

'I do, it can be stressful at times but I love it. I mean it about Hannah, she's a fantastic paramedic.'

'She says the same about you, Hannah cares for you a lot.'

'I care for her too, she means the world to me.'

'I heard you stopped my wife from hitting Hannah, you are the first person that has had the courage to stand up to her.'

'I couldn't let her hurt Hannah, there is no way that I would let anyone hurt her, I love her.'

'I know that Hannah is happy, I hear it in her voice every time that she talks about you.'

'She makes me happy too.'

'I always used to worry that Hannah wouldn't find someone to be with, she's always been very shy and backward about her feelings. I suppose she takes after me in that respect, I've never been one for telling women how I feel. She works as hard as I do too.'

'I've noticed how hard Hannah works, it was her work ethic that impressed me first.'

'I am glad that Hannah has found someone like you Dixie, I can tell that you feel a lot of love for her.'

'I do love her.' Dixie breathed a sigh of relief, it seemed that Lawrence really liked her, she felt her nerves start to leave, this meeting wasn't going as bad as she thought it would.

Hannah listened to everything that her dad said to Dixie, she knew that he would like her. She had no idea that her dad was so worried about her being alone. Hannah took the tray that she had prepared into the living room and she sat next to Dixie, she poured the tea into the cups and put some of the cake onto the plates. Hannah handed round the tea and cake to everyone and sipped at her own. She was so pleased that Dixie and her dad were getting on well and that Dixie's nerves had all but gone.

Lawrence was pleased that his daughter had found someone to love her, he was in no doubt that Dixie loved Hannah and that Hannah loved her back. He had satisfied himself that Hannah was happy and that was good enough for him. He watched Hannah with Dixie, every so often their hands and arms would touch and they shared a smile, it really was very clear that they were in love with each other. He really didn't understand why his wife couldn't be happy that their daughter had found the person that completed her and made her happy.

Hannah sat with her dad while Dixie went upstairs to sort out her clothes for the shift ahead, Hannah suspected that Dixie was using it as an excuse to give her some time with her dad. 'Hannah, I can see that you're very happy with Dixie.'

'I am, I have never met anyone like her.'

'You're in love and I think it is wonderful.'

'Thank you dad.'

'What for?'

'For coming here and being so nice to Dixie.'

'She loves you, I don't claim to understand what it is like to love someone the same sex as yourself but I know love when I see it.'

'Do you like her then?'

'I do, she protected you and helped you when your mother came to visit. I can't think of a better person for my beautiful daughter than the woman that protected her.' Hannah smiled and hugged her dad, she loved him dearly.

'Dad, what are you going to do about mother?'

'I don't know, she's becoming harder and harder to live with. I do not want to think that we will divorce but it might end up being my only choice.' Hannah didn't know what to say, she knew that her dad wouldn't divorce her mother unless he had no choice in the matter. 'I know she doesn't love me Hannah, I know that she never has and only married me for my money.'

'Dad, I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, this isn't your fault.' Hannah tried to smile at her dad, what would she do if her parents divorced?

Dixie went back downstairs to find Hannah and her dad hugging, she'd heard the bit about the divorce, if her parents did divorce then Hannah would need all of the support she could get. 'Dixie, my dad would like to come to the station to see where I work and I thought he could meet Jeff and Polly too, is that all right?'

'Of course it is, are you sure he's ready for Jeff and his naff jokes?'

'They're not that bad, you love him really Dixie.'

'I know, he's my best friend after all.' Dixie laughed, it was true that she did love Jeff no matter how many times he annoyed her and got on her nerves.

'Come on beautiful, I believe it is time for us to go to work.'

'I'll drop you off,' Lawrence said.

'Thank you.' Dixie linked arms with Hannah as they walked to Lawrence's car, she was so happy that meeting Hannah's dad had gone so well and that he liked her. She was looking forward to Saturday as well, her relationship with Hannah would go to the next stage, she couldn't wait to make love to her beautiful partner. Dixie was so happy that Hannah wanted to share her bed in that manner, that Hannah trusted her and wanted to be with her. Dixie squeezed Hannah's hand and kissed her cheek, she was looking forward to making the night very special for Hannah, she started formulating a plan in her mind, she was going to give Hannah a night to remember.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

******************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, beethovenRIP and olivia. c . king1 for your reviews and support, they really are appreciated. It is Polly's birthday in this chapter, enjoy :)**  


* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five.**

Hannah checked on Polly's cake, she'd put it in the fridge the minute she had got to Jeff and Dixie's and wanted to make sure that Jeff hadn't tried to eat any of it as she'd seen him eyeing it up earlier. She'd stashed Polly's present in Dixie's bedroom so that she wouldn't see it before it was time to give it to her. Hannah hoped that Polly would like her present and the cake, she wanted to give Polly something nice as a thank you for being a good friend.

Hannah smiled, Polly had loved meeting her father yesterday. She'd immediately told him that she could see where Hannah got her looks from, a statement that had pleased her father a lot. He was always pleased when someone told him that his daughter took after him in both looks and temperament. He'd met Jeff too, despite their differences they'd got on well and Hannah had even heard them discussing medical practices at one point.

It worried Hannah that her parents might get divorced, what would her mother do if her father told her that he wanted a divorce? She wouldn't let her luxury life go easily. She would want to keep it and it worried Hannah what lengths she would go to so that she could stay living in luxury. Her mother had always been the type of person that would do anything to get her hands on money, even marry a man that she didn't love to get it. Hannah shook her head, if it came to it and her parents did divorce then she would deal with it then, right now she had a birthday party to prepare for and she didn't want to ruin it for Polly.

Dixie found Hannah in the kitchen, she was checking on the cake. 'Hey beautiful, is the cake still in one piece?'

'Yes, Jeff hasn't eaten any of it.'

'Good, he knows that I will kill him if he touches it.'

'Nobody would ever cross you Dixie, especially not Jeff, he knows you would make him suffer.'

'He'd be cleaning out the ambulance for the next ten years.'

'We all know how much he hates doing that.'

'He does, that is why it is his punishment most of the time.'

'I noticed that.' Dixie smiled, she would murder Jeff if he touched Polly's cake. 'Polly's present is safe in your room, she won't see it.'

'Good, she'll really like it.'

'I hope that she does.'

'She will, she'll love the cake too.' Dixie smiled at Hannah and hugged her, she loved that Hannah had put so much effort in to make this little celebration a success.

Hannah sat at the table, they had plenty of coke in the fridge and a little bit of wine to drink, the popcorn, crisps and chocolate were in the cupboard and there was a tub of ice cream for each person in the freezer in their favourite flavour. 'What time is Polly getting here?'

'About four, I'm going to order the food now.'

'What are we having?'

'Polly's favourite, she loves Chinese.'

'Excellent, we should just get lots of different things and have a picnic indoors.'

'That is a good idea.' Hannah watched Dixie pull out one of the menus from the drawer and pick up the phone, she dialled the number and Hannah listened to her order a bunch of things for them to eat.

Jeff brought Little Abs back from his walk and put away the lead and his coat in the right place. 'Go on then mate, go to Dixie.' Jeff chuckled as Little Abs went in search of Dixie, he was about go into the lounge when there was a knock at the door. Jeff opened the door to see Polly stood there. 'Hello Pol, come in, did you bring your stuff with you?'

'I did, I can't wait to stay over.' Jeff shut the door behind Polly and took her bag from her, putting it by the door.

'Go and make yourself comfortable Pol.'

'Thanks Jeff.' Jeff followed Polly into the lounge and then went into the kitchen.

'Hello ladies, Polly has just arrived. Dix, did you order food yet? I am starving.'

'You're always starving Jeffrey, the food is on its way.'

'Oh good, I thought I might have to have some of that lovely cake in the fridge.'

'You touch that cake Jeffrey Collier and I will make you do zumba for the rest of the evening while we eat all the food.' Jeff knew that Dixie was serious and decided that it would be a good time to shut up and leave the cake alone.

Hannah went into the lounge and sat next to Polly. 'Hello Polly.'

'Hi Hannah, I am so looking forward to this evening.'

'Me too, though I think we might be burning off all the calories we eat tonight for a long time to come.'

'It is only once in a while so I think we deserve it.'

'True, it is your birthday so you can eat all you want.' Hannah smiled at Polly, she really hoped that Polly would enjoy herself this evening.

'Hannah, have you thought about asking Dixie to stay at your house permanently?'

'Polly, you're not going to let this go are you?'

'Nope, anyone can see that you two are perfect for each other.'

'It is still early days in our relationship.'

'You said that before and I agreed then but it is obvious that you and Dixie are meant to be together. You see each other every day at work and have been spending a lot of time together out of work. I'd say it is time to take the plunge.'

'Maybe you're right, let's keep it to ourselves for now and just enjoy your birthday party.'

'Okay, make sure that you do, then you can get married.'

'Steady on Polly, you'll have us with kids next.'

'You and Dixie would make great parents.' Hannah smiled at Polly's enthusiasm, maybe it was time to have a talk with Dixie, they spent almost every night together, living together wasn't much of a stretch really.

Dixie roped Jeff into bringing the food into the lounge with her, she'd ordered lots of things for them to eat; noodles, sweet and sour chicken, spring rolls and dips, crispy duck, tiger prawns, strawberry wontons with chocolate covered strawberries and a fortune cookie for everyone. Dixie also put out glasses and the bottles of coke and the wine for later. She spread it all out on the floor with the plates. 'Come on everyone, dig in, there is plenty enough to go around.'

'This is quite a spread Dixie,' Polly said with a smile on her face. 'I don't know where to start.'

'Have a bit of everything, I know that I am going to.'

'That is good advice.' Dixie chuckled and started to help herself to the food, Jeff had already began to eat the food that he had chosen.

'Ever open door, aren't you Jeffrey?'

'I enjoy good food, there's nothing wrong with that. I don't see you saying that to Hannah, she is already eating too.'

'I like a woman with a good appetite,' Dixie said and winked at Hannah.

'Too much information there Dix.' Dixie laughed and popped the chicken into her mouth, she liked that they could laugh together like this.

Hannah laughed with Dixie and the others, she felt so relaxed in their company that the flirty banter Dixie was throwing her way didn't phase her or make her feel awkward. She was really enjoying the food, it was beautiful, she didn't eat Chinese food often but if it all tasted like this then she might find her way to eating more of it. Dixie had sent Polly and Jeff into the kitchen for separate plates so they could eat the wontons and Hannah watched Dixie eat a bit more of the chicken. 'Dixie, tell me, are you a leg or a breast woman?' Hannah chuckled at the look on Dixie's face.

'Something in your laugh Hannah makes me think that you're not talking about chicken.'

'Maybe, then again, maybe not.'

'You're quite naughty aren't you Hannah?'

'Nope, it isn't my fault you thought my question was anything less than innocent.'

'I'll tell you tomorrow night which one I prefer.' Hannah smiled, she was quite looking forward to finding out Dixie's preference.

Polly heard the discussion that Hannah and Dixie were having as she came in, she was delighted that they were flirting with each other. She handed the plates out and helped herself to the wontons, she bit into the crispy shell. 'These are gorgeous, I will have to have these more often.' Polly followed Dixie's eye line, she was watching Hannah eat a strawberry and Polly knew that Dixie was thinking quite a few impure thoughts at that moment. 'Jeff, pass me the fortune cookies please, I want to know my fortune.' Polly handed the cookies around once everyone had finished and broke hers open. 'A pleasant surprise is waiting for you. I wonder what that surprise could be. Open yours Jeff.' Polly giggled at the look on Jeff's face as he read his message. 'What does it say?'

'Never miss a chance to keep your mouth shut.' Polly, Dixie and Hannah laughed.

'It knows you too well Jeff.'

'Not funny Miss Emmerson.'

'It is, go on Dixie, open yours.' Dixie cracked open her cookie.

'Stop searching forever, happiness is just next to you.'

'Awwwww, the cookie knows you're in love Dixie. What does yours say Hannah?'

'Blue eyes will bring deep and abiding love.'

'That is so cute, the cookies know everything.' Polly didn't miss the look that Hannah and Dixie shared, she was so happy that two of her best friends were that in love.

Hannah poured the wine into glasses, she figured it was time to celebrate a little bit, she handed the glasses around. 'Polly, I know we're a bit early but happy birthday for Monday.' Everyone clinked their glasses and drank their wine. 'I believe it is time for your present.'

'You got me something?'

'We did, I'll just go and get it, Dixie will you help me?'

'Of course I will beautiful.'

'Come on then.' Hannah ran upstairs with Dixie and grabbed the present that they had wrapped up earlier on in the day. 'I so hope she likes what we've got her.'

'She will, it is perfect for her.' Hannah took the presents downstairs and set them in front of Polly, she really hoped that Polly loved her presents.

Polly was astounded when Hannah and Dixie set the present down in front of her, it was massive, just what had they bought her? 'It might take some effort to get it open,' Hannah said.

'I hope you didn't spend loads of money on me, I would have been happy with something small.'

'Nonsense, you deserve it.' Polly started opening the wrapping paper covering her present and she carefully took it all off, she couldn't believe what lay inside the packaging.

'You bought me a guitar?' Polly felt very emotional, she had the best friends in the world.

'It is not just a guitar Pol,' Hannah said. 'In there is everything you will need; the guitar, an amp, a strap, tuner, guitar bag and stand, guitar lead, a set of plectrums, tutorial DVD and a spare set of strings. I've tuned her up for you already so she's ready to go.'

'I don't know what to say, thank you.' Polly hugged Hannah, then Dixie and then Jeff, she couldn't believe that they had bought her a guitar, she was so happy. 'You are my best friends in the whole world.' Polly hugged them again, she loved them more than ever now.

Jeff took the cake out of the fridge and lit the candles on it, he took it into the lounge and they all sang happy birthday to Polly. He took in the happy expression on Polly's face, all of this had been worth it to see her smile. 'Make a wish Pol.' Polly closed her eyes and smiled, then she blew out the candles on the cake. 'I think the birthday girl should cut the cake.' Jeff handed Polly the knife and she cut the cake into slices, she handed them around and they all ate. 'I have been waiting for this all evening.' Jeff happily ate his slice of cake and watched everyone else munching on their cake too. 'Time for a movie I think, what did you bring with you Polly?'

'Harry Potter, I love it.'

'Come on everyone, make yourself comfortable.' Jeff got the chocolate, crisps, popcorn and ice cream out of the kitchen. He started the DVD and turned the lights off, he settled himself down on the sofa and looked at Dixie and Hannah cuddling up together. 'Hey Pol, do you want to share this sofa with me, you can't be very comfortable down there.'

'Okay.' Polly climbed up onto the sofa and sat next to Jeff, she laid her head on Jeff's shoulder and he put his arm around her, he loved Hannah and Polly like they were his daughters, he was so happy that Polly liked her present and was enjoying herself.

Hannah and Dixie cuddled up together and between them they ate some of the junk food that they had gathered together. Hannah looked over at Polly, she was happily snuggled up to Jeff. Hannah thought it was cute, she knew that Jeff loved both herself and Polly like daughters and Dixie as if she was his sister. She liked that they were their own little family, they looked out for each other and helped each other when it was needed. Hannah felt Dixie cuddle closer to her and she smiled, she loved the times that they just spent cuddling up and holding each other.

Dixie put all the plates into the kitchen, they could wash them up in the morning, once the credits had finished she turned off the television. She pulled down the sofa bed and put the spare sheet, quilt and pillows on it for Polly. 'Thank you everyone, tonight has been wonderful.'

'You're welcome.' Dixie hugged Polly. 'Goodnight Pol, sleep well.'

'You too. Goodnight Hannah, goodnight Jeff.' Polly hugged both Jeff and Hannah and then climbed into the bed. Dixie quietly closed the door and went upstairs with Hannah and Jeff.

'Goodnight Jeff.' Dixie hugged Jeff and Hannah hugged him too, she took Hannah into her room and they both got changed for bed. Dixie climbed into the bed and Hannah snuggled up to her. 'I believe what the cookie said Hannah, you are my happiness.'

'You're sweet Dixie and very much my blue eyed love.' Dixie smiled and gently kissed Hannah.

'Goodnight beautiful.'

'Goodnight Dixie.' Dixie closed her arms around Hannah and held her close, it had been a wonderful night, Dixie was certain that everyone would be going to bed happy tonight.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your comments.  
**

**********************************************************************************************Please note that the rating has been changed to M, just to be on the safe side. This chapter contains some adult content, you have been warned and I take no responsibility if you continue to read the chapter and do not like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six.**

Hannah and Dixie had breakfast with Jeff and Polly before they dropped Polly off at home with her new guitar. It made Hannah smile as she imagined Polly playing on it all day. Hannah liked that Polly was happy, though she had sensed that Polly wasn't totally happy, there was something bothering her. Hannah made a note to ask her when they all met up for Sunday lunch tomorrow afternoon.

Hannah smiled, she could hear Dixie flicking through the channels on the television, Dixie was a serial flicker, Hannah wondered if she ever managed to watch a full programme. She had come to learn how Dixie's mind worked in the past few months and it was her quick mind that meant she got bored easily when watching television. She finished off tidying up the kitchen and made some tea for herself and Dixie, she was trying to keep herself busy to stop herself thinking about the night she was about to spend with Dixie. She was nervous, it had been a long time since she'd had anyone in her bed and she feared that it would show.

Dixie smiled as she heard Hannah pottering about in the kitchen, she really liked that she was welcome in Hannah's personal space. She could imagine sharing this house with Hannah for the rest of their lives, maybe Jeff was right, maybe she should move in with Hannah. Dixie was still pondering moving in with Hannah when she came in with two cups of tea and some chocolate biscuits. 'Cheers beautiful.' Dixie took the cup from Hannah and one of the biscuits.

'You're welcome.' Hannah curled herself up at one end of the sofa and sipped at her tea. Dixie used the time to look at Hannah, she seemed lost in thought. Dixie took in the tattoos that she could see; the pentagram, the dragon, and the cherry blossom on Hannah's bare foot. She was looking forward to seeing the rest of them tonight. Dixie looked at Hannah again, she looked nervous, maybe it was too soon to be doing anything with her. 'Hannah?'

'Yes?'

'Are you nervous about tonight?'

'A little bit.'

'We don't have to do this, if you're not ready then I will wait until you are.'

'It's not that, it has just been a while for me, that's all.'

'Are you sure, I don't want you to feel like you have to do this, I'd rather you tell me if you're not ready.'

'I'm ready, I promise.'

'Okay, if you're sure.'

'I am.' Dixie vowed to take it slowly with Hannah, she didn't want to force her into anything or rush her, she wanted Hannah to feel comfortable and safe.

Hannah was happy that Dixie had asked her if she wanted to do this, she was ready but nervous, she supposed that it was normal for someone that hadn't had a partner in the longest time. 'Hannah, I'm going to run you a bath, it will help you relax.'

'Thanks Dixie, you're sweet.'

'I want you to be comfortable Hannah and a bath will achieve that.'

'Okay, I think you might be right.'

'I am, trust me.'

'I do, go and get something to wear for afterwards.' Hannah did as Dixie asked her, she chose her favourite pyjamas, she appreciated the effort that Dixie was putting in to help her feel relaxed. Hannah felt her nerves slowly start to dissipate, there was nothing to fear, she was quite happy to put herself in Dixie's hands for the evening.

Dixie ran her fingers through the water that she had put into Hannah's bath, it was hot enough to help Hannah relax and calm her nerves. She'd put Hannah's favourite bubble bath into the water and used it to create lots of bubbles. Dixie was grateful that every room in Hannah's house had dimmer switches, she turned the lights down low and went into Hannah's room to get her. 'Come on beautiful, your bath awaits.' Dixie held Hannah's hand as they went into the bathroom.

'Thank you for this.'

'Take your time and relax, I'll see you soon.' Dixie kissed Hannah gently until her lips parted and she deepened the kiss, slowly tangling her tongue with Hannah's. Dixie pulled back and smiled. 'Consider that a taste of later on. Go on, get in.'

'Are you not staying?'

'I have something to do.' Dixie kissed Hannah again and then left the bathroom.

Hannah was still feeling light-headed from Dixie's kiss, it had been so full of passion and heat that her legs had almost buckled. She wanted more, it scared her a little bit but there was a bigger part of her that wanted Dixie to kiss her like that again. Hannah stripped off her clothes and climbed into the bath, it was perfect, the scent of strawberries filled her senses and she sighed quietly. Hannah felt her muscles start to release the tension that they held, it was nice to just lie in the water and let it soothe away her nerves. Hannah closed her eyes and rested her head against the little bath pillow she kept there. She briefly wondered what Dixie was up to and then soaped herself with the strawberry body wash she kept by the bath.

Dixie went into Hannah's room and she pulled out the bag that she had stashed in there when Hannah wasn't looking. She took out the very comfortable throws that she had in there and arranged them on the bed, she was hoping that Hannah would like everything that she had done to the room. Dixie lit the candles she had brought with her, she'd dimmed the lights some time ago and she placed the candles at the side of the bed and anywhere else that she could think of. She looked around the room and adjusted the throws slightly, it was perfect and had just the right amount of intimacy. Dixie changed into her nightwear and waited for Hannah to come in.

Hannah had dried herself off some time ago and she was now dressed in her pyjamas, she pulled down her hair and let it fall in its natural waves. She still felt a bit nervous but it wasn't as bad as before, she was curious, she wanted to know what it felt like to be with Dixie. She opened the door and went into the hall. 'Dixie?'

'In here beautiful.' Hannah went into her room and found Dixie sat on the bed but she'd added lots of different covers and the room was bathed in candlelight, it looked amazing. 'You did all of this?'

'I did, do you like it?'

'It's beautiful.'

'Just like you, come here gorgeous.' Hannah sat on the bed next to Dixie and hugged her. 'You smell of strawberries, I like it.'

'Do you?'

'Yes, I love it.' Hannah let Dixie hold her, she was taking comfort from her closeness.

Dixie gently pushed Hannah down into the covers and kissed her, she let her hand roam up and down Hannah's body occasionally too. After a little while she pulled away. 'Hannah, can I see your tattoos?' Dixie saw the blush that spread across Hannah's face. 'I'll turn away while you take your top off and lie down, I promise I won't look until you're ready.'

'Okay.' Dixie turned her head away, she heard a rustle of fabric and Hannah moving on the bed. 'I'm ready.' Dixie turned back to see Hannah lying on her front, she took in the tattoos that were spread across Hannah's back.

'They're wonderful, what do they mean?'

'The butterfly represents the beauty of life, the guardian angel I got to remind myself that there's always someone looking out for me and the raven at the bottom I had done when I came out to my parents. That's why it is in full flight, I had nothing to hide, I was free to be myself.'

'That's beautiful. What about the others?'

'The dragon represents strength, the protection of life and the creation of life too. The pentagram I got done to remind me that I am a spiritual person as well as a physical one. The cherry blossom on my foot reminds me to live life and make the most of every day.

'They're truly beautiful, really amazing.' Dixie gently touched each of Hannah's tattoos, she loved them, each one of them had a proper meaning and had clearly been thought through.

Hannah felt Dixie's fingers moving over her tattoos, she closed her eyes as Dixie explored her skin, she quite liked being touched in this way. Then she felt Dixie's lips on her shoulder and they trailed down her back, her skin tingled where Dixie's lips had touched it. 'Hannah, will you turn over for me?' Hannah tensed up, could she do it? 'I just want to look at you, I won't touch you unless you give me permission to.' Hannah felt the breath catch in her throat, her nerves had returned. 'If it makes it easier for you I've taken my top off too, we're in exactly the same position. I promise you, I just want to look.'

'All right.'

'Take your time, don't rush.' Hannah turned onto her side and then slowly onto her back, Dixie was looking the other way. Hannah took a few moments to compose herself and then she put her hand on Dixie's arm. 'Dixie.' Hannah blushed as Dixie gazed down at her, she was feeling a bit vulnerable as she was half naked. 'You're so gorgeous Hannah. Can I hug you?'

'Yes.' Hannah felt herself pulled into Dixie's arms, the immediate skin contact calmed her and she moved as close as she could to Dixie.

Dixie ran her fingers up and down Hannah's bare back, she really wanted to touch Hannah but she had promised that she wouldn't without permission. She gently moved Hannah onto her back and looked at her again. 'Hannah? I want to touch you, can I?'

'Yes.'

'If you want me to stop just put your hand on mine.'

'Okay.' Dixie gently stroked Hannah's bare belly and moved slowly upwards, she stayed around that area until Hannah's eyes fluttered shut. Dixie continued stroking Hannah's skin and then she gently placed one hand over Hannah's left breast. Dixie saw Hannah open her eyes and look at her. 'Do you want me to stop?'

'No, don't stop.' Dixie circled the nipple of Hannah's breast with her finger and it hardened instantly, she saw Hannah bite her lip. She moved her hand across and gave the other breast the same treatment. Dixie heard Hannah gasp quietly, she leaned in and kissed her, letting their upper bodies touch. Dixie felt Hannah's hands moving over her back and down her sides. She moved her lips to Hannah's neck and was rewarded with an audible moan from her. 'Do you like that?'

'Yes, very much.'

'Good, you sound so sexy when you moan Hannah.' Dixie saw the blush creeping up Hannah's skin again. She moved experimentally downwards with her lips and gently kissed the rise of Hannah's breasts. 'Can I?' Hannah nodded and Dixie took the right nipple in her mouth, she was rewarded with another moan from Hannah. She gently suckled on Hannah's breast and then moved onto the other one, biting down on the nipple. 'Dixie,' she heard Hannah whisper her name.

'Yes beautiful.'

'I want to touch you.'

'Very well.' Dixie lay back on the bed. 'Touch me.' Dixie was quite excited, she wanted to see what Hannah would do.

Hannah moved so that she could touch Dixie, she ran her fingers down Dixie's neck and down the sides of her body. Her hands moved of their own accord and she soon found herself gently stroking Dixie's breasts, she marvelled at how the nipples hardened and Dixie moaned in pleasure. 'Use your mouth beautiful.' Hannah shyly kissed the dip between Dixie's breasts and then she moved slowly over the right breast and suckled on her nipple. 'That feels good, keep going.' Hannah stroked Dixie's bare breast with her free hand and she heard her moan again. Hannah moved up and kissed Dixie, she felt Dixie's tongue slide between her lips and caress the inside of her mouth. Hannah moaned into Dixie's mouth, she was finding all of this a complete turn on.

Dixie moved Hannah until she was lying on her back, she straddled her legs and kissed her. Dixie moved her hand until it settled on Hannah's thigh. 'Hannah, I want you. I want to touch you and kiss you, I want to slip my fingers inside you and pleasure you until you call my name in the heat of orgasm. I want you to be mine in every way.'

'Take me, I'm yours, all of me.'

'I'm yours too, we'll take it slowly, I want this to be something we'll remember for the rest of our lives.' Dixie gently kissed Hannah, she wanted to show her how much she loved her. 'I love you Hannah.'

'I love you too Dixie.' Dixie smiled and kissed Hannah again, she had much that she wanted to teach her. She stroked Hannah's hair and held her close, Dixie couldn't remember being happier than she was in this moment.

Hannah felt the last of her nerves disappear, she wanted Dixie, wanted to touch her and kiss her and hold her. She had meant it when she said that she was Dixie's, there was nobody else she wanted to be with more. 'Dixie, make love to me.'

'I will beautiful.' Hannah smiled at Dixie, all the waiting had been worth it, she was certain that she wanted Dixie to make love to her and then wake up in her arms the following morning. Hannah sighed as Dixie kissed her again, she lost herself in the kiss and let Dixie love her.


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your comments, you really do spoil me with them :)**  


* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven.**

Hannah slowly opened her eyes, she registered that it was morning and that she was lying on Dixie who was still asleep. She looked at the woman she had spent the night with and smiled, she felt quite satisfied, Dixie was a very giving lover. Hannah let the memories of the night run through her mind, she'd loved Dixie touching her body with her hands and lips. Hannah blushed as more intimate memories entered her mind, Dixie's fingers slipping inside her body and how she had moved against them. Then the feel of Dixie sucking gently on the sensitive areas of her neck, she'd kissed almost every inch of her upper body and Hannah had loved the feel of it. Hannah gently placed her head back down against Dixie's bare skin, it was lovely and soft and she loved to touch it. Now that they had spend one night together the next one would be easier, she knew more about what Dixie liked and wanted now and she felt more at ease. Hannah had been nervous about touching Dixie at first, she wasn't sure what to do or how Dixie might like it but she'd soon learned what the other woman wanted and needed and Hannah had only been too happy to give her it.

Hannah looked at Dixie, she was breathing deeply in her sleep, it was gentle and relaxed. It was nice to watch her when she was unaware of it. Hannah pressed a gentle kiss to Dixie's lips and cuddled back up to her, she thought about moving but Dixie's arms were holding her tight even in sleep. It was nice, she felt protected and safe, Dixie loved her, she was very sure of it. She loved Dixie too, the older woman had showed her exactly just how perfect making love could be. There were some things that they hadn't done as Dixie wanted to wait until they'd spent a few nights together. Hannah was looking forward to those nights, she wanted to know what else Dixie had to show her and teach her. Hannah smiled, she was quite happy to be Dixie's student when it came to all things that involved being in bed with her.

Dixie felt Hannah kiss her, the younger woman was obviously awake, she kept her eyes closed, she wanted time to think about the previous evening. Hannah had been quite a willing student, she had much that she wanted to teach Hannah and show her. She had held back a little bit as it was Hannah's first night in bed with her, she didn't want to do too much or push her too far. Dixie remembered Hannah's moans as she caressed her body and moved her fingers inside Hannah. Dixie had watched her face as she came, her whole body shaking, it pleased her to hear Hannah whisper her name as Hannah's orgasm took hold. She'd wanted to taste Hannah, to kiss Hannah's whole body and then use her mouth and tongue to make Hannah come again but she had held back, that was something for next time. She'd encouraged Hannah to touch her, Dixie remembered Hannah running those slender fingers over her clit and then gently pushing them inside her. Dixie almost moaned at the memory, Hannah had been a bit shy at first but with a bit of guidance she had soon found her rhythm and Dixie had moaned into her mouth as they kissed. It was Hannah's mouth trailing over her breasts and her thumb brushing her clit that had eventually made her come. She'd loved it, it was amazing, she couldn't wait until they explored more together the next time.

Dixie opened her eyes to see Hannah looking at her. 'Morning beautiful.'

'Morning Dixie.'

'Hannah, are you all right, with everything that we did last night?'

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'I don't know, I just want to make sure that I didn't go too far with you, that you're okay.'

'Don't worry, I quite enjoyed myself.'

'How did you feel about touching me?'

'I liked that too, I'd like to do it again.'

'I am relieved, I liked what you did to me Hannah, you are so amazing.' Dixie pulled Hannah close to her body and kissed her. 'I love you Hannah, forever.'

'I love you Dixie, in this life and whatever comes after it.' Dixie held Hannah in her arms, she was so pleased that Hannah had enjoyed herself and that she wanted to make love to her again.

Hannah relaxed in Dixie's arms, it was nice to lie with their skin touching like this. 'Hannah, you have a scar just underneath your belly. Did you have your appendix removed?'

'I did, when I was younger, it was going to burst. I don't like the scar.'

'Think about it, without that scar there wouldn't be a Hannah and I wouldn't have my beautiful partner.'

'That's true.'

'One scar doesn't make you any less beautiful Hannah.'

'Thank you Dixie.'

'You're welcome, my beautiful Hannah. We all have things we don't like about ourselves.'

'Even you?'

'Even me. I don't like my legs or belly, I have too much weight on both I fear.'

'Dixie, I think you're gorgeous, curvy and quite sexy.'

'Do you?'

'Yes.' Hannah kissed Dixie, she wasn't so bothered about the scar now, Dixie was right, everyone had their own hang ups.

Dixie rolled Hannah so she was lying on her back. 'I've just noticed something.'

'Which is?'

'I have my beautiful, sexy partner in this bed with me and she is totally naked.' Dixie saw the blush creep up Hannah's skin. 'How far does that blush go down?' Dixie looked under the covers and tickled Hannah's bare belly.

'Dixie don't,' Hannah said and giggled. Dixie chuckled and blew a raspberry on Hannah's belly, she gently kissed Hannah's scar and then rested her head on Hannah's belly. 'Dixie?' Dixie felt Hannah's hand stroking her hair.

'What is it?'

'We have to get up.'

'Do we have to?'

'Yes, we promised we would have lunch with Jeff and Polly.'

'I know, I wish we could stay here.'

'We can come back again later, if you're good you can get in the shower with me.'

'Is that a promise?'

'Yes, first though, did you decide on if you are a leg or a breast woman?'

'I think I'm both when it comes to you.'

'Oh, really?'

'Yes, I like the variation.' Dixie smiled at Hannah and she smiled back, Dixie was happy that her relationship with Hannah was so much stronger now that they had made love.

Jeff checked on the roast in the oven, he had learned a thing or two from Dixie about cooking over the years. Hannah and Dixie would be here soon, Polly had arrived some time ago and she was preparing potatoes. He liked having Polly's company, it had been so quiet last night without Dixie there. Jeff was happy for her but he was missing her too, he also knew it was the reason that Dixie wouldn't move out. He sighed, he felt guilty, Dixie should be with the woman that she was in love with and it was because of him that she kept coming back here. 'That was a large sigh Jeff. What's wrong?'

'Dixie, she loves Hannah, I know she wants to be with her but she won't leave me alone in this house. I am holding her back.'

'She doesn't think that.'

'How do you know?'

'Because she is Dixie.'

'She's my best friend, I just want her to be happy.'

'So do I, maybe we should talk to her.'

'She's stubborn, she refuses to go.'

'I can see that, we need a solution then. I'll try and think of something.' Jeff smiled, Polly was a sweet girl, she loved them all and it showed every time she tried to help them.

Polly put the potatoes in the oven and she sat at the table peeling the carrots for later, she liked helping Jeff to make the dinner, it gave her something to take the mind off her own problems. She looked up as she heard the door open. 'Jeff?' It was Dixie's voice, she was back. Polly ran out into the hall and hugged Dixie and then Hannah.

'Come on in, Jeff is upstairs.'

'Something smells nice.'

'That will be the roast beef.'

'Lovely, I hope there are Yorkshire puddings to go with the beef.'

'Of course there are,' Jeff said as he came down the stairs. 'It is good to see you both. Now that you're here Dix you can help me with the dinner.'

'Typical male, the minute I walk in the door you start talking about dinner.'

'Come on Dix, you make the best gravy in the world.'

'Flattery is it Mr Collier?'

'Yes.' Polly chuckled as Jeff and Dixie went into the kitchen together, she loved them both dearly.

Hannah went into the lounge with Polly, she was happy to see her as she wanted to talk to her. 'Hannah, have you noticed that you have quite the glow about you today?'

'No, have I?'

'Yes, you have. If I'm not mistaken it is the afterglow of a woman that has spent the night with someone she is very much in love with.' Hannah blushed, she suspected that Polly knew what she had done with Dixie last night. 'Don't be embarrassed Hannah, you and Dixie love each other, it is about time that you two had a night of passion.' Hannah smiled at Polly, she still felt the blush that had spread across her face but it pleased her to think that Polly was happy for them. 'I think it is brilliant, you two are so meant for each other. How do you feel now?'

'Different, closer to Dixie somehow, more in love with her than ever.'

'That is so sweet, I am so pleased for you both.'

'Thank you, you're such a sweet person Polly.'

'I mean it, you're in love, it is wonderful.'

'Polly, I've been meaning to ask you if everything is all right.'

'How do you mean?'

'You seem quiet and have been for a few days.'

'My landlord wants to put up my rent, I can't afford it, I already pay four hundred a month. He won't fix my heating unless I agree to pay the extra hundred every month.'

'Polly, you're not staying in that house a minute longer, I'm going to get you out of there.'

'Hannah, I have nowhere to go, I have to stay.'

'Where have you been sleeping?'

'Downstairs on the mattress, my bedroom is too cold.'

'Don't worry Polly, we'll get you out of there, I promise.' Hannah hugged Polly, the poor woman had been suffering in the cold in that house, she wasn't going to stand for it.

Dixie took the gravy from Jeff. 'Honestly man, you never whisk it properly.'

'That's why I wanted you to do it.' Dixie put the whisk in the gravy and whisked it until it was a good deal smoother than before. 'Dixie, you're glowing.'

'I am not, you're just seeing things.'

'You are, I think someone spent the night with Hannah.'

'Jeffrey, you are not to mention that you know to Hannah, she is still quite shy.'

'As if I would. I know what she means to you Dixie.'

'She means everything to me, more now than ever before, we shared something so special last night.'

'I am happy for you Dixie, I've always wanted this for you.'

'Thank you Jeff, you're a wonderful man.'

'I mean it, I can see you marrying Hannah someday.' Dixie smiled, she could see herself marrying Hannah too.

'Come on Jeff, let's get lunch finished.'

'I will be your best man when the day comes.'

'I wouldn't ask anyone else.' Dixie kissed Jeff on the cheek, he might be terrible at making gravy but he was a good man and her best friend.

Hannah and Polly went into the kitchen and Hannah explained about Polly's situation to Jeff and Dixie, she was quite worried about her being in that cold house. 'It is December and she should be warm.'

'I agree with you there. What are we going to do?' Hannah smiled at Dixie.

'I was thinking she could move in with me,' Jeff said from his seat.

'Don't be silly Jeffrey, I live here.' Dixie sounded confused.

'I want you to do something for me Dixie, go and live with Hannah, be with the woman you love.'

'Jeff...'

'No Dixie, for once I'm giving you the orders. You're worried about me being alone and now I won't have to be. You go and live with Hannah and Polly moves in here.'

'Jeff, don't you want me living here?'

'Dixie, you'll always be my best friend but your life isn't here now, it is with Hannah.'

'Jeff, I don't know what to say.' Hannah smiled as Dixie hugged Jeff, she moved away from Jeff and Hannah could see the tears in her eyes. 'Hannah, will you have me living with you?'

'Of course I will.' Hannah looked at Polly who was smiling, she looked a lot happier now.

Jeff watched Dixie go to Hannah and hug her, he was so happy for them. 'I want lots of invites to your place. Don't think that you're getting rid of me that easily.'

'Of course you're invited,' Hannah said. 'Both of you can visit as often as you like.'

'Good. Then it is settled. I suggest we have dinner and then we can sort out the plan for getting Polly out of there.'

'Excellent idea Jeffrey.'

'I might have known that you'd agree with me Dixie.' Jeff laughed at the look on Dixie's face.

'I hope you're not suggesting I eat too much.'

'Would I do that?'

'Yes.' Jeff laughed again and handed out the plates of food, he was a bit sad about Dixie moving out but he was mostly happy for her.

Dixie could hardly believe what had just happened, she was moving in with Hannah, she would miss Jeff but he would visit her often and she could go and see him too. They didn't live far from each other and she would see him every day at work as well, she vowed that their friendship wouldn't die. Jeff was still her best friend, she wouldn't change that for anything.

Over dinner they made the plan to move Polly out of her place, she would stay at Hannah's until Dixie's stuff could be moved out of her room and into Hannah's place. Moving Polly out was going to be easy as all of the furniture came with the house, all she needed were her personal belongings. Dixie found herself getting quite excited, she was looking forward to living with Hannah.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

******************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your comments, enjoy the chapter :)**  


* * *

******************************************************************************************************C**hapter Twenty-Eight.

Dixie was quite nervous, Cyd was back again, she was glad that Cyd was here but Jeff wasn't too happy. She called all of the paramedics together for the weekly briefing. 'Hello everyone, I would like to welcome Cynthia 'Cyd' Pike back to the team, she left us for a little while but she is back now as a replacement for Emma who has moved back to New Zealand. Please make her feel welcome. Check your ambulances and make sure you have everything you need before you leave on your first shout. Have a good day everyone.' Dixie looked at Jeff, he had a scowl on his face, she wished that he would support her in putting Cyd back on the team, why couldn't he be happy for her? She was pleased that Hannah and Polly were making the effort to be nice to Cyd and trying to make her feel welcome, it was just Jeff that seemed to have a problem with her. She sighed quietly, he probably thought that he was avenging her somehow, he always did have a sense of loyalty to her that made him completely and utterly against anyone that hurt her in the slightest.

Jeff couldn't believe that Dixie was just welcoming Cyd back with open arms after everything that she had done to hurt her. He was trying to keep his mouth shut as he knew that it was likely to get him into trouble but the desire to say something to Cyd was rising in him and he was finding it harder to ignore it. 'Jeff?' It was Cyd, what did she want?

'Yes.'

'I hope we can be friends.' Friends, she must be joking, after what she did to Dixie. Did Cyd really think that he would just be friends with her? 'Jeff, talk to me.'

'We're not friends, Cyd, you're just here because Dixie wants you to be here. If it was up to me then you'd be still be in Cheshire for what you did to her.'

'Don't tell me you're still holding on to everything that happened in the past.'

'Yes, I am. Do you know what happened after you left?'

'No, I think that you're going to tell me though.'

'Dixie broke down, she wasn't herself for a good while. I have never seen her cry like that before, but she cried over you. You hurt her Cyd, hurt her so much that when we went home that night Dixie cried herself to sleep. I heard her from my room, she cried for over an hour before she finally fell asleep, you made her feel worthless.'

'Stop it.'

'Hit a nerve have I?' Jeff saw Cyd blinking back tears, he was glad that he had got to her, that he was hurting her as much as she hurt Dixie. 'Let's look at why you hurt her in that way. Dixie told you that she was in love with you, right before she risked her own life getting that snake so she could save yours. Dixie saved your life and you repaid her by throwing it in her face and transferring, you didn't even have the decency to say thank you. All because she said she loved you.' Jeff was feeling a bit guilty, Cyd had tears running down her face, maybe he had gone too far.

'Jeffrey, that's enough, my office, now.' Dixie sounded angry, he was for it now.

Dixie was angry with Jeff, she wished that she had intervened earlier, she had heard the conversation but something had stopped her getting in between Jeff and Cyd. She went to Hannah, there was nobody she trusted more to help Cyd. 'Hannah, will you look after Cyd for me? I need to have a word with Jeff.'

'Of course I will, don't worry.'

'Thanks beautiful.'

'No problem.' Dixie watched Hannah take Cyd to the rec room, Cyd would be all right with Hannah, she trusted her to look after Cyd and make sure that she felt all right. 'Jeffrey, with me.' Dixie went to her office, Jeff had gone too far with Cyd, he shouldn't have said what he did to her.

Dixie shut the office door behind her, she wanted this to be private. 'Sit down.'

'Dixie...'

'I said, sit down.'Dixie folded her arms and waited until Jeff sat down. 'You went too far Jeff, that was uncalled for. Did you really have to make her cry like that?'

'She hurt you Dixie, did you forget that?'

'No, I am merely letting it go. The past is the past, I just want it to stay there.'

'I can't believe you're being like this, you saved her life and she treated you like dirt.'

'I am not going to hold a grudge, life is too short for that.'

'I can hold it for you.' Dixie sighed, Jeff was being very stubborn.

'You will apologise to Cyd for what you said to her.'

'No, I meant every word.'

'Jeffrey, you will apologise.'

'No.'

'Fine, you will work with Cyd all day until you apologise.'

'Dixie, you don't mean that.'

'I mean every word.'

'Dixie, please.'

'No, you have my judgement.'

'Fine.' Jeff got up and stormed out of the office, Dixie vowed not to back down, Jeff had done wrong and he needed to apologise to Cyd for what he had said to her.

Cyd sat down on one of the chairs and took the glass of water and the tissue that Hannah handed her. 'Thank you.' She carefully wiped her eyes to get rid of the tears.

'Are you all right?'

'He really hates me, doesn't he?'

'He's just being Jeff, he talks before he thinks.'

'He's right, I did treat Dixie badly.'

'Maybe you did, you're here now and if you really want to then you can make amends.'

'Do you think so?'

'Yes, the past is the past.'

'Dixie says that all the time.'

'Does she?'

'Yes, she used to anyway. Are you still with Dixie?'

'I am.'

'I'm glad to hear it, she obviously trusts you and loves you.'

'Thank you Cyd.' Cyd saw Hannah smile as she talked about Dixie.

'Why are you being nice to me?'

'Because there is more to life than holding grudges against people.' Cyd smiled at Hannah, she felt a bit better now.

Dixie went into the rec room, Hannah was still sat with Cyd. 'Hannah you can go to Polly now, I'll see you later.'

'See you later Dixie.' She waited until Hannah had left the room.

'I am sorry Cyd, what Jeff said to you was out of order.'

'It's all right, it's not your fault.'

'I am making him work with you until he apologises for what he said to you.'

'Dixie, you don't have to do that, he's just angry at me, probably rightly so.'

'I do, he should apologise to you.'

'Okay, do you want me to tell you when he's apologised.'

'Yes, if he says anything else to you then I want to know about it.'

'All right. I'm glad you're still with Hannah.'

'So am I, I'm moving in with her Cyd.'

'So it is serious then?'

'Yes, I love her and she loves me, I see no reason to wait.'

'I'm happy for you.' Dixie was happy, Cyd sounded genuinely pleased that she was still with Hannah and that they were going to live together.

Cyd went to the ambulance, they'd been given a shout a couple of seconds ago. Jeff wasn't talking to her at all, he just ignored her, she figured it was better than him throwing insults her way. She thought back over what Dixie had said about Hannah and moving in with her, she was clearly very serious about the younger woman. Cyd could tell that Hannah was serious about Dixie too, the little looks and touches they shared all pointed to that they loved each other. She sat back in her seat, it would be long until they reached the address that they had been given. She picked up her kit from the ambulance, Jeff had been quiet all the time he had been driving to the shout, he obviously wasn't speaking to her unless he had to.

Jeff looked up at the building, it had clearly seen better days, the call from control had said there had been a fire at the factory, it was supposedly abandoned but they had been called out just in case there was anyone inside. Jeff went over to the fire commander. 'Is there anyone in there?'

'We don't think so, the building has been made as safe as it can be.'

'So we can go in and look around?'

'Yes, just be careful, our crew is about to go in now.' Jeff shouldered his pack and walked into the building behind the fire crew, he was vaguely aware of Cyd walking just behind him. He looked around as he went inside, the building was clearly beyond saving. He looked around but saw no one, he hoped that there had been nobody in here when the fire started. The commander of the crew was still looking around upstairs. 'There's nobody here.' Jeff breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards the other part of the ground floor. He was aware of a noise above his head and then hands grabbing his arms and pulling him back. He watched in shock as part of the ceiling gave way, he would have been under it if someone hadn't pulled him out of the way. Jeff turned to see Cyd stood behind him, she had saved his neck even though he had been so horrible to her earlier. Jeff suddenly felt very guilty, he was going to have swallow his pride and apologise to Cyd and then thank her for what she had done for him.

Dixie saw Jeff and Cyd's ambulance pull up, she knew they had been to a dangerous shout. Cyd got out first and Jeff followed her. 'Cyd, how did it go?'

'There was nobody in the building when it was set on fire.'

'That's good to hear. I am glad you are both back safely.' Dixie was curious when Jeff came over to herself and Cyd.

'Cyd, can I have a word?'

'Of course you can.'

'I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was out of line.' Dixie felt her eyebrow raise, she had expected it to take a lot longer for him to apologise to Cyd.

'It's okay.'

'Thank you.' Dixie looked confused, why was Jeff thanking Cyd? 'She saved me, the ceiling came down and nearly landed on me, if she hadn't pulled me out of the way then I would have been badly injured.'

'No problem, I'd do it again. I'm going to get a drink.' Dixie watched Cyd leave, she hoped that things would be better between her two friends now.

Hannah and Polly went over to Jeff and Dixie, it looked as if they had made up after their little argument earlier. 'Is everything okay?'

'Everything is fine beautiful.'

'Good.' Hannah smiled, something had clearly happened to make Jeff apologise to Cyd, she would get all the details from Dixie later on. Hannah linked arms with Dixie. 'Are we still on for helping Polly move her stuff into her new room later on?'

'Of course we are.'

'Good.' Hannah was quite excited, most of Dixie's things had been moved into her house already, she was still staying with Jeff as she didn't want him to be alone. Hannah understood, Dixie loved Jeff, he might annoy her but he was her best friend and she cared for him. Once Polly's stuff had been transferred to Dixie's old room then she would stay there. It was going to be a sad time for Jeff and Dixie as they had lived together for so long but Jeff and Polly were welcome whenever they wanted to visit, even if it was every night of the week. Hannah made a quick note in her mind to ask Cyd to help with the moving, she wanted to get to know her new colleague and hopefully new fried a little better.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your comments, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine.**

Hannah had just about convinced Cyd to come and help Polly move into Dixie's old room, she was going to go home but Hannah had worked on her until she had given in and agreed to come along. She'd heard what Cyd had done when she'd gone on the shout with Jeff, it proved to her that Cyd was a good person and deserved a second chance. Cyd was somewhat quiet, she had been for some time, Hannah was trying to get to know her a bit better. She had taken Cyd downstairs on the pretence that everyone could use something to drink. 'How did your first day go?'

'It wasn't too bad, I still think Jeff hates me though.'

'He will come around in the end Cyd, you did a very brave thing today, pulling him away from that falling ceiling.'

'Do you really think so?'

'Yes, it takes a lot of courage to risk yourself like that.'

'I don't think that he can forget what I did to Dixie.'

'Dixie has, that is good enough for me.'

'Shouldn't you hate me too?'

'Is there a reason that I should?'

'I hurt Dixie, you're in love with her, isn't that reason enough?'

'No, hate is a useless emotion in my opinion.'

'I can see why Dixie loves you, you're genuinely nice and kind.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.'

'I mean it. I am happy for Dixie, she is so much happier than I remember her being. I think that is down to you.'

'It is nice of you to say that, I hope that it is true. Tell me about yourself Cyd, I don't know anything about you.' Hannah poured the drinks into glasses and put the box of doughnuts she had bought on the counter.

'I don't know what to say, I'm ordinary really, just me.'

'That's a good description, you should always be yourself. Do you have a boyfriend?'

'No, I did have, it didn't work out.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'He wasn't pleased I was coming back to Holby, he wouldn't leave Cheshire. I suppose I didn't mean that much to him.'

'Do you want my advice?'

'It can't hurt, go ahead.'

'Forget him, you deserve so much better than someone like that.'

'Maybe you're right.'

'Come on, we should get these drinks upstairs.' Hannah picked up the doughnuts and helped Cyd carry the glasses up to Dixie and the others.

Dixie gratefully took her glass of coke from Hannah. 'Thanks beautiful.' She was sat next to Jeff on what would be Polly's bed, nearly everything was moved in now. They were taking a little break for something to drink. Hannah and Cyd handed around the rest of the drinks, it was then that that Dixie noticed the box in Hannah's arms. 'What have you got there beautiful?'

'Doughnuts, I bought them earlier, Polly gets a special one because it is her birthday today.'

'You already got me a present and made me a cake, you're spoiling me Hannah.'

'You deserve it, besides that was last week, your birthday is today.' Dixie smiled as Polly took the doughnut Hannah held out to her. 'Triple chocolate with melted chocolate in the middle. Enjoy.' Hannah handed the box around with the rest of the doughnuts in and soon they were all eating a doughnut each. Dixie tasted sugar and jam as she bit into the surface of the doughnut, they were lovely.

'Where did you get these doughnuts from?'

'Krispy Kreme, there's a shop near the hospital.'

'I've heard of the shop but I've never had a doughnut from there.' Dixie chuckled at the surprised look on Hannah's face.

'You've never had a Krispy Kreme doughnut, what is the world coming to? This could be the start of a very dangerous obsession for you then Dixie.'

'I think you might be right, they are amazing. What is inside them?'

'Raspberry jam and sugar glaze on the top.' Dixie didn't know what made this doughnut taste so good but she loved it. She was trying not to think about that she would be leaving this house to live with Hannah soon, she really wanted to go with Hannah but she would miss Jeff too, she was torn between two of the people that she loved most in the world.

Polly looked around her new room, everyone had gone downstairs for a little while, she was going to join them soon. Dixie had left her bed here as she wouldn't be needing it now that she was going to live with Hannah, they'd changed the covers earlier but it still felt like Dixie's room somehow. It was nice to be in a warm house again. Her guitar was in the corner of the room, it reminded her of the people that she loved. She heard a knock on the door and then Dixie popped her head around the door. 'Polly, are you all right?'

'I think so, what about you?'

'Me? I'm okay.'

'Come on Dixie, tell me the truth.'

'It's moving out, leaving Jeff behind, I want to go with Hannah but leaving is going to be hard.'

'All changes are hard Dixie, you're not going far, we will be able to visit you and you can come to see us too.'

'I know, saying goodbye to Jeff will be the hardest part.'

'Then don't say goodbye, say see you later.'

'Do you think he really understands and wants me to move in with Hannah?'

'Yes, Jeff cares for you Dixie, he wants you to be happy. Don't worry, I will take good care of him.'

'I know, I feel like I'm abandoning him.'

'You're not. Come here Dixie.' Polly hugged Dixie, the poor woman was feeling guilty about leaving Jeff behind.

'It's not just that, there's everything with Cyd too, I brought her back here and now he has to share me with both Hannah and Cyd.'

'Dixie, you have enough love in your heart for everyone that you care for.'

'You are a sweet girl Polly.'

'I mean it.'

'Come on then, shall we go down to everyone?'

'Yes, Hannah might think I've kidnapped you.' Polly and Dixie laughed and went downstairs to the lounge where the others were waiting.

Jeff was trying to be civil to Cyd, he hadn't quite forgiven her for hurting Dixie just yet but he was going to do this for Dixie's sake. Today was going to be hard enough for her, sooner or later she was going to have to leave with Hannah and they were going to have to say goodbye. It was getting late, they were on the early shift in the morning and it meant that everyone would have to be in bed soon. He watched Dixie as she said goodbye to Cyd, he wasn't sure if Cyd being here was a good idea but he would make an effort. He was dreading what was coming next, it was going to be hard. Polly and Hannah went into the kitchen, obviously they were giving them some privacy. He looked at Dixie, she was already emotional. 'Dixie, come here princess.' When Dixie was close enough he pulled her into a hug, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 'Don't be sad, you're moving in with the woman you love, this is a time to be happy.'

'I can't help it, so much is changing, how am I meant to be happy that I'm leaving you behind?'

'You're not, I'm still going to be here. Just because you're moving out doesn't mean we can't see each other. I'm going to come and see you and you can come and see me whenever you want.'

'What about Little Abs?'

'Dixie, he can come and stay with you and Hannah whenever you want, we can share him.'

'I suppose so. Jeff, am I being a bad friend?'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm focusing on what I want, does that make me selfish?'

'No, you're not selfish Dixie.' Jeff put his hands on Dixie's shoulders and looked at her, she was crying. 'Don't cry Dix, please don't cry.' Jeff pulled Dixie back into his arms and gently rocked her, he'd always known that this would be hard for her. Tears slipped down Jeff's face as he stroked Dixie's hair, he was going to miss her too.

Dixie just buried herself into Jeff's arms, she knew it was going to be hard leaving him, he was her best friend and she loved him. She felt Jeff's hand caressing her hair, her tears slowed and she settled her head against his chest. 'It isn't goodbye Jeff, we'll see each other every day at work and you can come round every evening to see me if you want to. This is see you later.'

'I know, I'll be at yours so often that you'll get fed up of me, you'll be kicking me out.' Dixie smiled.

'I really hope you come and see me a lot, I'll be coming to see you too.'

'I love you Dixie, you deserve this.'

'I love you too Jeff, you're the best friend that I've ever had.'

'Now go, be with the woman you love.' Dixie closed her eyes as Jeff kissed her head, she felt the tears threatening to spill down her face again. 'I'm going to drive you and Hannah home.'

'You don't have to.'

'I want to, I have to make sure my best friend gets home safe.' Dixie smiled at Jeff, he was still her best friend and he always would be.

Hannah looked at Jeff and Dixie as they came into the kitchen, they had clearly been crying while they talked to each other. She felt bad about splitting them up, they'd lived together for so long and now they were having to live apart. Should she have insisted that Dixie stay here with Jeff? 'Come on Hannah,' Dixie said as she approached. 'Jeff is going to give us a lift home.' Hannah heard Dixie's voice falter on the last word, she was finding it hard. Hannah hugged Polly. 'Don't worry Hannah, I'll look after Jeff,' she heard Polly whisper in her ear.

'I know you will,' she whispered back. Hannah stood back and let Dixie hug Polly, no doubt she was telling Dixie the same thing. Hannah knelt down and stroked Little Abs, Dixie joined her and Hannah put her hand on Dixie's shoulder, she knew that Dixie would miss Jeff and the dog terribly.

Jeff noted the silence in the car as he drove Hannah and Dixie to Hannah's house, he was trying to keep his emotions in check, trying to remind himself that it wasn't goodbye. He parked the car outside Hannah's house, he got out and stood with Dixie while Hannah opened the door. He hugged Hannah. 'Look after Dixie for me.'

'I will, don't forget that you can come and visit whenever you want.'

'I know, I will take you up on that.'

'I'll leave you to it.' Jeff let Hannah go and she went inside, he was grateful that she had given them the privacy to say goodbye.

'Jeff, this is so hard.'

'I know princess, please don't feel guilty or selfish.'

'I can't help it, I'm worried how you will manage without me.'

'I'll be with Polly, I'm not alone.' Jeff noticed that Dixie was swallowing back tears, he wished he could make it easier on her. 'Go on Dixie, go to Hannah, I will see you later princess.'

'See you later Jeff.' Jeff waved at Dixie and got into the car, he had to do this quickly, it would be easier for Dixie if he left now.

Jeff drove himself home, he put the alarm on and went into the house, Polly was waiting for him. 'How did it go?'

'As well as can be expected.' He found himself suddenly wrapped in a hug.

'It will be okay Jeff.'

'I know, I just miss her.'

'You're allowed to miss Dixie, she's been in your life for so long.'

'This is the right thing to do.'

'You'll still see her at work and she said you can go round whenever you like.'

'Yes, she did.' Jeff hugged Polly, it was going to be hard for a couple of days but he was pleased that Dixie was living with someone she loved.

Dixie stood outside and watched Jeff drive away, the tears that had been threatening to run down her face now escaped her eyes. She had tried to keep them back while Jeff had been with her, if he saw her cry then he would never leave. 'Dixie.' She heard Hannah calling her and turned around. 'Come inside, it is cold.' Dixie went over to Hannah, she tried to smile at her but she feared that she had failed. 'Oh Dixie, come here.' Dixie followed Hannah into the house and hugged her. 'It's okay to be sad. Cry if you need to.'

'I know I should be happy but it is hard.'

'It's all right, all of this is a big change.'

'You know that I love you Hannah.'

'I know, I love you too.' Dixie kissed Hannah, she wanted her to know that she loved her. 'Come on Dixie, you need to go to bed, it has been an emotional day for you.'

'It has, you're right, I need some sleep.' Dixie felt Hannah squeeze her hand, she was glad that Hannah was here, she wouldn't have got through today without her being there.


	31. Chapter Thirty

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your comments, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**********************************************************************************************************Please note: The situation detailed in this chapter may upset some people, if you do not wish to continue reading then please feel free to stop.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty.**

Hannah and Polly checked their equipment and stock levels at the beginning of their shift, they'd got used to each other and the way they worked. They trusted each other and knew that they could rely on each other. 'How was Dixie last night after Jeff left?'

'She was upset and she cried a little bit. I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing splitting them up, they have been together for so long that it feels like I've suddenly come along and broken up their friendship.'

'You haven't.'

'Was Jeff all right?'

'I think he had a bit of a cry in his own room after he got back.'

'I just hope that everything works out now.'

'Of course it will, they will be all right. It might take some time for them to get used to living apart but they will get used to it.'

'I hope you're right Polly.'

'Jeff has always wanted this for Dixie, always wanted to see her happy and now she is. Don't worry, it isn't as if they will never see each other again.'

'I know, I'm probably just worrying over nothing.'

'Yes, you are, everything will be fine. You and Dixie are meant to be with each other.' Hannah hugged Polly, she still felt a little bit guilty but she knew that Polly was right. Jeff and Dixie where able to see each other at work and when Jeff came to visit or Dixie went to see him. Polly was still having guitar lessons too so it wasn't as if they wouldn't see each other ever again. Hannah felt a bit better now, Jeff and Dixie would always be friends.

Dixie watched Jeff, he looked all right, she wondered how he was coping without her, she wanted to ask him but he would probably only lie to her. 'Jeff, how is Little Abs?'

'He looked for you this morning but other than that he is okay.'

'Oh, okay.'

'What you're really asking is if I'm all right, isn't it?'

'Maybe.'

'I'm a big boy Dixie, I promise you that I'm all right.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, what did you do after I dropped you off home?'

'Not much, I sorted some of my things out, watched a bit of television and went to bed.'

'You're becoming all domesticated.'

'I am not.'

'Moving in with Hannah and doing things like cooking and cleaning, that sounds quite domesticated to me.'

'Oh shut up.' Dixie smiled, maybe she was becoming domesticated, it wasn't a bad feeling, she really quite liked it.

'It suits you.'

'You really are all right though, aren't you Jeff?'

'Yes, I am fine. What will it take to make you believe me?'

'You're my best friend, I just want to make sure that you're all right.'

'I am fine, do you know why?'

'No, why?'

'Because you are happy, seeing you happy makes me smile.'

'Okay, I think I understand.' Dixie was feeling better than she did yesterday, she was starting to believe that Jeff was all right with her living with Hannah.

Polly sat in the passenger seat of the ambulance, they'd been called to a shout that had requested two female paramedics. She picked up the kit and shut the door on her side of the ambulance. A woman came over to them. 'She's down there, I was putting my bins out and I found her there.'

'Okay, thank you, we'll deal with this.'

'I put a blanket over her, she looked cold, did I do right?'

'Yes, you did.' Polly and Hannah walked down the alley, they saw a young girl huddled under a blanket. Polly knelt by her side 'Hi, I'm Polly and that's Hannah. What's your name?'

'Carys.'

'Hi Carys, what happened?'

'I don't know, I was at a party and then it is all a blur.'

'Can I take a look at you?' Polly saw that Carys looked unsure. 'I won't hurt you, I just want to help you.'

'Okay.' Polly moved the blanket back and took a look at Carys, she saw bite marks and bruises on her shoulders. Polly moved the blanket further down and saw that Carys' skirt had been ripped and she wasn't wearing any underwear. Polly swallowed, she didn't like the conclusion that she had reached even though it was clear to her. 'How are you feeling?'

'A bit sick and light headed. I don't know what happened to me.'

'Come on Carys, we're going to take you to hospital, you're cold and we'd like to get you checked out.'

'I don't want to be seen by a man.'

'Okay, I promise you that you can see a woman.'

'All right.' Polly and Hannah helped Carys stand up, they steadied her as she wobbled and helped her walk to the ambulance.

Hannah helped Polly make Carys comfortable in the back of the ambulance. She listened to Polly ask Carys some questions. 'How old are you?'

'Sixteen, no, seventeen. I was seventeen two months ago.'

'Okay. You're doing really well.'

'Polly, I'm scared.'

'It's okay, you're safe with us.'

'He was touching me, I didn't want him to, he forced himself on me.'

'Carys, listen to me, he can't get to you while you're with us. I promise you that you're safe.' Polly hugged Carys. 'Hannah get us out of here.'

'Okay, no problem.' Hannah get into the ambulance and drove to the hospital, Carys was on her mind, she was just seventeen. Too young to be going through all of this.

Hannah and Polly helped Carys into a wheelchair and took her into the hospital, Dylan came over to them. 'Okay, what have we got?'

'Hannah, I'm going to take Carys to a cubicle, will you explain everything. Which one is free Dylan?'

'Seven.'

'Okay, see you in a minute Hannah.'

'Dylan, you can't treat Carys, we have reason to believe that she has been raped.'

'Okay, I'll get Sam and Tess.'

'Thanks.' Hannah went into the cubicle and Polly was sat on the bed with Carys. 'Everything is sorted, Sam and Tess are coming.'

'Thanks Hannah, Carys is being very brave.' Hannah smiled, deep inside though she was disgusted that someone could rape a young girl.

Polly stood up when Sam and Tess came into the cubicle. 'Carys, this is Sam and Tess, they're going to help you.' Polly squeezed Carys' hand. 'Don't worry, you can trust them.' Carys nodded and lay back on the pillow. Polly turned to Sam and Tess. 'Will you keep us informed?'

'Of course we will.'

'Thanks Tess.' Polly followed Hannah out of the cubicle. 'I think we need a break.'

'I'll inform control.'

'Thanks Hannah, that poor girl.'

'I know.' Polly went back into the station while Hannah told control they were on a break, she went and got herself and Hannah a drink and then sat at the table in the rec room. It was always the shouts like the one they'd had today that upset her. She sighed as Hannah came in and sat down. 'I got you a drink.'

'Thanks Polly.'

'You're welcome.' Polly sipped at her drink, she was thinking about Carys, it was hard not to.

Dixie went into the rec room, she found Polly and Hannah sat there, they both looked upset and sad about something. 'Is everything all right?'

'We've just had a bit of a bad shout.' She noticed that Hannah was quieter than usual.

'What happened?'

'The girl we picked up, all the signs pointed to her being raped.'

'I'm sorry, are you two okay? I know that shouts like the one you've just had are hard on us.'

'We're taking a time out.'

'Good.' Dixie went to Hannah and hugged her and then she hugged Polly too. 'Take all the time you need, if you need me then I'll be outside.'

'Thanks Dixie.' Dixie smiled at Hannah and Polly, she was really feeling for them right now, no doubt they needed time to recover from the shout they had just been on.

Dixie went out into the garage and took a deep breath, she always hated when they got a shout that involved horrible things happening to people. She knew that Hannah and Polly needed to talk through what they had been through with each other, if they wanted to talk to someone else then they could come and find her. Dixie walked across the garage and stood at the doors, she took another deep breath, she wished that she could have been the one to go that shout and not Hannah and Polly. She was still musing over it when she heard her name being called. 'Dixie.'

'Lena, what are you doing here?'

'You and me, tonight, say yes.'

'Hold on a minute, you can't just turn up and expect me to jump into bed with you.'

'Why not? You did once before.'

'That was then, I'm different now.'

'Are you?'

'Yes, I have someone, I'm in a proper relationship now.'

'Oh come on, what she doesn't know won't hurt her.' Dixie moved back as Lena went to kiss her.

'I mean it, I have someone now. Hannah means the world to me, I love her, I moved in with her because I love her.'

'Love? You don't do love, you do one night and then leave.'

'I've changed.' Dixie was determined to get rid of Lena, Hannah meant too much to her to spoil what she had with the woman that she had fallen in love with.

Hannah heard everything that Dixie had said to Lena, it had made her feel warm inside. 'I won't be going with you Lena.'

'You heard her, she's not interested.' Hannah smiled at Dixie when she spun around.

'Hannah, how long have you been standing there?'

'Long enough to hear you say that you love me.' Hannah put her hand in the one that Dixie held out.

'Lena, I'm with Hannah now, I'm not interested, please leave.'

'You know me, I had to try.'

'Don't come back here,' Dixie said, and Hannah watched Lena leave.'I didn't think that I would see her again.' Hannah kissed Dixie and hugged her tightly. 'What was that for?'

'For what you said and for not kissing her.'

'I don't want her, I want you. I love you Hannah.'

'I love you too.' Hannah smiled, she was in no doubt that Dixie loved her and nobody would come between them.

Polly watched everything that went on between Hannah, Lena and Dixie with satisfaction, she was happier when Lena left, nobody would come between Hannah and Dixie. She was thinking about how lovely it was when she saw Sam come into the station. 'Hi Sam.'

'You asked us to tell you about Carys.'

'We did.' Hannah and Dixie came over to listen. 'What happened?'

'She's agreed to have samples taken and talk to the police. She had been given a date rape drug which is why she struggled to remember anything. She's a brave girl, she said to say thank you for helping her.'

'Thanks Sam.' Polly saw Sam look at Hannah and Dixie who were still holding hands and then smile.

'So it's true,' Polly heard Sam whisper. 'You two make a good couple, I'll see you later.' Polly watched Sam walk out of the station, she was happy that Sam thought Dixie and Hannah were a good couple. Polly went back to the rec room, she'd seen Jeff go in there a while ago, he hated Lena which is why he went out of the way, she'd click her fingers and Dixie would go running, it always ended in Lena leaving. While Lena was around, Dixie would have never found love, she really was glad that Lena had left and Hannah and Dixie were still together.

Hannah was quite pleased that Sam thought herself and Dixie made a good couple, it was nice to have another person on their side. She was quite pleased that Dixie hadn't given in to Lena's advances, it was proof that she loved her. 'Dixie, what did Lena mean that you don't do love?'

'She's right, I didn't, it was safer to be alone, to have one night stands. I was afraid that everything my dad said would be true, I kept my heart safe by never falling for anyone.'

'Though there were people that got through, weren't there?'

'Yes, first Cyd and now you.'

'I am glad that you opened your heart to me Dixie.'

'I'm glad too, I am happier than ever.' Hannah smiled.

'Me too, come on Dixie, let's go and sit with Polly and Jeff for a while.'

'Good idea beautiful.' Hannah and Dixie went to the rec room to find Jeff and Polly.

'I think we should go for something to eat after work, spend some time with them.'

'Good idea, then you're mine.'

'I like the sound of that.' Hannah laughed, she was looking forward to being Dixie's again.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your comments, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Beware of the squishies :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One.**

Polly wrapped her hands around the cup of tea that Jeff had made for her, she really liked living here with him. She'd once said to Hannah that she liked her own space but for some reason sharing that space with Jeff felt right. She was grateful to him for giving her the chance to escape from her house and the burden of paying all the bills. Everything had been worked out equally and she wasn't worrying about how she was going to make it to the end of the month and her next pay day now.

She looked over at Jeff who was lying on the sofa and absent-mindedly stroking Little Abs' head. 'Dixie asked me how I was doing today.'

'What did you tell her?'

'That I'm doing all right now that she's at Hannah's.'

'Is that true?'

'Sort of, it doesn't feel as bad as I thought that it would do.'

'It's still a little bit of a lie though, isn't it?'

'A little bit, yes. I had to lie, Dixie always feels guilty about things that she shouldn't do. If I had told her the truth then the she would be worrying about me.'

'True, she would. How do you feel about Cyd now?'

'I don't know, Dixie has forgiven her and she stopped me from getting trapped under a falling ceiling. It's complicated, it doesn't change what she did to Dixie.'

'Maybe you should just let it go.'

'Yeah, maybe I should.' Polly thought about what Jeff had just said, Cyd wasn't that bad really, perhaps drawing a line under everything was the best way to go.

Jeff knew that he had lied to Dixie, he also knew that she probably had guessed he was lying. Dixie had the ability to tell when people were lying, especially him, he knew that he was right to lie to her. Hannah was a lovely woman and she made Dixie happy. 'How are you Polly?'

'I'm all right, mostly.'

'Mostly?'

'I was thinking about Carys, that poor girl, she didn't deserve what happened to her.'

'You did your best for her Polly, that's all you could do.'

'I know, I wish there was something more that I could have done.'

'We can't save the world Polly, all we can do is try our best.'

'Yeah, you're right.' Jeff hoped that he was helping Polly to feel better, she'd done her best for Carys and nobody could expect more of her. 'The only person at fault is the person that raped Carys.'

'I know, thanks Jeff.'

'Don't blame yourself Polly.'

'I'll try not to.'

'Good.'

'I think I might go to bed, is that all right?'

'Of course it is, you've had a rough day, get some sleep and it will make you feel better.'

'I hope so.'

'Come here Pol.' Jeff stood up and hugged Polly, he loved her like a daughter and he didn't want her to blame herself for something that was beyond her control.

'Goodnight Jeff.'

'Goodnight Polly, if you need anything then you know where I am.'

'I know, thank you.' Jeff let Polly go upstairs, he hoped if she needed anything then she would let him know.

Dixie was sat on the sofa with Hannah, she had Hannah's head in her lap and was stroking her hair. 'I used to dream of this when I realised I was falling in love with you Hannah.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, there were times when I imagined that you were with me.'

'What did you make happen?'

'I would imagine you coming into my room, you would get into my bed and cuddle up to me. I used to imagine you telling me that you loved me. There were times I felt like such a foolish, old woman after thinking it.'

'You're not old or foolish Dixie. You just wanted someone to love you and felt lonely, am I right?'

'As dear as my friends are to me, I needed more than they can give me.'

'You needed love, that's nothing to be ashamed of Dixie. There are plenty of people in the world that have imagined someone with them and holding them as they fall asleep. We do what we need to so we can get through the day and especially the night. You don't need to imagine now, you can hold me for real.'

'The reality is much better than my imaginings.'

'What else did you dream of?'

'Do you remember the outfit you wore at Halloween?'

'The corset and skirt when I was dressed as a vampire?'

'Yeah, my dreams were filled with you wearing that outfit for quite some time.'

'I am guessing that those dreams weren't about cuddling.'

'They weren't. I used to wake up in quite the state and wanting you.' Dixie saw the blush colour Hannah's cheeks.

'Did you think of me?'

'I did, I had to, anything to release the ache I was feeling. I used to pretend that the fingers I had inside me were yours. I felt really bad the first time that I thought of you like that.'

'Why?'

'Honestly, I don't know, thinking of you like that just made me feel very guilty.'

'It wasn't the last time though, was it?'

'No, do you mind that I thought of you in that way?'

'Not at all, I am quite flattered.' Dixie was relieved that Hannah wasn't disgusted or put off by what she had just found out.

Hannah was quite flattered that Dixie had been thinking about her, it meant that she found her attractive. She was sad that Dixie had imagined herself being told she was loved and being cuddled as a way to erase her lonely feelings but she vowed that Dixie wouldn't feel that way ever again. Hannah was brought back into the present by Dixie talking to her. 'I seem to remember you promising me a shower Miss Darbyshire.'

'Yes, I did.'

'I'm collecting on the promise, come on beautiful.' Hannah stood up and followed Dixie upstairs and into the bathroom, she wondered where the shower would lead them.

Hannah took two towels out of the cupboard and hung them over the radiator, along with their pyjamas for the night. She was quite taken with the idea of sharing a shower with Dixie, Hannah turned to face Dixie and she felt Dixie's arms move around her waist. She closed her eyes when she felt Dixie's lips on hers. Hannah placed her arms around Dixie's neck as the kiss got more intense. She opened her mouth and let Dixie's tongue slip into her mouth, she loved it when Dixie kissed her like this. Dixie's hands moved to the bottom of Hannah's t-shirt and she whispered in her ear. 'Lift your arms up.' Hannah did as she was asked and closed her eyes as her t-shirt was lifted over her head. Hannah found that Dixie made short work of her bra, she felt Dixie kiss her shoulder and then she felt Dixie's hand lightly caress her skin as she walked around to the front.

The sight of Hannah's body always sent feelings of desire through Dixie, she wanted to feel Hannah's skin against her own so she started to undo the buttons on her shirt until Hannah's hands stopped her. 'Let me do that.'

'Go on then beautiful.' Dixie willingly let Hannah undress her upper half and then she held Hannah in her arms. She tilted Hannah's head upwards and kissed her, Dixie slipped her tongue inside Hannah's mouth and fiddled with the button on Hannah's jeans. Dixie stopped the kiss and stripped Hannah of the rest of her clothing, she stood still as Hannah returned the favour and let her eyes drift over Hannah's naked body. 'You're so beautiful Hannah, come on gorgeous.' Dixie turned the shower on and ran her hand under it, she wanted to make sure that it was warm enough. Once she was certain that the water had heated up she took Hannah's hand and stepped into the shower, she closed the door behind them and turned her attention to Hannah.

Hannah felt the hot water running over her skin, it felt wonderful. She felt Dixie's arms close around her waist and their wet skin touched. 'Kiss me Hannah.' Hannah smiled and let her lips touch against Dixie's, she felt Dixie's hands move and run up and down her arms. 'Open your eyes beautiful.' Hannah barely registered Dixie's voice, she opened her eyes and saw Dixie holding the bottle of shower gel. 'Can I touch you?'

'Yes, please do.' Hannah watched Dixie squeeze some of the shower gel onto the scrunchie she kept in the shower.

'Turn around Hannah.' Hannah faced away from Dixie and she felt the scrunchie moving over her back and arms, then up her belly and over her chest. The water washed away the soap and Dixie moved lower, her hands gently gliding over Hannah's legs. Hannah felt so loved and cared for as Dixie gently washed her body. 'I think it is my turn now Dixie.' Hannah poured some of the shower gel into her hand and gently rubbed it over Dixie's body, she saw Dixie close her eyes and sigh quietly. Hannah covered Dixie's body in the soap from the shower gel, she gently stroked Dixie's skin and watched the water wash all of the soap away.

Dixie held Hannah close to her as the water cascaded over them both, it felt lovely to be this close to the woman that she loved. 'I love you Hannah.'

'I love you too Dixie.' Dixie picked up the bottle of shampoo and washed Hannah's hair for her, she liked taking care of her like this. Hannah had been on a difficult shout today and she wanted to help her relax and unwind after the stresses of the day. 'You have the most amazing hair Hannah, it is so long and beautiful.'

'Thank you Dixie.' Dixie smiled, Hannah was definitely beginning to relax.

'Come on lovely, let's get out and get you dried off.'

'But what about your hair?'

'We can do mine in the morning, you need to sleep Hannah.'

'Okay, I'll hold you to that.' Dixie turned the shower off and helped Hannah get out, she wrapped a towel around Hannah and then herself. Dixie gently dried Hannah's skin for her and then she let Hannah do the same to her.

Once Hannah had got into her pyjamas she wrapped the towel around her head to contain her wet hair. She sat on the bed and took the towel off, starting to dry her hair. 'Hannah, how are you feeling?'

'I'm feeling very nice and relaxed, thank you for this evening.'

'You deserve it, you've had a difficult day. Now, I want you to relax and let me dry your hair.' Hannah gave Dixie the towel and closed her eyes as Dixie gently dried her hair with the towel, she was happy, being with Dixie like this made her happy. She liked that they could make love on some evenings and just take care of each other, like they had tonight, on the others. Dixie's gentle movements with the towel were making her feel sleepy. 'I am lucky to have you Dixie, you're the most loving woman I've ever met.'

'I'm lucky to have you too, my beautiful Hannah.'

'Come on Dixie, come to bed with me, let me make your imaginings a reality.'

'I'd like that.' Hannah pulled back the covers of the bed and let Dixie get in, she went over to the light and switched it off, leaving only her bedside lamp on. She crawled into the bed and cuddled up to Dixie. 'I love you.'

'I love you too beautiful.' Hannah snuggled into Dixie's arms, she loved being here with her like this, she closed her eyes and rested her head against Dixie's chest.

Dixie stroked Hannah's still damp hair, the younger woman was almost asleep. Dixie loved that Hannah had made what she used to imagine come true. It made her smile and made her love Hannah even more. She was just watching Hannah fall asleep, she would never get tired of watching her as she drifted into sleep. Dixie reached over and switched off the lamp, she kissed Hannah on the head and wrapped her arms closely around Hannah's body. 'Goodnight, my sweetheart.'

'Goodnight, my sweet Dixie.' The sleepiness in Hannah's voice almost made Dixie's heart melt, she rested her head back in the pillows, everything was good in her life now. Christmas would be here soon, she was looking forward to buying Hannah some lovely gifts and spoiling her rotten. She hoped that she would be able to get the day itself off so she could spend it with Hannah. Dixie closed her eyes and let Hannah's quiet breathing lull her to sleep.


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

******************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments, I love reading what you think of my writing :)****************************************************************************************************************  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two.**

Dixie stood in front of all of her staff, she hated having to ask people to work Christmas day, it was special and people should be with their families. She understood that people had to work and there would always be people that needed help but it didn't change that she wished that someone else would make the decision for her. She was going to give people a chance to volunteer for it, then maybe she wouldn't have to choose for them. She was proud of them all, they worked hard and looked after each other when they were out on duty. Dixie sighed, she was going to have to do this, someone needed to work on Christmas day.

They were all sat in the rec room, she put the blank rota sheet on the table, all she had to do was fill it in. 'Okay everyone, as you know Christmas is coming closer, I'm going to have to ask some of you to work Christmas day. I was hoping that some of you would volunteer, I'll need one person from each team.' Dixie let her words sink in, she looked at them all, the silence in the room wasn't very encouraging. Dixie saw Hannah go to move but Polly stopped her.

'I'll work.'

'Are you sure Polly?'

'Yes, I'll take the day shift.'

'Me too.' Dixie had known that Jeff would volunteer somehow, he always struggled when it came to Christmas and being away from the kids. 'Don't ask me if I'm sure Dixie, you know that I am.'

'Okay, thank you Jeff.' Slowly she managed to fill in the rota with the people that had volunteered to work. 'Thank you everyone, I am grateful for all of the work that you do here.' She sent everyone off to their teams and sat down at the table with Hannah. 'I hated doing that, everyone should be with their families on Christmas day.'

'They volunteered for it Dixie, you gave them the choice, that is more than a lot of people get.'

'I suppose so.' Dixie looked at Polly, Jeff and Cyd, they had all volunteered to work, she knew why Jeff and Cyd had volunteered for the shift as their families were far away but why had Polly agreed to work? Polly was always very secretive about her family, she never talked about them at all.

Hannah looked at the people she had come to call her friends, Polly had stopped her volunteering for the shift on Christmas day, something made her want to ask why Polly had done that, she was going to get Polly an amazing present to say thank you. Hannah took Polly a coffee and sat with her on the back step of the ambulance. 'Hey Polly, why did you volunteer to work on Christmas day?'

'It is your first Christmas with Dixie, you two should spend it together.'

'Polly, you must have family though, they must want to see you.' Hannah sensed that Polly was thinking, she only ever went this quiet when she was thinking about the past. 'Promise that you will not repeat any of this to Dixie and Jeff.'

'I promise.'

'I don't have a family, my parents gave me to a care home when I was a baby, I was there until I was eighteen.'

'Polly, I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, I've had a long time to deal with it.'

'You're coming to ours for dinner after your shift on Christmas day.'

'That is meant to be yours and Dixie's day, I can't intrude like that.'

'Nonsense, you can't spend Christmas day alone, it is a day for family and friends and I am not letting you be by yourself.'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome Polly.' Hannah hugged Polly, there was no way Polly would be alone after her shift, she was not going to let that happen.

Dixie parked the ambulance in the station, they'd just come back from their latest shout. It was nothing major, just a broken leg. She went into her office and sat behind the desk, she filed the rota away and sighed, Christmas made her think of her mum, she missed her a lot. She heard a tap on the door and Jeff's voice calling to her. 'Hi mate, what can I do for you?'

'You know why I volunteered, don't you?'

'Yes, you miss the kids. Have you tried talking to them? They're older now, they can make their own decisions about if they want to see you or not.'

'I know, they're not really kids now, they're older. I already have their gifts ready to send to them.'

'What are you going to do on Christmas day after your shift?'

'I don't know, take Little Abs out and sit in front of the television I guess.'

'No, why don't you come to us?'

'I couldn't do that, you and Hannah will be spending it together, won't you?'

'There's always room for one more Jeff.'

'I couldn't impose.'

'Jeff, come on, please, I want you there, you're my best friend.'

'Okay, I'll be there.'

'Yay, thank you.' Dixie launched herself at Jeff and hugged him tightly, she was so happy that he'd agreed to come to Christmas dinner after his shift ended. Just because she'd moved out of the house didn't mean that she didn't want him around.

Hannah was still sat with Polly when Jeff and Dixie came over to them. 'Hi Dixie, I have something to ask you.'

'What is it beautiful?'

'Can Polly come to Christmas dinner?'

'I was about to ask you if Jeff could come, okay, we'll have dinner together. I'll ask Cyd too, we can all be together.'

'Okay, we'll cook.'

'You're in for a treat, Hannah's cooking is amazing.' Hannah smiled at Dixie's enthusiasm, she sounded quite happy that Jeff and Polly were coming to dinner, Hannah was happy too, it would be nice to be surrounded by people. She wondered what her dad would be doing, she made a mental note to call him and ask him. He would probably have the usual dinner with her mother and all of the family, her mother liked to show off their riches by ordering in a properly catered meal, Hannah had always hated it. She'd rather be with Dixie and her friends than sit through another one of those meals. Listening to her mother ordering the staff about annoyed her, she wasn't polite to them and never said please or thank you. She knew that her dad would understand, he would be happy for her that she was spending the day with Dixie and her friends.

Dixie was very pleased that Jeff and Polly were coming to the meal, she'd asked Cyd and she'd agreed to come too, it would be nice to be surrounded by her friends and the woman she was in love with. Everything made her feel quite romantic and squishy, she'd already started planning everyone's presents and she'd even bought a couple. She had already bought Hannah's presents, she really hoped that she would like them, what she had bought Hannah was so definitely her. Dixie was aware that she might get in a lot of trouble for spending so much money on Hannah, she wanted to treat the woman that had made her so happy. 'What are you thinking about?' Dixie jumped when she heard Hannah's voice. 'Oh, nothing, just rotas and work.'

'Okay.' Dixie knew that Hannah wasn't convinced, she'd heard it in her voice, it was a good job she'd wrapped them up when Hannah was in the bath one night. She'd looked for what Hannah had bought her but hadn't been able to find it, she knew that Hannah had her present already but no matter what Dixie did Hannah would never tell her what the gift was.

Hannah admired Dixie's attempts to find out what her present was, she'd hidden them well so that Dixie would never find where she'd put them. Her hope was that Dixie would never find them as she didn't want the surprise to be spoiled. It was Jeff that had given her the idea for part of Dixie's gift. Hannah hoped that Dixie would like it, it had taken her quite some time to track it down but the effort was worth it. She really hoped that Dixie wouldn't cry too much when she saw this part of her present. It had cost a lot but it was worth it, she just wanted Dixie to get back a little bit of what she had lost. Hannah was happy that they would have most of the day to themselves, she wanted to give Dixie her presents in private. Hannah was quite excited, it was the first Christmas that she'd had where she was in a relationship with a woman that she was in love with.

Jeff had only been too pleased to help Hannah with part of Dixie's gift, he'd known exactly what it was that Dixie would want to get. He thought that Hannah would be able to find what Dixie would want and she had. Jeff was quite happy that he was invited to spend Christmas with Hannah and Dixie, it proved to him that there would always be room for him in Dixie's life. He'd got her what she always wanted from him; they knew each other so well, he had no doubt that she had got him his usual favourite too. He'd bought Hannah and Polly a present each too, they were special to him and he wanted to get them each a little something. He'd asked Dixie what he should get Hannah and he wasn't surprised to learn that she loved chocolate too, he'd seen Hannah with the occasional bar of chocolate sticking out of her uniform pocket just like Dixie did.

Polly was so happy with being invited to Dixie and Hannah's for dinner, she trusted Hannah with her secret, it was quite nice to have someone that knew about it. They were the best of friends she was so looking forward to seeing everyone at the dinner, she was going to give Hannah and Dixie their presents when she saw them on the day. She had made everyone a little something, she preferred to make things for her closest friends rather than buy something generic from a shop. She had put a lot of effort in and she really couldn't wait to give everyone their presents. Polly saw Cyd coming over to her. 'Hi Polly.'

'Hi Cyd, I'm glad you're coming to dinner.'

'Thanks, it was nice to be invited.'

'I can't wait, it is going to be really good.'

'I think so too.' Polly smiled at Cyd. 'Do you have all of your presents ready Polly?'

'I do, I have a little something for everyone that will be at the dinner.'

'That's a good idea, that way every person there will have something to open.'

'Yeah, we're all doing the same, getting each person a little something, you're the last person I have to tell. I am so excited, it is going to be brilliant.'

'I am glad you told me, I am looking forward to the day now.'

'I love this time of year, especially as it looks like it is going to snow.'

'Yes, I heard that too, do you think that it will?'

'I don't know, maybe, I hope so, we can have a snowball fight again.'

'Snowball fight?'

'Let me tell you all about it.' Polly linked arms with Cyd and told her all about the snowball fight they'd had outside the garage.

Cyd laughed at Polly's recounting of the snowball fight that had gone on just before she started back here, she'd missed so much in her time away. She was trying to make up for what she had done in the past, that is why she had agreed to work Christmas day for Dixie. Cyd knew that Dixie would want to spend it with Hannah and this was her way of giving her that time to spend with the woman she loved. She still felt guilty for abandoning Dixie the way that she had, it was lessening but she still felt it on occasion. Cyd hoped to rectify her actions a little bit more by getting Dixie and Hannah something for their house as a gift, she was pleased that Dixie was living with someone that she loved very much. Hannah was a lovely woman, Cyd knew that Hannah loved Dixie, she watched them together and it made her smile. Hannah made Dixie happy, she'd also helped make all this happen, Cyd was grateful to Hannah for everything that she had done.

Hannah sat in the rec room while she was on her break, she picked up her phone and rang her dad. Hannah listened to the ringing and then her dad's voice. 'Hello, how is everything Hannah?'

'Everything is fine dad.'

'Good, do you want your usual present?'

'I'll email you the list.'

'How's Dixie?'

'She's well, she's just moved in with me actually. Polly was having a bad time with her flat so she's moved in with Jeff and Dixie moved in here.'

'Oh, I am glad to hear that it is going well. I take it you will be spending Christmas day with Dixie?'

'Yes, some of our friends are coming around for dinner too.'

'It pleases me to hear you sounding so happy.'

'I am happy, you don't mind that I'm not coming back for the day?'

'Not at all, I'll come to see you and drop off your gift before the day.'

'Thanks dad, you'll be wanting your usual too?'

'Yes, I trust your taste in wine.'

'You should, you taught me how to choose it.' Hannah smiled down the phone.

'I have to go but I will see you soon, I love you Hannah.'

'Love you too dad.' Hannah ended the call, her dad sounded happy, she wondered if he was still thinking about divorcing her mother or not. Hannah put it out of her mind and thought of happier things, it was nearly Christmas and she didn't want to think of sad things at this time of the year.


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your comments, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three.**

Hannah sat in the lounge, her dad was coming to visit today, she was looking forward to seeing him again. He had reassured her that her mother wasn't coming with him, he had also told her that she had been ranting for days about her relationship with Dixie and wanted to know why it hadn't ended yet. He'd also told her that her mother was now saying that she didn't deserve a present as she was no longer part of the family. Hannah didn't care, she didn't want to be part of a family that would stop her from being with the woman that she loved. The only person that she wanted a present from in the family was her dad, he would always love her no matter what.

Hannah was still musing over her family when Dixie came downstairs, she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Hannah smiled, Dixie had obviously got over the nerves she'd had the last time her dad came to visit. Her hair had been straightened and she was wearing a little bit of make up but she was dressed more casually this time around. 'Will I do?' Dixie asked.

'Of course you will, you know that my dad likes you.'

'I am glad that he does, I'd hate for him or you to be ashamed of me.'

'I'd never be ashamed of you Dixie, I love you, I don't care what anyone else thinks.'

'You're sweet Hannah, I love you too.'

'I mean it, you're a wonderful person Dixie.'

'I am glad that you think so.' Hannah hugged Dixie, she liked hugging her, Dixie was always warm and her arms provided comfort.

Dixie held Hannah close and she moved her hands until they sat at Hannah's waist. She gently nudged Hannah's head with her own until Hannah was looking at her, Dixie smiled and then kissed her. She caressed Hannah's lips with hers and made the kiss deeper when Hannah's mouth opened. Dixie felt Hannah's tongue touch hers and she smiled into the kiss they were sharing. Dixie slowly pulled out of the kiss and touched her forehead to Hannah's. She loved kissing her and holding her, Dixie loved Hannah in general. She'd found that Hannah was coming out of her shell more when they made love to each other, it made Dixie happy. She was still waiting for Hannah to suggest that they make love or start things off but there was time for that, Hannah would do it when she was ready and Dixie was quite happy to wait.

Hannah reluctantly let go of Dixie when the doorbell rang, she liked hugging her but she had to answer the door. Hannah opened the front door to see her dad stood there. 'Hi dad.'

'Hello Hannah.' Hannah looked down at the pile of wrapped gifts.

'Do you need any help?'

'No, I'm all right.'

'Those look heavy, surely you can't carry them all by yourself.'

'I'm not by myself, I've got a little help.'

'Dad, you're not making much sense.'

'I know, all will become clear soon.' Hannah saw her dad gesture to someone and her mouth nearly dropped open.

'James, what are you doing here?'

'I had a bit of a break in my schedule and I thought I would come and see you.'

'Come in, it is good to see you.' Hannah couldn't believe that her best friend was here, she hadn't known that he was coming to see her but it was a nice surprise. Hannah was thankful that she had told him about Dixie so it wouldn't be a surprise for him.

Dixie saw another man come into the room with Hannah's dad, she recognised him from the pictures that Hannah had showed her, it was obviously James. Hannah had reassured her that he knew all about them and was okay with her coming to his wedding. Dixie was curious, she'd wondered about Hannah and what she was like when she was younger, now she could find out. Dixie squeezed Hannah's hand when she stood by her. 'You must be James, Hannah has told me all about you.'

'That sounds bad, she has a lot of stories about me that could make me blush.'

'It is all good stuff, I promise.'

'That's all right then, I am very pleased to meet you Dixie.' Dixie smiled, James seemed like a very nice man, he reminded her of a younger version of Jeff.

'Dixie, will you keep James company while me and my dad make some tea.'

'Of course I will, go on.' Dixie watched Hannah and her dad leave and she was left with James who had sat on the other sofa.

Dixie sat down and looked at James. 'You've known Hannah for a long time, what was she like when she was younger?'

'She's always been very much the same as she is now, a little shy and quiet. She's an individual, there's only one of her, nobody else can ever be her.'

'I believe you borrowed her the gorilla costume she used to torment my friend Jeff.'

'I did, when she told me what she wanted it for I just had to let her use it.'

'She really surprised me that day.'

'Hannah does that, you think you have her figured out and then she surprises you.'

'I like being surprised.'

'That's a good thing, I should know what she is like for surprises, she was my model for years.'

'Model?'

'I'm a photographer, when I was studying for my degree Hannah would pose for me.'

'I didn't know that.'

'Not many people do, she's very modest and keeps the pictures hidden most of the time.'

'Oh, what type of pictures did you take of her?'

'Many different ones, she's a brilliant subject, her face is just perfect for photographs. She's been an elf, a vampire, a geisha and even a princess in the pictures. There are a few I am sure you would like.' Dixie saw the wink that James gave her. 'I know that you two are involved.'

'Hannah told me that you know.'

'I was the first to find out that she was bisexual, we've always told each other everything, she trusted me to keep it a secret. I am glad she's found someone to take care of her and love her. She's happy with you. I know Hannah and I can see that she's quite happy, I hear it in her voice. She used to worry that she would be alone forever.'

'That's not going to happen, I won't let that happen.'

'She really means a lot to you, I can sense it.'

'She does.' Dixie smiled again, James was a lovely man, she was reminded of the similarities between James and Jeff. Dixie's curiosity had been raised, she really wanted to see the pictures that James had taken of Hannah when they were at university together.

Hannah put the kettle on and got the tea out of the cupboard, she put everything down on the side and put the mugs down next to the kettle. 'How is everything going at work Hannah?'

'It's good, we have some days are busy and some are quiet. Some shouts are more difficult than others but on the whole I love my job.'

'How are you and Dixie getting on sharing a house?'

'We're getting along just fine. Why all of the questions? Is something wrong?'

'Can't a dad ask about his only daughter?'

'You didn't answer me.'

'I just want to make sure that you're happy and taken care of.'

'What's going on?'

'I should know that I can't hide anything from you.'

'Please tell me.'

'I am going to divorce your mother, she's been having an affair, I've suspected it for a long time and a private investigator proved me right. I can't stay with her now that I know.'

'I'm sorry, if there is anything that I can do then let me know.'

'You're still my daughter no matter what, nothing will change that. You're the only good thing that has come out of this marriage.'

'Will you be all right? What will she do when you tell her?'

'I don't know, I will only tell her when everything is sorted out. Don't worry, everything will be fine.' Hannah wished that she shared her father's belief that everything would be all right. 'Just enjoy Christmas Hannah, you deserve it.'

'I'll try.' Hannah concentrated on putting the biscuits onto a plate and then carried the tray into the lounge. Hannah thought that her mother deserved everything that was about to happen to her, she was angry at her mother for everything that she was putting her father through. Hannah was determined that her mother would not spoil Christmas for herself or Dixie.

Dixie noticed the change in Hannah's mood while they were having tea and biscuits, now wasn't the best time to ask her what was wrong, she decided that she would ask Hannah about it later. Dixie noted that one of the presents from Hannah's dad had her name on it, she hadn't expected him to get her a gift, she was glad that she had put some money towards the case of wine that Hannah had bought for him. She had no idea that wine could cost so much, she took Hannah's word for it that it was a special vintage, whatever that meant. She'd put the gifts under the tree while Hannah was in the kitchen with her dad, they'd put it up together a couple of days ago and then they'd cuddled up and kissed and hugged on the sofa afterwards.

Hannah enjoyed having her father and James here, she didn't want to let them go home but she had to. She helped her dad put the wine she had bought him into the boot of his car. Hannah hugged her dad and then James; she'd been going to send James his present through the post but she had given it to him now. 'Don't open it the minute you get home, Anna will tell me if you do.'

'Of course, then I'd be in trouble, right?'

'Yes, you would be in lots of trouble.' Hannah hugged James again and he whispered in her ear.

'I want the first invite to your wedding and to be the photographer.' Hannah smiled at James.

'Count on it.' James and her dad hugged Dixie and then got into the car, Hannah felt Dixie's hand squeeze her own and they went inside when the car disappeared.

Dixie took the opportunity to ask Hannah what was bothering her, she wanted to know what was going on in her life. 'Is everything all right Hannah?'

'My mother is having an affair and come the new year my father will start divorce proceedings.'

'Your father is a lovely man, he doesn't deserve to have someone cheating on him.'

'Thanks Dixie, that means a lot. I'm not sure what to think right now.'

'Give yourself time, you've only just found out.'

'I know.' Dixie put her arms around Hannah and held her close, she hummed softly and stroked Hannah's hair in an attempt to make her feel better.

Hannah closed her eyes, Dixie touch was soothing and gentle, it felt lovely and she relaxed into it. 'James told me that you modelled for him when you were younger.'

'I did, it was for his portfolio at university.'

'Can I see the pictures?'

'Okay, they're just me though.'

'I know, that's why I want to see them.' Hannah went to the bookshelf and took a display book down off the shelf and handed it to Dixie. She wondered what Dixie thought of the pictures.

Dixie opened the book and carefully looked at the photos, the ones that James mentioned were there and quite a few more that he hadn't told her about. 'What are you dressed as here?' Dixie pointed to the picture she was looking at; Hannah was wearing a white dress and her hair had been elaborately braided. 'I was a muse, one of the mystical beings that spark creativity.'

'These pictures are certainly making me feel quite creative.' Dixie carried on looking through the pictures until she reached the back. 'What about this picture?' Dixie looked at the picture in more detail; Hannah was shown from the waist up, she had black eye shadow and lipstick on and the picture was in black and white except for a pink feather boa covering her naked skin.

'Oh that one.' Hannah blushed when she looked at the photo. 'A group of us got together to raise some money for cancer research. The pictures were put together in a book and it was sold to raise money. James took the pictures for us and he printed me a copy just for me.'

'That is brilliant, you look gorgeous too, it makes me want to see under your feather boa.' Dixie saw Hannah blush again, she closed the cover of the book and gave it to Hannah. 'Thank you for letting me see the pictures, you look amazing.' Dixie hugged Hannah, she really wished that Hannah would come out of her shell, just like she had in those pictures.

Hannah went upstairs, she was glad that she had let Dixie see the photos, she had been a bit different when she was younger, more carefree, it is why she had posed for the picture with the feather boa. Hannah went to her wardrobe and pulled out the corset and skirt from Halloween, she made a decision and put them on. She smoothed her hair down and looked at herself in the mirror. Hannah took a deep breath and opened the door. 'Dixie,' she called out. 'Could you come up here for a minute?' She heard Dixie's footsteps come up the stairs and the door opened, Dixie stopped and Hannah felt Dixie's eyes look her up and down. 'Why are you wearing that?' Hannah heard the huskiness in Dixie's voice and it excited her.

'I thought you might want to act out your dreams.'

'You are full of surprises Hannah.'

'Is that a bad thing?'

'Not from where I'm standing.' Hannah beckoned Dixie over to her, she felt Dixie's hands at her waist. 'You're so gorgeous.' Hannah smiled and she let Dixie pull her closer and kiss her.

Dixie pulled Hannah down to the bed as they kissed and she put her hand on Hannah's naked thigh in the split of the skirt. She kissed Hannah a few more times and then she moved behind her, her hands moved to the bottom of the corset and pulled at the laces holding it closed. Dixie kissed Hannah's neck and she heard her sigh, Hannah loved having her neck kissed. She slowly unlaced the corset, pulling out the ribbons one section at a time. 'It undoes at the front Dixie, it would be quicker.'

'I know but I think slower is better.' She kissed and gently suckled on Hannah's neck, Dixie heard Hannah moan quietly. 'You're so gorgeous Hannah, I want you so much.'

'Then take me.' Dixie slowly undid the rest of Hannah's corset until her half naked body showed, she gently caressed Hannah's skin and Dixie let Hannah pull her shirt off, her bra soon followed and Dixie pushed Hannah back into the covers. Her hand slipped inside the split of Hannah's skirt and stroked her leg, she moved her hand further up, she felt Hannah's bare skin and Dixie raised her eyebrows. 'Hannah, you're not wearing any underwear.'

'You said it yourself, I'm full of surprises.'

'Yes you are.' Dixie smiled and kissed Hannah, she was looking forward to making love to Hannah again. It had surprised Dixie that Hannah wasn't wearing anything under her skirt, it was a nice surprise though. Hannah was coming out her shell even more now, Dixie really liked Hannah's naughty side, as surprises went, this was definitely a very nice surprise. Dixie moved until she was lying on top of Hannah, it was time to make love to her beautiful partner.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your comments, do you want to know what presents Hannah and Dixie have got each other? :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four.**

Dixie woke up early on Christmas morning, she'd always loved Christmas, some of her best memories of her mother came from Christmastime. Last night she had gone out for drinks with Hannah, Jeff, Polly and Cyd, she was looking forward to everyone coming around for dinner. She'd made breakfast for herself and Hannah, a full English naturally, they'd bought everything last night and Dixie had left Hannah sleeping while she made them something to eat. Dixie went upstairs with all of the food on a tray, she quietly opened the door and put the tray down on the bedside table. Dixie trailed her fingers down Hannah's face and kissed her lips. 'Come on beautiful, wake up sweetheart.' She smiled at Hannah's sleepy protest that it was still too early. 'I have breakfast, if you don't wake up I'll eat all your bacon.'

'Don't you dare Dixie Dixon, I'll keep your presents for myself.' Dixie laughed and kissed Hannah.

'Morning gorgeous.'

'Morning Dixie.' Dixie sat next to Hannah and put the tray down on the bed.

'Breakfast in bed for my lovely partner.'

'Thank you, it smells amazing.'

'Tuck in beautiful.' Dixie picked up her own fork and started eating her food, she glanced over at Hannah every so often to make sure that she was eating.

Hannah thought that the breakfast that Dixie had made for her was fantastic, it always tasted wonderful, she loved it when Dixie made breakfast for her. She'd felt the subtle changes in her relationship with Dixie, they'd been together for just over two months now. Sometimes they made love and other times they would just curl up in bed together and sleep in each other's arms. Their relationship wasn't just based on sex, there was more to it, love, Hannah knew for certain that Dixie loved her. She loved Dixie, there was no doubt in her mind, whenever she thought of Dixie it was to think of how much she loved her. They had well and truly become a couple, it was hard to imagine life without Dixie in it, she hoped that she would never have to find out what that would be like. Hannah put the thought out of her mind, she would never let anything happen to Dixie.

Dixie put the plates onto the tray when they had finished eating and then she kissed Hannah again. 'I love you Hannah.'

'I love you too Dixie.' She pulled the younger woman into her arms and held her, it made her happy, Hannah was always affectionate and loving, it made Dixie smile whenever she thought of Hannah, they were a proper couple now, she was so happy and glad that her father had been proved wrong. 'We should get dressed Dixie.' Hannah's voice brought her out of her reverie.

'Presents first, we can get dressed later, opening my presents in my pyjamas has always been a tradition for me.'

'Then we'd better not break it.' Dixie took Hannah's hand and they went downstairs together, she turned on the fairy lights and then sat on the floor by the tree.

'Come on beautiful, I want to open presents.'

'You're a very big kid Dixie.'

'Yes, I am.' Dixie smiled at Hannah. 'I don't know where to start.' She picked up the present that Hannah's dad had bought her. She carefully took the wrapping off it and inside she found a little box, she opened it and she just stared, in the box was a pair of very beautiful heart-shaped silver earrings with little diamonds and emeralds in them. 'Oh my goodness, these must have cost a fortune, I've never owned real diamonds in my life.'

'My dad loves you Dixie.' Dixie was astonished, she was pleased that Hannah's dad loved her though, he must do to buy her a gift like that. She carefully put the box down and moved onto the presents that Hannah had bought her, there were three in total, one was much bigger than the rest of them. She took one of the smaller ones and opened it; it was a little box similar to the one that held her earrings and inside was a small silver heart on a chain. It was set with diamonds and emeralds like her earrings. She took the wrapping off the other small box; inside she found a bracelet that was also set with the same diamond and emerald pattern. 'Hannah, I don't know what to say, I've never seen anything quite so beautiful ever, they're so lovely.'

'Open your last present.' Dixie took the larger gift in her hands, it felt heavy, she wondered what was in it.

Hannah looked on and held her breath as Dixie opened the final present, she heard Dixie draw a breath when she saw what was inside. 'But, it can't be, it just can't be.'

'Look inside the lid.' Hannah watched Dixie open the lid of the object she now held in her hands.

'My mother's jewellery box, but how?'

'Jeff told me the story, how your mother wanted you to have her jewellery box after she died but your father sold all of her things at auction. I got Jeff to tell me the name of the auction house that sold her things and they had records from the time of the auction. They phoned the lady, a lovely woman named Lillian, that bought the jewellery box and she agreed to talk to me, when I told her the story she told me that I could have it, the initials on the inside lid of the box proved that it was your mum's box. She was going to give it to me for nothing but I insisted that I pay her for it. Jeff took the money to her and picked the box up last weekend, it is why he couldn't come for coffee with us on Sunday.' Hannah saw the tears pouring from Dixie's eyes and she hugged her. 'Hush Dixie, it's okay, hush my love.' Hannah held Dixie as she cried, stroking her hair to calm her.

'I thought I'd never see it again, thank you Hannah. You don't know what you've done for me.'

'Yes, I do. It won't make it right that she's gone but I hope having something to remember her by helps you a little bit.'

'Thank you doesn't seem enough for all the effort that you've gone to.'

'I know you're happy, that's my reward.' Hannah hugged Dixie again and stroked her hair, despite the tears Hannah knew that Dixie was happy.

Dixie wiped the tears from her eyes, she couldn't believe it was real, the initials on the inside of the lid of the jewellery box proved that it was her mother's, she'd always thought that it was lost to her forever. 'Hannah, open your presents.' Dixie hoped that Hannah liked her gifts, she watched as Hannah picked up the largest box.

'What is in here?'

'Open it and find out.' Dixie couldn't wait for Hannah to see her presents, she waited with her breath held as the wrapping was removed and the lid was taken off. Dixie saw Hannah carefully take the long black dress out of the box.

'Oh my goodness, Dixie, I don't know what to say, it's beautiful, it must have been expensive.'

'You're worth it beautiful.' The dress was made of velvet and would fall all the way to the floor when Hannah put it on, the top of the dress was left Hannah's shoulders bare and Dixie just knew that she would look beautiful in it. 'There's more, open them.' Dixie handed Hannah the two smaller gifts. She saw Hannah's face when she opened the presents, Dixie knew she had made Hannah happy; the first one being a pair of long, velvet gloves with brocade and silk roses sewn into them. The next one was a black lace choker with an onyx pendant and black swarovski crystals that would cascade down Hannah's neck. 'Thank you Dixie, I love them all, so very much. I can't wait to wear them.'

'Wear them at dinner tonight, we're all dressing up, it will be perfect. What did your dad get you?' Hannah set about opening the large package under the tree.

'My usual, every year I send him a list of DVDs and CDs that I want and he buys them for me.'

'Really?'

'Yes, he's a great man my dad.'

'He is, he has a wonderful daughter too.' Dixie felt Hannah hug her and she returned it, she was so happy that Hannah loved the presents that she had bought for her. Dixie couldn't wait to see Hannah wear the dress and accessories that she had bought for her.

Hannah and Dixie spent the rest of the day cooking and making things to eat for everyone that was coming to dinner. The turkey had been put in just at the right time so it would be ready to come out just in time as they were to sit down to eat. Hannah had planned quite the menu and she was determined to see the meal be a success. They would have a small starter, the big Christmas dinner and then dessert, she'd bought some nice wine to go with the dinner and they would round it off with a proper cheese plate. She was still thinking about dinner when the doorbell rang, Hannah looked at Dixie. 'We're not expecting anyone yet, I hope they've not arrived early.' She got up and went to the door, she opened it to see a man stood there holding a very large wicker basket. 'Hannah Darbyshire?'

'Yes?'

'This is for you, where do you want it?'

'Just here in the hall will be fine, thank you.' She let the man put the basket down and signed the form he held out to her.

'Merry Christmas miss.'

'Merry Christmas to you too.' Dixie had come out of the lounge and was looking at the basket with some curiosity. 'What is that?'

'I don't know, let's get it in there and have a look.' Hannah took the basket into the lounge with Dixie and they opened it. 'There's a note in here, it's from my dad, this is for us to share.'

'What's in it?'

'It's a luxury food hamper; it has lots of things in like chocolate, wine, cheese, little pots of jam and honey and so on. I am probably going to get very fat eating all of this stuff.'

'Let me see.' Hannah laughed as Dixie looked through the hamper. 'Hey, there's even fresh bread in here, I can't wait to dig into some of this stuff.'

'We'll do that tomorrow, I think we'll be eating enough today.'

'True, I can't wait it all looks fabulous.' Hannah put the food away, it had been really thoughtful of her dad to send them something like this, she would thank him for it tomorrow in her usual Boxing day phone call to him.

Dixie sat in the bedroom she shared with Hannah, they'd just shared a shower together, it had become quite the ritual that they would share the shower and just wash each other. Dixie smiled as she thought of the time they had got carried away and made love in the shower; she wasn't sure if Hannah had seduced her or if it was the other way around. She put the thought out of her mind, if she continued thinking about it then they would never get ready for when everyone got here. Hannah had been putting her make up on and Dixie watched her take the towel off and put her underwear on. 'Dixie, I need your help with the dress.'

'Coming beautiful.' She helped Hannah into the dress she had bought her and zipped it up. 'I'd rather be taking this dress off you Hannah.' She kissed Hannah's neck. 'You look beautiful.'

'You should stop that Dixie, we won't make it to dinner if you keep that up.' Dixie laughed.

'At least I know you find me attractive and want me in your bed.'

'Of course I do, I always will. Will you put my necklace on for me?'

'Of course I will beautiful.' She took the choker from Hannah and carefully closed the clasps around her neck. 'It suits you.'

'You have good taste Dixie.' Dixie smiled and put her arms around Hannah as she put on the gloves, the gifts she had bought for Hannah looked stunning on her.

Hannah sat on the bed while Dixie finished getting ready, Dixie put on a blue dress and then checked her make up in the mirror. 'You look lovely Dixie.'

'I bought this a while back, I've never really had a reason to wear it.'

'Now you do, it most definitely suits you.' Hannah picked up the necklace she had bought Dixie and fastened it around her neck. 'Silver is your colour Dixie, it looks beautiful on you.'

'I've never owned jewellery like this in my life, I'm so afraid of breaking it or losing it.'

'You won't, you have somewhere special to keep it now.'

'I know, I still can't believe what you and Jeff did for me.'

'You're worth it.' Hannah took Dixie's hands in hers and smiled at her. 'I love you and I will do whatever it takes to see you smile.'

'It worked, after the tears anyway. I love you so much.'

'Come on Dixie, we have dinner to finish.'

'I know, I can smell it from here.' Hannah took Dixie's hand in hers and they went downstairs, she took out the bowls and plates. Hannah glanced at the clock when the doorbell rang, they were right on time, she turned up the heat on the soup while Dixie answered the door, this evening was going to be a lot of fun.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. Christmas dinner time :) **

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five.**

Dixie opened the door to find Polly, Jeff and Cyd stood there. 'Come in everyone, give me your coats.' Dixie took the coats and hung them up, it was nice to have everyone here, she was surrounded by friends and the woman she loved. She took Polly and Cyd into the lounge, she looked around and saw that Jeff had disappeared. 'Polly, do you know where Jeff went?'

'He said something about he'd left the presents in the car.'

'Typical Jeff, how does he remember anything?'

'Talking about me?' Dixie turned around and saw Jeff stood there with Little Abs.

'Little Abs, hello boy, I've missed you.' Dixie stroked the dog, she was so pleased to see him, he would stay with her and Hannah occasionally but she still missed him. 'Thanks for bringing Little Abs here Jeff, it has been too long.'

'It has only been a couple of days Dixie.'

'I know, I can miss him though can't I?'

'Of course you can princess.' Dixie hugged Jeff and kissed him on the cheek. 'What was that for?'

'The reason why you couldn't come for coffee with me and Hannah last Sunday.'

'Oh, she told you.'

'Yes, she did. Thank you Jeff, you're a wonderful man.'

'I am glad it has put a smile on your face.' Dixie hugged Jeff again. 'You look beautiful princess.'

'You look handsome Jeff, someone has dressed up.' Dixie noted that Jeff had put on a shirt and proper trousers, usually he wore jeans.

'Only for you princess.' Dixie smiled, everything was perfect, everyone was here and it was time for the dinner to begin.

Hannah saw Dixie's happiness the minute that she walked in the kitchen, clearly everyone being here had given her usual happy nature a boost. 'How is everything going in here?'

'The soup is done, is everyone ready?'

'Yes, I think so.'

'Good. Will you tell everyone to sit down?'

'Of course I will beautiful.' Hannah smiled at Dixie and started pouring the soup into the bowls she had placed on the side. Dixie came back through the door a few seconds later. 'Okay, everyone is sat down, Jeff is hungry as usual.' Hannah chuckled and checked on the turkey, it was doing well and would be ready in time for the main course. Hannah went into the dining room and sat next to Dixie, she saw everyone staring at her, especially Polly.

'Oh my goodness Hannah, you look beautiful, I knew that dress would suit you.'

'Did you help choose it Polly?'

'I did, do you like it?'

'I love it.' Hannah caught Dixie's eye and smiled at her, everyone was eating and they looked as if they were enjoying the spicy parsnip soup and bread that they had made for them. Teaching Dixie to make bread had proved to be quite enjoyable too, it had been good fun for both of them.

Dixie tucked into her soup and bread, it was lovely, she had helped Hannah make the bread and she'd enjoyed learning how it was done. She'd mostly enjoyed Hannah being stood close to her and guiding her hands whilst kneading the bread. Dixie looked around the table at all her friends, she loved having them in her house. They were smiling and talking, Jeff was even talking to Cyd, it pleased her that they were getting on better now. Dixie picked up some of the now finished bowls of soup and took them into the kitchen, Hannah followed her in a few minutes later and started laying out plates for the main meal.

Jeff sat with Polly and Cyd, he looked over at Polly and he saw her smile. 'What are you smiling about Pol?'

'Dixie and Hannah, they're so happy together.'

'I know, I wouldn't be surprised if they got married one day.'

'I hope they do, I can be bridesmaid for them.'

'You'd make a lovely bridesmaid Pol.'

'They've only been together two months though,' Cyd put in.

'So, I can see that they're happy, that they love each other.'

'I'm not saying that they don't, it is just a bit early to think that they'll get married.' Jeff thought that Cyd was being pessimistic but he kept his opinion to himself. Jeff rubbed his hands together when Dixie brought some more food out.

'That smells wonderful Dixie.'

'Bad news Jeff, we only have a half portion for you.'

'You're joking, right Dixie?'

'I thought you wouldn't mind sharing with the dog.' Jeff couldn't work out if Dixie was joking or not, she was keeping a totally straight face.

'That's not fair, why do I have to share?'

'I'm just joking Jeff.'

'You mean woman.' Dixie's laugh was infectious and soon everyone round the table was laughing with her.

Hannah joined everyone at the table again, she'd laid on the works for their main meal; turkey, roast potatoes, parsnips, sprouts, stuffing, cranberry sauce and pigs in blankets. She poured the wine for everyone and they all clinked glasses with each other. Hannah had heard Dixie joking with Jeff as she walked in, she was pleased that they were enjoying themselves and that they seemed to like the food. 'Jeff, have you got over being told you only had half a portion yet?'

'Just about, I am glad that it wasn't true, this is lovely.'

'Thank you, I am happy that you think so.'

'Dixie, can I borrow Hannah for a while?'

'No, she's mine, sorry mate.'

'Come on, you can have her back again.' Hannah laughed, it was funny to watch them mock them fighting over Jeff borrowing her. 'It'll only be for half the week, I'll give her back.'

'It is not going to work no matter how many times you say that you will give her back Jeffrey, Hannah is mine.'

'Okay you two, honestly, anyone would think you were supposed to be adults.' Hannah laughed at the put out expressions they were giving her. 'I believe it is time for dessert anyway.'

'Oh good,' Jeff said. 'I have left room for dessert.'

'That's not hard is it, ever open door that you are Jeff.'

'You're just as bad Dixie, chocolate monster, you eat the whole bar to yourself and never leave any for anyone else.'

'For that comment you can help me move the plates, get up Collier.'

'You're so mean to me, protect me Polly.'

'Nope, you brought this on yourself Jeff, do as the lady says.' Hannah chuckled and went into the kitchen to divide up the dessert, she was so happy that the meal had gone well and everyone was relaxed and having a good time.

Hannah was carefully putting the miniature Christmas puddings, mince pies and Christmas cakes onto plates that people could help themselves to when Dixie and Jeff came in with the plates from dinner. 'I see you have a helper Dixie.'

'Yes I do, that will teach Jeff to say that he wants to borrow you.'

'You two are very funny, quite the double act, I don't know how you get any work done at all.'

'If it was left to Jeff then we'd never get any work done.'

'Hey, I resent that princess, who would drive the ambulance if I didn't do it?'

'I would, I drive better than you do.'

'Do not.'

'Do too.' Jeff put on his best wounded dog expression and Dixie laughed at him.

'You're meant to be my friend and you laugh at me when I'm sad.'

'Awww, poor Jeff, give me snuggles.'

'No, mean Dixie, I don't want snuggles.' Hannah watched the unfolding scene with satisfaction; living apart had not diminished or changed Dixie and Jeff's friendship in any way. Dixie eventually got her way was currently hugging Jeff.

'I see someone has an admirer.' Hannah looked down at Little Abs who was sat by her feet.

'I think so too.' Hannah patted Little Abs' head and he wagged his tail at her. 'He really enjoyed his Christmas dinner.'

'He takes after someone else I know.' Dixie flicked her eyes at Jeff and Hannah tried to contain her smile as Jeff playfully glared at Dixie.

'Okay, make yourself useful, pick up a plate and take it into the dining room, no eating anything just yet.'

'Bloody hell Dix, do you teach everyone how to be bossy?'

'Maybe.'

'I am going to fear for my life soon.' Hannah chuckled and hugged Jeff with her free arm, she really loved both Jeff and Dixie, they made her laugh and smile; making people laugh was a very underrated quality.

Jeff put the plates he was carrying down on the coffee table and went to take one of the little Christmas puddings but he saw Hannah watching and thought better of it. 'Is it present time?' Polly was hovering around the presents that were sat under the tree.

'If you want it to be,' Dixie said and smiled as Polly jumped up and down excitedly. Jeff helped Polly hand around the gifts and then sat back down, he watched in satisfaction as Dixie and Hannah looked very happy with the very large boxes of chocolate he had bought them. It wasn't an original present but every year he bought Dixie a box of chocolates that had all of her favourites in. Chocolate always makes Dixie happy, no doubt she would sit on the sofa with Hannah and eat them all. Jeff picked up the present that Polly had bought him and opened it, he saw her expectant face, just what had she bought him? He laughed when he got the package fully open, inside it was a gorilla figurine and it was sat on top of a gift set with his favourite beer in it, he was quite looking forward to opening it later. 'Have you forgiven me for playing that joke on you yet Jeff?'

'Just about, it was quite a good joke though.' Jeff heard Dixie and Cyd laughing in the background as Dixie told her the story. 'I think I'll put this guy in Dorothy, he can sit on the dashboard. I think I'll name him Gordon.'

'I don't know, he looks like a Jeff to me,' Dixie said and chuckled.

'Are you implying that I'm hairy?'

'No, not really.'

'Your smile makes me think that you're saying exactly that.'

'Think what you like dear Jeffrey.'

'Bad Dixie. Dixie laughed again and Jeff picked up a mini mince pie and ate it, he was enjoying himself immensely.

Dixie looked around at her friends, the gift giving had gone well, everyone had a little something. Polly and Hannah had bought each other music, she wasn't surprised there as all they talked about was music when they were together. Her gifts were all different; perfume from Cyd, candles from Polly and her usual chocolate from Jeff. She felt very lucky, it had been a wonderful day. Cyd looked happy with her gifts; she loved to pamper herself in the bath so Dixie had gone shopping with Hannah and they'd bought her lots of stuff to pamper herself with. They'd also bought Polly a guitar strap to replace the plain one that she currently had, it had roses and skulls all over it, she had loved it straight away and couldn't wait to put it on when she got home. She'd wanted to get something for Jeff that he would like, it was Hannah that had given her the idea and he had typically loved it. They'd put together to buy him a day driving fast cars, he'd looked at the voucher a few times before hugging herself and Hannah tightly. They were going to go and watch him while he was driving them. Dixie didn't understand the attraction of fast cars but Jeff did and she was happy that the present had made him happy.

Hannah settled herself in Dixie's arms, they were watching The Snowman on the television, it had been Polly's idea but the relaxing nature of the film was the perfect end to the day. Almost every bit of food had been eaten, she'd stored the rest of the food in the fridge for another day. She was so pleased that everything had gone well and now everybody was just relaxing and watching television. Nobody spoke and Jeff looked as if he was dozing, Little Abs was lying down on the floor and he was almost asleep. She loved the quiet that was currently settled over the room, everyone was staying over for the night so nobody had to worry about going home.

Dixie felt Hannah cuddle closer to her, the feeling that she was lucky returned, she had found love and happiness, her friends were around her and they'd had a brilliant day. Dixie interlocked her fingers with Hannah's and kissed her on the head. She smiled when she looked at Jeff, he was definitely asleep, he always fell asleep after a big meal. Dixie hoped that he wouldn't start snoring, it would often sound like a train was coming. She didn't want to disturb the silence in the room, it was peaceful and everything felt right with the world.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I am feeling quite sentimental about it :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six.**

Dixie lay with her head on Hannah's stomach, she'd tempted her to go back to bed for a while and it had led to them gently and slowly making love to each other for some of the afternoon. Dixie sighed and kissed the bare skin of Hannah's belly, they had to be in work in a couple of hours but for now she could stay in bed with her. Hannah looked quite contented and happy, she always had a glow after they had made love. Hannah always looked beautiful but now it was even more noticeable. Dixie put her head back down on Hannah's soft belly and cuddled up to her, she made little patterns with her fingers over Hannah's skin, it was always warm to the touch and caressing Hannah's skin always made her feel peaceful and relaxed.

Dixie thought about the approaching new year, it always made her think too much, she wondered what Hannah wanted from life, she was still so young and she must have dreams. Did she want to be a mum one day? Dixie wondered if Hannah wanted to get married, the more she thought about it the more she realised that one day she would like to marry Hannah and make their relationship really official one day. 'Hannah, do you ever think of the future?'

'Sometimes.'

'Where do you see us in ten years?'

'Ten years, that's a long time away.'

'I know, I'll be forty-seven, nearly fifty, nearly an old woman. Will you still want me then Hannah?'

'Why wouldn't I want you Dixie?'

'I don't know, I suppose I'm just being silly.'

'Fifty isn't old Dixie, you'll still be beautiful.' Dixie smiled, Hannah always made her feel better. 'Do you want to know what I see for us in the future?'

'Tell me.'

'We'll still be living together, at the end of a long winding street with lots of cats and all the children will think we're witches.' Dixie laughed, she liked Hannah's sense of humour.

'Seriously though, what do you want for the future? Marriage and children? I worry that I'm holding you back Hannah; you could have a lovely husband, children and a beautiful house and yet you're with me, is this what you really want?'

'Yes, it is what I want, you're what I want Dixie. I don't want anybody else. What's brought this on?'

'It'll be a whole new year soon, it always gets me to thinking about things.' Dixie moved her head from Hannah's stomach and lay on the pillow, she looked at Hannah, she felt a bit silly now that she had brought up the conversation.

Hannah looked up at Dixie from where she lay, she didn't want anyone else. 'Just because we're two women in a relationship doesn't mean we can't have children and get married. We can do both of those things, there's always sperm donation and then we can raise the child as our own.'

'You'd do that? You'd have a baby with me and marry me?'

'Of course I would, maybe not just yet though, we've only just moved in together, we'll know when the time is right.'

'I know we will, thank you for wanting to be with me.' Hannah moved until she was able to kiss Dixie, she felt Dixie's hand move and settle on her back as they slowly kissed. Hannah couldn't believe that Dixie still had a few insecurities here and there, but she would keep telling her that she loved her and wanted to be with her for as long as Dixie needed to hear it. Hannah wrapped her arms around Dixie, the older woman was lying with her head near Hannah's neck, she used one hand to stroke Dixie's hair and the other one to hold her close. 'You're beautiful Dixie, I don't think you realise just how lovely you really are.'

'Even though I'm carrying extra weight from eating too much over Christmas?'

'I mean it when I say you're beautiful.'

'Okay, thank you my beautiful Hannah.' Hannah felt Dixie cuddle closer to her, she gently stroked Dixie's hair and cheek, she really was in love with her, nobody else would do, Dixie had her heart.

Dixie was feeling quite happy, she loved and trusted Hannah, she just wanted to make sure that Hannah really wanted to be with her. Hannah's hand stroking her hair was making her feel quite content and relaxed. Dixie sighed happily, she really was in love. 'Dixie, you know I love you right?'

'Of course I do.'

'I don't want you to think that I don't love you or that I don't want to be with you.'

'I'll try and stop thinking like that, I'm sorry Hannah, you must think that I don't trust you.'

'I don't think that, you've been through things with your father that nobody should have to go through, it is only natural that you'll think of it from time to time. I do know one thing though.'

'What's that?'

'You have my heart and I can't think of anyone else more worthy of it.'

'You have my heart too beautiful.' Dixie smiled, the future with Hannah was looking very bright, she vowed to try and stop thinking so pessimistically about things.

Polly and Jeff sat in the lounge with Little Abs, Polly was stroking his head and Jeff was sipping at his coffee. 'I can't believe it is almost a new year again Pol.'

'I know, I do not know where this year has gone. I think I say that every year Jeff.'

'I do too, you're not alone Pol.'

'I'm looking forward to it being a new year actually, I hope it will have better memories than the one that is about to end.'

'Me too, we're all happy now. You are happy living with me Polly, aren't you?'

'Of course I am Jeff, you're a lovely man.'

'Thanks Pol, maybe you should tell the other women that.'

'I can do if you want me to.'

'It's all right, I think I've resigned myself to being single.'

'You're too young to be single forever Jeff.'

'What about you Pol, who is the right man for you?'

'I don't know, I just hope that he's out there somewhere.'

'Of course he is, you're a beautiful young woman Polly. When you find someone then I'll give them the talk.'

'Thanks Jeff.' Polly kissed Jeff on the cheek, it was nice to have someone that acted like a father to her. Jeff really was a lovely man and she hoped that he would find someone soon.

Jeff drained the last of his coffee and watched Polly stroking Little Abs, he was thinking about the future, his best mate was happy with Hannah. Jeff smiled, both himself and Dixie were living with women younger than themselves. He wondered what was waiting for them all in the coming year. Jeff understood what Polly meant when she said that she thought about the new year. He always thought about the kids, he'd sent them gifts at Christmas and talked to them but it wasn't the same, he wished that he could see them. Lucy wasn't the easiest person to talk to in the world, especially when it came to him and the kids. He hoped that when the kids were older they would decide that they wanted to see him. He was grateful that he was allowed to talk to them and send them gifts, he felt that it was important to let them know that he loved them as often as he could. Jeff shook his head, he was getting sentimental in his old age.

Dixie closed her locker after she had put her uniform on, Hannah was already changed and Jeff and Polly were just finishing off. Cyd had taken a couple of days off and she'd gone to see her family in Ireland. Dixie remembered the time that she was invited to go with her, Cyd's family was lovely, she'd already talked with Cyd to make sure that she'd arrived in Ireland safely and was pleased to hear that the family still remembered her. Dixie wondered if Hannah would like to go away somewhere, they were going to Yorkshire next week for James' wedding but she was thinking somewhere a bit further afield. She would talk to Hannah about it and they could decide where they wanted to go. Then there was Valentine's day, Dixie had always hated Valentine's day, she didn't feel like you should wait until one day a year to treat someone to a gift. She was going to have to talk to Hannah and find out what she thought about it, if Hannah really wanted to celebrate it then she would grit her teeth and say nothing.

Hannah and Polly came out of the hospital after dropping off their latest patient and they ran into Big Mac as he was on his way inside. 'Good evening ladies.'

'Hello Big Mac, you're working too I see.' Hannah smiled at Big Mac, she was always pleased to see him as he had always been nice to her.

'Yes, no rest for the wicked.'

'I know what you mean. How is Dixie?' He'd also been supportive when he'd found out about her relationship with Dixie.

'She's very well, thank you Mac.'

'No doubt I will see you later ladies.' Big Mac took his hat off to Hannah and Polly and then went inside.

'Big Mac is so sweet,' Hannah said to Polly.

'He is one of the true gentlemen in the world.'

'He is indeed, I've often wondered how he doesn't have anyone.'

'I was thinking the same about Jeff earlier.'

'He's a lovely man too.'

'I know, it is a shame that he doesn't have anyone.' Hannah thought about what Polly said, Big Mac and Jeff really were two of the nicest men in the world, she wished that the world was a fairer place so that men like Jeff and Mac had someone to share their lives.

Dixie was getting more and more excited as it got closer to midnight, she wasn't sure what had got into her, maybe it was the idea of a new beginning. With the passing of the year she could leave behind everything that had gone on with her father and his views on her sexuality. She could look forward to a future with Hannah. Dixie pulled out the little bottle of champagne she had brought with her and poured it into four plastic cups, there weren't any proper glasses so the little cups would have to do. 'Jeffrey,' Dixie called out and he came into her office. 'Can you take two of these out there?'

'What is in there?'

'Champagne, I thought we could celebrate the new year.'

'I like that idea Dixie.'

'We might be on duty but I think we deserve a little bit of a celebration.' Dixie took out the remaining two cups of champagne out to Hannah and Polly.

Hannah took the little cup of champagne from Dixie and looked at her watch, they were stood in the doorway of the garage and looking out into the car park of the hospital. 'Two minutes and the year is gone forever. Does anyone have a new year resolution?' Hannah was curious as to what people were going to have for their resolutions. 'I'm going to keep learning the guitar,' Polly said. 'I will be a rock star.'

'That's a good one Polly. What about you Jeff?'

'I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. I think I will make time to spend with my friends and be there for them.'

'That's lovely Jeff. Dixie?' Hannah really wanted to know what Dixie was going to say.

'I am going to be more positive and look to the future instead of the past.' Hannah looked at Dixie and smiled. 'I like that Dixie.'

'What's yours Hannah?'

'I'm going to spend time with you lovely people and just be happy, there's a lot to look forward to in our future.' Hannah felt Dixie's hand squeeze hers.

'Happy new year everyone, it is time for a new start now. May we all be happy.' Hannah clinked her cup with Polly, Jeff and Dixie and they all drank their champagne, she looked up as the first fireworks burst out in colour over her head. 'Look, fireworks, I love fireworks.' Hannah held Dixie's hand and felt Polly take hers from the other side, she looked over and saw Dixie holding Jeff's hand too. It made her smile that they were all linked together by their hands and just watching the fireworks together. It was a new start for everyone here, she loved the fact that they were all together at the very beginning of a brand new year and one that was full of potential. She turned her attention back to the fireworks and put her head on Dixie's shoulder, it was moments like this that she'd come to treasure.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Seven

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

******************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. I hope you like reading this chapter :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven.**

The week passed quickly for Hannah and Dixie and the day had arrived when they would be travelling to Yorkshire for James' wedding. They'd decided to travel on Thursday evening after their shift and return on Sunday evening, they had Monday off too so they could relax before going back to work on the Tuesday. Jeff had insisted on driving Hannah and Dixie to the station and Polly wanted to say farewell too. Dixie helped Jeff pull the bags out of the boot, they were going by train and then Hannah's dad would pick them up at the other end. 'Jeff, look after Polly while I'm away, I've put you down on the rota as working together. Make sure that you call me if anything looks like it is going wrong.'

'I will, stop your nagging woman, you worry too much about me.'

'I just want to make sure that everything goes well while I'm away.'

'Everything will be fine, Patrick is a very competent Duty Manager, he does the job when you're not here, don't worry, the station is in good hands.'

'I know he does and that he will look after the place, can't I worry about my friends?'

'Of course you can, just not too much. Try not to worry, promise me that you'll enjoy yourself.'

'Okay, I will, only because you asked me though.'

'That's my princess.' Dixie hugged Jeff, she hoped that both Jeff and Polly would be okay while she was away. She wasn't sure why she was so anxious about go ing away, maybe it was because she hadn't been on holiday in a long time.

Hannah stood with Polly outside the station and hugged her. 'Are you looking forward to going home for a while Hannah?'

'I am, I'll be looking forward to coming back as well. I have many reasons for coming back.'

'One reason in particular?'

'You mean Dixie, don't you?'

'Yes, I do. There will be wedding bells one day.' Hannah laughed, Polly was convinced that both herself and Dixie would get married. She wasn't going to tell Polly about the conversation she'd had with Dixie about the future, Polly would be organising herself a new dress and hat. Hannah supposed that they had unofficially agreed to marry one day. Hannah listened to Dixie giving Jeff orders and chuckled; Dixie was always giving Jeff orders and it appears that he would not escape that just because she was going away. She was only doing it because she cared about Jeff and Polly and worried what they would do without her, that was when Dixie gave out orders the most. She hugged Jeff when he finally got away from Dixie giving him orders. 'Look after her for me,' he whispered in her ear.

'Of course I will,' she whispered back to Jeff and then let go. Dixie was hugging Polly and no doubt giving her a list of orders too.

Jeff helped Hannah and Dixie put their bags onto the train, he was going to miss Dixie while she was away but he had Polly and Little Abs to keep him company. He saw to it that Hannah and Dixie were comfortable in their seats and had everything that they needed for the journey. 'You will phone us when you get to Yorkshire safely won't you?'

'Of course I will Jeff, don't forget to take Little Abs for a walk,' Dixie said.

'Of course I won't.'

'Polly make sure he remembers.'

'I will do, just have a good time and enjoy the wedding.'

'We will do,' Hannah said and smiled at Polly and Jeff.

'We'd better go Pol, we might end up going with them accidentally.'

'Yes, that would be hard to explain.' Jeff and Polly said their last goodbyes and got off the train, they stood on the platform and waved as the train pulled out of the station. Jeff waited until the train was out of sight before he went back to the car.

Polly sensed Jeff's mood, he was a little bit sad, it was easy to tell when he was a little bit down. 'Are you all right Jeff?'

'Yeah, I've never liked saying goodbye.'

'It isn't goodbye Jeff, it is farewell, they're coming back again.'

'I know they are, do you have your orders Pol?'

'Yes, I do, I have to keep you in line.'

'What does Dixie think I am going to do, get drunk and throw a house party?'

'Possibly.'

'I am too old for that Pol, about as exciting as it gets for me is a beer on the sofa and walking the dog these days.'

'There's nothing wrong with that Jeff, are you happy?'

'I am, how could I not be, I have very good friends in my life.'

'I'm glad to hear it, come on Jeff, let's go home and order Chinese.'

'Sounds like a good plan to me.'

'I'll even get you a fortune cookie, maybe it will tell you to be quiet again.' Polly chuckled at Jeff's expression, she remembered the last time Jeff had read a fortune cookie and it had told him to keep his mouth shut, she giggled again and sat back in the passenger seat as Jeff drove them home.

Dixie looked out of the window as the train sped through the countryside, she hoped that everything would be okay while she was away and that Jeff would phone her if anything went wrong. She trusted him and Polly but she worried about them being out there without her. 'Dixie?' She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Hannah.

'Oh, sorry, I was just thinking.'

'About Jeff and Polly?'

'Yeah, I've put them together for the time we're away.'

'It's only for two days really, don't worry, they'll take care of each other.'

'I know they will. Jeff has promised to call me if anything goes wrong.'

'There you go, just relax Dixie, we're together and have the whole weekend to spend enjoying ourselves.'

'Yeah, true.'

'Do you mind that we're staying at my dad's house?'

'No, just as long as your mother isn't there or I'll be getting myself arrested for assault.'

'She isn't there, she has conveniently gone away for the weekend.'

'Good.' Dixie put one of the sweets absent-mindedly into her mouth and grimaced. 'That was a sour one, next time I'll look when getting a sweet out of the bag.'

'I like the sour ones.'

'Really, you like the sour ones? Why?'

'I don't know, I just do.'

'You can have them all then.'

'Awesome.' Dixie felt Hannah's head settle on her shoulder, it was something she had been doing a lot lately.

'Are you tired Hannah?'

'No, not really, I just like doing this.'

'Okay, you would tell me if you were tired though, right?'

'I'd probably just fall asleep on you and let you find out that way instead.' Dixie laughed and put her arm around Hannah, they still had some time to go on their journey, she placed her head gently on Hannah's and held her close.

Hannah reminded herself that she had to stay awake, they weren't that far off now and they could sleep once they reached her house, she still thought of it as her house even though she owned her own place now. She wondered what Dixie would think of the house she grew up in, it was no doubt larger than the one that Dixie herself had grown up in. She'd heard the tales of Dixie's home life, how she'd spent more time with her mum than her dad when she was younger and how they would play games outside and get very muddy. Hannah smiled, Dixie seemed very much the tomboy, always climbing trees and grazing her knees, it was so very her. They were still cuddled up together and waiting for the train to pull into the station. Hannah pulled her phone out of her pocket, it had just beeped to let her know that she had a message. 'It's dad, he's waiting for us at the station.'

'Okay.' Dixie sounded sleepy. 'How long have we got?'

'Five minutes.'

'Oh good, I don't have to move just yet.'

'That's probably a good thing as you're half asleep.'

'Maybe a little bit, it is just warm on this train, that's all.'

'Come on sleepyhead, let's get the bags, that will wake you up.'

'All right, if I must but you owe me a cuddle later.'

'Done.' Dixie eventually got up and Hannah followed suit, she stretched and picked up her bags, she pleased that her dad was picking them up as they'd had quite a long journey already.

Dixie blinked as she got off the train, it was darker here than she realised, she could smell the countryside air even though they were inside the train station. 'Where are we going from here?'

'The village of Castleton is not far, that's where the house is.'

'Okay, what's the house like?'

'You'll see when we get there.' Dixie was curious, she wanted to see where Hannah had grown up as a child. They checked that they had everything and went to the entrance of the train station, she saw Hannah's dad stood by the car and they went over to him. Dixie stood back as Hannah hugged her dad. 'Hello Hannah, I am glad to see that you both arrived safely.'

'We did.' Hannah moved away and Dixie found herself being hugged, it made her happy that Hannah's dad had accepted her.

'Hello Dixie, it is nice to see you.' The acceptance made her smile, at least one dad liked her.

'Nice to see you too.'

'Come on, you must be tired and hungry, there will be food waiting for us when we get back.'

'Thanks dad,' Hannah said and got into the back seat after the bags had been put into the boot. Dixie wondered how food could be waiting for them when Lawrence was here and driving them.

Hannah wasn't sure what Dixie would make of everything that she was about to see, this would be like a whole other world to her, Hannah hoped that she wouldn't be too freaked out. It was only a few minutes drive to the house so they were there quite quickly. Hannah got out and Dixie followed her, they got bags back out of the boot and she started up the steps. 'Hannah, where's the house, I don't see it?' She waited until they got to the top of the steps and then turned Dixie to face the house that sat at the back of the large expanse of garden. Hannah saw Dixie's open mouthed expression as she stared up at the property in front of her. 'What do you think?'

'The house I grew up in could fit inside that one about three times over.' Hannah smiled at Dixie, she wasn't sure what to make of Dixie's comment.

'Come on, let's get these bags inside and then we can rest.'

'All right.' Hannah hoped that Dixie wouldn't be uncomfortable in the house, it was a lot bigger than she was used to and no doubt a lot different.

Dixie went inside the house and looked around, the house was very big and she could smell food, her stomach grumbled and she wished that it would be quiet. 'Take your shoes and coat off Dixie.' She took her coat off and Hannah hung it up on one of the hooks. 'Is everything all right?'

'Yeah, I'm just not used to a house like this, I feel like I'm going to break something or do something like put my feet all over the sofa.'

'Don't worry, we do, all of the time in fact.'

'Okay.' Dixie placed her shoes next to Hannah's boots. 'Shouldn't we move the bags?'

'We'll do that later, come on, we'll get something to eat first.'

'Am I going to have to change?'

'Don't worry, casual is good here.' Dixie felt relieved that she wasn't going to have to change or act differently to how she would normally. She followed Hannah into the kitchen and dining room, it was all open plan and looked beautiful. 'Sit down Dixie.' She pulled out a seat and Hannah sat next to her.

'Hannah, how can there be food here when your dad was out?'

'He has a housekeeper that cooks, as he's a surgeon he doesn't have a lot of time.'

'I can imagine that he wouldn't. Does she live here?'

'No, in a house down the road.'

'It smells lovely in here.'

'It does, she's a very good cook.' Lawrence came into the room and Dixie watched him walk across the room and pick up the plates that sat on the side.

Hannah took the plate that her dad handed to her, the housekeeper had left them some shepherd's pie, vegetables and roast potatoes in the oven, she watched Dixie tuck into the food. Hannah was pleased that the food wasn't too posh, she figured that being in a posh house was enough for her for one day. 'How is work going Hannah?'

'Very well, we've been busy lately so it is nice to have the break.'

'What are you planning to do while you're here?'

'I'm not sure,' she said and turned to Dixie. 'Have you ever been to Whitby?'

'No, I haven't.'

'We'll go there, I think you'll like it.'

'You can borrow the car if you like Hannah,' Lawrence said.

'Thanks dad.' Hannah was looking forward to taking Dixie to Whitby, it would be nice to spend some time with her, just the two of them.

Dixie pushed her plate away, she had really enjoyed her meal, it was nice to be cooked for. 'You must be tired after working and then travelling all day. Hannah, why don't you take Dixie up to the usual room?'

'Okay dad, we'll see you in the morning.'

'Night Hannah, night Dixie.'

'Goodnight dad.'

'Goodnight Lawrence.' Dixie followed Hannah up the stairs, they took their bags up with them and Hannah opened the door to one of the rooms at the back of the house. Dixie looked around the room, it had fitted wardrobes and a double bed in the middle. The curtains had been closed and Hannah put her bags down in the corner.

'Dixie, is everything all right?'

'Yeah, I'm just not used to a house this big.'

You're a little quiet, that's all.'

'I'm tired as well. Hannah, how did you manage growing up in this house, it seems like a place with a lot of rules.'

'It was, this was my room.'

'Really? Has it been redecorated?'

'Yes, it used to be a lot different. If you go through that door then you'll find we have our own bathroom with a bath big enough for the both of us. When we're less tired it might be nice to relax in it.'

'I'll hold you to that Hannah. I'd better call Jeff and let him know we've arrived.'

'All right, he'll be worrying about you if you don't.' Dixie kissed Hannah and then took out her phone to call Jeff.

Jeff was pondering whether or not Dixie had arrived when the phone rang. 'Hi Jeff.'

'Dixie, did you arrive safely?'

'Yes, we're here and everything went well.'

'You sound tired Dix.'

'I am a little bit, it has been a long day.'

'You should get yourself to bed Dixie.'

'I will do soon, I just wanted to let you know that we're here.'

'Thanks Dixie.'

'Give Polly our love.'

'I will do, sleep well princess.'

'You too Jeff.' Jeff put the phone down and looked at Polly who was curled up on the other sofa.

'Dixie and Hannah send their love.'

'How are they?'

'Dixie sounded tired, I told her to go to bed.'

'She will be, travelling is tiring.'

'I hope Dixie has a good time there.'

'She will do, no doubt she will phone us and let us know how good a time she's having.'

'Of course she will.' Jeff sat quietly on the sofa, he was feeling tired too, perhaps he would go to bed soon.

Dixie sighed as she got into the bed with Hannah, the bed was very comfortable and after a day of working of travelling it was very welcome. She yawned and lay back on her pillow, the house being this big was a surprise, it was nice but she would hate living somewhere like this permanently. 'Hannah, I love you.'

'I love you too Dixie.'

'Can I claim my cuddle now?'

'Of course you can.' Dixie cuddled up to Hannah and kissed her gently. 'Get some sleep my sweet Dixie, it's the wedding tomorrow and it will be another long day for us.'

'I know it will be, I'm looking forward to it though.'

'Me too.' Dixie relaxed in Hannah's arms, she was stroking her hair and it was making her sleepy.

'Goodnight Hannah.'

'Goodnight Dixie.' Dixie snuggled closer and moved her arm across Hannah's stomach, she was looking forward to the wedding and going to Whitby with her and spending some quality time with her beautiful partner.


	39. Chapter Thirty-Eight

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. Enjoy the chapter ladies, Dixie is being quite naughty haha.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight.**

Hannah had awoken to birdsong and light streaming through the curtains, it had been early so she had simply gone back to sleep, the wedding wasn't until later on in the day so they had plenty of time. After a few more hours of sleep she had got up and woken up Dixie as well, they'd gone downstairs in their pyjamas and dressing gowns to have breakfast and that's where they were now. Hannah sipped at her orange juice while Dixie drank her coffee. Hannah had fried some eggs and grilled some bacon and they'd eaten them on floury muffins. 'Hannah, do people here know that you're dating a woman?'

'Probably, my mother has a big mouth, no doubt everyone knows. She's probably portrayed me as a debauched lesbian that has orgies with lots of women every night of the week.'

'Sounds exciting, is it true?' Hannah laughed, Dixie had a playful expression on her face and Hannah heard the amusement in her voice.

'Oh yes, every weekend, sometimes I even borrow the ambulance and continue the bad behaviour in there, those beds really aren't that comfortable so I wouldn't recommend sex in the ambulance.' Dixie laughed and Hannah smiled, she really didn't care what people thought about her.

'So we're going as a couple then?'

'Yes, we are. We might get a few dirty looks from some people at the wedding and the party, can you handle that Dixie?'

'Let them think whatever they want. We're in a stable and happy relationship and are loyal to each other, that's all that matters.'

'I agree, you are what's important to me Dixie, not their bigoted opinions.' Hannah put her hand on top of Dixie's and they hugged each other.

'Hannah, does your dad really have a housekeeper?'

'Yes, well, my mum does, it was her idea really.'

'Can't say I'm surprised by that.'

'He pays Jennifer well for her work. I think he finds it useful to have someone to cook when he's had a busy day.'

'Being a surgeon he must be busy quite a lot of the time.'

'He is, it might only be a local hospital but people always need operations.'

'True.' Hannah sat back in her chair, she was going to have to move soon as they would need to get ready for the wedding.

Dixie felt satisfied, she'd enjoyed the bacon and egg muffin and the coffee, especially as it was fresh from the coffee machine. She'd relaxed a bit in the hours since she'd got here, the house might be huge but there was something nice about the atmosphere here, maybe because Hannah's mother wasn't here to spoil it. 'Hannah, where's your dad?'

'He'll be up soon, he was on call until late so he'll have slept in.'

'Oh, okay, do you think we should start getting ready?'

'Yes, that is a good idea, I need to get a shower.'

'Me too.'

'Come on then Dixie, let's make ourselves beautiful.' Dixie followed Hannah upstairs to the room they had slept in last night, she took out her washing things and put them on the bed, she checked that she had everything she needed. 'Why don't you go in first Dixie.'

'Are you sure beautiful?'

'I am, I'm not quite ready yet.'

'Okay, I won't be long.'

'Take your time.' Dixie kissed Hannah on the cheek and went into the bathroom to get her shower.

Hannah sorted through her things, she hung the outfit she had chosen for the wedding next to Dixie's and made sure that it was perfect. She hoped that people would keep their opinion to themselves about herself and Dixie, this was James and Anna's day and she didn't want anyone spoiling it for them. Hannah brushed her hand down her dress; it was black with lilac and white flowers on it, it was one of her favourites and she saw no reason not to wear it. It was probably going to raise a few eyebrows as it showed off a few of her tattoos but she didn't really care. She put her jewellery on the bedside table and sat down to wait for Dixie to come out of the shower. Hannah heard her dad walking around outside, he was obviously up and getting himself ready, she would make some time to talk to him while she was here. 'Hannah,' Dixie said, she had come into the room and was wrapped in a towel. 'Can we take the shower home with us? It is really good.'

'Unfortunately not, we're going to have to leave it here.'

'Pity, I really quite liked it, very powerful and lovely and hot.'

'Never mind Dixie. I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back shortly.'

'See you soon, beautiful.'

'See you soon Dixie.' Hannah picked up her things and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Dixie plugged the hair dryer into the wall and carefully dried her hair, she was going to have to get it dyed again soon as her roots were beginning to show through. She'd considered letting her proper colour grow through but she liked the blonde so she would have it done again. Once her hair was dry she dried her skin and put some body lotion on, her underwear followed and she put her dressing gown on while she did her make up, she didn't want to get it on her outfit. She put her jewellery on and then got dressed in her trousers and shirt. Dixie looked at herself in the mirror as Hannah came out of the bathroom and began to get herself ready. Dixie watched Hannah get ready and they talked together. 'You look beautiful Dixie.'

'Thank you, I wasn't sure about this.'

'It suits you.' Dixie was wearing a black pair of trousers and a purple shirt, she was also wearing the jewellery that Hannah had bought her for Christmas. Dixie kissed Hannah gently, she was pleased that Hannah thought she looked good. 'I like your dress Hannah, it looks very good on you.'

'Thank you.' Dixie thought that Hannah looked gorgeous, she always looked amazing no matter what she wore.

Hannah and Dixie went downstairs to find Lawrence, he was in the lounge and dressed in his suit. 'Look at you two, I must get a picture of you together.'

'Dad, you look very handsome in your suit.'

'Thank you Hannah, stand with Dixie.' Hannah stood next to Dixie and they held hands as Lawrence took the picture of them. 'I will send you a copy of it.'

'Thanks Dad.'

'Do you have everything?'

'Yes, we're ready to go.' Hannah kept hold of Dixie's hand as they walked to the car, she let go as they climbed into the back of the car and then took hold of it again as they drove the short distance to the church where the wedding was being held. They all got out of the car and Hannah turned around as she heard James calling her name. 'Hello James, look at you, you almost look grown up.'

'Hey, I am grown up. Hannah you look gorgeous, Dixie is a lucky woman.'

'Thanks James, are you nervous?'

'A little bit, I can't wait to be married though.' James turned to see his mother coming. 'I'd better go and see what my mother wants.'

'All right, see you later when you're a married man.' Hannah smiled at Dixie and took her hand.

'Are you all right?'

'Yeah, I'm not sure I've seen quite as many posh people as there are here though.'

'Don't worry, you're with me and my dad.'

'I know, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else.' Hannah squeezed Dixie's hand and hugged her, she realised it was a big ask of Dixie to be somewhere like this but she was happy that Dixie was here.

Dixie looked around at the people, she felt a bit weird but she was here to support Hannah and keep her company. Dixie looked at Hannah, she thought again that Hannah looked beautiful, the dress stopped just above her knees and gave a tantalising glimpse of her thighs. 'Hannah,' another voice called.

'Henrietta, how nice to see you.' Dixie thought that Hannah's tone suggested she was anything but pleased to see this Henrietta person. Dixie felt Henrietta's eyes on her and then she turned back to Hannah.

'Who is this, a friend?'

'Partner actually.'

'Oh yes, we had heard the rumours that you were into women. Anyway, I must be going, I wouldn't want your unnatural liking to rub off on me.' Dixie watched the woman walk off and resisted the urge to laugh.

'Are they all like her?'

'Some of them.'

'She sounds like she could use some unnatural loving, it might lighten her up and loosen the stick that is lodged in her behind.'

'Dixie, behave.' Hannah said through giggles. 'You're right though, she's always been uptight.'

'Sounds like it.' Dixie kissed Hannah on the head and then on the lips, she hoped that the uptight woman was watching them.

Hannah sat with her dad and Dixie a few rows from the front. James looked very nervous now, she felt for him, he looked as if he wanted to bite his nails but thought that it wasn't a good idea as his mother was watching his every move. She stood up when the wedding march started and turned to look at Anna, she looked wonderful in her dress, no doubt James' mother had insisted on it being the most expensive dress that she could find. She was happy for James, he was marrying the woman that he was in love with and he looked so incredibly happy. She listened to the priest speaking about the meaning of marriage and of love. It made her think of Dixie and the love that they shared, she found herself holding Dixie's hand and squeezing it gently. This is what she wanted for herself and Dixie one day, to spend her life with the woman whose hand she was holding. 'I love you,' Hannah whispered in Dixie's ear and she smiled at her.

'I love you too beautiful.' Hannah was feeling quite sentimental, weddings always made her feel full of loving feelings towards the people she cared for the most.

Dixie looked at the happiness on James and Anna's faces, she noticed that they really cared for each other and this was their perfect moment. It made her feel happy, would she be going through this with Hannah one day, standing in front of the people she loved and making the love she felt for the beautiful woman sat at her side known to all of their friends. She wasn't much for religion but some of the service was very beautiful and the words held a lot of meaning. Dixie made up her mind, she was going to ask Hannah to marry her, she wasn't sure when, it might be next month or in six months time but she would ask her when she felt the time was right. She had never felt like this about anyone she had dated before, Hannah was so very special and Dixie knew in her heart that she wanted to spend her whole life with the younger woman. It was a nice to know what love felt like, before Hannah came along she wasn't entirely sure what love was supposed to feel like. Now she knew, it was wonderful and beautiful and better than she had ever imagined.

Hannah stood up with the rest of the people in the church and followed them outside, she smiled, James was now married and the ceremony had gone perfectly. She applauded as James and Anna walked down the stairs of the church and to the car. Hannah looked at her dad and Dixie, she loved spending time with them. 'Hannah, Dixie, are you ready to go?'

'Yes, I think we are. Dixie?'

'Yeah, I am quite looking forward to the party.'

'I thought you might be, come on, let's go.' Hannah followed her dad to the car and she remembered what she wanted to ask Dixie. 'Dix, do you want to dance at the party?'

'Dance, how do you mean dance?'

'A slow dance, there will be one and it is usually customary for couples to dance together.'

'I'd love to, unless you don't want to.'

'I want to, we can create a stir.'

'Sounds good to me beautiful.' Hannah laughed, she was quite looking forward to seeing the reaction of the people around her when she started slow dancing with Dixie.


	40. Chapter Thirty-Nine

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. Enjoy the chapter ladies, it is time to cause a stir :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine.**

Hannah sat at the table she had been directed to by the hotel staff; she was with her dad and Dixie, James had clearly had a hand in the seating layout and had got them a table that was for them alone. She liked that they were sitting together, she had noticed that a few people had been giving them strange looks, clearly the rumours had been flying around and her mother was to blame for them. The room at the hotel had been decorated beautifully, it wasn't too overdone, there were just enough decorations for it to look nice. The waiters were passing around drinks and little canapés while people were waiting for James and Anna to arrive. Hannah had to admit that it was very well organised and the food so far looked and tasted wonderful. She took a sneaky look at Dixie who was drinking her wine and eating a canapé or two, her dad was also eating and he looked to be enjoying himself. Hannah was happy that her mother wasn't here, she would only spoil the day for James and Anna.

Dixie looked around the people in the room, they were very posh and not normally the type of people that she would socialise with. She had heard Hannah's name mentioned a few times as people walked past, some of them clearly had no shame and would gossip about someone as if they weren't in the room. Dixie took Hannah's hand in hers and squeezed it, she smiled at the people as they came near, it seemed to make them uncomfortable, as if her being a lesbian would rub off on them. Dixie smiled at Hannah, she was enjoying herself so far. 'What happens now Hannah?'

'James and Anna will be in soon, then the meal will start, there will be speeches and toasts during the meal and then the party will start.'

'I see. What are these little things on the table?' Dixie pointed to the little bag that sat in front of her.

'Party favours, they're meant as a little gift for the guests.'

'So we're meant to take them with us at the end?'

'Yes, they usually contain sweets or chocolate.'

'That's my kind of gift.'

'Yes, I know, chocolate monster Dixie strikes again.'

'Cheeky woman, I'm not that bad.'

'You are.' Dixie tapped Hannah on the nose with the napkin and chuckled to herself.

Lawrence watched Hannah and Dixie, they really were totally in love with each other, it made him happy to see his daughter so happy and in love. He had heard what people were saying but he was ignoring them, Hannah was unconcerned by their comments so he wasn't going to listen to them either. Dixie was deliberately making eye contact with anyone that said anything and they would quickly look away and scurry off in the opposite direction. He was trying his hardest not to laugh whenever she did it and wondered what they were thinking whenever they saw her blatantly stare at them. He looked up when James and Anna came in followed by their parents; he noted that Anna's parents looked very happy but James' mother was very clearly putting on a fake smile. Everyone in the room clapped as they sat down and the waiters began to bring out the first course.

Dixie wondered what they would be eating, there wasn't a menu on the table to say what the courses were. 'Start from the outside with the cutlery, right?'

'Yes, start from the outside.' She looked at the dish that was placed in front of her, it looked to be some sort of seafood.

'Hannah, what are these?'

'Mussels, they're lovely, try one.' Dixie did as Hannah said and was surprised to find that she liked them.

'You're right, maybe I will get through this meal after all.'

'You will.' Dixie carried on eating her way through the mussels on her plate, they really weren't that bad. She wasn't used to be waited on like this, it surprised her that someone took their plates away shortly after they had finished and immediately replaced it with a little glass of what looked like coloured ice. 'Sorbet, it cleanses your mouth between courses.'

'Oh, okay.' Dixie was grateful that Hannah had explained what it was for, she took a little bit and put it in her mouth. 'It tastes of strawberries, I could get used to this. Can we make some Hannah?'

'Of course we can,' Hannah said. 'I think I have a recipe somewhere.'

'Good, I am looking forward to that.' Dixie finished off the sorbet and put the spoon down, she waited for the next course, she wondered what it would be.

Hannah smiled at Dixie's eagerness, she was happy that Dixie seemed to be enjoying herself and the food that they were eating. Her attention was caught by someone tapping a knife on a glass, James' mum, she was no doubt going to give a long speech. Hannah settled herself down and just let the words wash over her. 'Thank you all for coming to celebrate the wedding of Anna and James; marriage is a sacred union between a man and a woman and should always be so.' Hannah heard Dixie give a small snort of indignation and she had to try really hard not to laugh, she saw the look of amusement on her dad's face. Hannah knew that her dad was quite proud that she was in a relationship with Dixie and the fact it was annoying all the posh people around him. Hannah really hoped that the speech wasn't going to go on for much longer, James clearly felt the same because she'd seen him trying to stifle a yawn a few minutes ago. 'Without further ado, I give you the happy couple, Anna and James.' Everyone raised their glasses after she had said this, mostly in relief that she had finally stopped talking.

Dixie couldn't believe that the woman up there had spent ten minutes giving a speech. She was talking with Hannah over the main course. They were having lamb, potatoes and vegetables. 'Hannah, isn't the best man supposed to do a speech?'

'Yes, but Liam, James' best man, isn't allowed, his mum thinks that Liam is too common.'

'Oh, maybe he should come over here and join us. Why does she think that?'

'Liam was with us at university, he owns a business that does boudoir photography.'

'Boudoir photography?'

'Yes, he has a studio that is staffed by all female photographers that take pictures of couples and women on their own in poses that are deemed quite sensual.'

'Oh, you mean like the one of you with the feather boa?'

'Yes, I've seen some of the pictures and I think they're beautiful, Liam and his photographers have given many a woman a confidence boost over the years.'

'I think it sounds wonderful.'

'It is, they did a photo shoot for breast cancer survivors. They gave them all free makeovers and a free set of prints.'

'That is a wonderful thing.' Dixie liked the idea of doing such a nice thing for people that had been through hell. She quickly took a look at Lawrence, he clearly knew all about the photography business as he didn't look surprised at all. Dixie thought that Hannah knew some lovely people, it renewed her faith in humans to know that there were people that would help others. She liked too that James and Anna had decided to get their guests to donate money to cancer research in their name instead of buying them gifts.

Hannah sat with Dixie and her dad through some more speeches and the dessert; a lovely chocolate brownie cake that was absolutely delicious. She also gathered around the cake and watch James and Anna cut it, they looked so happy and she went over to them after some of the crowd had disappeared. 'Anna, you look beautiful.'

'Thank you Hannah. James tells me that you've met the woman of your dreams.'

'I have, she's over there with my dad.'

'Good, it is nice to see you happy.'

'You are happy too if I'm not mistaken, how does it feel to be married?'

'Wonderful, I'm tired as it has been a busy day but I am very happy.'

'Good, James is happy too, I can see it, you're a fantastic couple.' Hannah hugged Anna, she was so very happy for them. 'Anna, sweetheart, it is time for the first dance.' James came over and took Anna's arm. 'Hannah, we'll talk later.'

'I'll hold you to it.' Hannah went back to Dixie and held hands with her as they watched Anna and James share their first dance, it was lovely to watch them dance slowly with each other. After a few minutes Hannah noticed that James was gesturing at the people stood around the edge of the room and trying to get them to dance. 'Dixie, I believe it is time to create a stir. Do you want to dance with me?'

'I'd love to, come on beautiful.' Hannah let Dixie lead her onto the dance floor, she was looking forward to this.

Dixie turned to face Hannah and she felt Hannah's arms settle behind her neck, she put her arms around Hannah's waist and they moved slowly in time to the music. Dixie was aware that they weren't really dancing but it didn't matter, she kissed Hannah's nose and smiled. It felt good to be with Hannah in public and not denying that they were together. 'I love you my beautiful Hannah.'

'I love you too my sweet Dixie.' Dixie was aware that several people were watching them but she didn't care what they thought, she was in love with Hannah and that was all that mattered to her. Dixie looked into Hannah's eyes as the danced together, she saw nothing but love there and it warmed her entire body. The connection they shared was intense and Dixie felt herself falling even deeper in love with Hannah.

Hannah blinked when the music stopped, she'd had eye contact with Dixie for quite some time during the dance. She felt their connection increasing and it made her heart beat quicker, was it possible to fall deeper in love with someone? She thought so, the feelings she was experiencing had made her feel a bit giddy, almost as if she was drunk. Hannah didn't want what she was feeling to end, Dixie was still holding her hand and the feelings of love were flowing between them. She smiled at Dixie and squeezed her hand, dancing with her had felt so wonderful and beautiful. Hannah was still pondering this when James came over to them. 'Dixie, can I borrow Hannah for one dance?'

'You can, just as long as you promise to give her back.'

'You have my word, I will deliver her back to you after the dance has ended.' Hannah laughed and walked with James to the dance floor. She allowed James to lead the dance as they moved around the floor. 'Tell me, when will I be attending your wedding?'

'I don't know, one day.'

'I am looking forward to it.'

'You're not the only one, Polly keeps asking me when we're planning to marry.'

'You'll know when the time is right Hannah.'

'I will, right now I'm content with what I have with Dixie.'

'Dixie is good for you.'

'She is, I love her so very much.'

'I can see that.' Hannah smiled up at James, it was nice to know that her best friend approved of her relationship with Dixie.

Dixie watched Hannah and James dance, Lawrence was stood next to her. 'What do you think they're talking about?' She hadn't realised she had said this out loud until Lawrence answered her.

'You.'

'No, I don't think that they are. Really?'

'Yes, Hannah gets a certain look on her face when she talks about you and it is that look that she has now.'

'Is that a good thing?'

'Yes, a very good thing.' Dixie was happy that at least two people approved of her, she smiled at James when he brought Hannah back. 'There we are fair lady, I have brought her back safe and sound as I promised.' Dixie chuckled, James clearly had a sense of drama and theatrics.

'Thank you sir for delivering my lovely partner back to me.' She thought that she might as well join in with the drama, it amused her and she took Hannah's hand and kissed the back of it.

Hannah spent some of the evening dancing with her dad, Dixie, and James but now the time had come for James and Anna to leave. She stood by the car and waited for Anna to throw the bouquet of flowers, Hannah noted that most of the women were trying to position themselves in the best possible place to catch it. Anna slowly turned around and Hannah saw her wink before throwing the bouquet, it was then she realised that Anna had deliberately thrown it in her direction. Without thinking she reached out and caught the bouquet in her hands. She heard the complaints of some of the women in the crowd and Hannah realised that it was probably Anna's intention, her way of getting them back as they hadn't really welcomed her in the first place. Hannah smiled at Anna when she was level with her, she hugged her and heard Anna whisper in her ear. 'If anyone deserves to be married then it is you Hannah, I know it is superstition but I hope this means that you'll be the next person to marry the one that they love.'

'Do you want your bouquet back as a memory of your day?'

'You keep it, it is just a copy, the real one is in a box and I'm going to press it when I get home.'

'Okay, thank you Anna.'

'You're welcome.' Hannah waved at Anna when she got in the car, she really was a lovely woman and she couldn't think of anyone better for James.

Dixie looked through the little gift bag that every guest had been given, it had a slice of cake in it, some posh chocolate and a little bottle of perfume, she assumed that the men had been given something similar but with aftershave or something. She pulled out the little party favour that she had taken off the table and ate it. 'Are you eating the party favour now?'

'Yes, something wrong with that?'

'You'll spoil your tea.'

'I have plenty of room for tea as well.'

'How many of them have you got?'

'There were a few left on a couple of the tables as we went out, I nicked them so I have quite a few.'

'Did you?' Dixie heard Hannah laugh. 'Naughty Dixie.'

'What, they're nice, they only would have ended up in the bin anyway.' She unwrapped another of the little pralines and gave it to Hannah. 'See, they're nice, we can always give a couple to Jeff and Polly.'

'Assuming you don't eat them all before then.'

'True, maybe I'll hide some away.'

'Dixie, come here.' Dixie turned around and saw that Hannah was holding a flower from the bouquet she had caught. She stood still as Hannah put the little red rose in her hair. 'It suits you, you look so pretty.'

'Thanks Hannah, let me pick one for you.' Dixie picked one of the other red roses out of the bouquet and gently put it into Hannah's hair. 'There, now we match.' Dixie linked arms with Hannah and together they walked back to the car, it had been a lovely day and she had quite enjoyed herself.


	41. Chapter Forty

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. Enjoy the chapter ladies. Time for a day out.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************The 199 steps, Whitby Abbey, St Mary's Church and Doodlepots are all real places in Whitby, they can all be read about online :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty.**

Hannah parked the car in the car park beside the beach, she was looking forward to spending the day with Dixie and having a good time. She loved Whitby, it was one of the few places that you could be yourself and nobody minded. There was plenty to see and do in the area, Hannah tended to avoid the usual tourist places and headed off to the lesser known areas. She took a deep breath and instantly the smell of the sea air filled her nose. Hannah was glad that she had told Dixie to dress warmly, they'd be walking around so they wouldn't be that cold but if they did stop at any point then she wanted Dixie to be warm. Hannah put the alarm on the car and she looked towards the town, it was a little on the quiet side but it was still early. 'Come on then Dixie, let's go and explore.'

'Where are you taking me?'

'We'll start with the most energetic part of this town.'

'Energetic, why is that?'

'You'll see.' Hannah chuckled and started walking through the streets.

Dixie walked with Hannah and she wondered what Hannah meant by energetic. She took in the cobbled streets and old style buildings, Whitby was a pretty place and she imagined that it was somewhere people liked to retire to at the end of their working life. Her life was so full and busy so it was nice to come somewhere that the pace of life was slower and looked a good deal quieter. Dixie looked up when Hannah stopped, she saw a lot of steps that seemed to stretch upwards for miles. 'Where do those lead to?'

'To a little church and Whitby Abbey.'

'How many are there?'

One hundred and ninety-nine.'

'You're joking.'

'I'm not, I've climbed them before.'

'Okay, I take it this is what you mean by energetic.'

'Yes, are you ready?'

'I think so.'

'Don't worry, we can take it slowly.'

'I am glad to hear that.' Dixie slowly made her way up the stairs, one hundred and ninety-nine steps was a long way up.

Hannah looked out for Dixie on the way up, she wanted to make sure that she could rest if she needed to, they took it slowly and after a while they were at the top. 'I know it was a very long climb but the view is well worth it.' Hannah smiled at Dixie's reaction, she looked as if she was in awe at what she was seeing. The harbour and little town stretched for miles in every direction, as they were so high up they could see everything. 'What do you think Dixie?'

'I like it, it is very nice up here. It feels like you're the only person left in the world.'

'I thought that too the first time that I came here. Come on, let's go and have a look around.'

'Is that a graveyard?'

'Yes, it belongs to the church over there.' Hannah pointed at the little church set at the back and Dixie set off towards it. While Dixie was looking at each of the gravestones Hannah took some pictures of the view and of the church, she would add them to her collection, she took a few of Dixie as well when she wasn't aware of it. 'Can we go into the church?'

'Of course we can. This graveyard is used in Dracula by Bram Stoker, he was quite inspired by Whitby.'

'I can see why, it does look quite spooky.' Hannah chuckled at Dixie's words and they went into the church together.

Dixie looked around at the interior of the church, she wasn't sure why but even though she had never been religious the scent of a church always made her feel peaceful. Perhaps it was the fact that they always seemed to last for a very long time, there was something that felt permanent about churches. She lightly touched the wooden pews and read the inscriptions on some of them, they all felt very old, how many people had sat here over the years? Some of the pews had family names on, they were probably rich and had donated a lot of money to the church so they obviously had the best spots in the church. Dixie imagined them all in Victorian style clothing and being very posh. 'Hannah?'

'Yes Dixie.'

'I can see you in a place like this.'

'Really?'

'Yes, wearing Victorian clothing and marrying a rich man.' Dixie heard Hannah laugh.

'I'd be the black sheep of the family and flirting with the women as well as the men.' Dixie smiled.

'So you plan to cause a stir then?'

'Why not, we caused one at the wedding yesterday.'

'I think we did too.' Dixie linked her arm with Hannah's, she was enjoying the day already.

Hannah walked towards the abbey. 'How do you feel about a little history Dixie?'

'History? What do you mean by history?'

'The abbey has been here for a very long time, you'll see what I mean.' Hannah went inside the abbey and paid for them both to get in. She took the guidebook that she was given and then went into the main part of the abbey.

'What do you think it was like to be a monk Dixie?'

'I would imagine that it was very peaceful.'

'It probably was.'

'Sometimes I wish that life was quieter.'

'You wouldn't give up being a paramedic though, I know that you like it.'

'I do, though there are some days that I wish life was nicer to people. We see so many people that are hurt or injured and it does get to you.'

'I know it does, you wouldn't be human if it didn't.'

'I love the job, it is worth it when people get the help that they need because of us.' Hannah nodded and squeezed Dixie's hand, she really could be quite sensitive from time to time.

Dixie had a lot of time to think while she was walking around, she could hear the sea and birds and the occasional voices from the other people that walking around and looking at the exhibits within the abbey. She loved her job but occasionally she liked a time out too, before Hannah came along she would take her holidays when the trust told her that she had to, now that she had Hannah she was taking them a lot more so they could spend some quality time together. She was reassessing her life and it definitely included more holidays. She absent mindedly followed the trail and stood with Hannah while someone took a photo of them inside the abbey. 'Dixie, are you ready to go?'

'Yeah, I am.'

'Come on then, we can go to the gift shop and get a few things.'

'All right.' Dixie smiled, maybe she could get Hannah a gift from the shop.

Hannah took Dixie into the gift shop and they had a look around, she suspected that Dixie was buying her a gift as she kept looking around while the assistant took something from one of the glass cabinets for her. Hannah picked up some of the chocolate and put it in the basket, she added a little teddy and the special gift that she had picked up for Dixie earlier. She looked around for something for Jeff and Polly but she couldn't spot anything. She thought about it while she was paying and then she realised that she had it, she knew the perfect thing that she could get for them. 'Where are we going now Hannah?'

'I know exactly where to go, somewhere that we can get a gift for Jeff and Polly.'

'Lead the way beautiful.'

'We can get some lunch there too.'

'I like that idea.' Hannah smiled and they left the abbey; going down the steps was a lot easier than climbing them. Hannah was looking forward to seeing what Dixie thought of what they were going to do next.

Dixie looked up at the shop that Hannah was taking them into. 'Doodlepots?'

'I think you'll like this place, they let you paint things; they have plates and cups, money boxes and other things. You choose what you want, paint it and they will glaze and fire it for you.'

'Sounds good, I'll do something for Jeff.'

'I'll get Polly something.' Dixie looked around the different pieces and then she spotted the dog figurine that was sat on one of the tables, it looked so like Little Abs that she had to do it. Hannah was holding a fairy figurine. They picked a table and Hannah opened the paints.

'This is such a good idea, I like the idea of giving them a personal gift.'

'I am glad you like it Dixie.' Dixie concentrated on the dog that she was painting, she opened the picture of Jeff and Little Abs that she kept on her phone, she wanted to get the colours exactly right. She occasionally took a look at Hannah and smiled; Hannah was concentrating too, the fairy was beginning to take shape, it looked beautiful. 'Polly will like what you've made for her Hannah.'

'I hope she will. Let me guess, the dog is Little Abs. That's lovely Dixie.'

'Do you think so?'

'Yes, he's adorable, just like the real thing.' Dixie smiled and checked her dog and then put the paintbrush down, one of the staff came over and took the pieces away so they could put them in the oven.

Hannah ordered herself and Dixie some sandwiches, cake and a hot chocolate while they were waiting for their gifts for Polly and Jeff to come out of the oven. She bit into her own sandwich and sipped at the chocolate, it reminded her of the first date that she'd had with Dixie and the taste of chocolate on her lips as they'd kissed goodnight on the doorstep. They had come a long way as a couple since that night, Hannah felt as if they had grown so very close together in the few months that they had been together. Hannah picked up some of the cake and popped it into her mouth, she loved coming here and spending some time just being creative, it was a nice feeling, the atmosphere in this shop was always one of calm and it just felt happy here.

Dixie rested her hands on her belly, she felt content, it had been a very nice day so far. She took a deep breath and then let it go again, she helped herself to a slice of cake while Hannah picked up her figurine for Polly. Dixie decided that she would go and get the dog she had painted for Jeff, she hoped that he would like it. Once she had paid for the dog she went back to the table and she placed it carefully down on the side, it was well wrapped but she didn't want anything to happen to Jeff's present. Once they had ate their fill of sandwiches and cake they left the shop. 'What are we going to do now Hannah?'

'I thought we could go for a walk around the harbour.'

'Sounds lovely, lead the way.' Dixie slipped her arm through Hannah's and they walked around the harbour together, she took in the fishing boats and all the other little boats that were no doubt owned by the locals. Hannah wasn't in any hurry so she slowed her pace and matched Hannah's speed. They stopped so far around the harbour so Hannah could take some more pictures of the harbour and the sea. Dixie was beginning to realise just how much Hannah loved her camera, it made her smile.

Hannah looked around as they reached the beginning of the harbour, it was beginning to get dark now, they would have to start back soon. They'd bought some rock and sweet things for themselves and Jeff and Polly on the way round the harbour. 'There is one last thing we have to do before we leave today Dixie.'

'What is that?'

'Have some of the best fish and chips in England.'

'I like the sound of that, I'm paying as you bought the lunch.'

'All right.' Hannah sat on the bench while Dixie bought the chips, she made room for her when she came back and she took the package that Dixie held out. 'Thanks Dixie.'

'My pleasure beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here, I have really enjoyed it today.'

'I am glad that you did.'

'Blimey. There are enough chips here to feed me and Jeff.' Hannah laughed.

'Is that possible?'

'Maybe not, Jeff does like his chips.'

'I know he does.' Hannah put a few of her own chips into her mouth and looked around, it was just the two of them, most of the other tourists had gone home. There was something quite romantic about eating fish and chips in the dark with the woman she loved with only the sound of the waves against the shore that could be heard.

Dixie sighed in contentment, she put the packaging from the chips in the bin and then went back to the bench and rested her head against Hannah's shoulder. She just listened to the quiet noise that the waves were making, she felt Hannah's arm move around her shoulders and the little kiss on her head. 'Hannah, can we come back here?'

'Of course we can, for longer next time if you want to.'

'I'd like that.' She sighed again as Hannah's fingers traced little patterns across her shoulder, she was simply happy. 'Dixie, we should go back, it is getting late and we have to drive.'

'You promise that we can come back?'

'I promise.'

'Maybe we can bring Jeff and Polly next time.'

'I think they'd like it here.'

'Me too.' Dixie slowly stood up. 'Come on then, let's go.' Dixie held Hannah's hand in her own, she was looking forward to coming back to Whitby again one day.


	42. Chapter Forty-One

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. Enjoy the chapter everyone, might want to get the tissues out towards the end.  
**

**************************************************************************************************************************************Please note that there is some sexual language and discussion in this chapter, if you do not wish to read it then please stop now.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-One.**

Dixie rested her head against Hannah's, the were cuddled up together in the large round bath that was in the en-suite bathroom attached to the bedroom they had shared. They were surrounded by bubbles and lots of hot water that seemed to stay hot no matter how long you spent in the bath. 'Hannah, how long will this water stay hot for?'

'As long as we need it to, the bath has its own heater, we could stay here all day if we wanted to.'

'Okay, that's good.' Dixie closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Hannah, it was nice to know that they didn't have to move for a while. Dixie found her mind wandering, mainly towards Hannah and the relationship that she was sharing with her. Their relationship was almost three months old, the time had passed very quickly and Dixie smiled as her memories of Hannah came to the surface. She had plenty of special memories of the woman in her arms.

Dixie thought about how this relationship was one of the longer ones that she'd had, most people hadn't stuck around for longer than a month or two. The closeness that she had with Hannah was showing no signs of stopping, it pleased her to think that she had finally found the one woman that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Dixie bit her lip, she wanted to talk to Hannah about experimenting with their sex life, the last thing she wanted is for it to become boring and routine, she wanted to show Hannah what else was out there. 'Dixie.' Dixie jumped when she heard Hannah say her name. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.'

'It's all right, I was in a world of my own.'

'What were you thinking about?'

'You, Hannah, do you consider yourself a virgin?'

'That's a difficult question, being a virgin means different things to different people.'

'I see your point, what does it mean to you?'

'I don't consider myself a virgin when I'm with you because you know me and my body quite intimately. On the flip side though I've not had full sex with anyone so technically I suppose I am still a virgin.'

'Interesting, maybe you're right.'

'Why all the questions?'

'I just wondered how you saw yourself. By full sex do you mean penetration?' Dixie saw the blush flood Hannah's cheeks, she was still shy when it came to talking about sex.

'Yes, that's what I mean.' It was so quiet that Dixie barely heard Hannah speak, it was a start, she was talking about sex and maybe Dixie could find out something about what Hannah wanted.

Hannah knew that she was blushing, she cursed her shyness when it came to talking about sex with Dixie. Hannah took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down. 'Let me tell you a story Hannah.'

'About what?'

'About me. I was a lot younger, I was about twenty-four and I was in a somewhat serious relationship with a woman. She opened up a new world to me. I'd always had clearly defined ideas about what a lesbian was, what type of lesbian I was and what I did in the bedroom; it was always fingers and tongue and never anything else. Anyway this woman brought a toy into the bedroom one night, do you know what a strap on is?'

'Yes, I do.'

'She wanted to use it on me, I was unsure at first but I agreed, I watched her put it on and then she slipped inside of me, it was strange but when I got used to it I really enjoyed it.'

'You did?'

'You sound surprised. I know I'm a lesbian and not supposed to like that sort of thing in the eyes of everyone else but trust me when I say that being penetrated by a woman feels wonderful.'

'What did you like about it?'

'Many things, mainly though I got a very good view of her naked body.'

'Okay, I think I understand.' Hannah bit her lip and thought about what Dixie had just said. 'Is that what you want to do to me?'

'Only if you want me to, I know it is a big deal for you talking about all of this, but I would like to try something different.'

'What else did you like about it?'

'I liked how close we were, if you let me then I'll be able to look into your eyes as we make love. I'd like to share that moment with you Hannah, to be the first person that gets to be inside your body.'

'Okay, we can try it.'

'Are you sure? If you're not then I don't mind, we can wait until you're ready.'

'I want you to be the first person that gets to be inside me, I wouldn't to give that moment to anyone else. I want to know what it feels like.'

'All right beautiful, I will arrange it.'

'It won't hurt, will it?'

'No, we'll start small, leave it to me. The first toy I buy will be small enough that you won't feel any pain, I promise. You can have a look at it before we use it and see what you think.' Hannah cuddled up to Dixie, she was nervous but knew that Dixie could be trusted and wouldn't hurt her in any way. 'Thank you for trusting me Hannah, I love you so very much.'

'I love you too and I trust you.' Hannah felt Dixie stroking her hair and kissing her head, she felt the nerves giving way to curiosity and excitement. She wanted to know what it would feel like to have Dixie inside her and making love to her like that.

Dixie was happy, Hannah trusted her and it made her feel good, she couldn't wait to hold Hannah in her arms and make love to her as she looked into her eyes. She was going to have to start small, the last thing she wanted was to hurt Hannah in any way, she would also have to make sure that Hannah was properly relaxed and ready before she even attempted going anywhere near her. 'Do you think we should get out Dixie?'

'Do we have to? I really want to stay here.'

'I know you do, but we have to go home later on and you still have to pack.'

'Meanie, can I at least take the bath home with us?'

'I'm afraid not but if you're very good then we'll look at getting one for our house.'

'Okay, I can live with that. How good do I have to be?'

'I'll let you show me how good you can be when we get home.'

'Naughty Hannah.'

'You love me for it.'

'I do.' Dixie liked naughty Hannah, she wished that she could see more of her. She had a lot of hope that naughty Hannah would be coming out to play more often, she made a point of encouraging Hannah whenever she started being a little naughty and it was looking like it was working, Hannah was definitely becoming more involved in their lovemaking as the days went on.

Hannah went downstairs when she had dried herself and got dressed again, she wanted to talk to her dad before she went home. She was a bit puzzled as her dad had said he wanted to talk to her too. She went into the lounge and found her dad sat on the sofa. 'Hi dad, you wanted to talk.'

'I do, sit down.'

'That sounds serious, should I be worried?'

'No, of course not. It concerns the will I had made up some years ago. Your mother stood to get a lot from it should anything happen to me. In light of what has been going on I've changed it, you will get everything; the house is yours to do whatever you want with it. All of the money from my insurance policy will go to you as well.' Hannah struggled to take it all in, her dad had made her the sole beneficiary of his will.

'Dad, are you sure?'

'Yes, your mother does not deserve anything from me.'

'What do you want me to do?'

'This is the only other copy of my new will, my lawyer has one and this one I want you to keep. It will not be safe if your mother finds it.'

'All right, I'll keep it safe.'

'Thank you. Now, in this other envelope are the details for a savings account I have opened in your name, it contains the funds that I've been saving up over the years. I was keeping it to one side until the time was right to give it to you.'

'How much?'

'One million pounds.'

'Dad, I can't accept it, it's too much.'

'I knew you would say that. Please take it, there will come a day when you want to have kids with Dixie and fertility treatment can be expensive. This money will enable you to have a child. There will be enough there to cover a wedding one day. When the kids are born and grow up you can get them a decent education too.' Hannah hugged her dad, he was a kind and loving man, she wished her mother would realise that and stop treating him like dirt.

Dixie saw the look on Hannah's face when she came into the room. 'Hannah, is everything all right?'

'I'm not sure, my dad has changed his will to make me the sole beneficiary after his death.'

'Is this because of your mother?'

'Yes, very much so. There's something else too.' Dixie opened the envelope that Hannah handed to her.

'One million pounds, he can't be serious.'

'He is, he wants us to use it to get married and have kids one day.'

'That's enough to do that ten times over.'

'I know, we can also use it to get them a decent education.'

'Why is he doing this?'

'I think I know why, he doesn't want my mother to get her hands on the money through the divorce.'

'Yeah, that sounds sensible, he's a clever man.'

'I know he is.' Dixie hugged Hannah, the fact that Lawrence had given her this money meant that he approved of their relationship, she felt like she had gained a father in Lawrence, his approval meant the world to her.

Hannah put the envelopes containing the will and the savings account details safely into her bag, going back to Holby was going to be hard. She didn't want to leave her dad here all alone but she had to return home as she had a job to go back to. She thought about it all the way through the journey to the train station, she felt sorry for her dad and wished that everything could have turned out differently. She was angry at her mother, the divorce might teach her a lesson but Hannah wasn't holding her breath; she would turn blue and drop down dead before her mother learned any kind of lesson. Hannah sighed quietly as her dad took hers and Dixie's bags out of the car, he put them on the floor and then turned around. 'Come here Hannah.' Hannah let her dad hug her. 'Remember, I'm only a phone call away if you need me.'

'I know.'

'Don't worry so much, I have my job, a wonderful daughter and her very lovely girlfriend, not all is lost. Besides I have the chocolate and sweets that you bought me from Whitby, they'll go down very nicely in front of the TV tonight.'

'I know, hazelnut chocolate and aniseed balls.'

'That will never change, just as I will always be there for you won't change either.' Hannah felt the tears appearing in her eyes, she wished again that everything was different. Hannah blinked back the tears as her dad let go of her and then smiled at him, she hoped it looked more convincing than it felt.

Dixie watched the scene with Hannah and her dad, it almost made her want to cry, their connection was very strong and she felt so privileged that she was there to witness it. 'Come here Dixie, you didn't think you would get to leave without a hug did you?' Dixie let Lawrence hug her, he was so solid and dependable and he really liked her. 'Look after Hannah for me.'

'Always, I would die for her if I had to.'

'Thank you, you are a wonderful woman Dixie.'

'You're welcome and I'm glad you think so.' Lawrence let go of her and Dixie looked up at him, she saw the sadness in his eyes, the poor man, she wished that there was something she could do to help him. Thoughts of going after Hannah's mother and hitting her over the head with something heavy came to mind but she knew what Hannah would say to that.

Hannah took her bag from her dad when she got onto the train, it was hard leaving him behind but she had to be strong, much like Dixie had when she had moved out of the home she'd shared with Jeff. She put her bag in the luggage compartment and then sat in her seat, Dixie sat next to her and they immediately held hands. She waved at her dad as the train pulled out, Dixie did the same and it was only when they were out of sight of the station did Hannah let the tears spill from her eyes. She felt Dixie's warm arms wrap around her. 'It's okay beautiful, it's okay to cry.' Hannah heard the wavering in Dixie's voice that meant she was emotional too.

'I'm okay, I'm just going to miss him.'

'We can come back to visit again.'

'I know, thank you Dixie.'

'For what?'

'For being you, that's all I need.' Hannah felt Dixie lips press a kiss against her head and then she wiped away the tears from her eyes, she was right they could come back again whenever they wanted and her dad would welcome her with open arms just as he'd always done.


	43. Chapter Forty-Two

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

******************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two.**

Dixie let Hannah sleep in the morning after they had come back from Yorkshire, she thought that getting some sleep would make her feel better. Jeff had picked them up from the train station and driven them home, he'd promised to come and visit them with Polly and Cyd after their shift finished, she agreed and they would be here shortly, Little Abs was coming too and she was looking forward to seeing him. Once they'd got home Dixie ordered Hannah to go to bed, she'd made her a hot chocolate and they'd just held each other as they slept. Dixie thought through what had happened on their last day in Yorkshire, one million pounds was a lot of money; she assumed that Lawrence had put it into a savings account that gained interest over the years. Dixie hadn't seen so much money in her life, her parents hadn't been rich and being a paramedic paid enough to pay the bills but that was about it. There was enough left over to buy the odd treat every so often. She wondered what they were going to do with the money, it could stay in the savings account for now as it was safe there. One day they would use it to have kids and get married but that was going to be a long way off. It felt good to know that they had a secure source of funds in case anything happened that they didn't expect.

Hannah turned the will over in her hands; her father had cut her mother completely out of it, everything would be hers one day. What would she do with the house? Would she keep it or sell it? Was she thinking too much? The day that her dad was no longer here was a long way off, she tucked the will safely away with all of the other important papers that she had. The details for the savings account also went into the box, she would leave it there until they needed it. It was important to make the most of the money, very few people saw money like that and she wanted to put it to good use. Hannah heard Dixie's footsteps coming up the stairs and into the bedroom. Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?'

'I'm all right.' Dixie sat next to Hannah on the bed. 'It was quite a shock to hear what my dad did with the will and then the money on top.'

'I bet, it just shows how much he cares for you.'

'He does, I've always known how much he loves me.'

'You're missing him, aren't you?'

'Yes, I feel bad, he's going through the divorce all alone and I'm not there for him. I know that he wouldn't let me stay in Yorkshire if I offered to and he would make me come back with you Dixie.'

'Don't worry Hannah, he knows you care and that is enough. It is nice to see a father that cares for his daughter.'

'I know, I'm lucky that he likes you and wants the best for me.'

'Hannah, I've got something for you, I hope you like it.' Hannah took the little box that Dixie held out to her, she undid the delicately tied ribbon and took the lid off the box. 'Dixie, they're beautiful, Whitby jet, I'd recognise it anywhere.' Hannah gently touched the rose earrings that Dixie had bought her. 'I thought they were so very you Hannah.'

'I love them, thank you.' Hannah hugged Dixie, she loved that Dixie knew her so well and exactly what suited her and what she would want.

Dixie was pleased that Hannah had liked her gift; she had thought of Hannah right away when she saw the earrings in the shop. 'I have something for you too Dixie.' Dixie saw Hannah pull a box out of her pocket and put it into her hands. She opened it and inside lay a silver Celtic cross with a purple stone in the middle. 'That cross represents heart, mind, body and soul; all of things I have given to you Dixie.'

'Thank you, that's so beautiful, I love it.' Dixie couldn't help but be moved by the symbolism of the necklace that Hannah had bought for her. 'Come here beautiful.' Dixie put her arms around Hannah and held her close, she just needed to be near her. 'You have all of me too Hannah, everything that I am is yours.' She smiled into Hannah's neck as they hugged, the moment was perfect and she didn't want it to end. Dixie wanted to commit the time they had spent together over the weekend to her memory, she'd had such a good time that she didn't want to forget any of it. Hannah would be okay, Dixie suspected that Hannah was missing her dad and once she had been back a few days then she would feel better. Dixie tried to imagine what it would be like to have her on father caring for her the way Lawrence did for Hannah but she couldn't do it; all she saw was his hatred and contempt for her, she hugged Hannah tighter and closer, nobody would come between them.

Hannah closed her eyes as she hugged Dixie; she lived for the moments that they would just hold each other and be with each other. She opened her eyes when she heard the knock on the door, it would be Jeff, Cyd and Polly, they were due at any moment and Hannah saw Dixie's eyes light up at the thought of seeing their friends again. 'Come on then Dixie, I believe we have friends to entertain.' Hannah smiled at how Dixie almost flew out of the room to go and answer the door, she followed Dixie down the stairs at a slower pace and saw Dixie hugging Jeff, who had hold of Little Abs, when she reached the bottom. Hannah smiled at the sight before her, it looked as if it was going to take quite a while to get Dixie to let go of Jeff. 'Hello Jeff, you look as if you have your hands full.'

'I do princess, it appears that our Dixie has missed me.'

'I think that she has.' Hannah left Dixie hugging Jeff and moved onto Polly and Cyd, she hugged them both and took them into the lounge. Jeff and Dixie eventually came into the lounge and joined the others. Little Abs ran over to her and she stroked his head, he always looked pleased to see her and she loved the fact the dog liked her so much.

Jeff was pleased that Dixie had missed him while she was away, she did look very happy, she was smiling and laughing and it looked as if the holiday had done her the world of good. He'd already heard about the wedding and how she had got annoy some posh people by dancing with Hannah. That story had made him laugh, it was so Dixie, she truly did not care about people and their opinion of her. He was happy that she'd enjoyed herself, Dixie and Hannah looked closer than ever, they were holding hands and finishing each other's sentences. Jeff looked at Polly and he saw her smile, she was watching Hannah and Dixie, they really did make the people around them happy. 'Jeff, I've got you something.' He took the package from Dixie, he hadn't expected her to get him a present and yet she had. 'Dixie, you didn't have to buy me anything.'

'I wanted to, go on, open it.' Jeff carefully unwrapped the gift that Dixie had bought him and uncovered a statue of a dog that was painted to look like Little Abs. It looked as if it had been hand painted.

'Dix, did you paint this?'

I did.'

'Thank you princess.' He was very touched that Dixie had gone to so much effort for him, she'd obviously taken her time over it and made it look exactly like Little Abs. Jeff went over to Dixie and gave her a hug, he loved the present that she had made for him.

Dixie was so happy that Jeff loved his present, he had put it on the coffee table and every so often he would pick it up and look at it. Polly was just as taken with the fairy that Hannah had painted for her, she kept looking at it too. 'Polly, do you like your present?'

'I do Dixie, she's lovely, I can't wait to put her in my room.' Dixie chuckled and smiled as Polly hugged Hannah tightly. 'Thank you Hannah, I love her, she's so pretty.'

'You're welcome.' Whilst Hannah hugged Polly and they talked about music and guitars Dixie turned to Cyd.

'I am glad you had a good time Dixie.'

'I did, it was lovely, I am glad to be back though.'

'We're glad to have you back.'

'Cyd, here, this is for you.'

'You got me something?'

'I did.' She handed Cyd the package and watched her open it. 'I hope you like it.' Cyd took out the wrap that Dixie had bought her, it was made of purple silk and had little flowers embroidered into the fabric.

'Dixie, it's beautiful, really lovely, this must have cost a bit.' Dixie just smiled, it had cost quite a bit but she wanted Cyd to have it as she knew it would be perfect for her. Cyd put the shawl around her shoulders, she stood up and twirled around. 'How do I look?'

'It really suits you.'

'Thank you.' Dixie hugged Cyd, she thought again how nice it was to have her friend back in her life, she felt very lucky to have her friends and the beautiful woman that was her partner, life had turned out good and she was enjoying it.

Polly was delighted to have Hannah and Dixie back, she had missed them both while they were away. She was looking at the photos that Hannah had taken while they were away, she stopped at the one of Hannah and Dixie together. 'I like this one, you look so good together.'

'Thanks Polly, I like that one too, we had such a good time in Whitby.'

'I can tell.'

'It is good to be back though.'

'I am glad that I have my partner back again, Jeff is lovely but I like working with you.'

'I like working with you too Polly and we all know that Jeff and Dixie are partners.'

'True, you'd have to get a crowbar to get them away from each other.' Polly laughed and continued looking through the pictures, Whitby looked lovely, she really wanted to go there. 'Maybe we could all go to Whitby one day, I'd like to see it.'

'You'd fit right in Polly, I like this idea, we'll organise it and have a little road trip.'

'Awesome, I can't wait.' Polly hugged Hannah and then looked at the fairy figurine Hannah had made for her, she loved it and it would go on the side with all of her other things that were special to her.

Dixie had ordered pizza for everyone, she had roped Jeff into helping her dish it out onto plates for everyone so they could all sit together and eat. 'I think the time away has been good for you Dixie, you look as if you enjoyed yourself.'

'I did, a lot. I can't remember the last time I went on holiday like that.'

'That's because you used to work all the time to take your mind off being in love with someone you couldn't have.'

'True, speaking of Cyd, how are you getting along with her?'

'I still don't like what she did to you when she left but I have decided to leave it in the past.'

'Good, you're still my best friend Jeff, that won't change.'

'Thanks Dixie.'

'Come here Jeff.' Dixie hugged Jeff, it was nice to know that his hugs hadn't changed. 'You still have one of the best hugs in the world Jeff.'

'Oh really, what about Hannah's?'

'You might have to go a long way to compete with hers but I do like your hugs Jeffrey.'

'You're welcome to a hug any time you need one princess.'

'Am I still your princess?'

'Of course you are, what's got into you?'

'I don't know Jeff, everything is going so well and I'm happy.'

'You're waiting for something to topple your happiness and for something to go wrong.'

'Maybe, three months is the longest that I've ever been with someone and I'm reaching that time with Hannah, what if it happens again? What if she leaves?'

'She's not going to Dix, I see how she looks at you, she loves you.'

'I hope you're right Jeff.'

'I am, don't worry princess, come here Dix.' Dixie let Jeff hug her, he was warm and provided her with comfort when she needed it the most.

Jeff picked up some of the plates and took them into the lounge, he hoped that Dixie wasn't worrying about Hannah leaving her now. He knew that Hannah wouldn't leave Dixie, he was more certain of that than anything. Jeff gave a plate to Polly and then to Hannah, he smiled at Hannah and sat down with his own plate of pizza. He made a mental note to talk to Hannah about Dixie's fears as he knew that Dixie wouldn't have told Hannah about them. Jeff sat next to Polly and he saw Little Abs sit down by his feet, he took a piece of his pizza and fed it to the dog. He saw Hannah and Dixie share a smile as they ate their pizza, Polly was currently spoiling Little Abs with pizza and Cyd was sat on the chair and eating her pizza. He was trying his best to be nice to Cyd and accept her, he was doing it for Dixie, she was his best friend and he would do anything for her.

Hannah took the plates into the kitchen and stacked them at the side of the sink then she went to say goodbye to their friends. Jeff came over to her and hugged her. 'Talk to Dixie, princess, she has a few worries.' Hannah looked at Jeff and nodded, she wondered what Dixie was worrying about and why she hadn't said anything. Polly followed and Hannah hugged her.

'I'll see you tomorrow Polly.'

'Looking forward to it.' Hannah stood back as Dixie hugged Jeff and Polly, Cyd followed them and Hannah hugged her after Dixie had finished. She handed them all some of the sweets and chocolate that they had bought from Whitby and then Hannah closed the door and turned to Dixie. 'Jeff said you were worried about something Dixie, do you want to talk about it?'

'I don't know, maybe, it seems stupid.'

'It's not stupid if you're worried about it.' Hannah followed Dixie into the lounge and sat next to her.

'Three months we've been together, this is the point that my partner usually leaves me.'

'That's what you're worried about?'

'A little.'

'Don't worry Dixie, I won't leave you, I promise.'

'Really?'

'Yes, I can't leave you, you are the woman that has my heart. How can I leave my heart behind?'

'My beautiful Hannah.' Hannah reached out and took Dixie's hand in hers, she kissed it and hugged Dixie close to her.

'I'll be with you forever Dixie, forever.'

'Forever,' Dixie whispered in Hannah's ear. Hannah smiled when she heard Dixie repeat the word, she would keep the promise that she had made to Dixie, she would be with her forever.


	44. Chapter Forty-Three

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

******************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. There is a little bit of squish in this chapter, enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three.**

Hannah looked at the photos that had joined the other ones on her wall, they were ones from the trip to Yorkshire for James' wedding. Her dad had sent her the one he'd taken of her with Dixie, it was her favourite one of them all and she had looked at it a few times since she'd framed it and put it on the wall. Dixie looked so happy on it and it made Hannah smile, they had some very good memories of the time they had spent together, she hoped that they go away together again soon. Hannah checked the strings on her guitar, Polly was coming over and they were going to play together for a while, Polly's skill had grown a great deal since she had her own guitar to practice with. Dixie was going out with Jeff for a hot chocolate, Hannah thought it was good for her to meet up with Jeff away from work. Jeff and Dixie had been friends for a long time and Hannah felt that Dixie still missed Jeff and it would do her good to spend some time with him that didn't involve them looking after patients and completing paperwork.

Dixie sat on the bed she shared with Hannah, she'd washed and dried her hair and changed into her casual clothes. She'd put on a little bit of make up and sprayed a bit of perfume onto her wrists and neck too. Dixie went to the jewellery box that had belonged to her mother, she looked through the items that were in there until her fingers brushed against the item that she was looking for. Dixie picked up the sterling silver ring with three diamonds embedded into the surface, it had been her grandmother's engagement ring. Dixie's mother had given it to her a few weeks before she died and told her to give it to the woman that she was in love with and wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Dixie remembered her grandmother Miriam and granddad George well; they were married for sixty years, maybe the ring would be good luck and she would be married to Hannah for that long. Would Hannah like the ring? Would she think it was too old fashioned? Maybe she should buy Hannah a ring instead. Dixie put the ring back in her jewellery box, she was going out with Jeff soon, maybe she could ask him what he thought.

Dixie thought back to Hannah's first couple of days working at Holby when she had treated the old man that was having a heart attack, the topic of marriage had come up and Hannah had said she wanted to be married to someone for a long time. Dixie wondered what Hannah would say if she proposed, would she say yes? She was thinking a lot about marriage and settling down, the relationship she had with Hannah was special and she really wanted to make it official. Dixie found herself taking the ring out of the box and touching it again. There was only one place that the ring belonged and that was on Hannah's finger. She jumped when she heard the knock on the door, was it that time already? Dixie quickly finished getting ready, she was going out with Jeff soon, he would be able to give her some advice on if and when she should ask Hannah about getting married.

Hannah let Jeff and Polly in when they knocked on the door, she hugged them both and followed them into the lounge after she closed the front door. 'I am glad to see you both.'

'It is nice to see you too Hannah.' Hannah smiled at Polly and sat down.

'Dixie will be down soon, she's looking forward to going out with you Jeff.'

'I am looking forward to it as well princess.' Hannah smiled and looked around as Dixie came into the lounge and hugged Jeff and then Polly. 'Hi Dixie, are you ready to go?' Jeff said.

'I am, have fun Hannah and Polly, we won't be back too late.' Hannah hugged Dixie and whispered in her ear.

'Have fun Dixie, you deserve it, go on, have a good catch up with Jeff.' She kissed Dixie and then waved at them as they got into the car. Hannah really hoped that Dixie and Jeff enjoyed themselves this evening, she loved that Dixie had a best friend like Jeff, he was good to her and she wouldn't trust anyone else to look after Dixie while they were out on shouts.

Polly had taken her guitar out of its case while Hannah had gone to wave Dixie and Jeff off, the guitar reminded her of her birthday party and the special evening that they'd shared together. It was one of her favourite memories and she often went back to it whenever she felt a little bit down or upset. Hannah came back in and picked up her own guitar from the side of the sofa. 'How are you Polly?'

'A bit tired, it feels as if it has been a long week.'

'Indeed it has, nights are hard work, at least we have some time off now.'

'I love the job we do but I appreciate time off too.' Polly gently plucked a few of the strings on the guitar.

'Why don't you play something for me Polly.'

'I couldn't, I'm not as good as you Hannah.'

'Yes, you are, you are very good.'

'Do you really think so?'

'Yes, I do think so, you are very talented.' Polly smiled, Hannah was always genuine in her praise and it made Polly feel good.

'Thanks Hannah, I am happy that you think so.' Polly took a deep breath and started to play, she hoped that Hannah would like what she was playing for her.

Dixie wrapped her hands around the cup of chocolate that Jeff had bought her. 'Thanks Jeff.'

'No problem princess, I got us a slice of chocolate cake too.'

'Lovely, chocolate cake sounds good to me. It is nice to know that you still want to call me princess, I can't imagine not hearing you say it.'

'You are my princess Dixie, you look like you have something on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?' Dixie took a little box out of her pocket and opened it, she had decided to take the ring with her after all. Jeff was her best friend and she wanted his opinion on what she was thinking about.

'Your grandmother's engagement ring, I see, you want to give it to Hannah, don't you?'

'Yeah, I do.' Jeff had always known about the ring, she'd shown it to him one evening when she was feeling a bit sentimental and thinking about her mother. 'I don't know if she would like it or not.'

'You want to ask Hannah to marry you, don't you?'

'Yeah, what if she says no?'

'Honestly Dixie, I do not think that Hannah would say no.'

'I hope not, I don't think that I can ask her right now.'

'Then wait, you will know when the right moment to ask her is.' Dixie watched Jeff close the ring box and he put it in her hand then closed her fingers over it.

'Do you think I should buy her a ring instead of giving Hannah this one?'

'Buy her one, why?'

'Maybe it would be better, Hannah might prefer it.'

'If I were you Dixie then I would give her the ring that belonged to your grandmother. I know how much it means to you and Hannah will understand that you're giving it to her because she means a lot to you too.' Dixie smiled and carefully put the ring in her pocket, Jeff was right, Hannah would know what the ring meant.

'Thank you Jeff, I don't know how you know what to say to make me feel better but I am glad that you do.'

'Dixie, you're my best friend, I know you better than anyone, apart from Hannah of course.'

'You're my best friend too.'

'I am glad to hear it princess.' Dixie smiled at Jeff again and took another drink of her chocolate, she was glad that she had found the courage to talk to Jeff about Hannah and the ring, he always made her feel better.

Jeff drank his own chocolate and put the last of the chocolate cake into his mouth, he was quite enjoying himself. It made him feel good that Dixie still came to him for advice about things, he was glad that she hadn't lost contact with him the minute she moved in with Hannah. Their friendship hadn't changed in any way; they still shared hugs and jokes just like they used to. They were still close and it pleased him to think that their friendship wouldn't change at all. Jeff studied Dixie, she looked more settled and happier than ever. He was glad that his advice had helped her to relax a little bit, he was certain that Hannah wouldn't say no to a marriage proposal from Dixie. 'Jeff, are you all right?'

'I'm fine Dix, why wouldn't I be?'

'I don't know, maybe it I just me but you seem a bit different.'

'Don't worry Dixie, I'm fine, really.'

'Are you sure?' Dixie sounded worried, he wasn't sure how to answer that question. 'Jeff?'

'Life just deals you a not so great hand sometimes I guess.'

'What do you mean?'

'I just look at you and Hannah sometimes and wish I had what you do with her.'

'Are you lonely Jeff?'

'Sometimes, nearly all the time lately.'

'Jeff, why didn't you tell me?'

'You're happy princess, I didn't want to take that away from you. Don't tell Polly, she's a nice girl and I enjoy her company, I wouldn't want her to think that I don't.'

'Got it, I won't tell a soul.'

'Thanks Dixie.'

'You'll find someone Jeff, I know that you will. You're a special man and I will make sure that whoever it is knows that and treats you right.' Jeff smiled at Dixie, it made him happy to know that she took his happiness seriously.

'Come on Dix, it is time we got you home.' Jeff stood up and held his arm out to Dixie and she slipped hers through it, he had enjoyed himself tonight, being near Dixie always made him feel good, she had the natural ability to make anyone feel good about themselves.

Hannah sat listening to Polly play her guitar, she was getting to be an excellent player and Hannah really enjoyed teaching her. 'You are wonderful,' Hannah said when Polly had finished playing. 'You've really picked up playing so very well.' Hannah saw Polly's face light up in a smile and she gently put the guitar down.

'I am happy that you think so, I would hate to disappoint my teacher.'

'You could never disappoint me Polly, you learn quickly and have a natural talent for playing. I like teaching you.'

'I like our lessons too. I know I've said it before but I'm so glad you came to Holby Hannah.'

'I am glad I came here too. Meeting you, Dixie and Jeff has changed my life in so many ways.'

'That's so sweet, I love having you here Hannah.'

'You're a sweet woman Polly.' Hannah smiled, her life had changed so much since she'd arrived in Holby; there was no way that she would change her decision if she was given the opportunity to do so. Hannah watched Polly packing her guitar away and she yawned. 'You look tired.'

'I am, I will be so glad to lie in tomorrow and get myself back to normal.'

'I know what you mean, I don't think I will be long out of bed.'

'Me either, Jeff makes me go to bed when I am tired.'

'He's so caring.'

'That he is, he might joke about and say things that get him into trouble but he is a good man at heart.'

'I agree.' Hannah smiled again and put her own guitar away, she sat back down on the sofa next to Polly and they waited for Dixie and Jeff to come back.

Dixie opened the door and went inside. 'Hannah, Polly, we're back.' She went into the lounge and found Hannah and Polly chatting together. 'Hi, did you have a good time?'

'We did, did you?'

'It was lovely, we had chocolate cake.' Dixie gave Hannah a quick kiss and a hug as Jeff came into the room. 'Jeff, you should take Polly home, she looks tired.'

'I think you're right there princess, come on Pol, I think it is time you got some sleep.'

'Yes dad,' Polly said and laughed, she hugged Hannah and Dixie and then picked up her guitar. Dixie went over to Jeff and hugged him.

'Thanks for the cake and chocolate Jeff, get Polly home.'

'You're welcome Dixie, don't worry, I will and she'll be going straight to bed.' Dixie smiled at Jeff and then moved back so Hannah could hug him too, she knew that he wouldn't say anything to Hannah about what they'd talked about. Dixie heard them say goodbye and then Hannah came over to her and Dixie held Hannah's hand. 'Jeff, give Little Abs a big cuddle for me.'

'I will do Dix, I'll bring him round and he can spend the day here if you like.'

'I'd love it, thanks Jeff.'

'My pleasure.' Dixie hugged Jeff one last time and she waved at him and Polly as they drove away, she shut and locked the door and then turned to Hannah.

'Come on then beautiful, I think it is time for bed for us too.'

'I agree, I believe it is time for snuggles.'

'I like the sound of that.' Dixie turned out the lights and then took Hannah's hand and went upstairs with her, her fingers closed around the box with the ring in, she would ask Hannah about getting married when the time was right, Jeff was right, she would know when to do it and she had every hope that Hannah would say yes.


	45. Chapter Forty-Four

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444 and beethovenRIP for your comments. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************Please note that there is content in this chapter that may upset some people, consider yourself forewarned.**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four.**

Dixie watched Hannah as she talked to Polly while they were sat on the back of their ambulance and waiting for a shout, it had been a bit of a quiet day and Dixie had done most of her paperwork in the hope that once the shift had ended she could go home with Hannah and spend some time with her. They had been experimenting in their sex life over the past few days, they'd shopped for a sex toy together and they'd used it a couple of times, she loved being inside Hannah and looking into her eyes as they made love. Dixie really liked that she had been the one that had taken Hannah's virginity, she was happy that Hannah had trusted her to make love to her in that way. Dixie hoped that Hannah would return the favour and she would get to feel Hannah inside her while they made love.

Hannah's mind drifted off and she thought of the experimenting that she had been doing with Dixie; she had been gentle with her and Hannah was looking forward to spending some more time with Dixie when they got home that evening. 'Hannah?'

'Yes Polly.'

'You look happy.'

'I am, I've been spending some time with Dixie lately.'

'I see, it is nice that you've been getting to spend some quality time with her.'

'True, we don't get a lot of time when we're working long shifts.'

'I bet, it is nice to cuddle up with someone at the end of the day though.'

'It is, I love being with her.'

'That is nice to hear Hannah, it makes me happy to see you two together.'

'Thanks Polly, it makes me happy to be with Dixie.' Hannah smiled, she was pleased that Polly was happy about her relationship with Dixie. Mostly people were okay with her and Dixie being together, the gossip had died down and the majority of the department had accepted that they were in a relationship. There were times when she saw the odd person staring at her and Dixie whenever they were together like they were going to suddenly start kissing and touching each other in the middle of the department but she ignored them, if they wanted to be bigoted then she wasn't going to stop them, she had better things to do.

Polly saw Hannah wave at Dixie as her and Jeff went out on a shout. 'How's Jeff these days, is he okay?'

'He's all right actually, I think he's got used to Dixie living somewhere else now. What about Dixie?'

'I think she's okay too, she was very happy when she came back from the coffee shop the other night. It was nice to see them chatting like old friends, I am happy that her being with me hasn't changed their friendship in any way. I don't want Dixie to stop seeing her friends, what type of person would I be if I told Dixie to stop seeing her friends and had to spend all of her time with me?'

'You're not that type of person Hannah, you could never be that person.'

'I know, I love the fact that Dixie has friends like you and Jeff.'

'You're a lovely woman Hannah, I know that Jeff loves you too.'

'I am glad that he does. I remember when we first got together, I always hoped that I was good enough for Dixie in his eyes.'

'Of course you are good enough, you make Dixie happy and that's all that Jeff has ever wanted.'

'I could tell that they were close from the minute that I met them.'

'Everyone says that, you'd find it very hard work to tear them apart.'

'I know and it is lovely.' Polly smiled at Hannah and stood up, she stretched and yawned.

'It has been a long day, I can't wait to get home and have a bath.'

'I know what you mean Pol, having a bath sounds like a very good idea.'

'I bet you won't be alone in your bath though, come on Hannah, let's start cleaning the ambulance out.' Polly chuckled at the look on Hannah's face and linked arms with her, it had been a long day and she wanted to get home and relax.

Dixie parked the ambulance in the bay, they'd just attended their last shout of the day and she just wanted to get home and spend some time with Hannah. 'Dix, you look tired.'

'I am a little bit, I am looking forward to getting home.'

'Are you spending some special time with Hannah?'

'Maybe, to be honest we'll probably just relax and then go to bed to cuddle.'

'Sounds nice princess.' Dixie saw Hannah and Polly finishing off the cleaning of their ambulance.

'Come on Jeff, let's get the cleaning done.'

'Do we have to?'

'Yes, we do, come on, if we work together then it won't take long.'

'All right, I suppose we should get it done.'

'Come on Jeffrey.' Dixie went to get the cleaning equipment and realised that Jeff wasn't following her, she looked back and saw he was staring out into the car park in front of the station. 'Jeff, what are you staring at?'

'There's a police car out there and they're coming in, what do they want?' Dixie saw that Jeff was right, she wondered why they were here, she went over to them and they stopped in front of her.

'I'm Sergeant Holmes and this is PC Thomas, are you in charge here?'

'Yes, I'm the duty manager, Kathleen Dixon.'

'We need to speak to a member of your staff, Hannah Darbyshire.' Dixie stared at the Sergeant, she wondered what was going on, why did he want to speak to Hannah, what was going on?

'Is something wrong?'

'We need to talk to her, is she here?'

'Yeah, follow me.' Dixie was worried, she wanted to know why the police wanted to talk to Hannah.

Hannah put the bucket down when she saw Dixie and two policemen coming towards her. 'Dixie, what's going on?'

'Hannah, the police want to speak to you.' Hannah looked at Dixie and then at the two officers, what did the police want with her?

'Are you Hannah Darbyshire?' Hannah looked at the taller policeman.

'Yes.'

'Can we talk in private?'

'Yes, Dixie can we use your office?'

'Of course you can, do you want me to come in with you?'

'Please.' Hannah didn't know what the police wanted with her, she knew that it must be bad if they wanted to talk to her in private. She followed them into Dixie's office and Dixie closed the door behind them all.

Polly and Jeff looked at each other, what did the police want with Hannah? 'Polly, did anything happen on your shouts today?'

'No, everything has been normal.'

'I wonder what the police want with Hannah.'

'I don't know Jeff, that's what scares me. Hannah looked scared too.'

'I know, so did Dixie.'

'I hope it isn't anything bad.'

'Me too.' Polly hugged Jeff, she hated not knowing what was going on in Dixie's office, it helped her to know that Hannah had Dixie with her and whatever it was Dixie would support her and help her get through it.

Hannah was sat next to Dixie on the sofa in her office, she was scared, the police only came to see people if they had a good reason to. 'Miss Darbyshire, you are related to Lawrence and Melissa Darbyshire, correct?'

'Yes, what's going on?'

'We were called to a domestic dispute at the house owned by your parents and when we got there we found your mother standing over your father with a knife. There's no easy way to break this news to you but she'd stabbed him three times; once in the arm, chest and stomach. He's currently undergoing emergency surgery to repair the damage from the knife.'

'And my mother, where is she?'

'She was arrested at the scene by our colleagues in Yorkshire and is being detained under the charge of GBH and attempted murder.'

'Which hospital is he in?'

'Whitby Community Hospital.'

'Why did she do it, do you know?'

'From the statement that was taken from your mother we believe that he'd told her that he'd organised a divorce. We have the number for the hospital here and they will be able to give you some more information.' Hannah took the number from the policeman and put it on the table, she wasn't aware that she was crying until Dixie wiped the tears from her face and hugged her.

'It's all right beautiful, I'm here.' Hannah rested her head on Dixie's shoulder, what was she going to do? What would happen if her father died?

Dixie turned to the policemen, Hannah was devastated and very upset. 'Is there anything else we need to know?'

'That's all the information we have, if you call the hospital then they will be able to tell you more. The house is being examined by forensic experts as we speak, when you arrive the police officers at the house will hand the keys over to Miss Darbyshire.'

'Thank you.'

'We'll show ourselves out.' Dixie waited until the police left and she hugged Hannah tight.

'Hannah, look at me beautiful.' She put her hands on Hannah's shoulders and gently tilted her head up so she could look at her.

'Dixie, I need to go, I need to be there for him, I need to go now.'

'Listen to me Hannah, you've just done a twelve hour shift and you're tired, you need to get some sleep before you go to Yorkshire.'

'I can't wait Dixie, please, I have to go.'

'Hannah, please hear me out, we'll phone the hospital and find out what is happening. Come home with me and we'll get some sleep then I will go with you in the morning. I'm not going to let you face this alone. I'll organise cover for us both and we'll take some compassionate leave.'

'Okay.'

'That's my beautiful girl.' Dixie wiped some more tears from Hannah's eyes and hugged her close.

'What if he dies Dixie, what will I do then?'

'He's not going to die sweetheart, he's strong like you.' Dixie stroked Hannah's hair and held her close, all she could do was be there for her. 'Come on beautiful, phone the hospital and find out what is happening, then we can decide what we're going to do.'

'Stay with me Dixie, I can't do this alone.'

'Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.' Dixie handed Hannah the phone and squeezed her hand, she wasn't sure what was going to happen but she would be there for Hannah no matter what.

Jeff saw the police leave, he still wasn't sure what had happened in there or what the police had wanted with Hannah. He'd cleaned the ambulance while Dixie was in her office with Hannah, he had to do something to take his mind off worrying. Once he had finished he closed the doors and joined Polly where she was sat waiting. 'Polly, you look worried.'

'So do you Jeff.'

'I am, I can't help it.' He put his arm around Polly and they just sat there until Dixie came out of her office.

'Dixie?' Jeff saw that she looked upset. 'What's going on princess?'

'Hannah's mother has tried to kill Lawrence because he told her about the divorce.'

'Is he all right?'

'We've just called the hospital, he's still in theatre and will be for some time as they need to repair some extensive damage to his stomach and chest. They have Hannah's number and are going to call us if anything changes and when he's out of theatre.'

'How's Hannah taking it?'

'She's upset, I've convinced her to wait until morning to go to Yorkshire and to try and get some sleep.'

'That's for the best, what are you going to do Dixie?'

'I've already talked to the trust and organised compassionate leave for us until the beginning of next week, the agency will send someone to cover Hannah and I've asked Patrick to cover me.' Jeff and Polly hugged Dixie, he knew that she was upset too, he could hear it in her voice.

Dixie let Jeff and Polly hug her, she had been strong for Hannah but Jeff and Polly hugging her gave her some much needed strength. 'There's so much to do, I've got to organise travel and then getting to the hospital once we get to Yorkshire.'

'Take the car Dixie,' Jeff said. 'I'll drop you off home tonight and leave the car with you so you can get to Yorkshire as quick as possible.'

'Thanks Jeff, you're a good man.'

'Anything for you my princess.'

'I need to get Hannah's things and then we can go.'

'Go on princess.'

'Can you go and sit with Hannah while I get our things?'

'Sure thing Dix.' Dixie tried her best to smile at Jeff and Polly, they would look after Hannah while she picked up all of their things from the locker room.

Hannah sat on the sofa in Dixie's office, she closed her eyes and thought about how everything had changed in such a short space of time. One minute she was looking forward to spending the evening with Dixie, and now she was thinking about how her father was on the operating table undergoing major surgery to repair the stab wounds that her mother had inflicted on him. Hannah heard the door open and saw Jeff and Polly come in, Polly sat next to her and hugged her. 'Dixie told us everything, I'm so sorry Hannah, he'll be all right.'

'I hope he will be Pol, I don't know what I will do if he isn't.' Hannah felt Jeff hug her too, she took comfort from them being there and hugging her, she really needed them right now.

Dixie quickly picked up her own things and then Hannah's, she locked their lockers and went to her office. She found Jeff and Polly hugging Hannah and she saw Jeff look up when she came in, Polly looked up too and they moved away from Hannah so she could sit by her. 'Come on beautiful, let's go home.' Dixie put her arm around Hannah and kissed her head, she kept her arm around Hannah all the way to car and sat in the back with her as Jeff drove them home. Hannah remained silent all the way back, Dixie feared that she was going into delayed shock from finding out the news that her father had been stabbed. She held Hannah's hand and whispered comforting things into her ear and when the car stopped she helped her out of it and into the house. 'Sit there for a minute beautiful and I will be back.' Dixie took the keys to the car from Jeff and he phoned a taxi for himself and Polly. 'Thanks for lending me the car Jeff.'

'No worries princess, just keep us informed, let us know what is happening.'

'I will. I am worried Jeff, Hannah is so upset, I've never seen her like this.'

'All she needs is you princess, go to her, hold her close and comfort her.'

'You think so?'

'Yes, you are what she needs right now. I'll leave my phone on all night, let me know if anything happens.'

'I will.' Dixie found herself drawn into a hug and she hugged Jeff back, his hugs had the power to make everyone feel better. She hugged Polly too and watched them both get into the taxi that arrived for them. Dixie hoped that Jeff was right and that she was what Hannah needed.

Dixie went back into the lounge and took Hannah's hands in her own. 'Come on sweetheart, let's get you into bed.' She knew that Hannah understood and had heard her because Hannah stood up and followed her upstairs. Dixie got changed out of her uniform and into her pyjamas, now she could deal with Hannah. She took off Hannah's boots and the rest of her uniform and helped her dress in a pair of warm pyjamas. Dixie put their uniforms in the washing basket and then went back to Hannah. 'Come on my love, you need to sleep.' Dixie lay back in the covers and held Hannah in her arms, she stroked her hair and kissed her head. 'I love you Hannah.'

'Love you Dixie.' Dixie heard the tears clouding Hannah's voice as she spoke.

'It's all right beautiful, cry as much as you need to.' Dixie held Hannah tightly as she cried, she needed to cry, it would help her feel better in the long run. 'Just hold me Dixie, don't let me go.'

'I won't, I'm not going anywhere beautiful.' She kept her arms wrapped around Hannah, she meant it, she wouldn't let her go. Dixie felt Hannah relax in her arms and she looked at her. 'Hannah,' she said quietly but Hannah didn't answer. Dixie realised that Hannah had fallen asleep, the shock from finding out the news about her father had obviously tired her out. Dixie kissed Hannah gently on the head and then closed her eyes, she'd set the alarm for early tomorrow morning and checked that Hannah's phone was on, there wasn't anything else she could do for tonight, she just hoped that the hospital wouldn't phone with any bad news.

* * *

**Don't kill me :)**


	46. Chapter Forty-Five

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. Enjoy the chapter, snuggle time.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five.**

Dixie woke up before the alarm went off, she turned it off as she didn't really want it waking Hannah up, she looked worried even in her sleep. She kissed Hannah on the head and then checked the phone, nobody had called all night, she was relieved about that as it meant that Hannah's dad wasn't any worse. Dixie didn't want to wake Hannah but she had to, it was a long drive to Yorkshire and they would have to go to the hospital as well. Dixie sat by Hannah and stroked her hair, she kissed her on the head again and quietly whispered in her ear. 'Hannah, come on beautiful, time to wake up beautiful.' She kept stroking Hannah's hair and whispering comforting things in her ear. 'Morning sweetheart.'

'Morning Dixie.' Hannah sounded as if she had the weight of all of her troubles on her shoulders.

'How are you feeling?'

'I don't know, it doesn't feel real.'

'Come with me Hannah, I will make us some breakfast.'

'I'm not sure I can eat anything.'

'You must eat Hannah, you will end up ill if you don't. Please, just have a little something, for me.'

'Okay, just some toast, I think that is all I can manage.'

'Toast it is.' Dixie hugged Hannah and kissed her, she was relieved that Hannah had agreed to eat some breakfast. 'I love you Hannah.'

'I love you too Dixie, thank you for being with me through this.'

'I'm not going to leave you, you mean everything to me.'

'I am glad to hear you say that, I don't want anyone else to be with me.' Dixie took Hannah into her arms and just held her; she would not leave her alone.

Hannah took comfort from being in Dixie's arms, she needed her at this time. Hannah was trying to sort out what was happening in her head, she wasn't sure, her father was in hospital and he was being treated for stab wounds. She knew from her work as a paramedic that stab wounds had the potential to cause a lot of damage to vital organs, especially around the stomach and chest. Would her dad be all right? Would he make it through this? She had many questions but nobody had any answers for her just yet. Hannah let Dixie take her into the kitchen and she sat at the table while Dixie busied herself making toast and tea. She looked at her phone; what would she do if they called with bad news? How would she cope if all of this ended badly? Hannah snapped out of her thoughts when Dixie put a plate of toast and a cup of tea in front of her. 'Thanks Dixie.'

'You're welcome beautiful.' She picked up a slice of the toast and ate it, she still didn't feel like eating but Dixie wanted her to eat and she knew that Dixie was right, she had to eat to keep her strength up. She drank some of the tea, somehow it made her feel a bit better, it was made how she liked it, Dixie always made the best tea in the world.

Dixie checked that her bag contained everything that she would need while she was away, Hannah was quiet while she packed her things, no doubt she was thinking about her father and how he was faring in hospital. 'Hannah, are you ready to go?'

'Yes, I am.'

'You don't sound so sure.'

'I'm not, this is going to be so hard.'

'I know but I will be there with you and we will face all of this together.'

'Of course we will.'

'I love your father too Hannah, he is a great man, I am sorry that this has happened to him.'

'He loves you Dixie, he's happy that I've met someone like you.'

'I am pleased that he's happy, that he thinks I'm good enough for you.'

'Of course he does, you are good enough Dixie, I do not want anyone else.' Dixie took Hannah's hands in hers and squeezed them. 'Come on beautiful, let's go, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can find out what is going on.' Dixie picked up both bags and she closed the door to their bedroom, it was time to begin the journey to Yorkshire. Dixie didn't want to ask how Hannah felt about her mother just yet, it was likely that she felt angry and she was suffering enough already. Dixie didn't want to add to Hannah's emotional suffering by asking her.

Hannah followed Dixie out to the car, her phone began to ring and she looked at it, were they calling with bad news? 'Go on beautiful, answer it.' Hannah took a deep breath and picked up the phone, she put it on speaker so Dixie could hear everything that was said during the conversation. 'Hello.' Hannah felt Dixie take her hand and squeeze it.

'This is Sister Clairmont from the HDU at Whitby Community Hospital, I'd like to speak to Hannah Darbyshire please.'

'Speaking.' Hannah felt the nerves kick in and she took comfort from Dixie being by her side.

'Your father has been brought to us after his operation.'

'How is he, is he all right?'

'He's been very lucky, the knife missed his heart and lungs but it did penetrate a few inches into his liver which has been repaired during surgery. The wounds have been stitched and he has been brought to the HDU so that we might keep a close eye on him while he comes around from the anaesthetic that he has been given.'

'Thank you for calling and letting me know how he is.'

'Do you have any questions?'

'How long is he likely to be in hospital?'

'Around five days.'

'What are the visiting hours?'

'Our hours are ten until twelve and then six until eight, you can visit for an hour at these times.'

'Okay, thank you for phoning me.'

'You're welcome, will you be coming in today?'

'Yes, it will be the later visiting time as I have to travel, can I bring my partner with me?'

'You can, we allow two visitors per patient. Anything else?'

'No, I think that is it for now.'

'I will note it down that you are coming in.'

'Thank you.'

'Goodbye Miss Darbyshire.'

'Goodbye Sister.' Hannah put the phone down and held it to her lips, she was glad to have some news about her father and his condition.

Dixie squeezed Hannah's hand. 'Do you feel a bit better now?'

'A little bit.' Dixie started the car and drove off, now that Hannah had some idea of what was happening to Lawrence it would make her feel better.

'Hannah, it isn't as bad as we thought, he's been very lucky.'

'I know, he's still going to need time to recover though.'

'He will, you know that he will have all the care he needs in the hospital.'

'I do, they will look after him but I still need to see him and make sure that he is all right for myself.'

'Of course you do.' Dixie focused her eyes on the road as she talked to Hannah, she was going to have to look out for her during the time that they were in Yorkshire. It was going to be hard for Hannah seeing her dad in hospital. Dixie would make sure that Hannah ate properly, she was going to need her strength. 'We'll have to tell Jeff the news, he's asked me to keep him informed.'

'Jeff is a good man.'

'He is, if I wasn't into women then he would be exactly my type of man.'

'Did you ever think about dating a man Dixie?'

'No, I've always known that I wanted to be with a woman.'

'I wish I had that conviction, it took me a while to admit to myself that I was bisexual.'

'You got there in the end Hannah, I am glad that you did because now you are mine.'

'Of course I am yours.' Dixie smiled at Hannah and her mind turned to the ring that she had put in her bag, she had been carrying it around in her pocket since she'd asked Jeff for his opinion on asking Hannah to marry her. She was waiting for the right time to ask Hannah, she hadn't found the right moment just yet.

Hannah took advantage of the opportunity to stretch her legs and go to the bathroom when they stopped at the service station. Dixie was talking to Jeff and letting him know what the hospital had told them. Hannah felt a bit better knowing that her dad had made it through the operation and was being looked after. There was still some recovery time to go but he was over the first hurdle, the fact that he had made it through the operation was a good sign. Hannah went into the services and bought herself and Dixie a coffee and some chocolate for the journey. She thought again and then bought them both a sandwich and some crisps from one of the other shops. Hannah knew that Dixie would worry if she didn't eat. She took their food back out to where Dixie was waiting for her. 'Hey, how's Jeff and Polly?'

'He's okay, they send their love and want us to let them know when we find out more.'

'You're lucky to have a friend like Jeff, Dixie.'

'I know, I don't know where I would be without him, he's been there for me so many times when I needed him.'

'I am sure you do the same for him too.'

'I do, it is nice to have someone there when I need them.' Hannah smiled, Dixie and Jeff were the closest friends that she'd ever seen.

Dixie looked at the food that Hannah was holding. 'Are those sandwiches for us?'

'I thought we could do with something to eat.'

'I am hungry, coffee too, you are a star Hannah.' Dixie took the sandwich and coffee that Hannah held out to her and she noted that Hannah had bought one for herself too, she didn't make it obvious but she watched Hannah and made sure that she ate. They sat on the grass at the side of the car park and Dixie took advantage of the brief respite from driving to have a little something to eat.

'Hannah.'

'Yes Dixie.'

'Your dad will be fine, you do know that don't you? He has you to live for, you mean everything to him Hannah, he wont leave you behind.'

'That's lovely Dixie. I hope that it is true, I hope it's enough.'

'It is true, I know it, I've seen it every time you've been together.' Dixie hugged Hannah and kissed her head. 'He's so proud of you, it is nice to see a father that cares for his daughter as much as he does.'

'He cares for you too Dixie because you make me happy.' Dixie put her hand on top of Hannah's and smiled.

'We should go beautiful, there's still a long way to go yet.'

'I know.' Dixie stood up and walked back to the car with Hannah, there was still quite a way to go and Hannah would want to see her dad as soon as possible.

Hannah directed Dixie to the house when they got closer to Castleton, she got out and saw the policeman waiting for her. 'Are you Miss Darbyshire?'

'I am.'

'Can I see some identification?' Hannah took her work pass and her license out of her purse and showed it to the man. 'Thank you miss,' he said and gave Hannah the keys to the house. 'The forensic team have been in and we have cleaned up in there for you.'

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome miss.' The policeman left and Hannah opened the door to the house, she stepped inside and the smell of cleaning fluid and bleach hit her as she walked in. It was stronger when she passed the kitchen so she guessed that was where it had happened. Hannah turned when Dixie's hand settled on her shoulder. 'Come on Hannah, let's go upstairs, you look a little pale.' Hannah was glad that Dixie was there, the smell of bleach and the idea that her father had been stabbed in the kitchen was making her feel sick. She held onto Dixie's hand and followed her upstairs, the sickness she had been feeling had begun to disappear now that she was away from the kitchen. Dixie went into the bathroom and reappeared a minute later with a glass of water. 'Here beautiful, drink this, it'll help you feel better.'

'Thanks Dixie.' Hannah sipped at the water and put the glass down when she had finished it all. 'Your colour is coming back so that's a good sign.'

'I think it happened in the kitchen, how could she try to kill him like that?'

'I don't know beautiful.'

'What did he ever do to her, she caused this by cheating on him.'

'Hush sweetheart, please try not to think about it. I can hear the stress in your voice, try and relax. Come here my love.' Hannah cuddled up to Dixie and she felt the reassuring comfort of Dixie's arms as they wrapped around her. She rested her head against Dixie's shoulder and felt herself calming down as Dixie stroked her hair and hummed quietly. 'We're going to have to go to the hospital soon.'

'Take a few minutes Hannah, we don't have to go just yet, you've had a rough day.'

'I know, thank you Dixie, for being with me.'

'I'll always be with you.' Hannah smiled into Dixie's shoulder, the older woman was her rock and she was glad that Dixie was with her. Hannah sighed quietly, it was almost time to go and visit her dad in the hospital, she was going to need Dixie, seeing him injured and hurting was going to be hard for her but she would make it through with Dixie by her side.


	47. Chapter Forty-Six

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. Shall we find out how Lawrence is doing?**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six.**

Hannah was still thinking about her dad being in hospital, she was avoiding the kitchen as the smell of the bleach was making her feel sick, she knew exactly what had happened in there and she didn't want to think about it, the idea of it just turned her stomach. Hannah was so glad that Dixie was with her and supporting her; she needed Dixie just to be there and hold her hand while she dealt with going to the hospital. Right now Dixie was packing some things that her dad might need while he was in hospital, she would have done it herself but she didn't feel able to, the travelling and worrying about her dad had really taken it out of her. Hannah looked at her phone when it started ringing and she answered it without really taking in who it was that was calling her. 'Hello.'

'Hello Hannah.'

'Hi David.' Hannah had an idea of what he was calling about.

'I heard what happened to your father. I was on duty and he was brought in by two of my team. I'm so sorry, are you all right?'

'I'm all right, I think, I'm not so sure yet, everything is still sinking in.'

'Of course. How is he?'

'He's come out of the operation and is recovering in the HDU right now, I'm going in to the hospital to see him soon.'

'Will you drop in to see us after you've seen him?'

'Of course I will, I just wish it was in better circumstances.'

'So do I.'

'See you soon Hannah.'

'See you soon David.' Hannah put her phone down, it was nice to know that the people at her old station still cared about her, she wanted Dixie to come with her and meet some of the people that she'd worked with before she moved to Holby.

Dixie packed the last of the things that she thought Lawrence would need while he was staying in hospital, she had included the picture of Hannah and herself that had been taken the last time that they were here. She really hoped that he was going to be okay, Hannah wouldn't cope with losing her dad, she hoped that her statement that he was strong and wouldn't die would be true. Dixie picked up the bag and took it downstairs, she put it on the chair and sat next to Hannah on the sofa. 'Are you ready to go beautiful?'

'I think so. Dixie, David called me and he wants me to drop in to see him after we visit my dad.'

'David? Oh, your last boss.'

'Do you want to come with me and see where I used to work?'

'Why not, I'd like that, does he know about your sexuality?

'Yes, don't worry, you won't say anything that he doesn't already know.'

'Oh good, come on beautiful, let's go and see your dad.'

'Okay.' Dixie heard Hannah sigh as she stood up.

'It will be all right Hannah.' Dixie took Hannah's hand in her own and squeezed it. 'Everything will be fine Hannah.'

'I hope you're right Dixie.' Dixie just put her arm around Hannah and hugged her, Dixie knew that words wouldn't help in this situation, Hannah needed hugs and comfort. Dixie also knew that for Hannah to feel better she would have to see her father.

Hannah let Dixie drive to the hospital and she was glad when they got there and she could get into the hospital, she went to the front desk and asked the man sat there for directions to the HDU. Hannah followed the directions he gave her and pressed the buzzer near the door, she was worried, what would her dad look like when she saw him? Would he be in any pain? 'Dixie, stay with me, I can't do this alone.'

'Don't worry beautiful, I won't leave you, you won't be alone.'

'Thanks Dixie.'

'I love you Hannah and I will be with you.'

'I love you too Dixie.' Hannah felt better because Dixie was holding her hand and was there by her side as a nurse opened the door.

'Can I help you?'

'I'm Hannah Darbyshire, my dad, Lawrence Darbyshire is in here.'

'Oh yes, we spoke on the phone, I'm Sister Clairmont.'

'Hello, how is my dad?'

'As I said on the phone we are keeping a close eye on your dad while he comes around from the anaesthetic and we're keeping him on pain relief for the time being. If you come with me then I'll show you to his room.'

'Thank you.' Hannah followed Sister Clairmont to the room her dad was staying in and she looked in through the window.

'Don't worry about the machines and wires, they're just monitoring your father and they let us know information about his condition.'

'Okay, we have personal items that belong to my father, can we leave them here?'

'Yes, there is a cupboard in his room, you can put them in there.'

'Thanks.'

'I'll leave you now, if you need anything then let me know.' Sister Clairmont left and Hannah took a few deep breaths and she put her hand on handle of the door, she wasn't sure if she could go in. 'Hannah, come on beautiful, I'm with you every step of the way.' Hannah nodded and went into the room, she heard Dixie close the door behind her and she just stood there looking at her father.

Dixie put her hand on Hannah's shoulder and squeezed it, Hannah was still stood there and she had visibly paled. Lawrence's arm, chest and stomach were covered in bandages to protect the stitches that he'd had put in to close his wounds. 'Are you all right beautiful?'

'I don't know, he doesn't look like himself.'

'Come and sit down.' Dixie guided Hannah to the chairs in the room and sat her down. 'He's going to be okay Hannah. He's in good hands and being looked after properly.'

'I know. My dad has never really been ill, seeing him like this is really hard.' Dixie saw the tears in Hannah's eyes and she put her arms around Hannah and held her close.

'Everything is going to be all right Hannah, I promise you.' Dixie stroked Hannah's hair and kissed her head, she knew that Hannah was struggling with seeing her father being ill and in hospital. 'It is good that you are here Hannah, I know that your dad will be glad to see you when he wakes up. You're my brave, beautiful partner and I love you so much.' Dixie felt Hannah hug her, she just held Hannah in her arms and comforted her as much as she could.

Hannah took a great deal of comfort from being held by Dixie, she was strong and dependable and being in her arms made Hannah feel safe. 'My sweet Dixie, I love you.' Hannah didn't know why but crying had made her feel a bit better. Seeing her dad injured had made her feel scared and worried for him but the machines around his bed reassured her that he was safe. She watched them from time to time to make sure that none of the readings were changing for the worst. Hannah moved closer to the bed and she took her dad's hand in her own, she wanted him to know that she was there for him and hadn't abandoned him. 'Hannah, I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?'

'Just some water.'

'Okay, I'll be back soon beautiful.' Hannah felt Dixie kiss her head and then she left the room, Hannah turned back to her dad and watched him as he was sleeping. She started to think how lucky her dad was to be alive, it could have so easily gone differently and she might have been planning his funeral. Hannah quickly turned her head when she felt her hand being squeezed. 'Hannah, is that you, are you all right?'

'It's all right, I'm here.'

'I thought your mother would have gone after you too.' Her dad sounded groggy but she was glad that he was beginning to come around. 'How did you get here?'

'The police came to work and told me what happened.'

'Where is she, I want you safe Hannah.'

'It's okay, she's been arrested.' Hannah heard her dad sigh in relief. 'Don't worry about that now, all that matters is you get better.'

'My thoughts were of you when it was happening, my beautiful daughter, I came back for you.' Hannah felt quite emotional at her father's words.

'Everything will be all right, you're being well looked after here.'

'What about you, where's Dixie?'

'She's gone to get something to drink.'

'I'm tired.'

'That will be anaesthetic, are you in pain?'

'No.'

'Good, that means your painkillers are working.' Hannah kept hold of her dad's hand as he went back to sleep, he needed the rest and she was pleased that she had got to talk to him even if it was only for a short time.

Dixie came back in and handed Hannah the bottle of water she'd bought for her, she noticed the tears that had ran down her cheeks straight away. 'Hannah, what's wrong?'

'He's just been awake and talked to me.'

'That's good, isn't it?'

'He said he was thinking of me, that he came back for me.'

'Of course he did, you mean everything to him Hannah, you're his world.'

'I know, I hate seeing him like this Dixie.'

'I know that you do.' Dixie gently wiped away the tears from Hannah's face and kissed her, she really felt for Hannah and wanted to take away as much of her pain as possible. 'He is doing well, just like I said, he is strong and will come through this.' Dixie gently pushed back the hair from Hannah's face and hugged her, she was going to be there for her no matter what.

Hannah spent the rest of the time just sat with Dixie, it didn't look as if her dad was going to wake up again any time soon. It was better for him if he slept, it would help him to recover quicker if he was resting. When the time came to leave she said goodbye to him and asked the nurses to make sure that he knew she was coming in tomorrow, she felt a bit better knowing that her father had started on the path to recovery. Hannah kept hold of Dixie's hand, she was her anchor and Hannah needed her more than ever right now. Hannah had one last thing to do, she followed the path that she had taken many times when she'd worked here as a paramedic and found herself stood in front of the little station at the back of the hospital. 'Dixie, this is where I used to work.'

'It's a lot smaller than Holby.'

'I know, come on, you can meet the man I used to work for.'

'That will be interesting, is he anything like me?'

'No, totally the opposite, he's quiet.'

'Hey, I can be quiet too.' Hannah smiled at Dixie's put out expression, it was easier to smile now that she wasn't so worried about her dad.

Hannah saw David stood in front of one of the ambulances and she called out his name, he turned around and came over to her pulling her into a hug. He let go a few seconds later and stood back. 'How is your dad?'

'He's going to be fine, he's still asleep at the minute but he's improving.'

'Good, I'm glad to hear it. How are you?'

'Better for having seen him. How are the kids and Erin? '

'They're good, we're going on holiday soon.' Hannah saw David look behind her at Dixie. 'Who's this?'

'David, meet Dixie, she does your job at Holby.' David shook hands with Dixie.

'Dixie, that has to be a nickname, right?'

'It is,' Dixie said. 'My name is actually Kathleen Dixon.'

'You're who I talked to on the phone about Hannah's transfer.'

'I am, it is nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too.'

'Dixie is also my partner,' Hannah said and smiled as David quickly got what she meant.

'I hope you're looking after our Hannah, Dixie, she's a special woman.'

'She is, I love her very much.'

'Good, I'm glad to hear it. How long are you staying?'

'I'm not sure yet, at least until Sunday.'

'You have to come around to my house for dinner one evening, I know the kids would love to see you again Hannah.'

'We will.'

'Good, I can get to know Dixie.'

'Thanks David, let us know when we can visit.'

'How about tomorrow evening?'

'Sounds perfect to me, Dixie?'

'It's okay with me too.'

'Good, I'll let Erin know, if you come to ours about eight.'

We will, see you tomorrow evening.' Hannah hugged David again and he went back to work, Hannah slipped her hand into Dixie's and they left the ambulance station together.

Dixie felt a bit happier, Hannah's dad was looking to be on the mend and David seemed to approve of her. She'd done quite a bit of thinking in the hospital, mainly about how short life could be sometimes and how you should seize the moment before it slipped through your fingers and was lost forever. Her mind kept going back to the ring that was nestled safely in her bag back at the house, the ring that she wanted to ask Hannah to marry her with. Something inside her wanted to ask Hannah while they were here, she didn't want to wait any longer than she already had. Dixie loved Hannah with all of her heart and seeing what had happened to Lawrence made her want to ask Hannah even more now. Dixie vowed to find the perfect moment to ask Hannah to be with her for life, she was nervous and excited at the same time. She squeezed Hannah's hand as they walked back to the car, one day her beautiful partner would be her wife.


	48. Chapter Forty-Seven

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. Enjoy the chapter, you might want to get the tissues out towards the end for this one.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven.**

Hannah prepared herself for seeing her dad again, she hoped that he was more awake when she went to see him this time. It was going to be hard limiting herself to an hour but she would have to do it while he was still in the HDU. She followed the path that she'd taken the last time that she was here and soon she was stood in front of the door to the HDU again. Dixie was holding her hand and together they went inside when the door was opened to them, the nurse took them to her father's room and left them once again. 'Come on then Dixie.'

'Don't worry, your father is on the mend now. I told you that everything will be fine.'

'I know.' Hannah went inside and closed the door behind them when Dixie was inside too. 'Hi dad.' Hannah was happy to see him sat up in bed and looking a bit more healthier than he did yesterday.

'Hannah, I am pleased to see you.' She went over to her dad and hugged him, she was careful not to hurt him as he was likely to be sore from where he had been stitched up. 'It is nice to see you too Dixie,' he said and hugged her. 'I am glad you are here for Hannah,' he said as he hugged her. Dixie sat back down and Hannah felt Dixie take her hand and squeeze it.

'How are you feeling dad?'

'I'm still a bit tired but I am better than I was yesterday.'

'Good, I am glad to hear it.'

'The police have been in to see me.'

'Oh, what did they say?'

'Your mother has been charged with GBH and attempted murder, they came in to ask me if I wanted them to go ahead with pressing charges.'

'What did you say?'

'I told them to go ahead, they are going to send someone to take a statement from me.'

'Oh, okay. I am glad you are doing this.'

'Are you sure Hannah?'

'Yes, she can't do this to people and get away with it.'

'True, she can't.' Hannah reached over and squeezed her dad's hand, she would support him through everything no matter what.

Dixie saw the closeness between Hannah and her dad once more, they were so alike and it showed. She was pleased that he was pressing charges against that horrible woman, she could have killed him, he was injured and that was bad enough for Hannah, she'd been so scared that he would die. Dixie squeezed Hannah's hand and smiled at her, Hannah definitely looked a lot happier now that her dad was properly awake and talking. 'Dixie, I'm just going to nip to the bathroom, I'll be back shortly.'

'Okay beautiful.' Hannah left the room and Dixie was left alone with Lawrence.

'Dixie, I'd like to thank you for looking after Hannah through all of this.'

'It is my pleasure, she means everything to me, you do know that, don't you?'

'I do, I can't imagine what it has been like for her. All the time I was conscious I was thinking of her. She is my world, I'm so proud of her and everything she's done in her life. There are people alive because of her.'

'I love Hannah, she is my world too. I have realised something during the past couple of days. Life is too short to put things off.'

'Put things off, Dixie, what do you mean?'

'I want to ask Hannah to marry me, I know we've only been together for four months but I've never felt this way about anyone before.'

'You should do it, I know Hannah loves you and she will say yes. You've made my not so little girl very happy. I am glad that you told me you're going to do this Dixie, it makes me happy. You have my full permission and my support.' Dixie felt so happy, Lawrence had given her permission to ask Hannah to marry her, she smiled at him, she loved him for thinking she was good enough for Hannah.

Hannah came back in and she noticed the happy look on Dixie's face, what had gone on while she'd been out of the room? She took her place by Dixie and looked at her dad, he was happy too, something was definitely going on. 'The doctors are talking about moving me to a general ward soon, once they think I'm all right enough to be moved that is. I can't wait to go home really, I'll have to rest for a few weeks but it will be nice to be home.'

'Don't rush it dad, you have been injured.'

'I know, I will take it easy, the nurses will see to that.'

'I could always come and look after you.'

'No, sweetheart, you have a job of your own to do and you must go and do it, it is important.'

'I knew you'd say that.'

'Do not worry about me, I will be in very good hands.'

'Of course you will. We're going to see David for a while, he's invited us to dinner.'

'Oh good, it will be nice for you to see him again.'

'It will, I saw him briefly yesterday after we visited you.'

'He was always very good to you when you were here.'

'I know, he's a good man, just like you.'

'Tell him from me I would like to see him.'

'Of course I will.' Hannah smiled at her dad and she hugged him, she was going to have to leave soon as their hour was nearly up.

Lawrence hugged Hannah as close as he could, he was looking forward to when he would be on a general ward and Hannah and Dixie could stay for longer. Dixie's news had made him so happy, his beautiful daughter had found someone to love her and he could tell that their love was genuine and true. It didn't matter to him that Dixie was a woman, it mattered to him that Hannah was loved and cared for and she had that with Dixie. 'I love you my beautiful girl, come and see me tomorrow.'

'I will, I love you too dad.'

'Come here Dixie.' Lawrence hugged Dixie too, she would be his daughter in law soon. 'Remember what I said. You're welcome in my home at any time.'

'I will, thank you.' He let Dixie go and she went back to Hannah.

'I can't wait to see you again tomorrow.' He gave Hannah another hug and then let her go, he hoped that she would come back with the news that she was engaged to Dixie.

Hannah and Dixie drove the short distance to David's house and knocked on the door, it was quickly answered by a young girl. 'Hello Sally,' Hannah said. 'Do you remember me?'

'Auntie Hannah.' Hannah hugged the young girl, she was pleased that Sally remembered her. 'Dad, Auntie Hannah is here, come in.'

'Thank you Sally.' Hannah and Dixie went in the house and Sally ran off to find her dad, David came out a few minutes later and greeted both Hannah and Dixie.

'Hello, it is nice to see you both. How is your dad?'

'He's getting on well and hopes to be moved to a general ward soon.'

'Good, I am glad to hear it.'

'He asked if you would pop in and see him.'

'Of course I will.'

'Thanks David.'

'Come in and sit down.' Hannah and Dixie followed David into the lounge and they sat down. Sally was in there and sat next to her was another girl. 'Hello Eva.'

'Auntie Hannah.' The little girl came over and gave her a hug. 'You still have your pretty hair.'

'So do you.'

'Who is that?'

'That's Dixie,' Hannah said and smiled. 'She is a very special friend to me.'

'Okay, it is nice to have a special friend.'

'Yes, it is.'

'Come on my girls, it is time for you to go to bed, say goodnight to Hannah.' The girls hugged Hannah and she wished them both goodnight, they were still as adorable as she remembered.

Dixie understood why Hannah had told the little girl that she was a friend, she was far too young to understand relationships and love. David came back a few minutes later and brought Erin in with him. 'Hello Hannah, you must be Dixie, David told me all about you.' Dixie shook hands with Erin, she obviously knew about Hannah and Dixie was relieved that she didn't have to hide anything. 'Come into the dining room, the food is ready. I hope you're not expecting anything like Hannah's cooking.'

'Oh Erin, that is nonsense, you are a very good cook.'

'It flatters me to hear you say that.' Dixie smiled, Erin was so warm and welcoming, she reminded her of her own mother. Dixie sat down at the table and thanked Erin when a plate was put down in front of her.

'It smells lovely.'

'That is down to the talents of my lovely wife here, she makes the best coriander chicken with basmati rice there is.' Dixie watched David kiss Erin on the back of the hand, they looked so happy and content with their lives together. She tucked into her food and realised that David and Hannah were right, Erin was a very good cook.

Hannah savoured every mouthful of her food, it was nice to have someone else cook for her, she had gone off food a bit when she found out her dad was in hospital, now he was out of danger she was enjoying her food again. Dixie looked to be enjoying herself too, she was having a conversation with David about their jobs and everything under the sun, she loved that they got on so well and seemed to have a lot in common with each other. Hannah was talking to Erin, she had missed seeing them while she'd been working at Holby so it was nice to catch up. 'It is shocking to hear about your father Hannah, he's such a nice man. I am glad to hear that he is out of danger now.'

'He is, I am glad too.'

'How are you coping?'

'I'm okay, it is hard to see him in hospital but he's going to be okay.'

'Good, how are you liking the new job?'

'It's not so new now but I love it and I owe it all to your husband for giving me such a brilliant reference.'

'As if he would do anything else, you deserved the reference because you are so good at what you do. I can hardly believe how much you've changed, I remember how shy you were when you first started working as a technician.'

'That I owe to David too, he gave me the confidence to come out of my shell. You are lucky to have someone like David.'

'I know I am, he's my rock, I wouldn't change him for the world.' Hannah smiled at Erin, her thoughts about David mirrored exactly how she felt for Dixie.

Dixie was quite enjoying herself, David was a lovely person and he'd told her a lot about Hannah and what she used to be like while they had desert. She'd always had a soft spot for apple pie and this one took her back to her childhood and the pie that her mum used to make. It didn't surprise her to hear that Hannah was very shy when she was younger. David also told her that he was glad to see that Hannah had come out of her shell a lot more since starting at Holby and was growing as a paramedic and a person. It was almost time for them to leave but David made her promise that she would bring Hannah to visit again the next time that they were back in Yorkshire. 'Bye ladies,' David said after he'd hugged both Hannah and Dixie. 'I hope to see you again soon.'

'We'll be back,' Hannah said as she was hugging him.

'I'll hold you to that Miss Darbyshire.' Dixie and Hannah waved at Erin and David as they left house and went back to the car.

Dixie looked out over the beach as they walked slowly, she could hear the waves against the shore and the moon was out, it gave the sand a silvery glow and she grinned, was now the time, could she do it, could she ask Hannah to marry her? 'What's that grin for Dixie?'

'Nothing, really. I was just thinking how nice the beach looks.

'It does, it looks very pretty.'

'Come with me, I want to walk through the sand.'

'Okay, we can do that.' Dixie took Hannah's hand in hers and she walked down to the beach with her, in the moonlight she could see Hannah's face and she looked even more beautiful. Dixie pulled Hannah close and she kissed her, she just needed to be close to her. 'Hannah, you know that I love you, right?'

'Yes, I do and I love you too.'

'I'm not one for poetry or fancy words as you know, I do have my rough edges and I'm common and talk too much but you love me and I am so happy that you do. You mean everything to me Hannah, I can't imagine my life without you in it.'

'Dixie, you mean everything to me too, you have been so strong for me and I'm glad that you're here with me through it all.'

'Thank you beautiful.' Dixie took Hannah's hands in her own and held them.

'Dixie, you're shaking, are you cold?'

'No, I'm not cold, really, I'm okay.' Dixie detected the concern in Hannah's voice and it made her smile, she was shaking because she was nervous. 'Hannah, I have never met anyone like you, you're so special and I love you more than anything. Marry me.'

'Dixie, did you just, am I dreaming?'

'No beautiful, you're not dreaming. What do you say?'

'Yes, I will marry you.' Dixie saw the tears on Hannah's cheeks and she wiped them away.

'Why are you crying?'

'Because I'm happy.'

'Oh sweetheart.' Dixie held Hannah close and kissed her, she took the ring box out her pocket and slipped the ring onto Hannah's finger. 'This ring used to belong to my grandmother, it was her engagement ring too.' Hannah looked at the ring in the light of the moon and gently touched it.

'It's beautiful, I love it.'

'I know this isn't the most conventional way to ask someone to marry them, it isn't a restaurant and someone turning up with lots of red roses but I had to ask you Hannah.'

'Dixie, stop, it's perfect. Just us, the waves and the moon, I don't need a fancy restaurant and expensive roses, I just need you.' Dixie cried a few of her own tears then and Hannah hugged her, they stood there just holding each other in the moonlight. 'I love you Hannah, my beautiful fiancé.'

'I love you too, my sweet Dixie.'

'Always.'

'Always,' Hannah replied and Dixie held her closer, she was truly happy and she couldn't wait to tell Jeff, Polly and Cyd that she was engaged tomorrow.


	49. Chapter Forty-Eight

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. Squishy time again :)**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight.**

Hannah lay in Dixie's arms, it had been quite late when they got in last night, after Dixie had proposed they'd walked along the beach together for a while and then eventually driven back to the house where they'd gone straight to bed and held each other as they fell asleep. Hannah had been surprised by Dixie's proposal but she'd known what her answer would be, there hadn't been any doubt in her mind as to what she should do. It was still early, the hospital had called to let her know that her dad was being moved to a general ward today, the visiting times were later in the day but as they were already awake they decided to just lie in bed and cuddle up for a while. 'What are you thinking about?' Dixie's voice broke Hannah's thought pattern and she looked at her.

'How different everything is now than when I first arrived at Holby.'

'Different how?'

'I have you and we're engaged.'

'How does it feel?'

'I like it, it feels good.'

'I am glad to hear it. Do you like the ring?'

'I do, it is very pretty and it means a lot to you, I am touched that you gave me something that means so much to you.'

'Good, I hoped that you would like it.'

'We'll have to get you a ring Dixie, it doesn't seem right that I have one and you don't.'

'I don't mind, you have one and that is what matters.'

'I want to get you a ring.'

'Okay, you can get me one then.' Hannah snuggled up to Dixie and kissed her, she really wanted to buy Dixie a ring to show her that she was serious about marrying her and being with her for life.

Dixie traced lazy circles over Hannah's back as she held her and they slowly kissed, she was happy, Hannah had agreed to marry her, the ring looked right on Hannah's finger. It had taken her a long time to find the woman that she wanted to give the ring to but now she had and they were engaged. 'Hannah, when we get married what will we do about our names?'

'How do you mean?'

'Usually one person changes their name to that of the other person.'

'Oh, I'm not sure, there's time to think about that. It's not like we're going to get married right this second.'

'Yeah, you're right.'

'I just want to enjoy the feeling of being engaged first.'

'Me too. I can't wait to tell everyone.'

'I think I can imagine how they will react, especially Polly.'

'I'll be surprised if my eardrums are still intact after we tell her.'

'I think she will be excited, Jeff will be too.'

'I promised him that he could be my best man when we got married.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, back when we went for Sunday lunch with Jeff and Polly.'

'Was it after we spent our first proper night together?'

'It was, Jeff knew, he said that I glowed.'

'Polly said the same about me. I think it will be good for you to have Jeff as your best man, he is your best friend after all.'

'I know, we've had our ups and downs over the years, he's been there for me for as long as I can remember.'

'He's been a good friend to you Dixie.'

'I know, when he first started working with me I thought I was going to murder him, he annoyed me so much.' Hannah laughed and Dixie smiled. 'He asked me for photographic proof that I was a lesbian, I really wanted to kill him then.'

'I would say he has had his proof the day he saw us kissing in the changing rooms.'

'I would say so too. Over time Jeff grew on me, he had a way of getting under your skin and making you like him. When Cyd left I thought I wasn't going to make it through but he was there for me, holding me when I needed it, bringing me chocolate when I needed it.'

'I'm glad you made it through.'

'It is partly due to you that I did. When you walked into my office that day I almost forgot that Cyd existed. Seeing you reminded me that I could find other women attractive.'

'I had no idea you felt that way.'

'I've grown accustomed to hiding my feelings about people.'

'You don't have to hide any more.'

'I know.' Dixie wrapped her arms around Hannah and held her close, she was happy and felt fulfilled and loved, it was all she'd ever wanted.

Hannah eventually persuaded Dixie to get up, they had breakfast together and she spent some time tidying up. Now that the smell of bleach had gone from the kitchen it wasn't so hard to go in there. Her dad was on the mend and her mother was where she belonged, in prison, she hoped that she was going to be there for a very long time. It would depend on if she was convicted and how long the sentence was that the judge gave her but there was a lot of evidence against her that nobody could ignore. Hannah put her mother out of her mind, there were happier things to think about. She touched the ring that Dixie had given her, it obviously meant a lot to Dixie and Hannah felt so very special and loved because Dixie had chosen to give it to her. She was getting used to the feel of it on her finger now, she quite liked that it showed to the world that she was taken and belonged to someone. She still felt like her own person but there was the added dimension now that she belonged to Dixie and Dixie belonged to her, it was a thought that made Hannah smile, she liked belonging to Dixie.

Dixie pulled up Jeff's number on her phone and dialled it, she didn't have to wait long for him to answer. 'Hi princess.'

'Hi Jeff, it is good to hear your voice.'

'Yours too Dix. How are you? Is everything all right?'

'Yeah, everything is fine. Lawrence is on the mend, he's going to be all right. He's lucky that the bitch of woman that stabbed him has a terrible aim.'

'That's good to hear princess. How is Hannah?'

'She's okay, now that she knows her dad is out of danger she is her usual self again.'

'Good, she has you supporting her Dixie, so she'll be all right.'

'You think so?'

'I know so.'

'Thanks Jeff. Is Polly there?'

'Yeah, she's with me now.'

'Good. How is it going at work?'

'Everything is fine, though we're missing you and Hannah.'

'We miss you too.'

'Polly is all right but she's not you Dixie.' Dixie laughed when she heard Polly telling Jeff off for his comment.

'You're a naughty man Jeffrey Collier, you'd be better be careful or you'll find yourself being attacked by another gorilla.'

'Yeah, that's true, I don't want that happening again.'

'Jeff, I have something to tell you.'

'What is it?'

'Put it on speaker phone, I want Polly to hear this too.'

'Okay princess, go ahead, what do you have to tell us?'

'I asked Hannah to marry me last night and she said yes.' Dixie heard the silence descend over Jeff and Polly but she knew that it wouldn't last long once her words sunk in. Dixie felt Hannah's arms close around her from behind, she'd obviously heard her tell them the news and wanted to hear their reaction.

Jeff made sense of what Dixie had just told him, Polly looked equally stunned, he saw the smile bloom on her face and then she moved closer to the phone. 'Oh my goodness, Dixie, I am so happy for you both. You have to let me help you plan your wedding, I can't wait, I will need a new outfit and everything. There's so much to think about.'

'Polly, take a breath,' Dixie said and Jeff smiled, he was so happy for Dixie and Hannah.

'Congratulations Dixie, I'm still your best man, right?'

'Yes Jeff, you are, that will never change, you're my best friend.'

'I am glad to hear it Dix, are you going to wear a dress?'

'No, I don't know, I haven't thought about anything like that.'

'I'm sure we can find you a huge fluffy, meringue type number.'

'Don't you dare Jeffrey Collier, you might find that you end up wearing it.' Jeff laughed, he loved teasing Dixie, she was so easy to wind up sometimes.

'At least let me organise your hen do, I'm sure I can find you a stripper, maybe Hannah would do the honours.'

'You are going the right way about getting slap Jeffrey.'

'I'm only teasing you Dixie, Polly would kill me if I did that.'

'So would I.' Jeff heard the humour in Dixie's voice, she knew that he was joking and that he wouldn't really get her a stripper and a massive meringue style dress.

Hannah laughed as she followed the conversation, Jeff was very funny, he and Dixie were quite the double act. She was happy that both Jeff and Polly were pleased for them and wanted to be involved. Hannah sat down by Dixie at the table and put her hand on top of Dixie's, she was telling Cyd about the engagement and Hannah noted that Cyd sounded happy her friend was getting married. Cyd offered to make a cake for them and Dixie happily accepted. It made Hannah happy to think that she had brought the two friends together again. Dixie put the phone down after catching up with Cyd and telling her all of the news. 'There's just one person left to tell now beautiful.'

'My dad.'

'Come on, I really want to tell him.' Hannah knew that Dixie loved Lawrence, he had welcomed her and Hannah was certain that he loved Dixie like a daughter. She had seen Dixie turn to that love and let it heal the hurt she felt about her own father. Hannah made sure that Dixie knew how much she was loved, she had family now and that selfish man did not deserve his daughter. Dixie had a beautiful soul, she helped people without a second thought, she was caring and giving and it was those qualities that made Hannah fall in love with her. Dixie gave the best hugs in the world and being held by her was enough to make anyone feel better.

Dixie sensed Hannah's impatience as they walked through the hospital to the ward that Lawrence was now recovering on, he would only be here for another couple of days and then he could go home. Dixie saw him look up as they approached his bed, he put his book down and smiled at them both. 'Hannah, Dixie, it is good to see you again.' He hugged them both and they sat on the chairs that were provided in his room. 'Dad, we have something to tell you.'

'Oh, what would that be?'

'We're getting married, Dixie asked me and I said yes.'

'Come here Hannah.' Hannah went over to her dad and he hugged her, he stroked her hair as he held her. 'You have made me so happy with this news, I love you so much. You'll always be my little girl, I want the best for you and you have that in Dixie.'

'I love you too dad.' Dixie watched Hannah and Lawrence hugging and his words brought tears to her eyes, she wished that her father was that loving towards her.

Hannah looked over her shoulder and saw Dixie with tears in her eyes. 'Dixie, come here.'

'I'm coming.' Dixie came over and she stood by Hannah, she gently played with her hair and rested her hand on Hannah's shoulder. 'Dixie,' Lawrence said. 'Come here, I'd like to greet my future daughter.' Hannah felt Dixie move away and she went around to the other side of the bed, her dad hugged Dixie with the arm he had free. 'You're part of this family Dixie, if there's anything that I can do for you then let me know.'

'Thank you.' Dixie's voice was full of emotion and Hannah reached her arm out to Dixie and she hugged her, Hannah knew that Dixie valued family above everything else and that being welcomed and loved was making her emotional.

Lawrence hugged Hannah and Dixie at the same time, the news that Hannah had accepted Dixie's proposal had made him feel so happy. He felt as if he was a lot better already, happy news was good for lifting the spirits and he couldn't wait to see them get married. He felt as if he could take on the world. Lawrence kissed Hannah's head, he'd meant it when he said that she would always be his little girl, he wanted the best for her and she had started on that path the day she moved to Holby and met Dixie. He was looking forward to the day that Hannah and Dixie had children and he would get to meet his first grandchild. The future held so much potential and he was glad that he was alive to see that potential realised.


	50. Chapter Forty-Nine

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. It is nearly the end now...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Nine.**

Dixie and Hannah had visited Lawrence every day for as long as they were allowed to at visiting times and it had always been hard for Hannah to leave him at the end of every visit. Dixie was glad that Lawrence was coming home today, it meant that Hannah would be able to spend some time with him without having to leave at the end of visiting hours. Hannah had talked to his doctors and found out that he was on a lot of pain relief to help with the pain that came from the injury to his stomach and liver, she knew that he hadn't told Hannah because she would only worry about him. It was going to take three weeks of rest and staying at home for him to recover fully. The nurses would be in every day to change his dressings and see if he needed any help. Hannah would have stayed to look after her father but he didn't want her to see him when he was like this. Dixie knew that it was because his injuries would upset Hannah, he had explained and she'd agreed with him, he was only doing what was best for Hannah. Dixie walked through the house and found Hannah straightening items in Lawrence's bedroom, she'd put fresh flowers in there and changed all of the bedding. Dixie just watched Hannah as she went about putting the quilt back on the bed and straightening the pillows, she liked watching Hannah when she wasn't aware of it sometimes. It was during those times that she was reminded what a special woman she had in her life.

Hannah stood back and looked around the room that she had spent a long time sorting out and putting in order for when her dad was brought home. She wanted him to come home to a clean bedroom and house and she had been working hard to make sure that everything was in order. Hannah was thinking about if she could do anything else when she felt a pair of arms move around her waist and the gentle weight of someone's head on her shoulder. 'Dixie?'  
'Who else would it be?'  
'No one, I know that it is you.'  
'How?'  
'I just do, there's no one quite like you Dixie.'  
'I really like the domesticated side of you Miss Darbyshire.'  
'Do you?'  
'Yeah, if this was in our house then I'd be quite tempted to mess up the bed you've just made.'  
'You're very naughty Dixie.'  
'I meant by jumping on it.'  
'Sure you did.' Hannah laughed and put her hands on top of Dixie's.  
'I did, I can be naughty if you like.' Hannah closed her eyes as Dixie kissed her neck.  
'I wish I could let you but my dad is coming back soon.'  
'I know, it is good that he is out of hospital.'  
'He still has a long way to go though, it will be weeks before he can work again.'  
'He does, he has been very lucky and is now on the mend.'  
'I know.'  
'Hannah are you worried about something?'  
'I don't know, maybe.' Hannah closed the door to her dad's bedroom and went into the one that she was currently sharing with Dixie.

Dixie was worried about Hannah, she had gone from happy and playful to preoccupied and worried in the space of a few moments. Dixie followed Hannah into their room and hugged her tightly, she needed Hannah to know that she was there for her and supporting her. 'My beautiful Hannah, tell me what's wrong.'  
'I don't know, my dad still has quite a bit of recovery time to go, what if something happens to him during that time? What if something goes wrong?'  
'It's not going to go wrong, he's over the worst of it now.' Dixie gently tucked a strand of hair behind Hannah's ear and then kissed her. 'Listen to me Hannah, your dad is coming out of hospital today and they wouldn't let him go if he wasn't well enough to leave.'  
'I know, I'm just being silly I suppose.'  
'You're not being silly, come here beautiful.' Dixie put her arms around Hannah and stroked her hair, she just wanted to bring comfort to the woman she loved. 'I love you Dixie.'  
'I love you too Hannah.' Dixie just looked at Hannah as she held her, there were times that she couldn't believe that Hannah was hers. It had begun to feel more real to her lately, ever since they had got engaged it was as if she felt more connected to Hannah.

Hannah just held onto Dixie, she wasn't sure where her sudden worrying had come from but she was glad that Dixie was there to help her through it. She heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up near the house and she looked up. 'I think that my dad is back.'  
'Come on Hannah, let's go and see.' Hannah nodded and she held onto Dixie's hand as they walked down the stairs and out of the house. The ambulance had stopped as close as it could to the house so Hannah and Dixie went down to meet them. David was supervising two patient transport paramedics in helping her dad out of the ambulance and into the house, she waited until they had gone past and she turned to David. 'Thanks for bringing my dad home.'  
'It's no problem, I know how much he means to you.'  
'He does, he's my dad and I love him.'  
'He loves you too, you're all he talks about, he's so proud of you.'  
'I am glad that I make him proud.'  
'You do, all he's been talking about on the way back is the fact that you're engaged.'  
'I think he's happy about it.'  
'You bet he's happy.' Hannah smiled. 'I can see that you're happy too.'  
'I am, very much.'  
'Good, congratulations Hannah. If you ever want a slower pace of life when you settle down then you know where to find me.'  
'I know, thank you.' Hannah hugged David, he was a sweet man and he had done so much for her over the years she had worked for him.  
'I have to go back to work but I'll see you soon.'  
'Count on it. Tell the girls and Erin I said hello.'  
'I will do.' Hannah waved at David when they drove off and then she went into the house.

The first thing that Hannah saw when she stepped inside was Dixie fussing over her dad, she was giving him his painkillers and giving him a cup of tea. It made Hannah smile to see Dixie looking after her dad and making sure that all his needs were taken care of. Watching her like this reminded Hannah of the reason that she had fallen for Dixie in the first place. It was her kind, compassionate nature that made Hannah love her, Dixie had a very big heart and it showed whenever she looked after anyone. To the people that didn't really know her, Dixie was loud, brash and very common but Hannah had never met anyone that she loved more. There was nobody else that Hannah wanted or needed in her life. Hannah felt a sense of completeness when she looked at the ring that Dixie had given her, she didn't need or want anyone else. Dixie was perfect and always would be in Hannah's eyes. She was getting used to having Dixie's ring on her finger, the weight of it was comforting and a reminder of the woman that she loved and the bond that they shared.

Lawrence rested on the sofa, Hannah had brought him a pillow to rest against and a blanket in case he felt cold. He watched Hannah and Dixie as they moved around the house, they were clearly used to spending a lot of time together and seeing them together made him smile. He shifted position to make himself more comfortable and winced as he felt the pain his stomach again. Lawrence was determined that Hannah wouldn't see his injuries; he'd asked for the district nurses to come in and look after him while he recovered as it would make Hannah upset to see the stitches that he'd had put in to close his wounds. He didn't want Hannah feeling worse than she already did about this whole thing. Lawrence made some room for Hannah to sit down and he smiled, she had a look of fulfilment about her but it was tinged with worry and he knew that the worrying part was about him. 'Hannah, stop worrying about me.'  
'How did you know?'  
'Your eyes, you narrow them when you're worrying.'  
'Are you in pain?'  
'A little bit but the painkillers are helping with that.'  
'Good. Have the police been in touch?'  
'Not since I gave my statement to them, I would imagine that they have a lot of work to do.'  
'I suppose they do.'  
'It will take a while, attempted murder is a serious charge.'  
'I know.'  
'She's not getting away with it, they have too much evidence.'  
'Will you be all right with the nurses looking after you?'  
'Yes, I will, they know what they're doing and will look after me well.'  
'I hope so or they will answer to me.' Lawrence smiled at Hannah, she had picked up some of Dixie more forthright ways and he loved it.

Dixie had gone upstairs to give Hannah and her dad some time alone, she picked up her phone and dialled Jeff's number, she wanted to hear his voice, she was missing home and everyone there. 'Hello.'  
'Jeff.'  
'Hi princess.'  
'It is good to hear your voice.'  
'Is anything wrong?'  
'I'm just a bit homesick I suppose.'  
'Are you missing me princess?'  
'A little bit. How is Polly and Little Abs.'  
'They're both fine Dix.'  
'Good.'  
'I miss you all.'  
'You'll be home soon Dixie.'  
'I know.'  
'I tell you what, when you make it back come round and see us and we'll have a meal to celebrate the big engagement.'  
'I'd like that.'  
'Maybe you and Hannah could stay over too and we can all go into work together.'  
'Sounds good to me Jeff.'  
'Thanks princess. How is everything?'  
'Lawrence is home and resting, he is going to need a few weeks to recover properly but at least he's alive and definitely on the road to recovery.'  
'Good, I am glad to hear it.'  
'I'd better go Jeff, I believe that my bed is calling me.'  
'Goodnight princess.'  
'Give our love to Polly and hug Little Abs for me.'  
'I will.'  
'Night Jeff.' Dixie put the phone down, she felt so much better now that she'd heard Jeff's voice.

Hannah slowly followed her dad upstairs, the nurses had popped in and introduced themselves and she was satisfied that they would take good care of her dad. They looked capable and had answered her questions fully. Hannah kept a close eye on Lawrence as he walked up the stairs, he turned at the top and hugged her. 'Night Hannah.'  
'Goodnight dad, you will call if you need anything.'  
'Of course I will, all I need right now is to sleep in my own bed.'  
'I understand.' Hannah hugged her dad again and went into her own room, Dixie was already sat up in bed but she looked as if she was falling asleep. Hannah quickly changed her clothes for nightwear and she got into the bed. 'Someone is a sleepy Dixie if I'm not mistaken.'  
'Maybe a little bit.' Dixie yawned and rested her head on the pillow. 'Come here Hannah, turn the light out and give me sleepy snuggles.'  
'Sounds good to me.' Hannah snuggled up to Dixie and then kissed her gently a few times. Hannah didn't realise how tired she was until she was lying Dixie's arms. 'Goodnight beautiful.' Hannah could hear the sleepiness in Dixie's voice and it made her smile.  
'Goodnight sleepy Dixie.' Hannah closed her eyes and settled down to sleep, being in Dixie's arms always made it easy for her to sleep, she was safe, loved and cared for and her dad was at home and not in the hospital. Hannah cuddled closer to Dixie, soon they would have to go home but they had one more day here and she would make the most of it and spend time with Dixie and her dad.


	51. Chapter Fifty

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. Engagement party time.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty.**

The last day had passed quickly for Hannah and Dixie and they found themselves driving home after nearly a week of being in Yorkshire, a lot had happened while they were away and now they were almost back to Holby. The district nurses had Hannah's number and strict instructions to call her if they needed to, no matter what time of day or night it was. Hannah was satisfied that they would look after her dad well during his recovery, it was the only reason that she agreed to go home. The divorce papers had come through while she had still been there, her dad was free to be with someone else if he chose to do so; Hannah guessed that trying to kill someone was definite grounds for unreasonable behaviour and that is why it had been pushed through so quickly. The lawyer had contacted her dad and updated him on how things were moving with regards to the court case; it looked as if her mother would be getting a very long time in prison as she refused to admit her guilt. Hannah noticed that her dad had removed his wedding ring after he woke up in hospital, she wondered where it was now and what he had done with it, had he thrown it away or sold it? She couldn't blame him if he had done. Hannah looked at Dixie, she couldn't imagine hurting her, what made someone capable of taking a knife and trying to kill someone with it? If anyone tried to hurt Dixie then Hannah would stop them, she couldn't imagine ever laying a hand on her, never mind trying to kill her. Hannah shook her head, her mother was where she belonged and with any luck she would be there for a very long time to come. 'We're home beautiful,' Dixie said and stopped the car in the drive.

'I know, I just hope my dad will be okay now that we're not there.'

'He will be fine, he's being looked after by the right people.'

'I know, I just wonder what he is going to do now that he's not married.'

'Find someone better with a bit of luck. I know that woman is your mother but she's horrible and doesn't deserve a man like your dad.'

'You're right, of course you are.' Hannah got out of the car and unloaded their cases out of the boot, she left Dixie to lock the car and went inside the house, she picked up the post and the little package that was waiting for her.

Dixie found Hannah in the kitchen loading the washing machine with the clothes that they had used while they were away visiting Lawrence in hospital. 'Hannah, are you all right?' Hannah stopped putting the clothes into the machine and looked at Dixie.

'I think so, it is just hard leaving my dad behind when he is still injured.'

'I know.' Dixie hugged Hannah and kissed her on the head. 'We'll go and visit him again soon but in the meantime you can talk to him on the phone to reassure yourself that he's all right.'

'Thanks Dixie, I love you.'

'I love you too, my beautiful Hannah.' Dixie helped Hannah put the rest of the washing into the machine and then took her into the lounge so they could sit down.

'What time do we have to see Jeff, Polly and Cyd?'

'About seven, I can't wait to see them all, it feels like the longest time since we've seen them.'

'I know it does.'

'We have a while until we have to go and see them Hannah.'

'We do.'

'We also have some time until the washing finishes.'

'Dixie, what do you want?'

'You, it has been the longest time since we've made love.'

'It has.' Hannah smiled and put her hand in Dixie's then let herself be led up to the bedroom, she had missed being intimate with Dixie and was looking forward to making love to her again.

Jeff was lying on the sofa and watching the football results, Polly was quietly practising on her guitar in the corner; she had got very good and he liked listening to her play. Jeff looked at his watch, Hannah and Dixie would be back in Holby by now and in a few hours they would be coming around to visit. He was looking forward to seeing them again, he'd missed Dixie a lot while she was away with Hannah. He knew that it was necessary as Hannah needed Dixie's support but he was so glad that they were back and everything was going to be fine. Jeff had been so happy to hear Dixie's news that she was going to be marrying Hannah, it had made him smile and made him feel a whole lot better about missing Dixie while she had been away.

Polly put her guitar back in the case that was lying by her feet, she had kept up with her practising even though Hannah was away. 'Jeff.'

'Yeah.'

'I can't wait to see Hannah and Dixie.'

'Same here princess.'

'I am so happy for them, I knew that one day they would get engaged and then get married.'

'Me too Pol. I'm happy because Hannah truly loves Dixie and that is all I've ever wanted for her, someone that loves her as she deserves to be loved.'

'I knew that I was going to like Hannah the very first time that she walked into the station. There was just something about Hannah that draws people to her.'

'I remember the effect that Hannah had on Dixie, from the minute Dixie introduced me to her I knew that she liked her. I was worried that it would be like it was with Cyd all over again.

'I am glad that it isn't like that.'

'As am I princess, there is something wrong with the world when Dixie is sad.'

'What about you Jeff?'

'Me, what about me?'

'You're still single and I wondered if you've thought about trying to find someone.'

'I don't know, I remember the last time we talked about this and you offered to tell the women that I'm a nice man.'

'The offer still stands.'

'Thanks Polly but if it happens then I think it will be when I least expect it. Don't worry about me, I'm happy right now.' Polly hugged Jeff, she knew that he was lonely, he wouldn't say it but she saw it from time to time when he looked at Hannah and Dixie. Polly knew that Jeff wanted someone to love him. 'Come on Jeff, I believe we have some dinner to order for our little party for Hannah and Dixie.'

'We do, I'll have a look and see what there is.'

'Excellent idea Mr Collier.' Polly smiled at Jeff and went to put her guitar away, she was looking forward to seeing Hannah and Dixie again and celebrate their engagement.

Dixie and Hannah lay quietly in bed together and Dixie traced little circles over Hannah's naked back and arm. It felt good to have Hannah in her arms after making love to her, she loved these moments and wished they would last forever. Dixie looked down at Hannah's left hand where it rested just above her stomach. Her grandmother's ring sat on Hannah's finger and the little diamonds sparkled in the light. It made Dixie smile whenever she saw the ring on Hannah's finger, sometimes she wondered if she was dreaming, but, she wasn't, Hannah was really hers and one day she would be her wife. Dixie kissed Hannah's head and cuddled her. 'Hannah, are you asleep?' Dixie whispered quietly in case Hannah was sleeping.

'No, I'm not asleep.'

'What are you doing beautiful?'

'Listening to your heart beating.' Dixie smiled and carried on running her fingers over Hannah's back in lazy patterns.

Hannah lifted her head from where it was resting against Dixie's chest and just looked at her. 'What are you looking at?'

'You. Dixie, you have beautiful eyes.'

'Thank you Hannah.'

'I mean it, they go with your beautiful heart.'

'I love you my beautiful Hannah.'

'I love you too.' Hannah reached over to the table at the side of the bed and picked up the little package that had been waiting for her when she got back. 'Dixie, I have something for you.'

'What is it?'

'Open it.' Hannah watched as Dixie opened the packet and took out the little box from inside it, she opened it and just stared at the ring that lay inside it.

Dixie touched the ring that lay inside the box that Hannah had given her, it was silver with a tiny blue stone in the middle and two diamonds, one at either side of the blue stone. She thought that it was beautiful. 'Hannah, what's the stone in the middle?'

'It's a sapphire.'

'It's beautiful, I love it.'

'I am glad you like it.' Hannah took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Dixie's finger. 'There, now we match.'

'Thank you Hannah, I am glad that you want this as much as I do.'

'I do want this Dixie, I want to marry you and be with you forever.' Dixie smiled and gently kissed Hannah on the lips, she held her close and stroked Hannah's hair. Dixie had meant it when she said that she was fine without a ring, but, having a ring on her finger felt right and showed the world that she belonged to someone. 'When do you think we will get married?'

'I don't know Dixie, when the time is right.'

'Sounds good to me beautiful.'

'Me too. I don't want a massive day, I'd like it to be just us and the people that matter the most to us.'

'I like that. One day, when the time is right, we'll get married and be together, forever.'

'You're sweet Dixie.'

'So are you.' Dixie held Hannah close as they kissed, she really was looking forward to making her commitment to Hannah official.

Jeff and Polly looked around the house, everything was tidy and ready for Hannah and Dixie arriving, which would be any minute. Jeff was excited about seeing Dixie, she had been away for the longest time and he had missed her a lot. Cyd had arrived not long ago and Polly had let her in, Jeff had done a lot of thinking and he had decided to leave things in the past. If Cyd did anything to hurt Dixie again then he would make sure that she knew about it. Jeff looked at his watch when the door went, they were right on time, he rushed over and opened it. 'Dixie, Hannah, come in.' He hugged Dixie and Hannah when they got inside and took their coats from them. Hannah went into the lounge and he heard her talking to Cyd and Polly. Jeff hugged Dixie again as Little Abs ran around them, delighted that Dixie was back again, she stroked his head and lavished attention on the dog. 'I missed you while you were away princess.'

'I missed you too.' Jeff looked at the ring that sat on Dixie's left hand as she stroked the dog.

'How does it feel princess?'

'Honestly, it feels amazing, I never believed that it would happen to me.'

'You deserve this princess.' Jeff hugged Dixie again and just held her close. 'I am so happy for you.'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'We should go in there.'

'I know.' Jeff let go of Dixie and they went into the lounge together.

Hannah sat between Cyd and Polly and talked to them both, they were happy for her and Dixie. Polly was especially ecstatic, she'd been discussing the best time of year to get married and how she had been looking at clothes and hats to wear to the big day. Polly's enthusiasm made Hannah smile and she listened intently as Polly described everything that she had been looking at. Cyd was a lot quieter but Hannah wasn't in any doubt that she was happy. Jeff and Dixie came into the room and Polly immediately ran over and hugged her. 'Dixie, you have a ring too, let me see.' Dixie held her hand out and Polly looked at the ring and smiled. 'It's so beautiful, I'm so happy for you. I cant wait until you get married and then have babies and I can be an auntie.' Hannah smiled, Polly had said all of the sentence without taking a breath. Dixie was smiling too, she hugged Polly and then went over to Cyd.

Dixie noted that Jeff called Hannah and Polly into the kitchen to lay out the food that had just arrived, she was left with Cyd and suddenly she had no idea what to say to her. 'Congratulations Dixie.'

'Thank you.'

'Are you all right?'

'Yeah, I'm just getting used to the idea of someone wanting to marry me.'

'Hannah adores you Dixie, why wouldn't she want to marry you?'

'I don't know, it is nice, she loves me and I love her.'

'Then there's your answer, don't worry about it, you love each other and that is all that matters.'

'Are you happy for me?'

'Of course I am, you're my best friend.' Dixie smiled at Cyd and hugged her, she had felt something change recently, there'd always been the fear that Cyd would leave just like she did the last time but now she felt differently. 'Cyd, you will stay with us, won't you?'

'How do you mean?'

'You won't leave again, right?'

'No, I'm here to stay.'

'Good, thank you.'

'For what?'

'For coming back and for being supportive of my relationship with Hannah.'

'You're welcome.' Dixie smiled at Cyd again, she felt happy, everything was right with the world.

Jeff noted Dixie's happiness when she came in and sat down next to Hannah, he watched the people around him all eating and passing plates of curry and rice about to each other. The room was filled with lively conversation and laughter, it made him smile. It truly was a celebration of Dixie and Hannah's engagement. He loved spending time with the people he cared about and right now he was happier than ever, his best friend was in love and was getting married. Polly was out of her horrible flat and staying with him where she was safe and warm. Jeff smiled at the thought he was getting sentimental in his old age. Once all the food had been finished he turned to Dixie and smiled at her. 'Dix, why don't you and Hannah bring your stuff here and stay the night, we can have a sleepover in the lounge.'

'Are you serious?'

'Yeah, why not, we can all go into work together in the morning.' Jeff was hoping that she would say yes, now that Dixie and Hannah were here he didn't want to let them go home. Jeff felt as if he was surrounded by family and he liked it.

'All right, I like it.'

'Thank you princess.' Jeff hugged Dixie and then Hannah, he was glad that he didn't have to let them go just yet.

Dixie looked around at the people that she called her friends, they were in pyjamas and all lying on lots of squishy cushions and covered up with plenty of quilts and sleeping bags as they watched a film together. Jeff looked happy, she had been watching him closely throughout the evening and he seemed relieved that she had agreed to stay. As the end of the film started and the credits rolled Cyd went to bed and then Polly followed. Hannah fell asleep shortly afterwards. Dixie turned out the light and then got back under the quilt next to Hannah. She was aware of Jeff lying down and she turned to him. 'Jeff?'

'Yes princess.'

'Will I be a good wife to Hannah?'

'Of course you will Dixie, you're the sweetest person I know.'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'You're welcome princess.'

'Goodnight Jeff.'

'Goodnight Dixie.' Dixie checked the alarm had been set and closed her eyes, they might be a bit old for a sleepover but she had enjoyed every minute of the evening, she snuggled up to Hannah and drifted off to sleep.


	52. Chapter Fifty-One

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. **

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************The characters have taken over the asylum... From now on each chapter will be in the POV of a different character. Dixie being Dixie, decided that she wanted to go first, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-One... Kathleen 'Dixie' Dixon.**

I settled myself down in my chair, the noise and activity of the busy station was going on outside my office door. I've come in here to do a little bit of reflection, I can see all of the people that work for me running around outside and doing their jobs. I know that I can trust them all to do their jobs and rely on them to be professional. I am proud of them all and I have come to call some of them friends, one of them is definitely more than a friend to me. Jeff, Polly and Cyd are my friends and like family to me. Hannah is more than a friend; she's my lover, my partner, my future wife and one of the best things that has ever happened to me. After my mum died and my dad abandoned me I was left alone, I didn't have anyone, I need my friends, they are my only family and I count my blessings every single day. I thank whoever it is that is up there for them all. I love them all dearly and I am glad that they are in my life.

Jeff is a good man, he likes his naff jokes and can sometimes act very immaturely with practical jokes but I wouldn't have him any other way. He cheers me up when nobody else can, I wouldn't have anyone else as my partner at work. Jeff is my best friend and I love him, I know that he loves me too. It sounds strange to say that I love a man but I love Jeff. Our love for each other isn't romantic and it never will be but we will always care for each other, even if we argue occasionally and he annoys me from time to time. We look out for each other at work, I know that I can count on him to be there when I need him to be. I can count on him to make me laugh when I need it too. He has been so supportive of my relationship with Hannah and I love it that he is happy for me. I just wish that he would find someone to be with, he deserves someone to love him after everything that he went through with Lucy. He is my Jeffrey and he gives some of the best hugs in the world. Anyone that wants to go out with him will have to go through me and if they hurt him then I will get them and make them suffer.

Polly is a sweet girl, though there are times that I think she is hiding something from me. Sometimes I look at her and she seems distant and has a sad look on her face. I remember the first day that she started with us and was just an observer; I just knew that she had it in her to be a wonderful paramedic. Polly is very kind and caring, I've seen her with patients and she has a natural ability to make people feel safe and cared for. I know that if I was unwell or hurt then Polly would be very high up the list on the people I would want to treat me. I am glad that Polly is living with Jeff, she will look after him for me now that I'm not living there with him. Polly is the perfect partner for Hannah, I was worried about them when they first started working together but they look after each other just like me and Jeff do. It is good for Polly to have someone like Hannah around, Polly has found a friend in Hannah. I hope that Polly has confided in Hannah about whatever it is that makes her look so sad from time to time.

Cyd, I don't really know what to say about her, she's still one of my best friends and I'm glad that she's back on the team. The weeks after she left Holby were hard for me, I missed her so much, it hurt that she didn't return my feelings. I was scared that nobody would love me, I was so ready to give up love forever because love had only ever caused me pain and heartbreak. I loved my dad and he abandoned me, I loved my mum and she died, I loved Cyd and she ran off the minute that she found out. I thought that my heart had taken too many beatings and there was nobody that could heal it again. Jeff was my rock through those long days, he let me talk, cry and work through it for as long as I needed to. I was glad to have him there, he just held me close and gave me the comfort that I so desperately needed. I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't there, he helped me by just being there for me, just like he's always there for me when I need him.

Cyd was partly the reason that I kept letting Lena back into my life and into my bed, if I couldn't have Cyd then I would go to someone that would willingly let me sleep with them. I was stupid, I thought that by going with Lena that I could stave off the feelings that I had for Cyd. It didn't work, Lena only ever wanted sex from me, she couldn't give me the love that I so desperately craved and needed. The day that Cyd got injured I knew I had to tell her about my feelings, I didn't expect her to run from me like that, I thought that she would be all right with it. I put the advert into the vacancies section for Cyd's replacement with a heavy heart, it was then I knew I had to admit that she wasn't coming back, that I had to let her go.

That brings me to Hannah, I know it is cliché but when she walked into my office I almost forgot how to breathe and everything that I had gone through with Cyd nearly disappeared. I just thought that it was infatuation, that I thought she was beautiful and gorgeous and that's all there was to it. I thought that I was trying to replace Cyd with Hannah, that I was just putting my feelings for Cyd onto Hannah. As I got to know Hannah I realised that it was more than infatuation, I was falling in love with her, because she was Hannah. I had tried not to fall in love with her but I couldn't help it, Hannah had worked her way into my heart and I was well and truly in love with her. Hannah stopped me from getting hurt when those yobs threw a brick at me, my heart did very funny things when I looked at her from that moment on. I realised that I had truly fallen for Hannah when she told me that I looked beautiful at the Halloween party, those few words made me feel good and I still remember them even now.

I had to go into the bank with Hannah, with those men holding guns and shooting people, I wanted to tell Hannah no, that she couldn't go in there but I didn't, she had volunteered and there was nothing I could do to change that. I was so tense and aware that Hannah could get hurt, when she said those nice things about me after the shout I lost control of myself and I thought I had well and truly blown it, that she was going to leave me. I still can't believe it that she came after me and told me how she felt. I have replayed that bit in my mind several times over the course of our relationship, it means so much to me that Hannah loves me. It all turned out good after I kissed her and I'm so glad that it did. I thought I had lost everything but I gained the love of my life instead.

It has been a long road but I like the position that I'm in at the end of it. Every night I get to go home with the woman that I'm in love with, I share a bed with her and get to wake up with her in my arms every morning. It is perfect, the difference in our ages doesn't matter, she loves me and that is what matters. There's another picture that has joined the ones on my desk, it is a copy of the one me and Hannah had taken together by her dad when we went to Yorkshire for the wedding. Hannah's dad loves me, it is nice, I like knowing that he thinks I am good enough for his daughter. Lawrence is happy for us and he talks to us on a regular basis, he is properly on the mend and he will be back at work shortly. He has started to refer to me as his daughter-in-law already, it makes me feel warm and happy. Hannah is relieved that her dad is healing and getting better, the court case has a date now but Lawrence won't let Hannah be there. I have to agree with him, they will show pictures of his injuries and I know that it would upset Hannah. I just hope that woman gets put away for a very long time for what she did to him.

Someone knocked on my door and I looked up to see Jeff stood in the window, I waved him in and he shut the door behind him. 'Hey princess.'

'Hey Jeff.' He sat on the end of my desk and played with little rubix cube that I kept there. 'What's the matter?'

'Why would anything be wrong?'

'You only fiddle with my rubix cube when you have something on your mind.'

'You know me too well Miss Dixon.'

'I should do, we've been friends for years.'

'That we have.'

'So come on, what's on your mind Jeff?'

'Honestly, I don't know.' I stood up and went over to where Jeff was still sitting on the edge of my desk. He was still playing with the rubix cube and trying to get the colours right.

'Jeffrey Collier, talk to me.' I put my hands on top of Jeff's, took the cube from him and put it back on my desk. I held Jeff's hands in mine. 'Talk to me.'

'You will think I am being daft.'

'Try me, Jeff when have you ever known me to think that you are daft?' Jeff was worrying me, what was on his mind?

I stood in front of Jeff and squeezed his hands. 'Dixie, I've been feeling a bit lonely lately.'

'Lonely how? Is this because I moved out?'

'No, that's not the reason why. I see what you have with Hannah and I've come to realise that I need someone in my life.'

'I see, why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I didn't want to make you feel bad or guilty over being happy.'

'Come here love.' I put my arms around Jeff and held him. 'You're my best friend Jeff and I understand.' I pulled back and kissed Jeff on the forehead. 'You're a good man Jeffrey Collier and one day you're going to find a lovely woman that will see you as I do.'

'You promise?'

'Yes, I do, now give me another hug.' I rested my head against Jeff's as he hugged me.

'Princess?'

'Yes Jeffrey.'

'When you marry Hannah, am I still going to be your best man?'

'Of course you are.'

'Thanks Dixie.'

'Jeff, you know that I love you and I wouldn't pick anyone else.'

'I love you too princess and I'm glad you're happy.'

'One day you will be happy and settled with someone too, you do realise that anyone you start dating has to be approved good enough by me first.'

'I thought so, I wouldn't have it any other way.' Jeff laughed as my radio went off, signalling that we had a shout.

'Come on handsome,' I said and picked up my coat off the back of my chair. 'Time to go and save the world again.' I linked arms with Jeff as we waked to the ambulance, I meant it, one day my Jeffrey would be happy with someone, once I had decided that they were good enough for him of course.


	53. Chapter Fifty-Two

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. Polly is up next, enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Two... Pauline 'Polly' Emmerson.**

My hands settle into the chord positions on the neck of my guitar, I'm playing my favourite song and Hannah is listening to me. She's been pushing me harder and giving me more difficult chords to play. I am glad that she is pushing me and believes that I am capable of playing harder and more complicated chords. I can see that Hannah has a smile on her face as she listens to me, she is clearly

happy with my progress. It is nice of Hannah to teach me for free, I've always wanted to learn to play a musical instrument but never had the chance to do so. Chances have been hard to come by in my life, as I grew up I wanted to make a difference in the world and becoming a paramedic meant that I could make that difference. I worked hard and eventually I got the chance to make the difference in the world that I'd always wanted to, I've achieved my dream of helping people. Coming to Holby was my chance to start again and get away from my memories of times in the past that I would rather forget about.

I rest my hand on the neck of the guitar that my friends bought me for my birthday; I am still touched by their gift. I hadn't expected them to get me a guitar, I thought I would get a few little presents and I would have been happy with that. I was content with spending the day with the people that I call my friends, eating Chinese and watching a film with lots of junk food. I remember snuggling up to Jeff, it was nice to be held; Jeff was warm and his arm around me was comforting. There wasn't anything romantic about it, it was just a friendly hug. They're not just my friends, I think of them as my family, Jeff and Dixie have always looked out for me and taken care of me from the minute that I joined the team as a technician. I don't want to find the people that gave me up and put me into care, they've never come looking for me so I'm assuming that they don't want to know me or have me in their life. It doesn't bother me now; I have made peace with the fact that I will never know my birth parents. I have good people around me and I love them all. They care for me and I think that they love me too, I hope they do anyway.

I don't regret telling Hannah that I was in care for all of my life, she hasn't told anyone and she didn't judge me or treat me differently when I told her. Something always stops me from telling Dixie and Jeff about my past, I don't know why, maybe I don't want to make them sad. 'Polly, do you think that you will ever tell Jeff and Dixie about your life and being in care?' There are times I think that Hannah can read my mind, maybe it comes from working with her all of the time. I am pleased to have such a nice person as my friend and partner, I know that she will look out for me when we're working and I do the same for her.

'I don't know, if they knew then I think it would make them sad and I don't want that.'

'I understand.'

'Dixie cares for the people closest to her and when bad things have happened to them it makes her feel sad.'

'I know, I saw how she was when my dad was in hospital. She was sad because I was hurting over what happened to him.'

'I should tell them, over the years I have come to think of them as family, I know that if I need anything then they will do their best to help me. They are the most caring people that I've ever met. I probably should tell them that, I want them to know what they mean to me.'

'Then tell them, I bet they think of you as family too.'

'I know, if I tell them will you back me up? I think I need some support.'

'Yes, I will, just as I always do.'

'Thanks Hannah.'

'You're welcome.' I hugged Hannah and she hugged me back, I know that she will always back me up no matter what situation we are in.

I remember the day that Hannah arrived at Holby, I was so pleased to have someone my own age on the team and who looked as if she was into the same music as me. I couldn't wait to get to know Hannah and as I did, I realised that she was exactly the type of person that I wanted to be friends with. Hannah being here has made so many people happy and I wish that there were more people like her in the world. 'Hannah, what did you think of me when you first saw me?'

'I thought that you looked like a very nice person and cool too.'

'Did you really think that about me?'

'Yes, I still think that, if anything I think it more these days. I know just how nice you are and I am glad that I know you Polly.'

'That's sweet, thank you.'

'You're welcome.' I hugged Hannah and then stood back. 'I'm happy that I came to Holby, I hoped that I would be happy here but I didn't expect to be as happy as I am now.'

'Let me guess, you met the woman of your dreams and got engaged to her.' Hannah smiled and I knew that my instinct was spot on, Dixie was definitely the woman of Hannah's dreams.

Dixie and Hannah's love for each other is so beautiful, they are genuinely in love with each other. 'Dixie is the most wonderful woman that I've ever met, she loves me and isn't shy about telling me how she feels about me. I love her so much.'

'You're not the only one that loves Dixie.'

'I know, Jeff loves Dixie, it is obvious and I can see that she loves him too. Their friendship is so close and I think they're more like brother and sister than friends. It is sweet that they're so close and they love each other the way that they do.'

'I know, I see it too. Jeff loves you Hannah, you gave Dixie your love when she needed it the most.'

'I needed her love just as much as she needed mine.'

'You did?'

'Yes, she came along at the right time for me too.'

'That is so sweet.' Hannah smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

'If you want to tell Jeff and Dixie then they're just next door.'

'Do you think that I can tell them?'

'That is up to you, I know that Jeff and Dixie won't feel different about you Polly.'

'I know, I've carried this secret around with me for a long time.'

'Perhaps it has been too long and you need to share it, get things out into the open.'

'Maybe you're right, come with me.'

'I will.' I stood up and went into the kitchen, I had to do this before I changed my mind.

Jeff and Dixie looked up as I went into the kitchen, they were sat at the table and drinking mugs of hot chocolate. Little Abs was lying at their feet and was quietly dozing, he was always happy when Dixie came to visit. 'Is the guitar lesson over?' Dixie smiled at us.

'I need to talk to you.'

'That doesn't sound good, are you all right Polly?'

'Yeah,' Dixie sounded confused and worried. 'I'd say sit down but you already are.'

'Polly?' Jeff sounded worried too.

'I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it.'

'Say what?' I noticed that Jeff and Dixie looked at each other and then at me, they were waiting expectantly for me to start talking. I knew that Hannah was stood near me and if I needed her then she would help me.

'I was put into care when I was a baby, I stayed there until the age of eighteen because nobody adopted me. I don't have a family, the people that were my family never came to find me or tried to make contact. I was alone until I came here and met both of you. I think of all of you as my family, I've come to love you as family. I hope you don't think less of me now that you know or because I didn't tell you.' I watched as Jeff and Dixie absorbed what I had told them and wondered what they thought of me now.

Dixie stood up first, she came over to me and wrapped her arms around me. 'My dear Polly, you do have a family, you have us and that isn't going to change.'

'Thank you Dixie, I am glad you feel that way. It is nice that someone wants to take care of me.'

'Of course we do, you are a wonderful woman Polly, the people that gave you up are missing out on a beautiful and talented young woman as their daughter.' I smiled and felt another pair of arms encircle me from behind, it was Jeff, I felt the same warmth and comfort that I had on my birthday when he had held me.

'Dixie is right Polly, you have us, we are your family. We love you and we will take care of you.'

'Thanks Jeff, it means so much to me to hear you say those things to me.'

'I mean it, you are like a daughter me to Polly, I care about you. When the time comes and you get a boyfriend, you can be sure that I will be there and giving him the talk about looking after you and treating you right. If any man doesn't treat you right then he will answer to me.' I smiled, Jeff always had a protective side for those he cared about the most, it was nice that I was on his list as one of the people that he wanted to protect and look after. I was quite willing to bet that Dixie and Hannah were on his list too.

Hannah came over to us and joined in our little group hug, she was right, telling Dixie and Jeff had gone well and if anything it had brought us all closer. I liked being surrounded by my little family, the people that were with me genuinely cared about me and wanted me around. My heart felt a lot lighter now that Jeff and Dixie knew about my life and past. What Dixie and Jeff said about me made me feel so much better and I believed them. I really loved living with Jeff, he made me smile. He is my friend and he loves me unconditionally.

Our hug broke up a few minutes later and I turned to Hannah while Jeff and Dixie were hugging and saying goodnight. 'Thank you.'

'What for?'

'Encouraging me to tell Jeff and Dixie about my life.'

'It all turned out well, I knew that it would.'

'I feel better for it.'

'Good.' I hugged Hannah. 'I'll see you tomorrow Polly.'

'See you tomorrow. Hannah?'

'Yes.'

'I think of you as a sister and one of my best friends.'

'That's lovely Polly, I think of you as a sister too.' I hugged Hannah again and stood with Jeff at the door, his arm was around my shoulders as we waved goodbye to Hannah and Dixie. I still felt the warm glow in my heart from the hug and closeness I had shared with the people I love the most. I had found the family that I had spent my life looking for, they love me and care for me and I have never been happier.


	54. Chapter Fifty-Three

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your comments. I know that some of you don't like Cyd because of what she did to Dixie but hear her out :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Three... Cynthia 'Cyd' Pyke.**

I've been thinking a lot lately in the quiet times, mainly about the past, about Dixie too. I remember when we met for the first time, she was this larger than life blonde woman that made herself known to everyone that worked in the station. You could always hear Dixie coming before you saw her, those strident Northern tones entered the building before she did. I wasn't sure what to make of Dixie at first, she could be very blunt and had an opinion on everything and everyone that happened to cross her path. She wasn't shy about giving her opinion either, if someone annoyed her then they knew about it. As time passed and I got to know Dixie I realised what a good heart she had and how much she cared about people, whether they were colleagues or patients. We were paired together as a team and became good friends, we always worked together. I looked forward to seeing Dixie at work, she made me smile, and her quirky sense of humour made me laugh. I was surprised when Dixie told me that she was a lesbian, I hadn't expected it and yet somehow it made sense. I am glad that she trusted me with her secret though. It didn't matter to me, Dixie was still the same person that I had played cards with between shouts with and ate pizza with in front of a film after a tough day at work. I had no idea that she was in love with me until the day that snake bit me on a shout, she had always been good at keeping secrets.

I regret how I handled the whole situation, all that happened was I hurt Dixie and lost my best friend, the best friend that risked her own life to save mine. Jeff was right, anything could have happened to Dixie, the snake could have got her too. I went to Celbridge first but it didn't work out, being there only reminded me of how much I hated being in Ireland. I thought it would have changed in the time that I had been in England, but, it hadn't. I found it easier not to think about Dixie while I was away, she was in a different part of the world and I couldn't see her. Dixie phoned me a lot in the early days, I never found the courage to pick up the phone and talk to her. I listened to every message that she left me, I could tell that she was upset, her voice was clouded by the tears that she was trying to hide. Soon the calls and messages stopped, Dixie had given up on calling me, I couldn't blame her, I had left her and she had decided to move on. I knew that Dixie thought I wanted nothing to do with her, it couldn't be further from the truth. I wanted to come back, I wanted to tell Dixie that her friendship still meant the world to me. I compromised by transferring to Cheshire, being back in England made me think of Dixie; was she all right? Had she found someone to love her? Did she think of me? Had someone replaced me? If I called her at the station would she talk to me? Would she let me back on the team? I had many questions without answers.

I hated it at Cheshire, the people were nice enough but none of them could replace Dixie, I was miserable and wanted to go back to Holby and see my best friend again. Then Hannah phoned me, I was afraid that Dixie had been hurt or killed and I wouldn't get the chance to apologise for my actions. Our profession is a very dangerous one and sometimes paramedics do get hurt or killed in the line of duty, I know that better than anyone else. I was relieved to hear that she was all right, it made me sad to think that Dixie missed me and I agreed to meet Hannah. I wanted to see my best friend again but I had to know if she was still in love with me or if she had found someone else. What I told Dixie was true, I left so she could find someone that could love her in the way that I wasn't able to. I left to give Dixie the chance of being truly happy, I am glad that she found Hannah and that leaving paid off. I wasn't sure if it would but it was the only thing that I could think of, if I had stayed then Dixie would have forever lived in hope that I would change my mind. I couldn't do that to Dixie, I couldn't condemn her to a life of pining away for me and never giving anyone else a chance. Dixie deserves more than that, she deserves love.

Hannah makes Dixie happy, I see it in the way Dixie looks at her. I am happy that Dixie has found someone to love her at last. I can see that Dixie has settled down, love is good for her; she's more secure in herself now. I am pleased that Hannah has had such an effect on Dixie, I have no doubt that Dixie's fiery side will still come out if and when it needs to. I saw it when Jeff had a go at me, Dixie was angry and she put Jeff in his place. His words hurt but I understood, he'd always had a loyalty to Dixie that wouldn't change, he would always protect her and I am glad about that. If Dixie wasn't with Hannah and a lesbian then I have no doubt that Jeff and Dixie would be a couple. I have sensed that Jeff is different towards me these days, maybe he has accepted me now that I have been here for a while. He doesn't have to worry, I won't be leaving Holby, I won't hurt Dixie like that ever again. I've learned my lesson and I am just happy that Dixie invited me back. I am lucky that she did, I wouldn't have blamed her one bit if she told me to leave and that she never wanted to see me again.

I was still thinking when a shadow fell over me and I looked up to see Dixie stood there, she smiled and then sat down next to me. 'Hi Dixie.'

'You look preoccupied, is there something on your mind?'

'Do I? I don't know, maybe there is.'

'Yeah, so what are you thinking about?'

'Lots of things.'

'Like what?'

'Mainly about the past, about everything that happened.'

'Oh, I see.'

'Dixie, can I ask you something?'

'Yeah, you can.'

'When did you realise that you were in love with me?'

'I think it crept up on me bit by bit, it was Jeff that noticed how I felt and encouraged me to tell you everything. He's always been able to read me, I can't hide anything from him.'

'Did he know that you liked Hannah too?'

'Yeah, from the day she first started here.'

'How does he do it?'

'I don't know, there are times that I think he is psychic.' I laughed.

'Maybe he is with you, you two know each other so very well.' Dixie looked as if she had started thinking about something, I didn't want to interrupt so I just sat there with her.

I know Dixie and she will talk when she's ready, sometimes she just has to think about things, I was about say something when she spoke first. 'I think I told you about my feelings at the wrong moment, I was so scared that you would die and my emotions got the better of me. The picture I took of the snake was useless and I felt like I had let you down.'

'You didn't let me down, you saved my life, if anything I let you down.

'How so?'

'You were so brave, you knew the snake was poisonous and its bite could be fatal and you still went into that house.'

'I couldn't let you die, I would do it all again if I had to.'

'I hope that you won't have to Dixie.'

'Me too.'

'Do you still feel the same about me?'

'I love you as a friend, just like I love Jeff and Polly.'

'I am glad to hear it. Let me guess, a certain woman came along and she is the one that makes your eyes sparkle.'

'Jeff said that my eyes sparkle too, is it true?'

'Yes, it is true. There is a light in your eyes, love definitely suits you Dixie. It is nice to see you happy and settled in a relationship with someone that clearly cares about you.'

'Thanks Cyd.'

'What for?'

'For coming back.' I hugged Dixie and she hugged me back, normally people say it was as if the past hadn't happened but I'm not going to say that. The past had happened and I had learned from it.

I watch the other people that I work with coming and going, Hannah and Polly are cleaning their ambulance and singing along to rock music. I wouldn't have thought that Hannah would be Dixie's type; the tattooed woman with the posh accent and the loud, Northern woman. Somehow they work, I don't know how, I am just grateful that they do. I never thought that I would see the day that Dixie got engaged to someone but that day is here and I am so very pleased for her. 'Cyd, what do you think that my dad would think of me being engaged? I don't know why I'm asking, I know that he would hate it.'

'Why do you care what he thinks?' Dixie took a deep breath and sighed.

'I don't know.'

'Dixie, you say that Jeff knows you and I know you too. I know that something is bothering you.'

'I'm marrying a woman that I love, Hannah's dad is so happy for her and he thinks of me as family. Why can't my dad be the same?'

'I can't answer that Dixie. I can tell you something though.'

'Like what?'

'Forget him, he made the choice to abandon you. He doesn't deserve you.'

'You're right, he knows where I am and he hasn't made any effort to come and see me or call me. He made his feelings clear all those years ago when he decided that who I am was embarrassing to him.'

'Me, Jeff and Polly care about you and Hannah loves you. From what you told me Hannah's dad loves you too. The only person missing out is your dad and he will realise that one day.'

'Yeah, I know. I have many good people in my life. I can't see him coming around any time soon.'

'Is that to visit or to accept you and love you as you are?'

'Both. He's never going to be the dad that I want him to be, he'll never be like Hannah's dad and I am dealing with that.'

'Does Hannah know all of this?'

'Yeah, I promised that I would be honest with her.'

'That's a good thing.'

'It is.' Dixie smiled, I hope that she would be able to come to terms with her feelings about her father.

I sat with Dixie for a little while longer, there had been times in the past when we would sit together in silence and it would be comfortable. I am glad that we are back to normal. Agreeing to meet Hannah and to return to Holby was the best decision that I have ever made. 'Cyd, we're all going for a drink, are you coming?'

'I'd love to.'

'Great.' I stood up and linked arms with Dixie as we went to get changed, spending time with my friends outside of work and just having a laugh and some downtime seemed like a very good idea to me. The thought that returning to Holby was the best decision that I had ever made came into my head once more.


	55. Chapter Fifty-Four

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your reviews. I wonder if this was who you were expecting?**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Four... Lawrence Darbyshire.**

I looked in the mirror at my bare torso, the scars that decorated my arm, chest and stomach will forever remind me of the day that my ex-wife tried to kill me because I told her that I wanted a divorce. My wounds healed completely a few weeks after the surgery but it is only today that I feel like I can put it all behind me and move on. Today, a jury found her guilty of GBH and attempted murder. It feels like an empty victory when I think of what Hannah went through because of her selfish mother, she hasn't talked about it but I know that it was hard for her. Dixie told me everything, having the police turn up at work to tell Hannah what happened must have been a shock. I am glad that Dixie was there for Hannah through it all, that she didn't have to face it alone. I was relieved when I woke up to find Hannah in my room and in one piece, my biggest fear was that Hannah's mother would try and hurt her to get to me. I knew that she was capable of it, she had tried to kill me after all. I didn't want anything to happen to Hannah, I love her so much and it would kill me inside if anything happened to her.

All the time that I was in the ambulance and in hospital before I went to theatre, I was thinking of Hannah, I was determined to live for her. I couldn't die, if I had died then she would have been devastated. All my thoughts were of Hannah, a lot of memories flashed through my mind and she was in all of them. Hannah wasn't planned but I was happy when I found out that I was going to be a father, I was even happier when I found that the baby was a girl, I had always wanted a little girl of my own. I still hold the opinion that Hannah is the only good thing to come out of my marriage. I started putting money to one side for Hannah's future before she was even born, I wanted her to have the best, she is my world and I wanted to make sure that she would be provided for. When she was born I played with her whenever I wasn't working, I loved spending time with her and holding her whilst I read her stories. I wish I could say the same about her mother; Hannah was always in the care of the nanny while her mother attended the usual parties and lunches. I tried to make up for it by spending as much time as I could with Hannah and playing with her when I wasn't at work. I tried to give Hannah the love that she didn't receive from her mother.

I knew that Melissa wouldn't take the news that I was divorcing her well, I prepared in advance for telling her the news. I changed my will to make Hannah the only beneficiary and gave her the details to the bank account that contained the savings I had been gathering all my life for her. I hadn't expected that she would try to kill me, but when it happened I was glad that I had prepared ahead, just in case the worst happened. I hadn't expected the worst to be a knife in my chest. I still think about it from time to time, sometimes I dream about it, about what it would be like if it had ended differently. If there is one good thing to come from all of this, I realised how much I wanted to live life and make the most of it while I could. I know that everyone says that when they face death, but, I mean it. I want to do the job that I love and spend time with the daughter that I love. I knew that Hannah would marry Dixie one day and I was determined to be around for that day, I will be the one giving her away and holding the beautiful children that I know they will have one day.

Hannah was a sweet and loving child, she would always come to me for hugs whenever I came home from work. I used to dread that Hannah would turn from the sweet child that I knew to being like her mother; vain, self-obsessed and in love with money. It was Melissa's plan to train Hannah in the ways of being a lady, that is why she insisted on her learning to play music and sing. It was her intention to marry Hannah off into a rich family; she would dress her up and parade her about as if she was a prized animal. Hannah mastered every instrument and she learned to sing quickly, she hated the ballroom dancing but mastered that too. I hated what she was doing but no matter how many times I objected Melissa refused to stop treating Hannah like she was an object to be married off into the first rich family that came along. I wanted better for Hannah, I wanted her to choose the person that she loves and not have them chosen for her. As Hannah got older she found a way to thwart her mother's plans, she met James at a party and they quickly became friends. They stuck together at the parties and would only dance with each other, they had everyone fooled that they were falling in love and would one day get married. Hannah told me all about the plan and I gave her my full support, she always confided in me and came to me when she needed to talk. James has always been a good friend to Hannah and their friendship is one of the strongest that I have seen.

Hannah has always been intelligent and talented, she inherited my love of learning and the need to help people. She passed the entrance exams for grammar school easily and worked hard throughout her time there, she always made me proud of her. I remember the day that Hannah came home and talked to me about the paramedic that came in to their careers lesson and talked about their job. I saw the look in Hannah's eyes and I knew that she had found her future job, I knew before she did that one day she would start her training and help save lives. I wasn't at all surprised when Hannah began looking at subjects that would enable her to get onto a paramedic science degree and then into a position as a technician. I know it sounds like I'm boasting, but, I'm not, I am so proud of Hannah and I see no reason to be ashamed of that. It does worry me that something might happen to Hannah, her job is dangerous, but I know that Hannah has good friends and a woman that loves her unconditionally and I know that they take care of each other when they are working and going into potentially dangerous situations.

The phone ringing drags me from my thoughts and I see that it is Hannah that is calling me, I know that she is calling to see how the trial went. I refused to let her be there because I know that if she saw the pictures of my injuries and listened to my account of what happened then it would upset her. I know that Hannah is older now and able to look after herself but I still want to protect her, she is my little girl and always will be. 'Hello Hannah.'

'Dad, how did the trial go?'

'Your mother was found guilty and sentenced.'

'How long for.'

'Thirty-five years.'

'That's good, isn't it?'

'I know, she deserves it. I am glad that she is in prison, it means that she can't hurt anyone.'

'By anyone, you mean me, don't you?'

'Yes, I do. You'll always be my little girl Hannah.'

'I know, I hope that doesn't change.'

'It won't. I'm just sorry that you had to go through so much pain because of it.'

'It isn't your fault. I wanted to be there for you.'

'Your caring nature is one of your best qualities, don't ever lose that.'

'Thanks dad.'

'I mean it.'

'What will you do now?'

'I don't know, start over. I think I'm a bit past meeting someone new though.'

'No, you're not.'

'I don't know, I'm not going to force it, if it happens then it happens.'

'I understand.'

'Don't worry about me.'

'I'll try.'

'Can we talk about happier things? The trial is over and she is where she belongs.'

'Okay.'

'How is Dixie?'

'She's very well, we both are.'

'Good, I am glad to hear it. Have you made any progress in sorting out a date for the wedding?'

'We have a few days off soon, we'll discuss it then.'

'Let me know when you decide.'

'We will. Why don't you come to Holby and stay with us for a couple of days, you can help us to decide the date.'

'I just might do that, I'll check my schedule and I'll let you know.'

'All right. I have to go to work so I will speak to you soon.'

'Give my love to Dixie.'

'I will do. I love you dad.'

'Love you too, talk to you soon.'

'Bye dad.'

'Bye sweetheart.' I put the phone down and placed it on the table, I was hoping that Hannah and Dixie would decide on a date for their wedding soon, it would give me something to look forward to.

I remember Hannah telling me that she wanted to move to Holby, I agreed on the promise that she would let me find her a place to live. I wanted Hannah to be safe and finding her a house in a decent area was a way to do that. When Hannah moved to Holby I went with her and helped her to move in, her mother was livid, naturally, she hated the idea of Hannah going to a place that she viewed as common. I was glad that Hannah was away from the influence of her mother, I hoped that she would blossom and become more of her own person. I remember going to visit Hannah and seeing the difference in her, she was happy, I knew that she had met someone and that she was falling in love with that someone. I was happy, I could tell that Hannah cared for Dixie and from the way that she talked about her, Dixie cared about Hannah too.

The day that I met Dixie for the first time, I saw how nervous she was about meeting me, I knew that she wanted to make a good impression, that she wanted me to like her. It was clear that she wanted me to think that she was good enough for Hannah. I felt sorry for her, her nerves were clear for everyone to see and I tried my best to make her feel at ease. I warmed to Dixie instantly, she was so open and honest about her feelings for Hannah, it became obvious to me that she had a big heart and was in love with my daughter. There was just something about Dixie, something that made people love her. I saw the love she felt for Hannah instantly. It made me feel at ease, I knew that Hannah's heart was in a very good pair of hands. When Hannah and Dixie came to visit me for James' wedding, I saw that they had grown closer and more together than ever before. I was pleased to welcome Dixie into my home and have her there as my guest. I had plenty of hope that Dixie might become part of the family one day.

I knew that coming to Holby would encourage Hannah to become more of her own person and to step away from her mother but it also helped her to find love. The day that Dixie and Hannah announced their engagement was one of the happiest days of my life. It made being in hospital a lot more bearable. I had already begun to think of Dixie as my daughter-in-law and I treated her as such, the fact that she had come all of the way from Holby to support Hannah and be with her meant so much to me. I knew then that I had made the right decision in letting her go, if Hannah had stayed here then she would never had met Dixie and they wouldn't have fallen in love. I smiled, there was a lot to look forward to in the future, I would get to see my beautiful little girl get married to the woman she loves and see them paired together for the rest of their lives. All I have ever wanted for Hannah is happening here and now and I couldn't be happier for her.


	56. Chapter Fifty-Five

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your reviews. There are only a few more chapters after this one... Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Five... Jeffrey Collier.**

We had finished our shift and we all had a couple of days off to spend as we wished. I was waiting for everyone to finish getting ready so that we could go to the pub and have a drink. I am looking forward to the weekend, I am going to Hannah and Dixie's with Polly for dinner on Sunday. Dixie kept her promise that I would always be invited to come and see her whenever I wanted to. I always knew that she would, Dixie is my best friend, I trust her with my life and we are there for each other when we need it. She was there for me when I got divorced and when Lucy took the kids to London, I needed her then, I missed them so much and I wondered every day if they were all right and doing okay. I might have stopped loving Lucy but I never stopped loving my children. I was determined to fight for them until I realised that with my job it wasn't practical. I let them go because I had to, they wouldn't have had a stable life with me working shifts all of the time. My job is dangerous and I had to think about what would happen to them if something happened to me. I let them go because I love them so much, as much as I hate to admit it, their life had a better chance of being stable if they went to live with their mother. It took me a long time to admit that to myself, for a long time I always wondered if I had made the right decision. Dixie helped me to see that I had done the best for Sophia and John that I could do.

Dixie needed me when Cyd left, she was devastated, all I could do was be there for her and hold her when she needed me to. I felt guilty, I had encouraged Dixie to tell Cyd how she was feeling and it had gone wrong, I should have stayed quiet and not told her to say anything to Cyd. Dixie wasn't herself for weeks, she was quiet and serious for quite some time after Cyd had gone. I tried my best to cheer her up, Polly helped the best she could but Dixie needed to go through the grief that she was experiencing. I made sure that Dixie knew that I was there for her if she wanted to talk. I saw brief glimpses of the old Dixie every so often, she began to appear more often and it made me happy to see her becoming herself again as the days went by. I was mad at Cyd for hurting Dixie as much as she had, but, most of all I was mad at myself for suggesting that she tell her in the first place. I should have known that it wouldn't have gone well.

We weren't always like that close, I remember the first shift that I worked with Dixie, I turned up late and proceeded to wind Dixie up a lot throughout the day. I thought she was going to swing for me after a few hours. When I think of how close we are now, that first day seems like a very distant memory. I don't think that I was the best person to work with back then, making the comments that I did about Dixie and wanting to see proof that she was a lesbian wasn't my best decision. I remember when Dixie found out that I was in a bed and breakfast and she asked me to move in with her. I needed Dixie at that time, Lucy had kicked me out and wouldn't let me back in the house. She had always let me back in the past but this time was different. We had been arguing more and it was becoming unbearable, I didn't want the kids to live like that. It was best for them that we divorced. It hurt that I was losing my marriage and my kids but I wanted them to live a life without arguments and fighting. Lucy wasn't making me happy and I know that I wasn't making her happy, it was best all around if we ended it.

The day that Hannah arrived in Holby, I saw the look on Dixie's face, she'd instantly found Hannah attractive, I knew it, I could see it in her eyes, she's never been able to hide anything from me or those that know how to look. It worried me that Dixie might get her heart broken again, she fell quickly for Hannah, I hadn't seen Dixie so attracted to someone as I did with Hannah. It had taken a lot longer for Dixie to fall for Cyd. I wondered if Dixie falling for Hannah was some sort of rebound, that she might be falling for Hannah as a replacement for Cyd. I hoped that the past wouldn't repeat itself, I didn't want to see Dixie so hurt and upset again as she had been a few weeks ago. I got to know Hannah and I saw what a nice person she is and what a good heart she has, she fitted in well with us and quickly became friends with Polly. I was more hesitant about advising Dixie to tell Hannah anything this time, I didn't want either of them to get hurt. I noticed that Hannah always made time for Dixie and talked to her whenever Dixie wanted to talk. Finding out that Hannah was bisexual surprised me, I began to watch her closely and I saw that Hannah seemed to have an attraction to Dixie. I hoped that the feelings they shared for each other would come out in time and that Hannah would make Dixie happy. Dixie needed happiness, she had gone through so much pain in her life that, just once, I hoped something would go right for her. I was so happy and relieved when Dixie and Hannah told us that that they were together.

Hannah came out of the changing room and she sat by me. 'Hey Jeff, you look lost in thought.'

'Oh, Hannah, hello, sorry, I was just thinking.'

'What's on your mind?'

'A lot of things.'

'Like what?'

'I just want to say thank you.'

'For what?'

'For coming here and making Dixie happy.'

'You're welcome.'

'I mean it, you gave her love and purpose in her life. I am so pleased that Dixie has someone like you, someone that genuine loves her and isn't using her when it suits them.'

'I know what you mean by that. You mean Lena, don't you?'

'I do, she would show up whenever she couldn't find anyone else to warm her bed and Dixie would go running. I hated it, Dixie deserves more than someone who just wants her until someone better comes along. That is why I am glad that Dixie has you Hannah. I know that you love her and you really care for her.'

'I do, I always will care for her. Dixie is special, I've always thought that from the minute that I met her. I hope that puts your mind at rest Jeff.'

'Am I that obvious?'

'I tell you what is obvious to me, you love Dixie and want the best for her, there isn't anything wrong with that. I promise that I will always look after Dixie and if I don't then you can chop off my head.' I smiled and then I laughed, I liked Hannah's sense of humour.

'I know that you won't hurt Dixie, you're too nice for that Hannah.'

'Thanks Jeff.'

'You're welcome princess.'

'I don't think Lena will be coming back Jeff, Dixie told her to leave. I won't let that woman come between us and neither will Dixie.' Hannah hugged me and I hugged her back, I am pleased that she decided to come and work at Holby.

Dixie, Cyd and Polly came out of the changing room and stood in front of me and Hannah. 'Hey princess, are you ready to go?'

'Of course I am Jeffrey.'

'Good, the first round is on me.'

'I was so hoping that you would say that.' Dixie linked her arm with mine as we walked over to the pub. 'Jeffrey, will you buy me chocolate?'

'You don't want much, do you Miss Dixon?'

'You're my best friend, come on Jeffrey, please buy me chocolate.'

'Seeing as you asked me so nicely I'll get you chocolate.'

'Yay, thank you.' Dixie rested her head on my shoulder and snuggled up to me. 'I love you Jeffrey.'

'Because I'm buying you chocolate?'

'Partly, also because you're my best friend.'

''You're my best friend too.' I heard Hannah, Cyd and Polly talking and laughing as we all went into the pub. I was looking forward to this evening, it was nice to wind down after working all week.

We went to our usual table and took over it with all of our things, there were a few other people from the hospital in here and we greeted them all. 'Okay ladies, I'll get the usual, any objections?'

'Don't forget my chocolate Jeffrey.'

'I won't princess.'

'Thank you love.' I took my wallet and went over to the bar; I got my usual beer, one for Dixie and Polly and wine for Hannah and Cyd. I added Dixie's chocolate to the list and a few bags of crisps for the rest of us. I thanked the barman and went to turn around when I bumped into someone. 'Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you.'

'That's all right,' the woman said to me and smiled. I smiled back and I noticed that she had nice brown eyes.

'I hope I didn't make you spill your drink.'

'You didn't. And you are?'

'I'm Jeff.'

'Nice to meet you Jeff. I'm Sarah.'

'Nice to meet you too.' I shook her hand and she smiled again, it struck me how nice her smile was too.

'Are you here with friends Jeff?'

'Yeah, my friends and colleagues, we've just finished a shift at the hospital.'

'What do you do there?'

'I'm a paramedic.'

'Sounds very interesting, this is my number, give me a call.'

'I'll do that.' I wrote my number down for her in return. Sarah turned around when someone called her name.

'I have to go, my friends are waiting for their drinks but maybe one day I'll come and see your ambulance. See you later Jeff.'

'Yeah, I'll look forward to you popping in to see me. See you later.' I picked up the tray with my own drinks and went back to the table where my own friends were waiting for me.

Dixie smiled at me knowingly when I sat down. 'What?'

'We all saw what happened over there Jeffrey, with you and that lovely lady.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Of course you do, Mr Collier, no woman can resist those eyes of yours.'

'Dixie, are you teasing me?'

'Maybe a little bit, I am pleased for you, it is about time my best friend had some romance in his life.'

'She hasn't even called yet.'

'I think she will.'

'Do you think so?'

'Yeah, why not, you are quite the catch.' I saw Hannah and Polly listening to the conversation that was going on between me and Dixie. 'What do you think, is Dixie right?'

'Of course she is,' Hannah said and Polly nodded. 'She'd be silly not to call.'

'I hope you're right, I've been off the dating scene for so long that I've forgotten what it is like to go out on a date with someone.'

'We'll help you practice Jeffrey, don't worry love.' Dixie put her hand on my arm and I smiled at her. Sarah might not call me but it was nice to know that I was still able to attract women.

'Thanks Dix.'

'No problem mate, we'll make sure you scrub up nicely.'

'Now there's a challenge.'

'Nonsense, you're very handsome Jeffrey Collier.' I picked up my glass and touched it against Dixie's and then everyone else's.

'Cheers.' I took a drink from my glass and then put it down. I looked around at my friends, I was very fortunate to have them in my life. If Sarah calls then I will meet with her and see how it turns out, for now I am content to know that there is someone out there that finds me attractive enough to give me her number.


	57. Chapter Fifty-Six

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your reviews. One more chapter left after this one. I hope you enjoy it, this is one of my favourite chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty-Six... Hannah Darbyshire.**

I know that it sounds strange, but, I don't know where to start, my thoughts seem to be going around in circles. I had originally started thinking about how life can sometimes take you in strange directions, and yet, it leads you to exactly where you need to be and sometimes to the person that you need to be with to make you feel complete. I started out my life like any other little girl, I played with dolls and skipping ropes and had teddies. I had dreams too, most young girls dreamed of being actresses, dancers or princesses but I dreamed of helping people. I wasn't sure how I was going to help people but I knew that I wanted to. As I grew up I would sit with my dad and listen to him talk about being a surgeon, he was always open with me when I asked him about it. I have always been proud of him and the way that he would save the lives of the people that needed his help. My dad has always inspired me to achieve my dream of helping people. He made me believe that I could do whatever I put my mind to, he has supported me my whole life and I owe him a lot. Being a paramedic makes me happy and fulfils me, it has also led me to the life that I've wanted all along. I think being a paramedic is a much better choice than being an actress or a dancer like my mother wanted me to be. She was trying to make me into someone that would earn a lot of money and spend all day with equally rich people. I hated it, it felt so soulless and uncaring, that world was one that I didn't want to join.

I was made to have several hobbies when I was old enough to start learning dancing and to play musical instruments and it left little time for being a child. Music is the only hobby that I really enjoyed when I was younger and the only one that I have continued into adult life, everything else I have given up. Playing an instrument relaxes me after work and helps me to calm down, work can be stressful and I like to just play music to release that stress. My playing relaxes Dixie too, she has almost fallen asleep quite a few times when I'm playing for her, I might have to get a bed in the music room as one day she might fall asleep on me properly. Dixie likes listening to me playing music, I think I have converted her to classical music, she has developed a few favourites and asks me to play certain pieces for her. She often sits next to me when I'm playing the piano and puts her head on my shoulder. I like these moments, it is nice that Dixie wants to spend time with me and just listen to the music that I play. I know that listening to me play makes Dixie happy, I am pleased that it does. I like making Dixie happy, I like to see her smile.

I remember the first day that I started at Holby, how different things were back then, I had never met Dixie, Jeff, Polly or Cyd and I turned up to the station not really knowing what to expect, what my new colleagues would be like or who I would be working with. I was nervous and a bit scared, I wanted to make a good impression on all of my colleagues and prove to them that I would be a valuable member of the team. I remember seeing Polly sat on the back of the ambulance and talking to her, she was obviously waiting for me as she knew who I was. I thought that she was sweet and kind, it was nice to have someone that obviously liked me and made me feel very welcome. Talking to Polly while I got changed into my uniform calmed me down and helped me to feel better about working somewhere new. Polly's innocent enthusiasm for life and helping people came through immediately. I wish that there were more people like her in the world. I am glad she is my partner, we work as a team and I know that I can trust her completely. We aren't just colleagues, we are friends and over time I have come to think of her as my sister. I am pleased that Polly felt she could confide in me about her past and how she was abandoned by her family. Polly has a family now, we love her and we always will do. Jeff and Dixie have become like parents to Polly, they are the parental figures that she needs in her life and I can't think of anyone better for the job. I'm still teaching Polly to play the guitar, though mostly we just play together now; if we weren't paramedics then we would be rock stars. Jeff would be our bodyguard and Dixie would be the manager. I smile at the thought, I must remember to tell Polly about thought I've just had at work tomorrow.

Jeff, the joker of the bunch, he is very childlike and messes around a lot. I understood what Dixie meant about Jeff and his jokes when I met him, he really does tell some rotten ones when the mood takes him. He is a good man and he takes care of everyone when they need it. Jeff is always ready with a hug if you need one, he protects the people closest to him and will do anything for them. I've started to think of Jeff as my second father and I know that he thinks of me as his daughter. He took Polly under his wing and became the father figure that was missing from her life; I think that she filled the space that was missing from his life too. I know a bit about Jeff, his ex-wife, and his children, Dixie told me, I feel sorry for him and I wish that things were different for him. I know that Jeff loves Dixie, I think he always has done and always will do. Dixie loves him back, more than once I've found them hugging each other in her office or the locker room. I know that Jeff will look after Dixie for me whilst they're working, he won't let anything happen to her, he would rather die himself first. Their friendship has been tested more than once and it makes me happy to see them stronger than ever. I was asked if I felt threatened by Jeff and Dixie's relationship and my answer is no, I have no reason to be. I am quite happy for Jeff and Dixie to love each other, it is platonic love and that is all there is to it. Jeff is always quite happy to see me and I am glad that I have his approval, he thinks I am good enough for Dixie and it make me happy that he thinks that about me. He always has time for the people that need his help and it is those qualities that make him an excellent paramedic.

I don't have any regrets about contacting Cyd and encouraging her and Dixie to renew their friendship. I knew that Dixie had feelings for Cyd and had done for a while, I trust Dixie, I know that she loves me and I know that she won't hurt me. The feelings that she used to hold for Cyd are definitely in the past. I heard the pain and sadness in Dixie's voice when she talked about Cyd, all I saw was a woman that was missing her friend. When I talked to Cyd, I heard the same sadness, she was missing Dixie and was sorry for hurting her. I had hoped that Cyd and Dixie would talk honestly with each other and sort out the friendship that clearly meant so much to them both. I knew that I was taking a risk but I am glad that the risk paid off and Dixie has her friend back again. Cyd is a nice woman, she made a mistake but she deserved the chance to start over, she had good intentions and if she hadn't left then I wouldn't have come to Holby and I wouldn't have met the woman that I fell in love with. It all turned out good in the end, Dixie and Cyd are definitely happy now and that can only ever be a good thing.

That brings me to Dixie, I remember meeting her for the first time, I was nervous enough to begin with, meeting your new boss is always hard. I felt intimidated by her, she had such a strong personality and it filled the entire room. I knew that the way she was looking at me meant she was assessing if I was good enough for her team. I had a feeling that if I didn't meet her high standards then I would be going back to Yorkshire at the end of the week. I wanted to impress Dixie, she makes people want to impress her and do their best. As I worked with Dixie during my first week I realised that the tough woman front was exactly that, a front. Underneath it all was a kind and compassionate woman that cares about people. The more I worked with Dixie, the more I liked seeing her and talking to her both at work and out of it. The day that Dixie got a brick thrown at her, I had to do something, I wouldn't let her get hurt by those thugs.

I remember the party to celebrate my first week and spending the whole evening with Jeff, Dixie and Polly. I enjoyed myself, getting Dixie's approval meant a lot to me and it was at the party that I realised why. When Dixie hugged me at the end of the night, she was warm and her touch was comforting. I didn't want her to let go of me but I knew that she had to. I thought about that hug all the way home, I realised that I was falling for Dixie, it had crept up on me without me realising. I didn't know what to do for the best as she is my boss so I decided to stay quiet. I didn't know if she liked women or not. I stayed quiet about my feelings until the day of the shout at the bank. It was stressful for us both, I was so worried that Dixie would get hurt in there but I was relieved that we both got out of there alive, even if I did end up with a gun pointed at my head. Dixie blamed herself for putting me in danger, I could see it, she let me go in there and that made her think that it was her fault. I tried to convince her that she wasn't to blame but it was hard work. I was surprised when she kissed me, it wasn't unwelcome though, my feelings for Dixie had been growing stronger as the weeks passed. If I had known what Dixie had been feeling for me then I would have found a way to tell her about my feelings. I am just glad it all worked out well in the end and we're together.

I smiled at Dixie as she sat next to me and put her arm around me. 'Dixie?'

'Yes, beautiful.'

'I love you.' I snuggled up to Dixie and rested my head on her shoulder.

'I love you too.' Dixie kissed me on the head and I cuddled closer to her. 'Hannah, can I ask you something?'

'Of course you can, you know that you can ask me anything.'

'What did you think of me when we first started seeing each other.'

'I liked you, very much, you made me smile and laugh.'

'That's good to know.'

'I mean it, you make people feel good about themselves Dixie.'

'Did you find me attractive?'

'Yes, I did and I still do. It was your eyes and your smile that attracted me first.'

'My smile isn't perfect, I know that my teeth are a bit uneven.'

'Don't be so down on yourself, you have a lovely smile, your eyes crinkle up at the sides and you look happy, all of your emotions show in your beautiful blue eyes.'

'Thanks Hannah.'

'You are beautiful Dixie.' Dixie smiled and I kissed her, she will always be beautiful to me.

I felt Dixie's hand stroking my hair and her other one tracing little patterns over the bare skin on my arm. 'Hannah, when do you want to get married?'

'Are you saying you want to come up with a possible date?'

'Yeah, I was thinking we could do it around the time that we got together. In another few months we will have been together a year, I think it will be the perfect way to celebrate.'

'I like it, you are a romantic Dixie Dixon.'

'Only for you beautiful. Unless you think it is too soon for us to marry, compared to some couples we have only been together for a short time.'

'I don't, I know that this is right, I want to marry you Dixie.'

'There's so much to think about.'

'I know, I don't want a massive wedding though, it should be just us and the people we care about.'

'I like it, I don't want to have a huge wedding either, it is too stressful. I would rather have something small with just the people we love there.'

'That sounds good, we will find somewhere quiet and pretty.' I smiled at Dixie and she smiled back at me, I am quite excited about planning our wedding.

'Hannah, what will we do about the name issue?'

'I have thought about this and I will take yours.'

'Really, you will?'

'Yes, I am yours Dixie, I want to take your name.'

'That means a lot to me.'

'I know, I can see it in your smile.'

'I can't wait to marry you Hannah, I can see you outside somewhere by a lake and in a lovely dress. You'll have flowers in your hair and you'll look beautiful, just as you always do.'

'That sounds wonderful to me. I don't think I'll be wearing white though, it's never been my favourite colour.'

'I know, I can see you in one of those medieval style dresses, in blue velvet.'

'I like it. Do you want to wear a dress Dixie?'

'I don't know, maybe not.'

'In that case, you'll be wearing a very stylish trouser suit with a shirt that brings out your lovely eyes. Jeff will straighten your hair for you too.' I saw the smile that Dixie gave me and I knew that I had said the right thing.

Dixie's arms closed around me and held me close to her, I was looking forward to our wedding, we would decide the actual date that we would marry when my dad comes to visit next week. I keep in touch with him and talk to him as often as I can, it is important to me, I want to know that he is all right. I worry about him being alone in that house. I love my dad. I am looking forward to seeing him. In our last call he confessed to me that he was talking to a counsellor about being stabbed by my mother. I am glad that he isn't bottling it up inside himself and that he is talking to someone about it. I am hoping that coming to see Dixie and I will cheer him up and helping us to pick a date for the wedding will give him something to look forward to. I know that I am looking forward to marrying the woman that is holding me in her arms. I love her and I know that there isn't anyone that I would rather spend the rest of my life with.


	58. Epilogue

**Title: Moving On**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: M  
**

**Pairing:?/?**

**Summary: Dixie has been left broken hearted by Cyd's departure from the Holby team, what happens when Cyd is replaced by Hannah Darbyshire and Dixie takes a liking to her. Will she end up with even more of a broken heart or will she find the happiness that she has been searching for?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for anyone else to use this story.**

**Author's Note: This story will contain will contain some femslash, if you do not wish to read it then by all means back away slowly the way you came, other than that enjoy the story and reviews are appreciated :)**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************Thank you to chan. nelson444, olivia. c. king1 and beethovenRIP for your reviews. This is the final chapter :'( I hope you all enjoy reading it. The good news is that there will be a sequel as I'm not quite finished with Hannah and Dixie's story just yet :)  
**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************I would like to thank everyone that has read, favourited, reviewed and followed this story, I hope you enjoyed it. So, without further ado, here we go...**

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Jeff sat down on the blanket that they had spread out on the grass in the local park. Dixie had come up with the idea that they should go and spend the day there. He had thought it was a brilliant idea and now everyone was here. Dixie was lazily stroking Little Abs' head and watching Polly, Cyd and Hannah messing around with a Frisbee that she had brought with them. 'I am glad we decided to do this Dixie. I like spending time with you all.'

'I am glad too, it is nice to make the most of our days off.'

'Yeah, it is.'

'Jeff, I'm sorry it didn't work out with Sarah.'

'You don't need to apologise Dixie, you haven't done anything wrong. I can't be with someone that has such bigoted views as the ones she has.'

'Did she really say that lesbians were unnatural?'

'Yeah, I told her that you and Hannah mean the world to me and if she has a problem with either of you then I don't want anything to do with her. She said that me living with Polly was weird too, as if I am sleeping with her or something.' Dixie heard the disgust in Jeff's voice, he'd only ever loved Polly as his daughter.

'We all know that it is innocent and Polly thinks of you as a father.'

'I know, she needs a father figure and I'm going to be that person.'

'You really are a lovely man Jeff, you deserve better.'

'Thanks Dixie, I know I've made mistakes in the past but I want to do better this time.'

'You will do, I told you, I will find you someone lovely.' Jeff smiled and put his hand on top of Dixie's.

'Whoever I end up with has to understand that my friendship with you means the world to me and I will not put you aside for them.'

'Thanks mate, don't worry, someday you will find someone special that loves you.'

'I hope you're right. I thought Sarah was nice and look what she turned out to be.'

'I am right, forget her Jeff, like I said, you deserve better love.' Dixie sat up and then snuggled up to Jeff, she was unhappy that Sarah had made Jeff feel sad with the things that she had been saying to him. Jeff put his arm around Dixie and held her, he had always been loyal to Dixie, she is his best friend and nobody would ever change that.

Dixie sighed, she just wanted Jeff to have some happiness in his life, she was determined to find him someone that would love him dearly and treat him the way he deserved to be treated. 'You'll always have me, you know that don't you? You're my best friend Jeffrey Collier and I love you to bits.'

'I know that, I love you too.'

'Hannah loves you too.'

'I am happy you have her Dixie, happy that you have someone who loves you.'

'You're a sweet man Mr Collier.'

'Have you decided a date for the big wedding?'

'I don't know if it is going to be a big wedding but we have decided to have it around the time we got together.'

'That sounds wonderful Dixie. I am going to help you plan it all and I'll help you get ready on the day, I believe it is my duty as your best man.'

'Of course it is, you better be there Mr Collier, I'm going to need your help to keep my nerves in check when I'm going to marry Hannah.'

'You don't have anything to be nervous about, Hannah loves you and she agreed to marry you because of the love that you both share.'

'Yeah, I am lucky to have her.'

'She's lucky to have you too Dixie, you're a special person Miss Dixon. Are you still going to be Dixon?'

'I will be, it looks like Hannah will be too, she wants to take my name.' Jeff smiled.

'That's good, I think it shows how much she loves you.'

'I know, I'm one of the lucky ones.' Dixie looked over at Hannah, she had a smile on her face and looked like she was enjoying herself playing with Cyd and Polly.

Hannah picked up the Frisbee and smiled at Polly, Cyd had gone to sit down on the blanket with Dixie and Jeff. 'Pol, we almost have a date for the wedding.'

'Oh, good, tell me, don't keep me in suspense.'

'It will be in November sometime. We will decide the actual date when my dad comes to visit us.'

'That is the time that you two went on your first date. That is so romantic. I love it.'

'I thought you would like that.'

'I do, I can't wait to be a bridesmaid for you both. Do you know where you're going to have it?'

'Not yet, we're thinking somewhere small and private with just close friends and family.'

'That is a great idea, it will be so romantic and beautiful.' Hannah heard Polly sigh happily, no doubt she was daydreaming over what they day will be like. 'Hannah, how is your dad?'

'He's well, the counselling is helping with his feelings over what happened.'

'I am glad to hear it. He didn't deserve that, your dad is such a lovely man Hannah.'

'I know he is, you should come around and see us when he's here.'

'I'll do that, I'll bring Jeff too.'

'I'd like that, I know Dixie will like it too.'

'I can't believe that Sarah woman, she seemed so nice and yet she wasn't.'

'Poor Jeff, he deserves someone nice, someone better than her.'

'He does,' Polly sighed quietly. 'He will always have us, we love him.'

'We do. I thought Dixie was going to haul her over hot coals several times when she heard what Sarah said to him.'

'I would have let her.'

'Me too.' Hannah linked arms with Polly and they slowly walked back over to the blanket where their friends sat waiting.

Cyd looked around at the people that were sat near her, Jeff was lying down on his front in the sun and he looked to be asleep. Dixie was sat near him and she looked as if she was getting an idea in her head about doing something that could potentially get her in a lot of trouble. Dixie always got a specific look on her face when she was planning something. Cyd moved herself closer to Hannah and Polly. 'Hannah, what is Dixie up to?'

'I'm not sure, she is definitely up to something though.'

'It is the look, right?'

'Yes, she has that look.' Cyd tried her hardest to stifle a laugh when she saw Dixie take one of the ice packs out of the box that they had stored some drinks in for their trip to the park. 'She's definitely going to get in trouble for this one,' Hannah said with a smile.

'Aren't you going to stop her?'

'No, I know better, once Dixie has something in mind then getting in the way is dangerous.'

'True.' Cyd watched Dixie closely as she took the ice pack, split it open and shoved the loose ice cubes down the back of Jeff's shirt. She could hear Hannah and Polly quietly laughing as Jeff suddenly woke up and realised that something very cold was touching him.

'What the bloody hell is that,' Jeff yelled and sat up, he pulled his shirt out from his pants and the ice cubes fell out onto the blanket. 'Dixie Dixon, I know that was you.' Cyd looked at Dixie who was laughing her head off. 'Right princess, it's payback time.' Jeff quickly moved and pinned Dixie down to the blanket and started to mercilessly tickle her. Cyd couldn't help but laugh at the antics of her friends. Dixie was pleading to be let go but Jeff wasn't having any of it.

'Jeffrey Collier, you're mean to me.'

'You should have thought about earlier that princess.'

'Let me go, please Jeffrey.' Dixie just managed to get her words out between giggles.

'Only when you say sorry for sticking ice down my back.'

'I'm not sorry,' Dixie said and stuck her tongue out at him.

'Then I'm not going to stop tickling you.' Dixie stuck her tongue out at Jeff again and he stepped up the tickling a little bit more. Little Abs nudged Jeff with his head as if to push him off Dixie, clearly he was siding with Dixie in all of this.

Polly chuckled as Dixie eventually apologised and Jeff let her get up, he gently pulled out some of the grass and fluff from the blanket that had ended up in her hair. Dixie went over to Hannah and snuggled up to her. 'Mean Jeffrey, he tickled me.' Hannah put her arms around Dixie and kissed her on the head.

'It's all right Dixie, I've got you, the bad man can't get you now.' Polly smiled at them both and then looked at Jeff, he still had wet patches on his shirt where Dixie had attacked him with the ice. Jeff went over to Dixie and Hannah and sat down in front of them.

'Dixie, give me a hug.'

'No, mean Jeffrey, I don't like you.' Polly knew that Dixie was joking, she could see the smile on her face. Jeff put on his best puppy dog expression.

'Please Dixie, I want a hug.' Dixie stuck her tongue out at him and snuggled up to Hannah.

'No, go away.'

'Come on Dix, you know you can't resist my lovely eyes.'

'No, you're mean to me, I don't want your hugs.'

'Fine, then I'll hug you both.' Jeff put his arms around both Dixie and Hannah. 'Come on princess, you know you like my hugs and you can't live without them.'

'I do not like your hugs, you're a mean Jeffrey.'

'You started it.'

'Did not.'

'Did too.'

'Did not.'

'I'll buy you chocolate.'

'Maybe I'll forgive you.'

'Only maybe, you know you can't resist me princess.'

'All right, you're forgiven, this time.' Polly heard Jeff laugh and then Dixie joined in, she loved the fact that they could joke like this. Polly went over and put her arms around Jeff, she saw Cyd join in the little group hug from the other side, she really enjoyed it when they spent days like this together.

Hannah looked up from where she was in the group hug and she saw some people looking at them. 'Guys, we're getting some very strange looks.' She eventually managed to untangle herself from the group hug that she had found herself buried in. Dixie stayed in her arms, it looked as if she was quite happy there.

'I think it is time for food,' Jeff said.

'You always think it is time for food Jeffrey.'

'I do not Dix.'

'Do too.'

'So? I like to eat, it is nearly tea time. I say we pack up and go to the pub for some food.'

'Now there's an idea Mr Collier.'

'See, I'm not the only one that likes my food.'

'Come on then, let's pack up and we'll go for something to eat.' Hannah let go of Dixie and then she stood up, Jeff folded up the blanket and picked up the basket that contained the drinks. Dixie put Little Abs on his lead and then slipped it over her wrist. Hannah looked over as Dixie linked arms with her and then with Jeff on the other side, she offered her free arm to Polly and Polly linked arms with Cyd.

'Come on then, I think we're ready.' They set off in the direction of the pub and Hannah looked over at all of the friends and the woman she loves, she was quite happy to have them in her life, they made her happy and she was looking forward to spending more time with them. They had had a lovely day at the park and she just knew that there plenty more lovely days to come in the future. Hannah leaned over and kissed Dixie on the cheek. 'I love you Dixie.'

'Love you too beautiful.' She gently squeezed Dixie's hand and Dixie squeezed hers too, there was plenty to look forward to in their future.


End file.
